


Blue Moon

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Series: Things That Go Bump In The Night [1]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types, Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Epic Cockblocking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, High School, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Wolf Pack, hahahahaha, terrible dad jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 86,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: Ross is the new boy in town, it's senior year and he's crushing on a boy who's a little odd to be honest.His life is about to get a lot more complicated and not necessarily in a good way.Basically it's Romeo and Juliet. With werewolves.UNFINISHED





	1. New Boy In Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mosslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosslover/gifts), [Teigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teigh/gifts).



The road stretched out in a perfectly straight line, the sky at its edges shimmered with silver and blue and gold as the sun went down with the sea one side and the forest on the other.

‘See that?’ Joshua asked. ‘Pretty as a picture.’

Ross scowled and slumped down in his seat, arms folded as he stared stubbornly ahead and refused to answer. Joshua gave him a sidelong glance and sighed.

‘Look kid.’ He was using the Stern but Loving Father voice and Ross hated him for the thirtieth time that day. ‘I know this is not what you thought your senior year would be like. I also know that you think this idea stinks. The truth of the matter is that we both need a fresh start and this is going to give us one.’

Ross couldn’t argue with that. It had been a year of hell, of him and Joshua at each other’s throats and clinging to each other by turns as they tried to deal with his mother’s death. Grace had been sick for two years and they had known it was coming, but that hadn’t made it any easier to deal with.

‘She wouldn’t want for us to give up.’ Joshua continued. ‘You know that as well as I do. And this job is a good one and the town is great. I think you’re really going to like it there.’

‘It’s not home though, is it?’ Ross muttered. ‘It’s away from my school and my friends.’

‘I know.’ Joshua conceded. ‘But you’re going to be with your cousins. The school even said they would put you in the same classes as them.’

Ross huffed and stared out the window. All he could see on both sides of the truck was woodland, stretching out as far as he could see and looking ominous in the dying light.

‘It looks boring as fuck.’ he grumbled and Joshua sighed.

‘I’m letting that one slide.’ He gave Ross a stern look. ‘But you need to sort your language out before school starts. I don’t want you getting suspended because you think you’re too damn smart to listen to your teachers.’

‘I know.’ Ross could hear how whiny he sounded but he didn’t care. ‘Can we just drop it?’

‘Sure, buddy.’ Joshua replied. ‘Look, we both need to get back into routine. When school starts you can try out for the hockey team, get your studies back on track. I can get back to work. Chuck said that business is booming so I’ll have plenty to get on with. Francis and Verity can help you make friends and show you around.’ He sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as he was Ross.

‘Sure.’ Ross decided that he’d had enough. He dug his earphones out of his pocket and plugged them into his phone, music drowning everything out around him. He knew that Joshua was giving him that look, the one where he was disappointed and concerned in equal measures and that was something Ross really didn’t want to deal with.

He leaned back and kept staring out the window. It was getting dark slowly, the long summer evening dragging out and as they crested the hill in front of them he saw lights starting to come into view on the road ahead.

Joshua pulled into the gas station as they got to it and Ross took the opportunity to get out and stretch his legs and check if he could get any signal. He’d been trying for the last hour, but it had been patchy and Elizabeth’s messages had been sporadic.

He checked his phone for what seemed like the hundredth time since they had started the drive from Boston and along the coast and into Maine and headed for the tiny town of Harlow River, named after a tributary that fed into Passamaquoddy Bay. His uncle Charles ran a very successful architecture firm from his own magnificent residence of glass and timber that perched on the rocky south shore of the bay and had unobstructed views of the dark water. Joshua had shown him countless pictures of it when he’d made the decision that Boston held too many bad memories and that they needed to move to somewhere neither of them would hurt so much.

Charles had his own kids, twins that were the same age as Ross. Their mother had left five years earlier, lured by a millionaire in Los Angeles that she’d met online and they had finally made the move from Virginia up to Maine the year before. Ross had seen them only a few times in the past year, but he close enough to them to regard them more as siblings than cousins. Verity even looked like him, actually far more than she looked like Francis. Her and Ross could have been taken as twins with their dark hair and eyes and scattered freckles that looked like coffee grounds. Francis was fairer, taking more after his mother with her blue eyes and light brown hair.

Ross loved them both. They were kind and they’d sent him messages after Grace had died and there had been phone calls with Verity late at night when he’d had nightmares those first few awful months. It was probably the only thing he was happy about, knowing that they were all going to be living together.

‘Ross!’ Joshua called him from the truck and Ross heaved a sigh and stomped back over and got in.

‘How far is it?’ he asked and Joshua handed him a can of soda.

‘Another forty minutes and we’ll be there. Then we go right through town and head along the shore.’ Joshua cracked open his own soda and stuck it in the cup holder. He pulled back out onto the road and they kept going.

The town announced itself with a roadhouse on the left hand side of the road which then dipped and twisted through more trees until they were suddenly driving down the main street, the street lights illuminating what looked like a perfect example of all those little rural towns Grace and Joshua had loved going antiquing in except this one came with a stunning sea view. Ross saw a diner and a few restaurants that were open as was the movie theatre on a side road. All the buildings were red brick and the whole place seemed positively idyllic.

They didn’t stop, Joshua driving right through and turning onto another road lacking street lights. It led out of town and started winding along. Ross could now glimpse moonlight off water when he peered through the trees and he had to admit that it was beautiful.

‘See?’ Joshua sounded pleased. ‘I told you you’d like it.’

‘I am still reserving judgement.’ Ross muttered, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away as he started to see spaces between the trees. The shore was popular in summer. He could probably have some fun out there.

His mind started to drift and it was because he was distracted that the sudden movement in the trees startled him enough to sit up straight. Next to him, Joshua gave him a quizzical look.

‘You okay?’ he asked.

‘Yeah.’ Ross frowned. He looked back at his father and then out into the dark again. ‘I just thought I saw something.’

‘Well, that doesn’t surprise me.’ Joshua chuckled. ‘There’s all sorts of animals up here. Bears, wolves, orcs…’

‘Shut up.’ Ross couldn’t help the small smile that broke out.

‘I’m serious.’ Joshua grinned and affected a terrible Northern English accent. ‘One does not simply drive into Mordor…’

‘You are seriously the most embarrassing person alive.’ Ross huffed and went back to staring out the window, trying to see if the thing he’d glimpsed was still out there.

It was about ten minutes later that the GPS announced they had reached their destination. Joshua turned off and they came down a drive that sloped towards the water. In front of them, Ross could see the house from the photos, its lights winking at them through the trees.

They pulled up in front and Joshua cut the engine.

‘Here we are.’ he announced.

Ross undid his seatbelt and got out, looking at the façade in front of him. It was a fusion of modern and traditional and he recognised it well from Joshua’s own designs. The front door had opened and he saw three people come out.

His family, or what was left of it.

‘Josh!’ Charles Poldark was the spitting image of his brother, identical twins where Verity and Francis were fraternal.

‘Chuck.’ Joshua walked over and they enveloped each other in a bear hug.

‘It’s good to see you.’ Charles smiled. ‘I’m sorry it had to be like this.’

‘So am I.’ Joshua’s answering smile was sad.

Ross suddenly found himself corralled in from both sides as the twins got to him.

‘Ross.’ Verity squeezed him tightly. On his other side. Francis did the same.

‘Okay.’ He felt oddly touched and also more than a little embarrassed by their display of affection. ‘You two are going to choke me.’

‘Dude.’ Francis laughed as they let him go. ‘You have no idea how cool this is going to be.’ He grinned at Verity. ‘We’ve got her outnumbered now.’

‘Fuck off.’ Verity cackled and took Ross’ hand. ‘Come on, you have to see your room.’

Ross looked at Joshua and he nodded.

‘It’s fine, kid.’ He gave Ross a reassuring smile. ‘I’ll bring everything in.’

Ross allowed himself to be dragged along, following the twins to the front door. Inside it was the same, all exposed brick and timer frame and acres of sheet glass windows that looked out over the sea below. They brought him to the staircase that led up to the galleried landing and then turned him right to the rooms that had obviously been designated theirs. Joshua had sent up the things they were keeping a week before and when Verity opened the door with a flourish he was very pleased to see that it was all his own stuff, the bed made and boxes next to the bookshelves and closet waiting for him to unpack.

‘So this is you.’ Verity grinned. ‘Francis is next door and I am on the other side.’ She gave her brother an arch look. ‘We thought it would be a brilliant idea to put you on neutral ground.’

Francis walked over and draped himself on the bed.

‘Our bathroom is across the hall.’ he explained. ‘Vee’s got her own because she’s a girl and has delicate sensibilities.’ It was said in a mocking tone and Verity gave him the finger.

‘So tomorrow we’re going to take you down to the sea and then we can drive into town.’ she suggested. ‘Let you figure out where everything is.’

‘Yeah.’ Francis grinned. ‘It’s still two weeks of vacation so you’ll be used to everything by then.’

‘We’ve got a couple of friends coming over so you can meet them too.’ Verity added, going to sit next to Francis. ‘They’re cool, you’ll like them.’

‘Thanks.’ Ross felt a little overwhelmed as the reality of what was now his new life and new home hit him. He was starting to feel tired, the emotions of his day starting to creep up on him. He stifled a yawn and Verity gave Francis a look.

‘We’ll let you get settled in.’ She got up. ‘Come on, dickhead. Let’s go get dinner ready.’

‘She’s so fucking bossy.’ Francis muttered, but he followed her out the room nonetheless, giving Ross a roll of his eyes as he went.

Ross waited until they were gone, their bickering fading as they went downstairs, then went to the windows and looked out. The house was perched on a ledge above the sea, the view down taking in most of the bay and the opposite shoreline. He could see pinpoints of light from other houses and wondered who might live there.

His phone buzzed and Ross took it out, seeing a message from Elizabeth had come through. He fired off a quick reply to tell he’d arrived safely and then turned as Joshua came in carrying Ross’ backpack and another bag he’d bought with.

‘So?’ he asked and Ross gave him a non-committal shrug.

‘It’s okay.’ he conceded. ‘It looks pretty.’

‘It’ll be even better when the sun comes up.’ Joshua put the bags on his bed. ‘And you’ve got two weeks before school starts so you can enjoy it.’

‘I’m glad I’ll be going with them.’ Ross came over. ‘The twins, I mean.’

‘Yeah.’ Joshua sighed and pulled him into a hug. Ross resisted a second and then gave I and wrapped his arms around his father, letting himself lean into him and closing his eyes. He hadn’t felt this insecure since he was a child and this soothed him and made him feel less afraid. ‘I know this isn’t what we wanted, either of us. But it’s the best place for us.’ He pulled back and placed his hands on the sides of Ross’ neck. ‘We’re going to be okay, kid.’

‘I know.’ Ross gave him a half-smile. ‘I’m just tired.’

‘Come on.’ Joshua let him go. ‘Chuck’s made burgers for dinner. We can eat and get some sleep. It’s been a long day.’ He threw an arm around Ross’ shoulders and led him out the room.

They went downstairs and found Charles and the twins setting up the table in the open plan kitchen. Charles grinned and handed Joshua a beer.

‘So here we are.’ He clinked the neck of his bottle against Joshua’s. ‘Welcome home little brother.’

‘Fuck you.’ Joshua snorted.

Ross looked at Verity and Francis, who were both smiling broadly.

‘What are you talking about?’ he asked, a little confused.

‘Your father is three minutes younger than I am.’ Charles laughed. ‘I try to never let him forget it.’

‘Asshole.’ Joshua grinned at him. ‘At least I’m better looking.’

‘Bullshit.’ Charles replied. He gave Ross a speculative look. ‘I can tell you now, the girls are going to fall over you Ross.’

Ross blushed.

‘It’s not going to do them any good.’ he muttered and Charles’ grin widened.

‘Oh?’ He looked at Ross. ‘Does that mean I should amend the welcome sign to read ‘Lock up your sons’ instead?’

‘Might be a good idea.’ Ross shrugged. He caught Verity and Francis giving each other gleeful looks. ‘Although I can imagine that you don’t get many gay people out here.’

‘Don’t be so quick to judge.’ Charles replied. ‘This place is a lot more tolerant than small town stereotypes would have you believe.’ He nodded at the twins. ‘Ask them.’

‘You’d be surprised.’ Verity sounded smug. ‘We’re quite liberated out in the sticks.’

‘Yeah.’ Francis added. ‘And you’re way from being the only queer kid around here.’ He laughed. ‘Believe me, there’s shit that’s a lot more interesting than that.’

‘Oh?’ Joshua looked interested. ‘Like what.’

‘You’ll see.’ Charles replied. ‘There’s some real characters around here.’ He put his beer down. ‘Now, let’s eat.’

************

The next morning, Ross woke up early. He’d been doing that since Grace died, unable to sleep past five. Before it had been a trial to even get him to wake up before noon on the weekends and he’d frequently gone to early morning football practice still half asleep.

Now he lay in bed and looked at the sun seeping in through the blinds and thought about getting up. Francis was also on the football team and had mentioned that he ran along the foreshore as far as the next property and that it was a good ten miles there and back. Now it seemed like the best idea. He might even be able to get back to sleep when he got back. He got up and dug through his bag for his sweatpants and running shoes, carrying them downstairs through the quiet house and sitting on the bottom step to pull them on and tie his laces.

The morning was clear and bright, the slight chill in the air the only indication that they were heading into the final days of summer. Ross walked the pathway to the beach, breathing in deeply. The air smelt completely different to home, clean and tinged with resin and salt. The shore was rocky but he soon found a well-worn dirt track. He put his earbuds in, turned on his music and then stood and stretched, looking at the water and how it glittered, a little mesmerised by the play of sunlight on the surface. He couldn’t get over how quiet it was. Boston always had noise, a low level hum of urban life that meant out here it felt almost alien to not have his ears assaulted. It was one of the reasons he’d slept so badly.

He started running, taking it easy and keeping his breathing regular as the familiar burn in his muscles warmed up and faded. The steady beat of his feet on the ground was muffled by the sound of the song he was listening to and Ross let his mind drift into that space where he wasn’t really thinking about anything, just feeling the way his body responded to the exercise. He was thankful for this, the small part of the day where he could just forget before he’d get back and remember everything that had happened in the past six months.

The pathway wound along the shoreline, sometimes veering back to take him into the trees. It wasn’t long before he saw the boulders at the edge that Francis had described and knew that as soon as he came to a rocky bluff he would have reached the point where he needed to stop. According to his uncle and cousins, the family that owned the house beyond wasn’t keen on trespassers and he’d been advised to steer clear. Ross had been intrigued but to his surprise his normally effusive cousins had shut up and not said another word.

He could just see another house up ahead, a large one with a series of porches and balconies and built of timber like the one he now resided in. Unlike the one he lived in, this house looked much older. It had a well-worn look to it, and Ross could hear the faint tinkle of wind chimes. He stopped, stretching himself out in preparation for his return run and gave the place a good look.

There seemed to be a staircase coming down through the trees towards the rocky beach and Ross followed it until he saw a dock running from the shore out into the water. He wasn’t surprised, after all his uncle had one too and the coast was well known for water-sports.

He didn’t realise he was staring until a movement caught his attention. He focused and saw that there was someone swimming just off the dock. He frowned and then watched as the person cut through with an efficient stroke to haul themselves up the ladder that ran down into the water.

It was only when they got out and were standing on the dock that Ross’ eyes widened as he realised what he was looking at. The person was young - a teenager like himself - and noticeably male judging from the fact that he was naked and pretty much everything was on display.

Ross felt his face heat up and knew he was blushing furiously. He’d had a couple of boyfriends and wasn’t a virgin but he was still a little shy when confronted with such unselfconscious nudity. The young man walked up the dock, shaking himself like a wet dog. He was well built, short and compact and graceful as he got to the end of the dock and disappeared into the trees.

It took Ross a good few minutes to realise that his heart was pounding ad not just because he’d been running. He breathed in deeply a few times, trying to catch a glimpse of the young man through the trees, but not seeing him. Eventually he had to get himself going and turned for home.

Ross threw himself into it, the memory of watching the young man climb out the water sticking in his head and making him breathe hard. By the time he got back to the house, Ross was sweating like a pig and panting and wondering just who the hell he’d seen.

He got back to his uncle’s house and made the effort to put in a last spurt up the stairs to the deck. To his surprise he found Verity and Francis busy setting the table that was outside for breakfast.

‘Hi.’ Verity said brightly. ‘You really are an early bird.’

‘Yeah.’ Francis added. ‘Next time knock on my door and I’ll go with you. It’ll be cool to have someone to run with. Dad’s been slacking.’

‘No respect for their elders.’ This was from Charles, who was busy coming out with a basket of pastries and a jug of what looked like fresh-squeezed orange juice. Joshua was just behind him and he was the recipient of the comment. ‘That’s the problem with kids these days.’

‘You know Dad used to say the same thing about us.’ Joshua laughed. He looked at Ross, the concern in his dark eyes still present even if it had become far more muted in the last two months. ‘You have a good run?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross went to sit down next to Verity. ‘The lake’s beautiful.’

‘It is.’ Francis agreed. ‘We’ll go swimming when it gets a bit warmer later. It’s a bit cold in the mornings.’

They stared eating, passing round the pastries and the bowl of fruit salad Joshua had been carrying. Ross waited for a while until the conversation was in full flow, Charles and his father talking about the new house that they were going to be designing together, and then leaned over to speak to Verity.

‘The house at the top.’ He did his best to sound casual. ‘Who lives there?’

He saw how Verity looked across the table at Francis, a glance being passed between them that immediately made him even more curious than he already was.

‘You should steer clear of there.’ she said, breaking her croissant into pieces. ‘We weren’t kidding about the trespassing thing.’

‘That doesn’t answer the question.’ Ross pointed out.

‘It’s weird.’ Francis said. ‘They’re like some sort of cult. The whole place is a commune.’

‘Francis.’ Charles was looking at them and Ross realised his little subterfuge hadn’t worked. ‘You shouldn’t gossip. They’re perfectly nice people.’ He smiled at Ross. ‘I did some work for them last year. They are a little eccentric and they have a unique family set up, but they are good people.’

‘That’s still not answering the question though.’ Ross persisted and Charles laughed. He looked at Joshua. ‘He’s like you.’

Joshua chuckled. Ross looked at them, still a little weirded out by how identical they were.

‘Does that I am going to get an answer or not?’ he asked and Francis and Verity snickered. 

‘The house belongs to John Silver.’ Charles replied. ‘He lives there with his partner, Mary Read. She’s an artist and well-known in these parts and he owns the roadhouse you saw when you came into town. Then there’s Ben Gunn and Will Manderley. Will is Mary’s cousin and Ben’s his husband. John’s cousin James McGraw also lives with them with his wife Ana.’ He sat back and grinned. ‘Nothing out of the ordinary I promise.’

‘You forgot Jim and Demelza.’ Verity interjected. She looked at Ross. ‘They’re John and Mary’s adopted kids. You’ll see both of them at school when it starts.’

‘They’re fucking weird.’ Francis laughed and then looked chastened when Verity shot him a look. ‘What? They are? They’re always together and hanging out with just the two of them. You know everyone at school thinks they’re screwing.’

‘Really?’ Ross was now intrigued.

‘They’re practically brother and sister, Francis.’ Verity made a face. ‘It would be like us having sex. And the only one that says that shit is George because he’s a total freak. I don’t know why you hang out with him.’ She rolled her eyes at Ross and he grinned. ‘Francis has way too much time on his hands. Demelza is my chem lab partner. She’s really nice and super smart. Her grade point average is through the roof. So is Jim’s. That’s the real truth. They just spend all their time studying.’

‘They are freaky.’ Francis sat back, arms folded. ‘And they never come out. If they do, it’s going to those stupid horror movie nights at the Rialto.’

‘That’s because everyone treats them like social pariahs.’ Verity snorted. ‘So why the fuck would they?’

‘I have noticed something.’ Joshua was grinning. ‘It seems your kids have as big a problem with profanity as my one does.’

‘So long as they are polite at school and don’t get themselves suspended for sass, I don’t really care.’ Charles laughed. ‘We were worse.’

‘True.’ Joshua replied. ‘So what are you kids up to today?’

‘Drew’s coming over with Dwight and Caroline.’ Verity said. ‘Francis has invited George.’ The last was said with a sour look at her brother.

‘Verity hates him.’ Francis explained to Ross. ‘But he’s cool. His dad’s like the richest guy around and he has every game you can think of.’

‘He’s a douche bag.’ Verity snorted.

‘Well, that all sounds like fun.’ Charles placed his napkin on the table. ‘Now Josh and I have some work to go over with the Pendersons so we’ll get out of your hair. There’s money for pizza on the counter and you guys can download three films. There’s beer in the fridge but I don’t want anyone getting sick and puking in my goddamn rose bushes again.’

‘That was George.’ Verity glared at Francis. ‘Like I said, douche bag.’

***********

The others arrived about an hour after Joshua and Charles had left. Drew turned out to be Verity’s boyfriend, a dark haired guy who was at a military boarding school in New York State because he wanted to go into the Navy when he graduated. He was funny and he treated Verity with an almost old-fashioned sweetness that had Ross grinning. Dwight was more his speed though and they soon fell into conversation, trading comic recs and talking non-stop about their favourite books. His girlfriend Caroline was Verity’s best friend and the school’s head cheerleader. She had a wicked sense of humour and cackled when George mocked her for dating the school’s biggest nerd.

Ross as not sure about George at all. He was too smooth, too urbane, and he had that attitude that Ross had encountered in the guys at his school in Boston, the ones that had thought it was funny to try and shove his head down the toilet when it had come out that he was gay. He spoke too loudly and boasted a lot, but Francis seemed to like him so Ross figured there must be some sort of redeeming quality there.

They had moved out onto the dock. There was a diving platform anchored off the shore and they took turns swimming out and lying on it in the sun. Ross was now having his turn with Caroline and Verity who were filling him on all the gossip at school. In turn he told them about his and Elizabeth’s exploits and how much he missed her already.

‘Well, we’ll just have to be your substitutes.’ Caroline grinned. ‘Harlow’s pretty cool. And you’re already going to be in with us so you won’t need to be the awkward new kid.’

‘You’re trying out for the hockey team as well.’ Verity added. ‘That’ll get you instant street cred.’

Ross smiled and closed his eyes, drinking up the sun. Like this he could almost forget for a little while.

‘Vee!’ Drew was yelling from the shore. ‘Come on, we’re hungry!’

‘Crap.’ Verity stretched and adjusted her bikini top.

‘Leave them.’ Caroline was flat on her back, sunglasses on. ‘They’re always fucking hungry.’

They lay in silence a few more minutes. Ross noticed the guys had given up and were now marching back up towards the house. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

‘I saw someone this morning.’ he said and Verity lifted her head to look at him.

‘Yeah?’ She tucked a lock of dark hair behind her ear. ‘Where?’

‘At the house at the top.’ Ross replied. ‘He was swimming.’

‘Oh.’ Verity now sat up and grinned. ‘Was he blond?’

‘I don’t know, he was too far to see.’ Ross felt his face heat up a little. ‘He was naked though.’

‘Shit.’ Now Caroline was also sitting up. ‘Was he ripped?’

‘Kind of.’ Ross couldn’t help smiling at their obvious interest. ‘He looked our age.’

‘That’s Jim.’ Caroline said. ‘He’s fucking beautiful. Unfortunately, he’s also not available.’

‘Why not?’ Ross asked and then frowned as he realised that they were now both grinning like maniacs at him.

‘Because he’s like you.’ Verity sounded smug. 

‘Oh my God.’ Caroline was now beaming. ‘Fuck, imagine the possibilities.’

‘What? No.’ Ross protested. ‘I mean…I’m not really looking for anyone right now. Not with what happened to my mom and moving school and everything.’

‘No, of course not.’ Verity rushed to reassure him. ‘But if he should happen to look your way, I guarantee you’re going to look back.’

Caroline cackled and lay back down.

‘School just got a whole lot more interesting, Vee.’ she crowed. ‘I can’t wait to see what happens.’

‘Yeah.’ Verity was giving Ross a speculative look. ‘Me neither.’


	2. Hello, I Love You, Won't You Tell Me our Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic book shopping has never been so exciting.

Four days later, Ross more or less had his bearings.

The town wasn’t big and he was used to navigating urban spaces so he pretty much had everything mapped out in his head. The shops in town were okay, nothing like Boston but not all twee old people sit either. There was an actual comic shop and the diner did killer malts so he was reasonably happy. He was now walking to the comic shop with Dwight. They had quickly become inseparable and Ross was happy that he had made at least one friend who was not his immediate family. 

‘So the way I see it, we can partner up on English Lit.’ Dwight said. ‘Nobody ever wants to be with the new guy so that works in my favour.’

Ross grinned. Dwight was super smart so that would be nothing but a benefit. Literary analysis had always somewhat eluded him. 

‘Maybe I can get some of your notes from last term?’ he asked. ‘At least get a head start.’

‘Sure.’ Dwight pushed his glasses up his nose. ‘That’s not a bad idea.’

They got to the shop and Ross pushed the door open, letting Dwight in first. He followed him inside, scanning the shop as he usually did and then stopped dead. 

There was another boy on the other side flicking through the comics, short and with thick blond curls that hit his collar and were tucked behind his ears. He was in jeans and a Deadpool t-shirt and drop dead gorgeous and Ross couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

The boy seemed to realise he was being observed and looked up. 

‘Hey Dwight.’ he said and Dwight raised a hand.

‘Hey Jim.’ He turned and nodded at Ross. ‘This is Ross. He’s the twins’ cousin.’

‘Hi.’ Jim had light coloured eyes and a pair of dimples that made Ross want to roll over and beg for mercy. ‘Yeah, Dem told me.’ He came around the display and now Ross could see he was about a head shorter than himself. ‘You’re from Boston, right?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross replied, trying to play it cool. Of course the knowledge that Jim was also gay was busy flashing like a neon sign in the back of his head and he now knew what Verity and Caroline had meant about him definitely looking back. He noticed that Jim had several silver hoops in his left ear and what looked suspiciously like a tattoo peeking out from under the neck of his t-shirt and that just kicked the attraction up several notches. 

Jim frowned and Ross realised that he must look like an idiot, staring at him like he had lost his faculties. 

‘So you all set for next semester?’ Dwight asked and Jim turned his attention to him. 

‘Yeah.’ He smiled and now the dimples caved in and Ross just wanted to lick them. ‘I got all the extra credit shit done. You?’

‘All done too.’ Dwight replied. ‘I’m going to give Ross a hand to get him caught up before school starts.’ He looked at Ross. ‘Jim’s really good at Math, if you need someone to go over stuff with.’

‘Okay.’ Ross could feel how hard his heart was pounding and he was lost as to why. Sure he got tongue tied around a hot guy like anyone else, but this kind of reaction was unprecedented. ‘I mean, if you have time?’

Jim shrugged, but his eyes were now intense. 

‘Sure, why not.’ He looked past them ‘I got to go. Dem’s here.’

He moved past them after saying goodbye and Ross saw him go outside to where a very pretty red-haired girl was standing waiting for him with a couple of shopping bags. As Ross watched, they walked over to a pair of Hondas standing together, stopping to put their helmets on before getting on their motorbikes and leaving. 

‘So.’ Dwight was now grinning. ‘I’m guessing from that reaction that you think he’s hot.’ 

‘Huh?’ Ross asked without thinking and then his brain made a slow connection and he went red as he realised what Dwight had just said. ‘Caroline told you?’

‘No.’ Dwight was grinning. ‘But when someone stares at another person like that it usually means they think they’re hot. And to be honest, if you’re gay I don’t really care. Jim is too and it doesn’t stop us from being friends so it won’t with us either.’

Ross calmed down a little and then smiled sheepishly.

‘Was I that obvious?’ he asked and Dwight snorted with laughter. 

‘Yeah, you were. You might want to try and tone it down a little.’ He moved to start looking for the comic he wanted. 

Ross chewed on a fingernail, still looking out the window before finally moving to where he was standing. 

‘So how do you know about him?’ he asked and Dwight smiled. 

‘He told me.’ he replied. ‘Like I said, we’re friends. Besides he’s been out at school for like a year already.’ 

‘You haven’t mentioned that before.’ Ross said and Dwight shrugged. 

‘We’ve been friends since kindergarten. We hang and we’re pretty tight, but their family is pretty closed off and Jim’s not really that sociable so we don’t live in each other’s pockets, if that’s what you mean.’ He pulled out a couple of comics and set them aside. ‘And he told me when we were fourteen that he was gay.’ He now looked at Ross. ‘You were out right? Back in Boston?’

‘Yeah, for what it was worth.’ Ross replied. ‘I got some shit, but I play hockey so it wasn’t that bad. The guys on my team were pretty cool about it.’

‘Good thing you’re going out for hockey and not football then. I don’t know if that would be the same with them.’ Dwight said. ‘Francis will say it’s cool, but there are some people that are shitty enough to make it a big deal, so I’d say play it by ear with who you tell, although the hockey team probably won’t give a fuck. They don’t care about Jim.’

‘Well, that’s good to know.’ Ross said. ‘It’ll be good to get back to playing.’ 

Dwight bit his lip and looked a little uncertain. ‘I hate to say this, but sometimes Francis kinds of gets carried away. I’m not saying he’s a bully, but sometimes he kind of lets George do what he wants and doesn’t call him on it. It’s why Verity hates George so much.’

‘Shit.’ Ross frowned. ‘I didn’t know.’ Then he caught Dwight’s look and felt angry at what he saw. ‘You?’

‘Yeah.’ Dwight sighed. ‘All the way through freshman year. I was a lot smaller than I am now and a shitload nerdier so they used to pick on me a lot. Jim did his best to keep them off my back, but he couldn’t be everywhere. He got a lot of warnings that year.’

‘Really?’ Ross frowned. ‘But he’s so…small.’

‘He’s not really.’ Dwight smiled. ‘He’s built trust me, and he’s like freakishly strong. I’ve seen him tackle guys twice his size and take them down.’

‘Yeah?’ Now they was a funny little surge in Ross’ stomach and he looked back at the window. ‘What does he play?’

‘Centre.’ Dwight laughed. ‘Christ, you should see the way you’re smiling right now.’

Ross glared at him, going even redder.

‘Fine.’ he muttered. ‘I think he’s hot.’

‘Well, don’t get your hopes up.’ Dwight said, putting a hand on Ross’s shoulder. ‘His dad is like super strict. Demelza too. Neither of them are allowed to date.’

‘Seriously?’ Ross was astonished. ‘But he’s a senior.’

‘Yup.’ Dwight went back to the comic books. ‘I know it sounds weird, but they are both cool with it. And it means that they have the highest grade point average in school, maybe even in the district. Clear scholarship rides and everything. Cornell sent someone up personally to come and recruit Jim for their college programme. You know how often that happens?’

‘Damn.’ Ross could feel the butterflies in his stomach getting worse. ‘So you’re telling me he’s not just hot but he also plays hockey, is a decent human being and is incredibly smart.’ He gave Dwight a look. ‘Not really making me want to back off here.’

‘Ask him out, if you’re brave enough then.’ Dwight laughed. ‘If you can get past his dad that is.’

*********

Jim pulled into the garage and stopped. He turned his bike off and took off his helmet and sat for a moment, just thinking. 

Demelza came in a few minutes later and did the same. 

‘What the hell was that?’ she asked. ‘If Dad caught you riding like that, he’d kill you. Metaphorically of course, but your ass would be so dead.’

Jim didn’t answer. Instead he just sat there and thought about a tall boy with dark hair and deep hazel eyes and a heartbeat that raced like a cornered rabbit’s. One of the great things about being a werewolf was being able to hear things, like the way someone’s heartbeat sped up when they became emotional. It was a great way to tell when someone was lying or even if someone liked him and Jim usually used it to avoid those people. Being what he was was not conducive to a happy relationship. 

What was bothering him wasn’t the fact that Ross was attracted to him so much as it was the fact that Jim had felt his own heart speed up in reply, the way his nostrils had flared to breathe in Ross’ natural scent and found it very attractive in its own right. It had been strong enough that Jim had wanted to go over, yank Ross’ head to the side and bury his nose in his neck to scent him. That had only happened once before and that had been the boy who had been chosen to be his alpha. 

Ross wasn’t even a wolf. 

‘Earth to Jim.’ Demelza was looking at him quizzically. ‘You in there?’

‘Yeah.’ He got off his bike and went to put his helmet on the shelf. ‘Just thinking.’

‘You’re always thinking.’ Demelza said, doing the same. ‘What happened? You were fine when I left you and then you come out of the comic shop smelling like…’ She grinned as she seemed to put two and two together. ‘Oh my God. Who was in the comic shop?’

‘Nobody.’ Jim tried to get past her and she blocked his path.

‘No.’ She drew the word out. ‘You smell like you like someone. Who the fuck was it?’

Jim glared at her and when she didn’t move, he gave her a soft warning growl. Demelza’s grin widened. 

‘Okay, so who hangs out in the comic shop?’ She looked thoughtful. ‘It can’t be anyone we know because I would know you liked them already. That means someone passing through or someone new in town.’ Her blue eyes were sparkling. ‘And I happen to know that Verity’s cousin just moved here.’

‘So does everyone, Dem.’ Jim pointed out. ‘It’s not news.’

‘Yeah but maybe you just happened to run into him today.’ Demelza smiled gleefully when he blushed. ‘That’s it, isn’t it?’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Jim replied as loftily as he could and this time made his way past her. Demelza was not to be deterred and she followed on his heels, out the garage and into the house. 

‘This is brilliant.’ She sounded enthusiastic. ‘You might actually get a date out of it and that means you can finally try and act like a normal human being.’ She reached for his arm, tugging on his sleeve, and Jim swung round, eyes igniting and growling far more threateningly than he had before. 

Demelza responded instantly, her eyes turning gold and her lips pulling back to reveal her fangs as she replied in kind. Jim didn’t back down and so the two of them just stood there snarling at each other in the kitchen. 

‘For God’s sake.’ The voice of their pack mother startled them out of it and they broke apart, both of them backing down and returning to their human faces. ‘Will you two stop acting like cubs and tell me what started this.’

‘Jim likes someone.’ Demelza announced, her face smug and her arms folded. ‘A human.’

‘Fuck off, Dem.’ Jim spat and stormed out of the kitchen. 

**********

Mary watched her son stalk off and then turned to her daughter. 

‘What the hell was that?’ she asked and Demelza shrugged. 

‘He likes Verity’s cousin.’ she stated. ‘He met him in the comic shop and came out smelling like…’ She grinned. ‘You know.’

‘Oh great.’ Mary sighed. ‘That’s all we need.’ She looked in the direction of the stairs. ‘Your father won’t like this at all.’

‘Nope.’ Demelza went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of milk. ‘And Jim’s so freaking touchy about it too.’

‘Well, you can’t really blame him.’ Mary said, coming over and pouring her own glass before opening the cupboard for a pack of cookies. ‘He should have been mated two years ago.’ Her face was sad. ‘This is not good for him.’

‘I know.’ Demelza was now chastened. ‘Look I get he’s all temperamental. Maybe a boyfriend is what he needs.’

‘No.’ Mary shook her head. ‘Getting involved with a human is never a good idea. It’s just hormones. Jim will get used to his scent and he’ll be fine.’ She looked up towards the ceiling, her sensitive ears picking up the sound of heavy metal now coming from Jim’s room. ‘I hope. In the meantime though, not a word of this to your father.’

**********

Upstairs, Jim stripped off his t-shirt and went to lob it into the laundry basket in his bathroom. He preferred to wear his fur when he was at home. He removed the rest of his clothing and went back into his room, then transformed. As a true wolf he was able to shift at will and it was quick, like a full body sneeze. When it was done Jim padded to his bed and jumped on, curling up and sighing deeply. 

He was feeling bad, knowing that it wasn’t Demelza’s fault he’d lost his temper. He’d been feeling twitchy for a few days already. He knew Mary was hoping he’d finally go into heat, making him receptive to another alpha. That would be the best for everyone. Unmated omegas were few and far between, and Jim knew his status made him vulnerable. There were enough rogue packs out there to make his life very difficult if they wanted to. It was one of the reasons Silver and Mary were so protective of him. 

A knock at the door made him look up, and it opened to show Mary looking in with concern on her face. 

‘Hi.’ she said and came in, shutting the door behind her. 

Jim growled softly and sank as deep as he could into his quilt. Mary went to turn the music down and then came to the bed, sitting down beside him and stroking through his thick fur.

‘What are we going to do with you?’ Her voice was gentle and Jim whined just a little and flattened his ears. He hated feeling like this, irritable and snappish with his family and not really able to explain why. 

Mary sighed and rubbed the ears in question and Jim pushed up into her hand, resting his head on her thigh. 

‘Sometimes I think you have had the worst of it.’ she said. ‘It’s not easy going what you went through, but there’ll be another alpha for you.’ 

Jim grumbled and she scratched him, making him drop his head back onto the bed. Mary wasn’t like him. She was a bitten wolf, turned by an alpha and so not subject to the same biological urges that alphas and omegas were. In spite of that, she had been a good pack mother to him and she tried to understand. She’d been the one to hold him and comfort him when Silver had brought the news that his future mate’s pack had been wiped out by hunters, leaving Jim distraught and still not able to go into heat almost three years later. It was supposed to have happened when he was sixteen, but then again he was also supposed to have had a receptive alpha to mate with but that had not worked out. Now he would be eighteen in only a few months and there was still no sign of it, and without it Silver could not negotiate with another pack to mate their own alphas to him. 

Rogue packs wouldn’t care about that, of course. They were made up of undesirable alphas, alphas without their own packs or mates, who wouldn’t care if he was in heat or not. It was a nightmare scenario for an omega, to be taken by one and used by everyone in the pack as their own personal fucktoy. Sometimes cubs came of it, but they were usually mutated things that seldom lived past birth. It happened more frequently now, the low incidence of omegas meaning there were very few to go around.

Jim’s prospective mate had been from a well-established pack in California. He’d been the same age as Jim and when they had first met at thirteen, they had been instantly receptive to each other. An agreement had been made and Silver and Eduardo, Andres’ father and the pack’s alpha, had agreed that Andres would come to live with them in Harlow for his junior year so that when Jim turned sixteen and went into his first heat they could mate with a minimum of fuss. Then the boys would finish school together and make their choice of where to live and establish their own pack.   
That plan had been destroyed along with Jim’s hope of a happy partnership when they had received news that Eduardo’s pack had all been killed. The police were covering it up as a mass cult suicide resulting in the family burning themselves in their home, but they all knew better. After all, Jim’s own pack had suffered the same fate which was how he’d ended up an orphan in Mary and Silver’s care in the first place. 

Now here he was, almost eighteen and not mated and freaking out over a human’s smell. That alone should have told him how fucked up he was.

‘Are you going to talk to me?’ Marys asked, and now her mouth was quirking a little. ‘Or just lie there and pout.’

Jim shifted back and looked up at her, his own mouth now twisting.

‘I may have overreacted.’ he admitted and Mary smiled and kept stroking his hair. 

‘You did.’ she replied. ‘But I also know how your sister presses your buttons. Now, who is he?’

‘He’s new.’ Jim moved so she could keep scratching, her nails dragging softly over his scalp. ‘He’s Verity and Francis’ cousin. He was in the comic store today with Dwight.’

‘Oh?’ Mary smiled. ‘Is he nice?’

‘He smells nice.’ Jim replied, huffing in annoyance. ‘And he’s hot.’ He rolled so he could bury his face in the bed. ‘This is such bullshit. It’s not like I’m even allowed to date humans.’

‘I know.’ Mary got up. ‘Look, your heat is severely delayed. Your body is just reacting to anything right now. I bet once you start school, and you’re around him a lot more you won’t even notice him.’   
‘Maybe.’ Jim muttered into the bed. ‘Or maybe I’m a genetic freak who’s doomed to die alone.’

‘Dramatic.’ Mary chuckled. ‘Why don’t you go for a run? It’ll calm you down.’

‘Okay.’ Jim sighed and shifted back to his wolf form, jumping off the bed. 

‘Be back in time for dinner though.’ Mary said as she followed him. Jim yipped once in response and trotted down the stairs. He went through the spacious living area and out onto the porch that overlooked the lake, jumping over the rail and heading into the trees. 

***********

Dwight dropped Ross at home and took off to go spend the evening at Caroline’s house. Ross waved him off and went inside with his purchases from the comic book shop and a head full of light eyes and blond curls. 

The twins were still out at archery practice and Ross went upstairs. His father and Charles had gone to go look at a site they were designing a house for so he was completely alone. He threw the bag on the bed and walked to the window. Almost subconsciously he looked as far to the left as he could, trying to spot the house at the end, but he couldn’t quite see it.   
Jim Hawkins.

That was the name of the boy from the comic store. Dwight had told him a little more about him, like Jim was adopted (knew that already) and that Demelza and he were not real siblings (knew that too), that he wanted to study veterinary science (didn’t know that), liked comic books (had figured that out) and was a total film geek (a pleasant surprise). 

Ross drew in a deep breath. His curiosity was now thoroughly piqued and he really wanted to get another look at the house, and maybe get another look at Jim himself if he was lucky. He knew he’d told Verity and Caroline that he wasn’t looking but he had had his head turned and now he also had something to focus on. 

He considered his options and eventually came up with the perfect plan. After all, it was now a well-established ritual and no one would think otherwise. It would just be a run, that’s all. Certainly not an attempt to stalk the cute boy up the shore. 

It was still warm when he came out the house and Ross took it slow, stretching and then going at an easy lope towards the bluff. He breathed in deeply, the summer air filling his lungs and the steady beat of his footfalls drowned out by the music in his ears. 

The ten miles going up were uneventful and when Ross got to the rocks he stopped and jogged in place. He could see the dock and the stairs to the house, but there was no-one to be seen. That was annoying and he stopped and huffed, moving through the bushes to try and get a better look. 

He skirted the rocks and then stopped as he saw that there was a pathway that wound between them. Ross had never seen it because he’d always stopped before then, but now he looked back the way he’d come and then thought about what the others had said about trespassing. Still, a little closer couldn’t hurt and Ross moved through the rocks, coming out the other side and finding that now he had a far better view of the house. 

It was definitely on the eccentric side, looking a little like those scary places they showed in horror movies where the group of adolescent victims would converge for a weekend on the lake. The tinkling sound was still audible and as Ross made his way further along, he caught glints of the wind chimes hanging in the front porch. It was about four hundred yards to the house and he kept moving, now not sure why he was taking such a chance. 

Yes, he was.

He was clear of the rocks and the pathway was taking him down towards the dock. Ross tried to be as quiet as he could, but then he stepped on a twig and it snapped very loudly. 

‘Fuck.’ he muttered, then froze as he heard something else. His blood ran cold at the menace in it and Ross slowly turned around to see what was growling at him. 

It was a dog. A massive dog that looked a lot like a wolf and had a thick cream and light gold coat that was tipped with tan. Its blue eyes were fixed on him, its lips drawn away from its teeth as it snarled again, the threat in it unmistakeable. 

‘Shit.’ Ross’ knew his eyes must be wide and his face panicky. ‘Hey boy.’

The dog growled again and took a step towards him. Ross took a step back, his hands up.

‘It’s okay, boy.’ He tried to make his voice sound soothing. ‘I’m going, okay? You just need to get out the way.’ He tried to edge around and the dog snarled and then made a lunge for him. It scared Ross so badly he stumbled backwards and the next thing he knew he was sitting flat on his ass in the dirt and waiting for the feel of teeth sinking into his arm with his eyes squeezed shut.   
When nothing happened, Ross opened one eye to see the dog (wolf?) sitting in front of him, its tongue now lolling out with what looked like a distinctly amused expression on its face. 

He tried to scuttle back a little and the dog make a strange sort of chuffing noise and then moved towards him. Ross sat still, watching with his heart going a mile a minute. The dog sat down again and now it definitely looked like it was having a joke at his expense. 

‘Fine.’ he found himself saying. ‘Asshole.’

The dog barked at him, loud enough to make Ross nearly shit himself again and he frowned. 

‘Well, fuck you too.’ he said and wondered if he should get up. 

A loud whistle came from the direction of the house, piercing the air and making the dog prick its ears up. It looked past him to the house and was so focused that Ross did something incredibly stupid. 

He raised a hand and leaned forward, just to see if the dog’s fur was as thick and soft as it looked. But just as he was about to touch it, the dog turned its attention back to Ross and growled at him. Ross quickly withdrew his hand and the dog gave him one last look and then bounded past him and disappeared into the trees.

Ross just sat there, and then he started laughing at how ridiculous he must look. He got to his feet, dusting himself off and smiling. The dog hadn’t bitten him at least, even though it had been huge and fierce looking so there was that in his favour. It had even looked like it liked him a one point.

He decided that he wasn’t going to push his luck any further and headed back the way he’d come, making sure to try and stay out of sight. If there was one guard dog, the might be others.

*********

Jim trotted into the kitchen, ears pricked. He saw that his parents and Demelza were already seated and shifted and took his place at the table. Ben and Will were still at the clinic and would come in later to eat, while Flint was with Ana, who was doing the night shift at the roadhouse.

‘Pants.’ Silver directed. Jim huffed and got back up, going to scout for a pair of sweat pants in the laundry room and coming back half dressed. Mary had made steak, tomato salad and garlic bread for dinner and his nose twitched at the delicious smell. 

‘So how was your day?’ Silver asked. Jim shrugged and looked at Demelza, almost daring her to bring it up.

‘Fine.’ he replied. ‘Went to the comic book store. Dwight was there.’

‘Oh?’ Silver smiled. ‘You two haven’t been hanging out much this summer.’

‘Too much work, Dad.’ Jim took the bowl of salad from Ben. ‘And he’s been over at Caroline’s a lot.’

‘So has your sister.’ Mary replied, looking at Demelza. ‘Why haven’t you just tagged along? Being by yourself so much isn’t good for you. You need company.’

‘No, he doesn’t.’ Silver corrected. ‘It’s dangerous for omegas to be out by themselves. I am happier with him sticking close to home.’

‘God, Dad.’ Jim huffed. ‘Can we quit with the omega stuff for like one night.’ He stabbed at his tomatoes like they had personally offended him. 

‘Ignoring it is not going to make it go away, Jim.’ Silver was stern and now Mary and Demelza had stopped eating as they sensed an impending argument. 

‘And reminding me every five minutes isn’t going to make it happen.’ Jim could feel his temper getting away from him again and had to dig his nails into his palms to calm himself down. ‘I can’t go into heat on demand and in case you hadn’t noticed I don’t have an alpha anyway.’

‘No.’ Silver sighed and put down his fork, steepling his fingers over his plate. ‘That’s why we’re going to be having a Meeting.’

Jim looked up in shock. He could practically hear the capital letter at the beginning of the word. 

‘Why?’ He could feel panic setting in. 

‘Because you need an alpha.’ Silver said like he was being dense. ‘And this will be the best way to find you one.’

‘So you’re what, just going to send out an open call for every alpha in the state to come and paw at me?’ Jim was quickly barrelling past the point of angry and marching straight into furious. ‘And then what? You auction me off to the one that has the highest status and basically send me away?’

‘Jim.’ Silver raised a hand. ‘You’re completely overreacting.’ His face was strained.

‘No!’ Jim shoved his chair away and stood up. ‘I know what Meetings are. It’s an excuse for every fucking alpha that hasn’t been able to find themselves a breeding bitch to come and have a good sniff at one. Half the alphas that go to them are old and the other half haven’t been able to find an omega for a very good reason.’

‘James!’ Silver growled, his eyes flashing red. ‘Sit down.’

‘No!’ Jim let his anger override him, his own eyes turning luminous. ‘I won’t do it!’

‘You will do what this pack needs you to do!’ Silver’s voice was like ice. He was now on his feet, gripping the edge of the table. ‘We haven’t spent the last eighteen years keeping you safe so that you can just turn your back on us and our survival!’

‘So that’s it?’ Jim was now at arm waving point, struggling to stop himself from completely shifting and just having a go. ‘I’m just a fucking investment?’

‘No!’ Silver shook his head, eyes now gleaming deep alpha red. ‘You’re my son and I love you and want what’s best for you. Now sit the hell down!’

This last was roared and it was loud enough to make Jim’s instincts curl in on themselves, the omega inside him wanting to crouch and tuck his tail between his legs in submission. He could feel a supplicating whine trying to come out and then steeled himself and stamped all over it. 

‘I’m not doing it.’ he snarled through gritted fangs. ’I’d rather be unmated than have to accept an alpha I don’t want.’ 

He turned and stormed out, ignoring Silver’s bellowed order to come back, heading straight upstairs and to his room. He threw himself through the door and slammed it behind him for good measure before he moved to the mirror. He looked at himself, half shifted with his eyes on fire and his fangs out and then focused on his breathing until the glow faded out of his eyes and his teeth retracted.   
He inhaled deeply and then blew it out again, using the techniques he’d used since he’d hit puberty and started to have trouble controlling himself. It was something all young wolves, bitten or born, had to learn. Not being able to control the half-shift not only led to outing yourself but could also hurt someone of you weren’t careful. 

Jim looked at himself. 

‘You’re starting to lose it, buddy.’ he said to his reflection. 

***********

‘Well, that went well.’ The sarcasm in Mary’s voice could have cut through steel.

Silver sat back down and put his head in his hands. 

‘He needs to understand.’ he said, but he sounded defeated. ‘The longer he stays unmated, the more under threat he could be.’ He looked up at Mary. ‘You know I’m right.’

Mary sighed and looked at Demelza, who made a face. 

‘I know.’ she eventually replied. ‘But he’s right too, John. You can’t force him to accept any alpha that comes along. Jim has to be receptive to them and if he’s upset or set against the idea, that’s not going to happen.’

‘Do you really think I would just throw open the doors and say have at it?’ Silver asked, the hurt on his face clear. ‘This would be a proper Meeting. Each pack would come and present their prospective alpha here, in our home and subject to my rules. Jim would be safe. We would be safe.’

‘I know it’s what you think would be best.’ Mary replied. ‘But it’s only been two years since Andres died and he and Jim had formed a bond already, even if they hadn’t mated. Why do you think Jim’s never had a heat? His body is still grieving, even if his mind and heart have moved on. It’s not something you can just make him do and parading all the alphas in the world past him is not a guarantee that one of them will throw him into heat.’ 

‘Maybe so, but we’re running out of options.’ Silver explained. ‘A rogue pack won’t care if he hasn’t had a heat. They’ll take him nonetheless, and that would be far far worse. Imagine that, Mary. Not being mated, just passed from one alpha to another until they wear him out.’

‘Don’t.’ Mary’s eyes were shiny with tears. ‘You know that’s the last thing I would ever wish on anyone. But he’s still a teenager, John. He’s confused and full of hormones and worried because you keep harping on about how he’s not normal and refusing to let him even have a boyfriend that he could blow off steam with.’

‘I haven’t said that he’s not normal. But humans and wolves don’t mix and they never will. Jim dating a human won’t fix the situation and will just make him more upset in the long run.’ Silver protested and Demelza broke in. 

‘You don’t need to say it, Dad.’ she interjected. ‘Why do you think he never does anything most people do? It’s not because he doesn’t want to, it’s because you keep telling him that he’s different and that he’s not allowed to be with a human.’

‘He is different.’ Silver sighed. ‘Omegas count for less than five percent of us. Jim’s special whether he likes it or not. He’s also vulnerable and it’s my duty as his pack alpha and his father to protect him.’ He looked at her. ‘You’re a beta, Dem. This is not something you can understand.’

‘And I’m glad I don’t.’ Demelza countered. ‘You can keep all this sex bullshit, thank you very much.’

Silver stared at her and then his face softened, his eyes fading back to black. 

‘He’s lucky to have a sister like you.’ he said. ‘Someone so eminently sensible.’

‘Damn right he is.’ Demelza smiled. ‘Now, do you want me to go get him and bring him back down? You know how cranky he gets if he misses dinner.’

‘Yes, please.’ Mary leaned over and out her hand on Demelza’s arm. Demelza smiled and leaned in so Mary could kiss the top of her head and then got up and trotted to the stairs. 

Mary watched her go and then looked back at Silver. 

‘You talk a lot about responsibility to the pack.’ she said, her voice stern. ‘It’s a little hypocritical.’

‘I don’t care if it is.’ Silver’s face grew obstinate and he folded his arms. 

‘So do what you say and not what you do?’ Mary asked. ‘Is that the plan? And if he doesn’t? If he defies you, like you defied your father?’

Silver’s eyes clouded over, the corners of his mouth drawing down.

‘Do you regret what we did?’ he asked and she shook her head.

‘Never.’ She got up and walked to him and he put both arms around her and leaned into her as she kissed his head. ‘But the day you threw over your omega for a beta who was not even a born wolf, was also unfortunately the day you lost the moral high ground on this one.’ She sighed. ‘You mated for love, not the pack.’

‘And they exiled me for it.’ Silver mumbled into her shirt. ‘I want Jim to have both. I want him to have the choice. With a Meeting he could choose again.’

‘Maybe.’ Mary sighed. ‘Look why don’t we give it until he actually turns eighteen. Then we can have this conversation again and I will back you up.’ She tilted his face up and kissed him. ‘Is that a deal?’  
‘Yeah, it’s a deal.’ Silver grumbled. ‘But I am going to have a talk with him about his temper.’

‘Yes.’ Now Mary was smiling. ‘I wonder where he could have possibly gotten that from.’

‘He acts like an alpha.’ Silver pointed out. ‘That’s going to get him into trouble.’

‘Would you rather he was a miserable submissive shadow like everyone thinks omegas should be?’ Mary asked. ‘Like your intended omega was?’ She shook her head. ‘There’s a reason you chose me rather than her. You didn’t want someone submitting to you anymore than you want Jim to submit to someone either simply because he’s been told that’s what he must do. That’s why we’ve raised him to be more like you than maybe we should have.’ She gave him a pointed look. ‘What have you always said to me? A strong omega and a gentle alpha are the happiest mating.’

‘Yes, but those that believe that are few and far between.’ Silver pulled her into his lap and rested his head against her shoulder. ‘Eduardo’s pack was different because they believed the same things we did. No-one else in the North-East does. Trust me, I’ve been looking.’

‘Then we just have to look harder.’ Mary said.

*********

Demelza got to Jim’s door and knocked gently. There was no response and she opened it, taking in the open window and the distinct lack of her brother. 

‘Oh crap.’ She put her hands on her hips. ‘Where the fuck have you gone?’

*********

Jim walked along the pathway, hands shoved in his pockets and brooding like a champion. It wasn’t until he saw lights that he realised he’d walked the full length of the shore and was now standing looking at the Poldark house. 

‘Great.’ he muttered, but he found that he had no urge to leave. In fact, he actually wanted to get a better look. He moved forward, flipping the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and making no noise as he got to the stairs that led up to the house. He didn’t use them, instead moving through the brush at the side to make his way up. 

The light from inside was bright, the timber and glass of the house making it look like it was some sort of beautiful ornament left on the shore. Jim crept through the trees until he could kneel just outside the pool of light. Inside was the open plan living and kitchen area and he could see the Poldark family were having dinner. That was enough to make his stomach growl in remembrance of his own abandoned meal and Jim huffed. 

He saw they were all at the table, laughing and chatting like any normal human family might do. It made him think of the arguments that had seemed to plague their own family dinners for the past six months, he and his father at each other’s throats more often than not. Every other wolf in their pack was a beta, born or turned. Demelza was a born wolf, but her mother had been human and so she was a beta and ace to boot. Tom Carne had been Silver’s friend before he and his wife had been killed in the car accident that had left Demelza orphaned and Silver had taken her in as her appointed guardian. Ben was born but Will was was turned in the attack that had turned Mary as well, while Flint and Ana were both born betas who had come with Silver from his father’s pack. Flint was also Silver’s first cousin, the son of his father’s youngest sister. Together they were pack, their bond stronger than that of blood or family ties. 

Jim had not been theirs. He’d been nothing, simply a child that Silver had found when he’d still worked as a Protector. His own pack had been wiped out by hunters, their compound in Northern California burnt to the ground inside a ring of mountain ash to keep them all inside. Jim had been lucky, placed in a bath and locked inside the room. No-one could really explain how he’d survived, but Silver had been the one to find him and he’d kept him as his own. It was one of the reasons Silver had paired him with Andres, both of them from the same places. Eduardo had known Rob and Rose Hawkins, had known their pack, and he’d been pleased to make the pact. 

There was movement and it broke Jim out of his thoughts. He watched, his breathing coming a little quicker as the boy he’d met earlier in the day got up from the table and went to the icebox. He still had no explanation for how he’d reacted to Ross, both in the comic shop and growling at him while Ross sat on the ground not far from his own house. 

That had surprised Jim, the fact that Ross was there. He’d caught his scent as soon as he’d come onto their territory and tracked him as he’d walked along to stare at the house and the dock, hoping to have a little fun. Scaring Ross enough to make him fall on his ass had made him smile but then Ross had tried to touch him and that had spooked Jim enough to back off. 

What he had learned was that Ross Poldark smelled good to him. 

Really fucking good.

Jim tuned in, the indistinct sound of voices sharpening as he used his wolf senses to hear that they were talking about school. He smiled at the sound of Ross’ voice, and wondered what it would be like to have an actual conversation with him. 

‘There you are.’ The hissed words completely startled Jim and before he knew it, he’d fallen over just like he’d made Ross do earlier. 

‘Jesus fuck, Dem.’ he hissed back. ‘You scared the shit out of me.’

‘You’re in serious fucking trouble.’ Demelza snickered as she came to crouch next to him. ‘I would never have been able to get this close normally. This dude is fucking with your head.’ She peered through the trees to the house. ‘That him?’

‘Yeah.’ Jim was now back up. ‘That’s him.’ 

‘He’s cute.’ Demelza observed. ‘I can see why you like him.’

‘I don’t even know him.’ Jim protested but she just gave him a knowing smile.

‘We could change that.’ she said. ‘Verity told me that George is having a party on Saturday night. His folks are out of town for the weekend so it’s kind of a back to school thing. Everybody’s supposed to be going and seeing as Francis is George’s best friend and Ross is Francis’ cousin…’ She let the sentence hang and grinned at him. 

Jim huffed and glanced at her.

‘Maybe.’ he replied. ‘We’ll see.’ He looked back at the house. ‘Is Dad pissed?’

‘Pretty much.’ Demelza replied. ‘But you know how he is.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim sighed and got up. ‘I suppose I better go talk to him.’ His stomach growled again and he made a face. 

‘And maybe eat dinner.’ Demelza added, also getting up. She held out a hand and he took it, feeling her ground him. 

‘Okay.’ He smiled at her and together they melted into the trees.


	3. Not So Home Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again shall we???

Saturday arrived and with it came Francis being completely overexcited. He’d been babbling about the party at George’s all week and Ross and Verity had taken to rolling their eyes at him behind his back.

‘God, he’s so freaking annoying.’ Verity grumbled, picking a blade of grass and stripping it in her fingers.

‘You know it’s only because he gets to lord it over everyone else by having the biggest party before semester starts.’ Caroline pointed out.

‘And because he’s a douche bag.’ Verity giggled.

‘Amen to that.’ Dwight laughed.

Ross smiled and stretched out. They were on the timber lounges on the deck. It was late afternoon and the sun was still wonderfully warm. The party was due to start at eight, and Dwight and Caroline had come over to play games and swim and hang out before heading off. Drew had gone back to La Salle the day before and was going to miss the festivities.

‘So you’re going to finally be official.’ Verity was grinning at him and Ross smiled back. He felt a lot more at ease now, the two weeks going by quickly. He was now more than ready to throw himself into the maelstrom of senior year.

It had been a little weird though, mostly because of his obsession with the house up the shoreline and, more accurately, his interest in one of the house’s occupants. Ross was still running along to the edge of the property, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jim or even his very cool dog but there had been nothing. He’d looked out for him in town, but had come up with nada there too. Dwight had even offered to invite Jim over to his house to play Overwatch, but Ross hadn’t wanted it to be too obvious. Dwight, of course, had just grinned and taken it in his stride.

‘Do you think they’ll come to the party?’ Caroline was looking at her phone.

‘Who?’ a voice asked and then they all looked up as a shadow fell across them.

It was the same red-haired girl that had been waiting for Jim. She was in cut-off dungarees and a teal tank, her feet bare and her copper curls blazing in the sunlight. She grinned at them, her freckled nose crinkling.

‘You.’ Caroline replied, grinning at her. She sat up and made room and the girl came over and sat down, bright blue eyes now looking at Ross with undisguised curiosity.

‘I’m Demelza.’ she said. ‘Jim’s sister.’

‘Hi.’ Ross returned the friendly greeting, hiding the tiny flicker of disappointment that Jim wasn’t with her. Even as he did, he noticed her frown slightly and then her face smoothed out.

‘So are you?’ Caroline asked and she smiled, now all sunshine.

‘Of course.’ she said. ‘I wouldn’t miss it.’

‘Really?’ Now Dwight was looking confused. ‘Because you and Jim don’t usually come to any of the parties.’

‘In the past.’ Demelza replied. ‘But this is senior year. I have decided we need to raise our social profiles.’

Dwight snorted with laughter.

‘Does Jim know about this plan?’ he asked. ‘Because it really doesn’t sound like him.’

‘Jim’s old before his time.’ Demelza threw him a glare that made him snap his mouth shut. ‘So are you, for that matter.’ She shook her head and grinned at Caroline. ‘Why are you even dating him?’

‘Because he’s smart and cute and makes me cookies.’ Caroline smiled.

Ross watched the interchange with interest. He’d not had a very big circle of friends and after his mom had died, it had dwindled to just pretty much Elizabeth. This was nice, something he’d always kind of wanted but not had and now being able to be in the middle of it was pretty cool.

Demelza looked at him again and now he felt an odd little prickle going down the back of his neck. Her eyes were so direct, he didn’t feel completely comfortable with the way she was regarding him.

‘So how are you finding Harlow?’ she asked and he shrugged.

‘It’s nice.’ he said. ‘Pretty.’

‘Yeah it is.’ Her eyes narrowed slightly. ‘Pretty small though. Not a lot of action for guys like you.’

‘What do you mean, guys like me?’ Ross was instantly on the defensive.

‘From the city.’ Demelza smiled and her teeth were perfectly white. ‘You know with all the clubs and shops and other stuff.’ She got up and addressed the others. ‘What time are you all going?’ When she said this she turned and looked at Ross, her stare intense.

‘Probably around nine.’ Dwight replied. ‘You two need a ride?’

‘No.’ Demelza smiled. ‘We’ll take the bikes.’ She waggled her fingers as she started heading for the stairs. ‘Later.’

Ross watched her go, now completely intrigued.

‘So she’s not completely normal.’ he ventured and the others snickered.

‘Dem’s really not got much of a filter.’ Verity laughed. ‘She pretty much calls it how she sees it.’

‘Coming to George’s party though?’ Caroline’s eyes were sparkling with mischief. ‘Am I the only one thinking that is a terrible idea that’s going to result in the maximum of drama?’

‘Shit, you’re right.’ Verity stuck a nail in her mouth. ‘Especially after last time.’

‘Why?’ Ross asked. ‘What happened last time?’

‘George had this summer mixer thing last year.’ Caroline explained. ‘He got drunk and handsy with Demelza and then Jim basically knocked him on his ass for touching his sister up.’

‘That was also after Demelza had pretty much already kicked him in the nuts.’ Dwight added.

‘Wow.’ Ross’s eyes were wide. ‘Anger issues much?’

‘Dude, you have no idea.’ Dwight laughed. ‘To be honest, I think that’s why they stay away from everyone.’

Ross looked at him. He’d been getting to know Dwight pretty well these past two weeks and he couldn’t help but pick up something a little off when he said that. He let it go though, now more determined than ever to find out more.

‘Still, it means that you and Jim can check each other out a little more.’ Verity was grinning.

Ross blushed. The news that he’d been more or less instantly smitten by Jim had made the rounds, and all three of the others now knew he was harbouring a pretty significant interest. He had not divulged the fact that he had run into the Silver’s back yard or encountered their dog, or the fact that it was now a regular stop on his run, however, knowing his behaviour was more than a little stalkery.

‘I think he’s probably not interested.’ he said and looked at his feet.

‘Not necessarily.’ Caroline replied. ‘Jim’s kind of slow to warm up to people and you haven’t exactly been hanging out.’ She grinned. ‘So Verity’s right. Tonight’s perfect.’

*********

Demelza went upstairs feeling very proud of herself for having taken what she felt was a pretty important decision.

Jim had been studiously avoiding everyone and everything since the fight with their dad. He’d taken to hiding in his room or going running in his fur if he wanted to go outside and it was driving her a little crazy. Demelza had mentioned the party and he’d flat refused to go, but then she’d come up with the perfect solution.

Maybe Jim would go if she told him Ross was going.

It hadn’t been hard to see that Jim was attracted to him. His heart rate had been racing when she’d found him spying on the neighbours. What had been more interesting had been the fact that when she’d mentioned Jim, Ross’ own pulse had nearly leaped off the chart, even if his face had given nothing away. Demelza had heard it hammering at double time, a sure sign of interest. Not only that, but the wave of smell coming off of Ross had been unmistakeable and she’d had to bite her lip to stop from smiling. Boys were ridiculous sometimes.

Jim was trying to hide the fact that he was interested too, but Demelza had excellent hearing and Jim was regular in his habits. He’d spent most of the night after they had seen Ross (and every subsequent night as well) jacking off in his shower, which most unfortunately shared a wall with hers. And while werewolves regarded sexual activity as a perfectly natural biological function and Jim had to spend just as much time listening to her go at it with her knotting dildo she’d bought from Bad Dragon (thank you very much), she doubted what he was thinking about while he did it would be of any interest to her and resented the fact that it had been keeping her awake.

What had been intriguing was the way he’d smelled while he was doing it.

Werewolves experienced things primarily through their main senses, and their sense of smell was equal to that of an actual wolf. She could tell Jim’s mood just by sniffing him, just as he could do the same thing to her and what Jim’s mood was telling her was that he had a major hard-on for Verity and Francis’ cousin.

It was the first time since that tentative meeting between Jim and the alpha that was going to become his mate that Demelza had smelled him like that. Jim had completely cut off that part of himself when they had gotten the news about Eduardo’s pack, and nothing and nobody had managed to even make him look twice in their direction since, so if Ross had made Jim horny enough to spend an entire week masturbating that was a sign of progress as far as Demelza was concerned.

She got to Jim’s door and listened. She could hear the tap of the keyboard and knew he was probably working on one of the extra credit assignments they both managed to run through in short time. She opened the door a crack and saw him in his chair, one bare foot up on the edge. He barely glanced at her before he went back to what he was doing.

Demelza walked in, casually looking around and then going to sit on the edge of his bed, wrinkling her nose at the residual scents she was picking up from it.

‘You could at least change the sheets.’ she pointed out and that got a growl from him.

‘Door’s that way if you don’t like it.’ he replied, pointing at it.

‘Crabby.’ Demelza kicked her heels against the bed. ‘So tonight…’

‘I’m not going.’ Jim’s eyes didn’t leave the screen. ‘So don’t even ask me.’

‘Come on.’ Demelza wheedled. ‘It’ll be fun.’

‘Was it fun when George stuck his hand up your skirt last time?’ Jim glanced at her.

‘Yes actually.’ Demelza grinned. ‘I got to knee him in the balls. You’re the one that decided to go all Taximan on his ass.’

‘He’s a dick.’ Jim growled, and she saw just a glimpse of fang. ‘So still not going.’

‘You need to get out this house.’ she countered. ‘You’ve been wolfy all week and I doubt you need any more callouses on your hand.’

‘Fuck off, Dem.’ Jim sounded sulkier than she’d ever heard him. Demelza grinned and decided to play her trump card.

‘Ross will be there.’ she said and then inhaled, catching the scent.

_Oh yes, there it is._

‘Fuck.’ Jim’s voice was flat. ‘Stop doing that.’

‘I can’t, bro.’ Demelza grinned. ‘It kind of hits me right in the nose. You really like this guy and you haven’t even spent five minutes in the same room as him.’

‘I am so screwed.’ Jim sounded morose. He looked at her. ‘Have you told Dad?’

‘No.’ Demelza was scornful. ‘How stupid do you think I am?’

‘So what do we say?’ Jim folded his arms.

‘That it’s a zombie triple bill at the Rialto.’ Demelza grinned.

Jim huffed and she could see the wheels in his head turning.

‘Fine.’ He sounded reluctant, but she could smell the excitement seeping through. ‘But no drinking and if any shit starts we bail.’

‘Yes.’ Demelza did an enthusiastic fist pump. She got up and all but skipped out the room, leaving Jim snorting to himself. Once in her own room, she took out her phone and messaged Verity.

_So I got him to agree._

_Good. I’ll see you at nine?_

Demelza smiled to herself.

_Absolutely._

***********

In the next room, Jim chewed on his lower lip to try and stop the smile that was threatening to break through his self-imposed mope.

Ross was going to be at the party.

This was a terrible idea.

This was the best idea ever.

He got up and immediately went into overdrive thinking about what to wear, what to say and generally how not to come across as a crazy person. He knew how others regarded him at school, which was to say most people avoided him. The fact that he was on the hockey team pretty much guaranteed him protection from those people who would have liked to have picked on him for being gay or being smart (like those football assholes). It gave him the leeway to also get between Dwight and the bullies as well, but it didn’t exactly mean he had guys falling over themselves to date him and quite frankly that had been fine with Jim.

Until now.

His phone rang and Jim threw himself across his bed to grab it from the nightstand and answer it.

‘So you caved.’ Dwight sounded amused.

‘Fuck off.’ Jim snorted and rolled onto his back, grinning at the ceiling.

‘You’re a slave to your hormones, dude.’ Dwight was now laughing. ‘I knew you’d say yes.’ Then his tone changed, sounding concerned. ‘Okay, I have to ask. Is that even a thing? Like can you even… with a human?’

‘Sure.’ Jim rolled onto one elbow. ‘That’s what Dem’s parents were, a human and a wolf. It works. Besides, nobody’s said anything about dating.’

‘Are you kidding me?’ Dwight said. ‘This is the first time in like forever that you’ve shown any interest in someone. And he’s gay too. It’s like fate. That is, of course, if your folks let you go out with him.’

Jim breathed in deeply. Dwight didn’t know everything about him. He knew Jim was a werewolf (and hadn’t that been a fun conversation) but he didn’t know Jim was an omega or the implications thereof or that there had been someone else before. Jim had just let him run with the idea that their parents were really strict and didn’t let them date, and it had seemed to be enough.

‘Probably not.’ he replied, needing to keep up pretences.

‘That’s cool.’ Dwight sounded like he was grinning madly. ‘You could always just fuck him.’

‘Jesus Christ.’ Jim lay on his back, fighting the feelings that brought on. ‘Yeah, that sounds way better, doesn’t it?’ He ran a hand through his hair. ‘What time are you going?’

‘I’m picking them all up at nine.’ Dwight replied. ‘Dem said you’re going to ride there.’

‘You know this is all a set up?’ Jim sat up. ‘And that you’re colluding with her.’

‘Yeah.’ Dwight laughed again. ‘And it’s going to be fucking great.’

‘Betrayed by my best friend.’ Jim smiled.

‘The best friend that’s going to make sure you actually get some this year.’ Dwight pointed out. ‘Instead of you just hooking up with random guys when you go to away games.’

Jim sighed.

‘Yeah fine, whatever.’ He wasn’t going to deny the fact that the safest place to actually have sex with someone was far away from home and with someone who had no idea who he really was. It was easy and meant no complications and he could wash the smell off of him before he got home and his parents cottoned on that he wasn’t as virginal as they thought he still was. He had learned that not going into heat didn’t mean he was immune to wanting to fuck, it just meant that he wouldn’t mate.

Not that he could mate with a human anyway.

‘Stop being all brooding.’ Dwight was definitely grinning. ‘I can fucking hear you.’

‘I’ll see you later, asshole.’ Jim retorted and hung up.

*********

Four hours later, Ross stood in front of his mirror and huffed in annoyance. He’d already changed three times and now what he was wearing suddenly looked wrong as well.

‘God, you’re worse than Francis.’ Verity’s grin was upside down. She rolled over on his bed and nodded at the blue and black plaid shirt now hanging on the chair. ‘That one was better.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross pulled the one he was wearing over his head and hurled it at his desk.

‘You’re so nervous.’ Caroline laughed. She was sitting next to Verity, having spent the afternoon there getting ready. ‘It’s just a party.’

‘It’s not just a party.’ Ross snorted. ‘It’s basically the new guy getting dumped in the deep end.’

‘Everyone’s going to like you.’ Verity assured him.

‘That’s not what he’s really worried about.’ Caroline grinned. ‘He’s thinking about impressing a certain boy.’ She cackled when Ross glared at her in the mirror then checked her phone when it buzzed. ‘Dwight’s here.’

‘Last chance to change.’ Verity said to Ross and he pulled a face at himself.

‘Okay.’ He sighed and did up his shirt. ‘Let’s go.’

They barrelled downstairs to find Francis waiting for them at the front door.

‘Jesus, you take forever.’ he complained and the girls both gave him the finger.

Dwight was waiting outside in the battered Jeep that he drove. Caroline got in the front while the three of them squeezed into the back seat. George’s family lived down the coast from the town in the opposite direction to their own house. The Warleggans had the estate that sat on the tip of the bluff at the bottom and it would take about twenty minutes to drive there.

They did car karaoke on the way down. Ross was looking out the window when he spotted two headlights behind them. At first he thought it was a car, but then they split, one riding past on each side. He caught a glimpse of black helmets and leather jackets, then the red tail lights converged in front of them as the two motorcycles pulled in side by side.

‘Looks like they made it.’ Varity cackled, hanging between the front seats.

‘Fuck.’ Dwight laughed. ‘You know this means some sort of natural disaster is on its way.’

He followed the bikes into the drive and found a spot next to another car. They all fell out and Ross saw that the bikes were now coming back down the drive. His heart started to skitter and jump in his chest as they came to park next to them.

Demelza was off first, shaking out her copper curls. She smiled at them, her eyes sparkling.

‘Hi.’ She seemed about to burst with excitement.

Caroline and Verity moved as one to grab her by each arm once she’s handed her helmet to Dwight to stick in the car and she was swept away in a flood of giggles.

Dwight stood and shook his head at them, but Ross had eyes only for one person.

Jim got off his bike, undoing his helmet and then taking it off. Ross saw that he had his blond curls tied in a knot at the back of his head. He gave them both a grin and handed his helmet to Dwight to stash in the jeep as well.

‘I can’t believe I’m doing this.’ he said and Dwight laughed.

‘You’re going to have great time.’ He threw an arm around Jim’s shoulders. ‘So can we please go the fuck inside?’

Ross watched Jim out of the corner of his eye as surreptitiously as he could as they walked to the house. Jim had unzipped his jacket and Ross saw he was wearing a grey Henley underneath. He caught the jacket between his knees for a second and pushed his sleeves up and then slung it over his shoulder. The insouciance of the gesture made Ross’ stomach turn over, butterflies everywhere.

He did notice that Jim was watching him as well, his light eyes curious.

‘Guess this is going to be your official entrance to the hell that is Harlow River High School.’ he said, his mouth quirking and making one dimple flicker.

‘I guess so.’ Ross felt a little thrill at being addressed directly. ‘But I hear that you’re not exactly a regular at these things either.’

‘No.’ Now the smile widened and it was a very attractive one. ‘I usually steer clear.’

‘Then why did you come tonight?’ Ross wanted to see if there was anything there, hoping desperately there would be.

‘Just curious.’ Jim said and now the look he was giving Ross was direct. ‘And because your cousin and my sister basically conspired to get me here. Seems they thought I needed to come with.’

‘And here we are.’ Dwight interrupted them. ‘Chez Warleggan.’ He grinned at Ross. ‘Hope you aren’t offended by bad taste.’

Ross frowned and followed him in through the front door, aware of Jim coming in behind him. He could smell his deodorant and there was something else underneath it that Ross couldn’t quite place. It reminded him a little of the locker room right after a game, the smell of sweat and male bodies but earthier and far more pleasant, making his senses zing just a bit.

Inside, the rooms were already packed. There was a DJ set up in the living room and a couple of kegs in the dining room. The furniture had been moved to make space for dancing and Ross saw that the girls had immediately headed for the kitchen, obviously because the drinks were stashed there, coming back with paper cups.

‘Punch.’ Caroline said by way of explanation, handing Dwight her cup so he could sip. He grimaced and turned to Ross and Jim.

‘Beer?’ he asked. Jim shook his head.

‘Coke.’ he replied, now looking around him.

‘You don’t drink?’ Ross asked and he shook his head.

‘Not really.’ he replied. ‘Not when I’m riding at any rate.’

‘Dem’s riding.’ Verity pointed out, grinning at him.

‘Punch is not going to get me drunk.’ Demelza scoffed.

‘Nothing gets you drunk.’ Caroline said. ‘You have the constitution of a forty year old fisherman.’

‘It’s a gift.’ It came out muffled as Demelza buried her nose in her cup.

‘Right, two beers and a coke for the designated driver.’ Dwight laughed and disappeared into the throng.

That left Ross standing with Jim.

He panicked slightly and then tried his true and tested method for getting a conversation started.

‘So you play hockey?’ He watched as Jim grinned at him, just enough sharpness in it to tell Ross he knew what he was up to.

‘Your pick up line needs some work.’ he said and now the dimples were dancing on his face.

‘Nobody said I was trying to pick you up.’ Ross immediately retorted, going red. ‘Just cause you’re like the only other gay guy here.’

‘Actually.’ Jim nodded at a group of three boys all standing laughing in a corner. ‘I’m not. You can try your luck with them.’

‘Thanks, but I’m not really looking.’ Ross decided to go with casual dismissal to cover up the fact that he really wasn’t interested in hooking up with anyone but the person in front of him.

Jim narrowed his eyes at him, and then laughed.

‘Fine.’ he stuck his hands in his pockets. ‘Yeah, I play hockey.’

‘Me too.’ Ross replied, now happy to at least have a conversational in.

Jim frowned and he did a little internal self-high fiving because Dwight had obviously not gotten around to telling him that.

‘Wing. I was first string at my old school.’ he said. Jim raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Centre.’ He looked past Ross and nodded. Ross turned around and saw a few people sitting on one of the sofas, who all gave a little yell and raised their cups when they spotted Jim. ‘That’s some of the team. Not all of us because football and hockey don’t mix too much.’

‘Why not?’ Ross asked.

‘Because too much testosterone and competition sports turns people into assholes.’ Jim laughed. He was now looking at Ross intently. ‘So does that mean you’re coming to try-outs on Wednesday?’

'Yeah, I was thinking about it.’ Ross replied, laying it out now he’d basically been caught out. ‘It would be good to get back into it again.’

‘Were you out of it?’ Jim asked and he shrugged.

‘I missed the end of last season.’ he said and then decided to jump the inevitable question. ‘Because my mom died.’

‘Yeah, Dwight said.’ Jim gave him a sympathetic look. ‘Sorry.’

‘She was sick for a while.’ Ross dug the toe of his sneaker into the carpet. ‘It still hurt though.’

‘I’m not surprised.’ Jim said. ‘I didn’t even get to know my parents and it still hurts sometimes.’

‘Oh?’ Ross looked at him. ‘I thought cause you were adopted that you just didn’t know them.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim smiled, but it was a little sad. ‘A lot of people think that. They died when I was just a baby. John and Mary were friends of theirs so they took me. I don’t have any other family.’ He met Ross’ eyes and Ross saw something there that he felt kinship with. It was the last thing he’d expected, but it was weirdly comforting.

‘Okay.’ Dwight’s voice broke up the moment as he came back loaded with drinks. ‘Beer for me, beer for you and coke for Hawkins because he’s ninety-five and needs a Zimmer frame to get around.’

‘Fuck off, Dwight.’ Jim took the cup from him.

‘Seriously, dude.’ Dwight grinned. ‘You’re like the poster boy for clean living.’

The stood and watched people filter past and around them, with Dwight pointing people out. Jim drifted away for a bit to go and chat to the hockey people, then beckoned Ross over.

‘And you’re in.’ Dwight was smiling broadly. ‘Go, before he changes his mind and goes back to being unsociable.’

‘What about you?’ Ross asked and Dwight.

‘I’m going to go make out with the head cheerleader.’ he replied and sauntered off.

Ross laughed and then walked over to the group that Jim had joined.

‘This is Ross.’ Jim said. ‘Ross this is Israel, Georgie, Tom and Ricky.’

‘Hi.’ Ross smiled and got four more in reply.

‘Jim said you’re trying out with us on Wednesday.’ Israel was really cute, dark eyed and smiley.

‘I was thinking about it.’ he replied and Georgie laughed, her freckled face scrunching up.

‘Do it.’ she said. ‘We need a new wing.’ She looked at Jim. ‘You can tell Coach that we found a replacement for Eddie.’

‘Look just because I live in the same house, doesn’t mean he’ll listen to me.’ Jim was giving Ross a sidelong smile. ‘Ross will have to impress him by himself.’

‘What do you mean the same house?’ Ross was now confused.

‘Coach Flint is Jim’s uncle.’ Georgie replied. ‘Kind of.’

‘He’s my dad’s cousin.’ Jim explained. ‘Adopted of course. I mean the uncle thing, not the cousin thing.’ He saw Ross now looking at him in confusion and laughed. ‘Sorry, that wasn’t very clear.’

‘No problem.’ Ross replied. ‘I think I can manage.’ He gave Jim an arch look as he said this and the others all looked at each other in glee.

‘He talks back.’ Tom snickered. ‘I like him.’

********

Three hours later, Ross was more than a few beers down and enjoying himself. The hockey crew were funny and friendly, far more so than George and the football team turned out to be. They were currently on the deck out the back of the house doing shots and being rowdy, and Ross noticed that Francis had not once come in to check on him at all. It didn’t matter though. Jim had turned out to be funny as hell and they had a lot more in common than Ross had realised.

The girls were dancing and Dwight had gone to join them, while Georgie and Tom had made a space on the couch. Ross had been shoved into it and roped into a detailed conversation about stats and the upcoming season and fixtures they were going to play against rival schools. It felt as close to normal as he’d been in months and it was good to get a little drunk, especially when the guy he had a crush on was perched on the arm of the sofa next to him and had a habit of occasionally sliding off when he gesticulated too wildly and went smack into someone walking past, ending up in Ross’ lap once again.

‘You slut.’ Georgie snickered at him. ‘If you want to make out with Ross, why don’t you just do it instead of falling all over him.’ She snickered noisily into her cup when Jim righted himself and gave her the finger.

‘It’s not my fault I have short legs and assholes keep bumping me over.’ He more or less shouted this in the direction of the offender and got a yell of ‘Fuck you, Hawkins.’ back in response. ‘Besides, we’re not going to make out so you can take your fanfic-loving self elsewhere.’

Ross was blushing furiously, hoping Jim wouldn’t notice. He knew they didn’t know each other and that he was riding a wave of teenage hormones, coupled with a turbulent emotional state and that was never a good basis for a relationship, but he would also be lying if the dismissal Jim had just given him hadn’t stung a little.

‘Like I’d make out with you anyway.’ he shot back. ‘Like you said, not the only fish in the pond.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Georgie’s big brown eyes were sparkling wickedly. ‘I say that we put that to the test.’ She got up and yelled at the top of her lungs. ‘Seven minutes in heaven!’

‘Shit.’ Jim downed his coke and grabbed Ross’ hand as the cry went up around the room. ‘No fucking way.’ He hauled Ross off the couch and dragged him through the now converging people and out the terrace door.

‘Jim.’ Ross protested as his arm felt like it was being yanked out of its socket. ‘Where the fuck are we going?’

‘Away from the mob.’ Jim laughed over his shoulder. ‘Trust me, you and me would have been the first two in there. Georgie’s mission in life is to get me laid.’

‘Shouldn’t that be everyone’s mission?’ Ross snickered.

‘Yeah, well it’s not mine.’ Jim replied. They were now a fair way from the house and heading into the trees. ‘I don’t fuck home town.’

‘But you do fuck, right?’ Ross asked, now burning with curiosity.

‘Yeah, of course I do.’ Jim snorted over his shoulder at him. ‘Why, don’t you?’

‘I do.’ Ross finally dug his heels in. ‘Jesus, can we stop for a second.’ His head was spinning ever so slightly, probably from the vodka jello shots Georgie had made him do.

Jim let his hand go and watched him trying to catch his breath and not fall over.

‘You okay?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘I’m fine.’ He grinned. ‘You’re so fucking weird.’

‘Guilty as charged.’ Jim laughed. ‘Besides, if we’re going to make out I would rather not have an audience.’

Now Ross was struck dumb. He could only stand and stare at Jim, his mouth hanging open until Jim started laughing for real.

‘Don’t worry.’ He took a step back and stuck his hands in his pockets. ‘I would never take advantage of someone who’s clearly under the influence.’

‘I’m fine.’ Ross retorted. ‘Besides, I thought you didn’t fuck home town?’

‘I don’t.’ Jim smiled and took a step closer. ‘But you’re not exactly home town.’ His light eyes were almost indigo in the dim light. ‘Are you?’

‘Fuck…’ Ross felt his heart start hammering. He was about to take his own step towards Jim and maybe get a little better acquainted when there was the sound of someone crashing through the undergrowth towards them and they jumped apart, looking guilty.

It was Caroline and she was panting.

‘Jim?’ She looked like she was about to burst into tears. ‘Please, you have to come help me. George and Unwin took Dwight and chucked him in the water and it totally freaked him out. He’s having an attack.’

‘Shit.’ Jim bolted off, before Ross could even ask what was happening. He looked at Caroline, her face now tear streaked.

‘What the hell happened?’ he asked and followed her as they both started running after Jim.

‘Dwight’s got asthma.’ she explained. ‘And it’s normally okay, but sometimes if he gets panicked it sets him off.’

‘Hasn’t he got an inhaler?’ Ross asked, seeing lights as they got close to the house.

‘Dem’s gone to get it out the car.’ Caroline wiped at her eyes. ‘They’re such assholes.’

They got to the deck and Ross could now see that there was a crowd down on the dock. He shoved his way through, pulling Caroline along behind him and found them. Dwight was on the ground, completely soaked and with his head between his knees and gasping for air while Verity fussed over him. Jim was next to him, hand on his shoulder and talking to him in a soft voice. He looked up as they got to him and Ross frowned a little as something itched in his head.

‘He’s bad.’ Jim’s voice was sharp. ‘Where’s Dem?’

‘Here.’ Her voice came though the gathered crowd and she dropped to her knees shoving the inhaler at Dwight. He grabbed it from her and used it, his raspy breathing finally starting to slow. Caroline now had her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

‘Baby?’ Her voice sounded imploring. ‘Are you okay?’

Dwight took another deep puff on the inhaler, raising one hand to pat her arm but he couldn’t speak. Ross looked at him and then at Jim and was shocked by the absolute fury on Jim’s face.

‘Jim…’ Demelza’s voice was low. ‘Don’t even…’

Her words were cut short by him pretty much leaping to his feet and charging off up through the crowd in the direction of the house.

‘Fuck!’ Demelza spat. She glared at Ross. ‘Well, don’t just sit there. Go fucking stop him before he kills someone.’

That got Ross staggering to his feet and bolting after Jim, shoving people out of his way. He remembered what Dwight had said about Jim having a temper and he didn’t particularly want him getting into it with the football guys who were not only bigger and stronger but also a group.

The sound of an altercation reached him as he made it to the top of the stairs and that was when he skidded to a stop and gawked at what was happening, mostly because it meant trouble and also because it completely astonished him to see that his fears were not only unfounded, but should have been reversed.

Jim had George pinned against the wall at the side of the deck, one hand wrapped around his throat and holding him up so George’s feet were dangling. His face was a very unhealthy shade of red and quickly progressing to purple and the rest of the football team, as well as the hockey team, were trying to pull Jim off. Ross stared as Francis tried to get between them only for Jim to throw an elbow back with his free arm and there was a spurt of red as he accidentally connected with Francis’ nose and then he was on the floor yelling.

‘Fuck.’ He spat the word and threw himself in, shoving the others aside until he could put a hand on Jim’s arm. ‘Jim, for fuck’s sake let him the fuck go!’

Jim’s face was set and then there was a slight line between his gold brows as he frowned and then it was like a crash barrier coming down as he seemed to realise what he was doing. He let George go so quickly he dropped him, giving his hands a look like they had been burned.

‘Shit.’ He took in a shaky breath and Ross immediately moved in closer, his first instinct to check if he was okay.

‘Dude.’ He moved his hand to Jim’s shoulder. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Fuck him!’ George was wheezing but he still sounded mad as hell. ‘Someone call the cops and get this asshole arrested for assault.’ He waved a hand at Francis, whose nose was now bubbling blood. ‘You broke Francis’ nose, you fucking douche!’

‘Yeah?’ Ross whipped around to yell at him. ‘You threw Dwight in the fucking water and almost fucking killed him!’ He levelled a furious glare at his cousin and Francis at least had the decency to look shamefaced. ‘What the fuck, Francis?’

‘We didn’t mean it.’ Francis mumbled, accepting ice wrapped in a towel from one of the others. ‘It was a joke.’

‘Does that look like a joke?’ Ross pointed to where a bedraggled Dwight was coming up the pathway with the girls. Demelza saw Jim standing there and she came over instantly and Ross couldn’t help but feel smug at the way George shrank back from her. She got to them and took Jim’s hand.

‘We have to go, Jim.’ she instructed and he looked at her. ‘Now.’

Jim looked at Ross and their eyes met for a fleeting moment, then he let her pull him away.

‘Francis?’ Verity was now kneeling next to her twin, her face crumpling as her she realised he was hurt.

‘I’m okay.’ Francis’ voice was clogged. He managed to get to his feet with her help and then spat out a congealed mess of blood. He looked at Dwight sheepishly, seeing how he was pale and shivering and wet through. ‘Sorry, dude.’

‘Yeah?’ Caroline hissed at him. ‘Next time think before you do what he fucking tells you to.’ She threw George a venomous look as they walked past them.

‘I think we need to go.’ Verity was now giving Ross a stern look. ‘Francis needs to go to the hospital.’

‘Yeah, okay.’ Ross said and as he moved, George threw a parting shot, now standing and leaning on two of the football players.

‘Guess we know which way your loyalties lie, Poldark.’ His face was ugly. ‘Too bad your little boyfriend’s going to get his ass thrown in jail once I call the sheriff and tell him what that fucking psycho did.’

Ross started to turn back, his blood boiling and Verity grabbed his arm.

‘Out.’ she ordered and together they dragged Francis with them.

They got out to Dwight’s Jeep and saw that the bikes were already gone.

‘Is he going to be okay?’ Verity asked as they loaded Francis into the back.

‘I think so.’ Caroline was standing with her arms folded, watching Dwight as he recovered in the passenger seat. ‘That asshole.’ She glared at Francis. ‘Why did fuck did you even do that? You know George is totally going to get Jim in shit now as well, even though you both completely deserved to have your asses kicked.’

‘I know.’ Francis sounded mollified. He looked at Dwight. ‘I’m sorry, Dwight. It was just meant to be a joke.’

‘It’s okay.’ Dwight replied, his voice quiet. ‘Just remember what you did when they haul Jim’s ass into the office on Monday, because you know they fucking will.’

‘No they won’t.’ Francis now sounded defensive.

‘Yes, they fucking will.’ This was Verity, her dark eyes blazing. ‘George will call his dad and tell him that Jim attacked him for no reason, and completely leave out what you two did to Dwight. You used to do it all the time and you promised me you wouldn’t fucking do it again.’ She huffed and got in next to him, slamming her door and folding her arms with a disgusted look on her face.

‘Ross?’ Dwight looked a bit pale. ‘Can you drive? I still don’t feel so good.’

‘Sure.’ Ross went to take the driver’s side. That little scare had sobered him up completely. Caroline got in the back next to Verity and he pulled them out of the drive.

‘The all night clinic will be open.’ Dwight told him. ‘We better go there first and get Francis looked at. Jim hit him pretty hard.’

‘It’s okay.’ Francis’ voice was less thick than before. ‘I don’t think he broke it.’

‘Are you sure?’ Ross looked at him in the rearview mirror.

‘Yeah.’ Francis was now looking very sorry for himself. ‘I just want to go home.’

‘Okay.’ Ross turned down the road that would take them through town and out the other side under direction from Dwight. He glanced at him and Dwight sighed and gave him a wry smile.

‘Welcome to Harlow fucking River.’ he said.

*********

Jim pulled into the garage and Demelza was on him before he’d even taken his helmet off.

‘What the fuck?’ she hissed at him, her blue eyes filled with anger and worry. ‘How the fuck did you lose it so badly back there?’

‘I don’t know.’ Jim shook his head, feeling thoroughly ashamed of himself. ‘I just couldn’t stop it.’

‘You were this close to half-shift!’ Demelza waved her hands around. ‘I could fucking smell you!’

Jim heaved a sigh, holding his helmet in front of him on the gas tank.

‘It’s getting harder to control.’ he admitted. ‘I wanted to eat him.’

‘Shit.’ Demelza dropped her hands and huffed. ‘You seriously need to get mated and fucking quick. You’re acting like an alpha who’s out of control.’

‘So what?’ Jim snapped, anger flaring again. ‘If I was a fucking alpha, this wouldn’t be an issue. It would be expected and everyone would be pleased as fuck because of how I was acting out!’ He shook his head. ‘This is such a fucking double standard. I get angry because someone hurts my best friend and your first reaction is that I obviously need a good fuck!’ He hadn’t meant to raise his voice but the last bit was yelled and Demelza backed down immediately, her face falling as she realised what she had said.

‘Shit.’ The corners of her mouth turned down. ‘That’s not what I meant it to sound like.’ She came over and put her arms around him. ‘I’m so sorry. I just want you to be safe and happy and right now it’s like you’re trying to get yourself outed and into a shitload of trouble.’

‘I’m not a thing.’ Jim grumbled, stubbornly refusing to give in. ‘I’m a person. I don’t want to be mated off and knocked up and never get do anything again because my fucking body is different.’ He sighed and put his arms around her in turn. ‘I want to choose. I chose Andres because it felt right. I don’t want to just take anyone because I’m desperate.’

‘Yeah, but the longer this goes on the more fucked up your hormones are getting.’ Demelza said into his shoulder. ‘It’s why you’re so fucking cranky. And George is going to drop you right in the shit for this. Dad’s going to ground you for like a hundred years when he finds out.’

‘I know.’ Jim put his nose in her neck, her scent calming him down. ‘I am so fucked.’

‘And not even in the literal sense.’ Demelza said and then snuffled a laugh. Jim couldn’t help it, snickering along with her.

‘I love you.’ He tightened his arms around her. ‘Sometimes it feels like you’re the only person on my side.’

‘Oh, I don’t know.’ Now there was mischief creeping into her voice. ‘Don’t pretend like you didn’t see what happened there tonight.’

‘What the hell are you talking about?’ Jim asked, thankful that she couldn’t see his ears going red.

‘I’m talking about you and Ross.’ Now Demelza pulled back and grinned. ‘I saw you two bail when Georgie was doing the seven minutes thing. What exactly were you two doing out in the trees?’

‘Nothing.’ Jim folded his arms and avoided her eyes.

‘Liar.’ She smiled. ‘I can smell it. And your heart's just done that stupid little triple beat thing it did earlier when you saw him. You fucking like him so badly.’

‘Doesn’t matter though.’ Now Jim was grumpy again. ‘I can’t do anything. You think dad will let me go out with anyone that’s not a wolf? The only reason I even got to fucking home base was by doing it a thousand miles away with a guy that I will never see again.’

‘Yeah.’ Demelza chewed on a fingernail. ‘They’d shit themselves if they knew you weren’t a virgin.’

‘Exactly.’ Jim snorted and got off his bike. ‘No. I can’t do anything under their noses.’

‘Maybe.’ Demelza gave him a considering look. ‘And maybe not.’

Jim stopped as he was putting his helmet on the shelf.

‘What are you talking about?’ he asked and Demelza gave him that evil smile that said she was up to something.

‘You’ll see.’ she grinned. ‘He’s trying out for hockey, right?’

‘Yeah.’ Jim said. ‘So?’

‘So that means practice two times a week and Saturday mornings.’ she pointed out. ‘You have to just make sure he gets on the team.’

‘Right under Flint’s nose.’ Jim snorted. ‘Like he’s not going to notice. It’s the only reason Dad lets me play hockey in the first place.’

‘True.’ Demelza was smiling. ‘But that’s just the courtship stage. And if Ross is on the team then you two can just pretend that you’re only friends and Flint should buy it. And if he buys it, then he’ll tell Dad it’s cool and Dad won’t freak out when it’s time for you to go to away games.’ She looked extremely pleased at her own scheming.

‘Actually, that might fucking work.’ Jim grinned at her. ‘You’re an evil genius.’

‘I know.’ Demelza said proudly.

***********

Ross was not used to having two versions of his father yell at him. The only things that made it better were that Verity and Francis are sitting on the sofa with him while they got lectured about being almost adults and underage drinking and road safety and responsibility before they got hugged to near death and Charles took Francis to the all night clinic with Verity in tow so that Joshua and he were left alone.

‘So.’ Joshua raised an eyebrow at him in a way that made Ross actually do double take when he realised that his father wasn’t as angry as he’d thought, but seemed rather amused. ‘You want to tell me about this boy you so obviously like?’

‘How the fuck…?’ He was stumped. ‘There’s no boy.’

‘Sure there is.’ Joshua grinned. ‘Jim, is it?’

‘He’s just Dwight’s friend.’ Ross stared at his own feet, ears going red. He couldn’t believe he was being so transparent.

‘Dwight’s friend that you jumped in to rescue.’ Joshua grinned. ‘I’d know that Prince Charming complex anywhere. How do you think your mother and I got together? Besides, you’ve been smiling a lot lately. That usually happens when you’ve met a boy.’

‘Crap.’ Ross sighed and slumped in his seat.

‘It’s okay, you know.’ Joshua’s voice is gentle. ‘She wouldn’t want you to be unhappy for ever. That wasn’t what she was about.’

‘I know.’ Ross felt tears pricking at his eyelids. ‘Jim’s an orphan.’

‘Yeah, I know.’ Joshua said and now he’s grinning in a sneaky kind of way that makes Ross sit up again. ‘I met his dad earlier today. He’s thinking about upgrading the back bar at the Roadhouse and asked me and Chuck to have a look at it. I just so happened to mention that we were new in town and we got talking about you and Jim. So I know quite a bit now.’ His dark eyes twinkled.

‘Exactly how much do you know?’ Ross frowned at his, brows down and all suspicion.

‘Enough to know that he also plays hockey and you’re more than likely going to be in the same class as him.’ Joshua replied. ‘So can I expect to see him at dinner anytime soon?’

‘Dad.’ The protracted vowel sounded whiney but Ross didn’t care. ‘Only if you promise not to embarrass me.’

‘Nope.’ Joshua got up. ‘Not even going to try and keep to that one. It’s a father’s prerogative to embarrass his offspring.’ He came over and held out a hand. ‘Now you need to go to bed. School’s on Monday and we have a lot to do tomorrow to make sure you’ve got everything you need.’

Ross took the offered hand and didn’t resist when Joshua pulled him up and into a hug. He hugged back, settling his head against his father’s shoulder.

‘You’re getting so tall.’ There was a little catch in Joshua’s voice. ‘I swear you’ve grown like ten inches in the last year.’ His hand came up and stroked Ross’ hair. ‘I’m proud of you. Not for the drinking or acting like an idiot, but that you stand up for your friends. It means a lot to know your mom and I got that right. She’d tell you that herself if she was still here.’

‘Thanks, Dad.’ Ross whispered and hung on with all his might.

**********

Jim knew he was in for it when he came down for breakfast the next morning.

‘I think you have some explaining to do.’ Silver’s dark eyes were sharp and Jim cursed his father’s seeming psychic ability to know when he’d gotten into trouble.

‘They threw Dwight in the water.’ He wasn’t going down without a fight, sitting down and pouring himself some orange juice. Demelza caught his eye briefly from across the table and her face was sullen. Jim assumed she had already had her verbal equivalent of being rolled over and growled at by her alpha. ‘He could have drowned or died from the asthma attack it brought on.’

‘Oh that part I get. I even understand why the two of you felt the need to lie to us and say you were going to the movies and I can overlook the party.’ Silver folded the newspaper and eyeballed him. ‘What I don’t get is the fact that you felt the need to nearly choke George Warleggan half to death after you knew that Dwight was okay.’

Jim glared at the table in front of him. Behind him Mary sighed.

‘Your response was over the top, to say the least.’ she said. ‘And we can’t keep pretending you’re going to anger management therapy.’

‘Maybe I should.’ Jim folded his arms and slumped in his seat. ‘Tell them what it’s like being a teenage werewolf whose parents want to marry him off. I bet they’ll love that.’ He growled the last part and Silver’s eyes went red.

‘Keep pushing.’ The warning in his voice was clear. ‘You want me to ground you for the rest of the year?’

‘Why not?’ Jim snapped. ‘I can’t go out, I can’t see my friends, I can’t date.’ It was out before he’d even realised what he was saying. Demelza meeped and put her hand over her mouth. Jim desperately wanted to take it back but it was too late and now Silver was giving him a look that told Jim he was under extreme suspicion.

‘Why would you want to date?’ His eyes were boring into Jim and he shifted uncomfortably, trying desperately to calm his heartbeat down.

‘I didn’t say I wanted to date.’ He covered himself quickly. ‘And you won’t let us, so what’s the point of liking anyone anyway.’ He avoided looking at Silver, knowing how well his father could read him.  
‘You know why you’re not allowed to date a human.’ Silver growled. ‘And last night’s little demonstration showed exactly why. If you can’t control yourself when you’re angry, you won’t be able to when you’re horny that’s for damn sure.’

‘Ewww, Dad.’ Demelza protested.

‘You’re lucky Sheriff Enys called me the second he got the report.’ Silver continued. ‘And you’re damn lucky that half the hockey team called him to tell him that George’s story was bullshit.’

Jim bit his lip, shame and regret now filling him up until it felt like he wanted to puke it all over the table.

‘What is he going to do?’ he asked quietly and Silver snorted, his eyes going back to black.

‘Nothing, thankfully.’ he rumbled. ‘There are plenty of witnesses to state that they threw Dwight in the water unprovoked and caused him to have an attack and also that there were provoking words exchanged before you decided to throttle George. Everyone seems to be of the opinion that Francis and you were an accident.’

‘Shit.’ Now Jim chanced a look at his alpha. ‘Let me guess, you spoke to them as well?’

‘I did.’ Silver huffed. ‘And it’s a good thing that Francis realises he was being an ass and doesn’t want to take it any further. But, Sheriff Enys did say that he has to contact the school.’

‘Oh no.’ Jim let his head fall to the table. ‘Let me guess, more school councillor time.’

‘You got it, buddy.’ Silver huffed. ‘You realise your school record is starting to make you look like a psycho. How long before you think Cornell decides you’re going to be a liability?’ He shook his head. ‘You’re too smart to be fucking up like this.’

‘Yeah, well it doesn’t matter because I might get a mate that doesn’t want me to go to college.’ Jim muttered. ‘You know most don’t want their omegas to be anything other than house…people.’ He was feeling particularly obstinate now. ‘So who cares if I fuck it up?’

‘I care.’ Silver said. ‘Your mother cares. And we wouldn’t let you mate an alpha that wouldn’t let you go to college. But I can tell you now that if you don’t have an alpha by the time the fall semester starts then you aren’t going. We can’t risk it until we know you’re mated.’

‘Oh come on.’ Jim whined. ‘That was never part of the deal.’

‘I am altering the deal.’ Silver said with a completely straight face. ‘Pray I don’t alter it any further. Oh, and you’re also grounded for two weeks. No bike besides school and you’re only to go to hockey practice after classes or to work. Flint will be checking on you.’

‘I hate you.’ Jim growled, now completely despondent. If he was in his fur, his tail would have been tucked between his legs.

‘Yes, I know.’ Silver replied, completely unmoved. ‘Now eat your breakfast.’


	4. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News travels fast...

First day of his senior year, and Ross already had people whispering about him when he got out the truck with Verity and Francis and walked up the lawn to the front steps. 

‘News travels fast.’ Verity said, pulling a face. 

Inside, Ross went to the administration office to get his class schedule and when he came out, he found Dwight waiting for him. 

‘We’ve got homeroom together.’ He grinned. ‘Come on, let’s go find where they put you.’ He took the slip of paper from Ross that had his locker number on it and then laughed. 

‘What?’ Ross asked and Dwight had a sparkle in his blue eyes. 

‘This is like three down from Jim’s.’ he said. ‘Definitely fate.’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross said, feeling his face heat up. Things had been so out of hand on Saturday he hadn’t even gotten to ask Jim for his number, but that hadn’t stopped him from replaying that moment before Caroline had come to ask for help. 

I thought you didn’t fuck home town.

You’re not exactly home town, are you?

‘So cafeteria’s down there and our homeroom’s over there.’ Dwight was saying when he tuned back in. ‘What’s first on your schedule?’

‘English.’ Ross frowned at the piece of paper he was holding. 

‘Cool, so you’ll be with us for that as well.’ Dwight said. ‘AP right?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ross replied. 

‘Great.’ Now Dwight was laughing again. ‘You get to meet Mr McGraw, otherwise known as Jim’s uncle or your future hockey coach. Whichever one is going to freak you out least.’ 

They were now going down one of the main corridors and Dwight nodded at a line of lockers. 

‘Over there.’ he said and they cut through the stream of students to get to the other side. That was when Ross’ heart started to thump because once they got past everyone, he saw that Jim was standing at his locker, shoving books into his backpack. He had his blond curls scraped back in a ponytail and looked very annoyed with life in general, but there was a brief flash of dimples when he looked up and saw them. 

‘Hi.’ He slung his backpack onto his shoulder and Ross saw that there was a captain America shield on his navy t-shirt. 

‘Hi.’ Dwight said. ‘You’re in school. That’s a good sign.’

‘Not really.’ Jim snorted. ‘I’m grounded until the end of next week.’

‘Does that mean you’re not going to be there on Wednesday?’ Ross found himself asking. 

‘No, I can go to hockey practice and I can go to the vet clinic for work.’ Jim explained. ‘But let’s just say all my social engagements have been cancelled.’ 

They walked down the passage to their classroom and Ross gave Jim a sidelong look. 

‘Your dad’s kind of a hardass, huh?’ he said and Jim made a disgusted noise. 

‘He’s not just a hardass, he’s the original hardass.’ he corrected. ‘My parents are very… protective.’

‘Sounds like it.’ Ross was thankful that Joshua was a lot more understanding by the sounds of things. 

‘I mean, they’re not bad parents or anything.’ Jim said. ‘They just want what’s best for me, I guess.’ He shrugged and then went into the classroom and Ross noticed that Dwight was frowning. 

‘What?’ he asked and Dwight shook his head. 

‘Nothing.’ he said but Ross could tell he was bothered by something. 

**********

The day passed by quickly. 

Ross got to his AP design class and found Demelza there with Verity. 

‘Hey.’ He moved to take an empty seat behind them and they turned around to chat before the teacher came in. 

‘So how is your first day going?’ Demelza asked, leaned on the back of her chair and smiling at him. 

‘Good.’ Ross replied. ‘Classes are cool, and no-one’s picked a fight with me yet.’

‘And what do you think of Flint?’ Her blue eyes were watching him intently.

‘He’s a good teacher.’ Ross meant it sincerely. He’d been a little surprised by how good in truth. Flint was engaging in a way that his other English teachers hadn’t been and Ross had sat through the entire class enthralled. He’d also been bemused by the very distinct lack of a family resemblance between Jim and his uncle, until Dwight had pointed out a few things. 

‘Yeah.’ Demelza was proud. ‘He’s going to bust your ass on Wednesday though. He used to play pro before he went into teaching.’ 

‘Good.’ Ross replied. ‘I need it.’

The class started and they came out afterwards chatting about their first semester projects. 

‘So you’re both going into architecture?’ Demelza asked. ‘Are you going to be like your dads and work together?’

‘Hopefully.’ Verity smiled at Ross. ‘Hey, do you want to go to the library for study hall after we’ve had lunch?’

‘Sure.’ Ross’ head was full of ideas. He was so busy thinking that he didn’t see Jim and Dwight coming towards them until the last moment. They had Caroline with them too because she was also taking AP Biology. 

‘Lunch!’ Dwight declared when they all met in the middle of the corridor. ‘It’s mac and cheese day.’

‘Great.’ Verity rolled her eyes. ‘Hey have you seen Francis?’ He had come in with them and then disappeared and Ross hadn’t seen him all day. 

‘He’s probably at jock central.’ Caroline snorted. ‘Practice this afternoon.’

‘Where’s jock central?’ Ross asked Jim as they all started walking to the cafeteria, falling into step next to him. 

‘The bleachers.’ Jim replied. ‘Your classes been okay?’

‘They’re fine.’ Ross replied. He’d been a little disappointed that he and Jim only had English and Maths together, but at least their study halls and lunch were at the same time as well, so he was looking forward to seeing plenty of him during the day. ‘Your uncle is amazing.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim had that same pride in his smile. ‘He’s a brilliant coach as well.’

They got to the cafeteria and lined up to get lunch and Ross saw Tomas and Israel waving at them as they walked through with their trays. They took the table with them and started eating, the conversation bouncing back and forth. 

That was when George and Francis walked with a group of other guys Ross recognised from the party and knew were obviously on the football team. 

‘It’s the asshole parade.’ Dwight muttered. 

‘Cool it, D-man. They’re not going to do anything with us here. Too many people.’ Tom was already giving them the side eye and they passed their table without stopping or saying anything. 

‘They’re such fucking cowards.’ Caroline snorted. 

‘Let it go, Caro.’ Dwight put his hand on hers. ‘It’s fine.’ 

Ross watched as George and Francis got in line and his cousin threw a quick glance their way. His face as bruised, as no doubt was George’s neck but he had his polo shirt buttoned all the way up to conceal it and a sour expression on his face. 

‘Doesn’t he look happy?’ Verity was glowering at them. ‘Asswipe.’

‘You really don’t like him, do you?’ Israel snickered. 

‘No.’ Verity’s face darkened. ‘He gets Francis into trouble.’

Ross noticed that throughout this exchange, Demelza and Jim were both quiet, exchanging glances over the table. 

‘Did you also get grounded?’ he asked Demelza and she glanced at him in surprise.

‘No.’ she replied. ‘Just Jim.’ Her mouth twisted a little and Ross could see she felt guilty, probably because she had been the one to convince Jim to go to the party in the first place. 

‘Yeah.’ Jim sighed. ‘Like fucking always.’ He shoved his food away. ‘I’m going to the library.’ He got up, took his tray and backpack and headed off. Ross watched him go and then looked at Demelza, eyebrows raised in question. 

‘He got yelled at yesterday.’ she said by way of explanation. ‘He’ll be fine. He’ll go work with Ben and Will at the clinic this afternoon and then he’ll be back to normal. The animals always calm him down.’

‘Like a vet?’ Ross asked, now curious again. 

‘Yeah.’ Demelza nodded. ‘Jim volunteers there. He loves animals.’

‘Guess that explains your dog.’ Ross looked over to the tray rack, but Jim had already gone. 

‘Our dog?’ Demelza asked and her eyes flicked to Dwight for just a second. ‘Which one?’

‘Big and kind of cream coloured.’ Ross said. ‘I have to confess that I might have trespassed a little the other day and ran into him. He growled at me and then I fell on my ass and I swear it made him laugh.’

‘Oh, right.’ Demelza was grinning. ‘Yeah, he has a funny sense of humour.’

‘He looks kind of like a wolf.’ Ross said. ‘He’s big enough.’

‘He’s a Malamute crossbreed.’ Demelza replied. ‘We have a few of them. They are good watchdogs.’

‘I bet.’ Ross grinned. 

‘Shit, it’s too nice to spend home room indoors.’ Verity was looking out the window. ‘I vote we go outside.’

‘Seconded.’ Caroline was already up. 

Ross hung back when they left the cafeteria and Dwight noticed, grinning at him. 

‘It’s cool.’ he assured him. ‘Go. I’ll make your excuses.’

‘Thanks.’ Ross smiled and took off in the opposite direction. He near galloped to the library, a double storey glass and steel extension at the back of the school. He wandered through the stacks until he found Jim, sitting at one of the two person study tables by the window, his earbuds in and his face a picture of concentration as he read a book on comparative animal anatomy that looked like it could be used to hold open a heavy door. 

Ross smiled as he looked at him, admiring the play of sunlight on his blond hair and earrings. He briefly pondered whether Jim might have anything else pierced and that made him flush lightly. He retreated into the stacks for a moment until he calmed down and then came back out, only to see that Jim was gone. 

Ross stood there, confused. Jim clearly hadn’t left, his backpack and the book still in situ but there was no sign of him. 

‘You looking for me?’ Jim’s voice in his ear nearly scared the bejesus out of him and Ross yelped in surprise and then slammed his hand over his mouth.

‘Asshole.’ he hissed as he got a stern look from the passing librarian. ‘Don’t sneak up on me like that.’

Jim grinned as he came past, dimples deep. 

‘What are you doing here, Ross?’ he asked and Ross backtracked.

‘Studying.’ He tried to sound casual. ‘It’s a free country isn’t it?’

‘Depends.’ Jim sat down and then raised a golden eyebrow at him. ‘So you sitting or what?’

Ross took the chair opposite him and sat, taking his art textbook out of his bag and setting it down on the table. 

‘Damn.’ Jim smiled. ‘That’s almost as big as mine.’

‘I think you’ll find mine’s bigger.’ Ross huffed and then went red as he realised that could be interpreted any number of ways. 

Jim’s mouth fell open and then their eyes met. It took only a second and then they were both giggling frantically, snorting to try and keep the noise stifled. It got worse and worse until they were both bent double over the table. 

‘Christ.’ Jim snickered. ‘You’re an idiot, Poldark.’

‘Takes one to know one, Hawkins.’ Ross retorted. ‘I’m not the one that got himself grounded for two weeks.’ Jim stopped giggling and for a moment Ross was afraid he’d said the wrong thing. Then the smile came back and he relaxed as he realised Jim wasn’t upset. 

‘Did you come here with Verity and Francis this morning?’ he asked and Ross nodded.

‘Yeah, why?’ he asked and Jim smiled. 

‘What’s your last class?’ he asked. 

‘Calculus.’ Ross replied. ‘I’ve got early departure.’

‘Cool.’ Jim bit his lip and Ross’ stomach did a funny little lurch. ‘Me too. You want to go somewhere after?’

‘Sure.’ Ross had to keep firm control of himself to stop from looking too elated. ‘But aren’t you grounded?’

‘Not for work.’ Jim smiled. ‘You ever ridden a bike? Like as a passenger?’

‘No.’ Ross confessed. 

‘You’ll be fine.’ Jim assured him. ‘Just meet me after class.’ Then he dropped his head back down and put his earbuds in and went back to his book. 

Ross just stared at him, grinning goofily before he took out his phone and messaged Verity. 

Don’t wait for me today. Got a ride home.

***********

Calculus dragged on for what felt like an eternity.

Ross chewed on his pencil, rushing through the problems the class was set and then leaping up as if electrocuted when the bell went. 

He bolted to his locker and found Jim putting his books away. He grinned at Ross as he shrugged into his denim jacket and then handed him the helmet from his locker, prompting Ross to frown.

‘I’m good.’ Jim said. ‘But if it’s your first time, you’ll need protection.’ His smile was wicked.

Well, now. That was definitely something that Ross couldn’t let slide. 

‘I learn fast.’ He retorted and took the helmet. ‘You still haven’t told me where we’re going.’

‘Nope.’ Jim laughed and walked off. Ross bounced off after him, now buzzing with anticipation. 

Jim’s bike was in the back parking lot and he got on, then looked at Ross expectantly. 

‘Oh, right.’ Ross put the helmet on and Jim snorted a laugh and reached out, catching him by the belt and hauling him in. His fingers scorched Ross’ skin where they connected and he stood meekly as Jim got the chin strap done up and then gave him a gentle thump on the side of the head. 

‘Good to go, he said. ‘Just remember to hang on or your ass will fall off.’

Ross gingerly threw one leg over the bike, bracing himself against Jim’s shoulders as he sat down and Jim showed him where to put his feet. He started the bike and Ross felt the engine vibrate underneath him as he put his hands on Jim’s waist, his heart doing a triple time beat at their physical proximity. Jim smelled good, fresh and aquatic, and Ross had to resist the urge to breathe in deeply. There was something else too underneath his deodorant that was more primal. It reminded him a little of their long since departed labrador’s fur when she’d been lying out in the sun for any length of time. It was strong but not at all unpleasant. Not only that but he exuded heat like crazy. Ross could feel it all the way through his jacket. It was like cuddling a giant hot water bottle.

Jim rode them out of the car park, handling the bike with confidence and Ross relaxed into the ride. It was easier than he’d imagined it would be, and the engine roared as Jim accelerated and took them towards town, his ponytail blowing in front of Ross and partially obscuring his vision. He looked to the side as they road down the street and into town, taking in things that looked completely different from the back of Jim’s bike. 

Jim rode like someone who’d lived here all his life, weaving through traffic purely on instinct until they got to a low brick building that had the words Harlow Animal Clinic on the side near the entrance. Jim drove into the lot and parked, waiting for Ross to get off before he did. He took the helmet from Ross and got off, leaving it on the bike. 

‘So this is where I work.’ he said and Ross smiled. 

‘At the vet.’ He grinned. ‘Sweet gig.’

‘It helps that it’s family.’ Jim led him to the entrance. ‘But yeah, it is.’

Inside it was cool and clean and smelled mildly of disinfectant. Behind the front desk sat a woman about his dad’s age with bobbed chestnut hair and a cheerful grin. 

‘Jim.’ She looked at Ross as he came in behind him. ‘I thought you were working tomorrow.’

‘I am.’ Jim smiled. ‘Chris, this is Ross. He’s new.’

‘Oh, you’re Chuck’s nephew.’ Chris said. ‘Your dad did some work for us on our boathouse.’ She nodded at the door through to the examination room. ‘Ben’s in with a very nasty hamster but Will’s in the back.’

‘Cool.’ Jim led the way past the front desk and through another door behind Chris. This led into a storeroom which reminded Ross of a pharmacy and then to a longer section that ran behind and which was lined with cages for the animals. There were several occupants and the canine ones started barking frantically and pawing at the mesh for attention. 

Ross was entranced, moving to stick his fingers through and petting the coffee coloured poodle inside. Jim watched him and smiled. 

‘You like dogs.’ he said and Ross nodded.

‘Yeah.’ he grinned. ‘But I love the big ones more. Like yours. I’d love to get a Malamute but my dad would never go for it.’ He snickered at how the poodle was doing its best to lick his entire hand through the mesh. 

Jim gave him a strange look.

‘How do you know we have dogs?’ he asked.

‘I kind of trespassed.’ Ross admitted. ‘You big cream one nearly ate me.’ He sighed, a little wistful. ‘He’s so gorgeous. You’re lucky.’

‘He’s a brat.’ Jim now sounded like he was biting back a laugh. ‘And you’re lucky he was the one that caught you. If it had been one of the others, you’d probably have needed a rabies shot.’ Now his eyes were sparkling. ‘You’re pretty safe with him though. He likes you.’

‘How the hell would you know?’ Ross snorted and Jim grinned. 

‘He told me.’ he replied and Ross couldn’t resist, smacking him in the arm. 

‘You talk such shit.’ he said and Jim responded with a shove in the shoulder. ‘Asshole.’

‘Douche bag.’ Jim shot back, his dimples flashing. ‘Seriously though, he thinks you’re okay.’

‘What’s his name?’ Ross asked and then turned as they heard the sound of a door opening. 

The man who came out made Ross’ mouth fall open. He was enormous, easily six foot two, and about as wide as a Zamboni. His had thick black hair and an odd face that looked like it didn’t quite fit together and dotted with dark moles. He was in jeans and boots and scrubs, and Ross caught a glint of a gold wedding band on his ring finger. 

‘Hey.’ he rumbled and Jim went over and got enfolded in a massive hug. The man folded himself almost double over Jim and they kind of just stood there for what was normally longer than one would expect. Ross was a little taken aback. His family was affectionate, but this was a little out of his comfort zone. 

Eventually they parted and the man looked questioningly at Ross. 

‘So who’s this?’ he asked and Jim introduced him.

‘This is Ross. He’s Verity and Francis’ cousin.’ He grinned at Ross. ‘This is Ben. He’s my uncle.’

‘Sort of uncle.’ Ben corrected. 

‘Sort of uncle.’ Jim repeated. ‘Where’s Will?’

‘He went on a frappe run.’ Ben held put a hand to Ross and Ross shook it, marvelling at how his hand disappeared inside Ben’s. ‘What are you doing here anyway? You’re grounded for the next four centuries aren’t you?’ His deep brown eyes were twinkling and Jim pulled a face. 

‘I just wanted to show Ross the clinic.’ he explained. ‘And then I’m giving him a ride home.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Ben was grinning in a knowing way. ‘Well, I’m done for this afternoon and there’re no more appointments so why don’t I call Will and make it a double order.’ 

‘Sure.’ Jim was smiling again and Ross watched as Ben took out his cell and made a call, asking Ross what he preferred before giving the order to the person on the other side. He moved around as he walked and then hung up. 

‘I think she likes you.’ He nodded at the poodle who now had her face pressed up against the mesh and was wagging her tail frantically in Ross’ direction. ‘Her mom’s only coming to pick her up tomorrow morning so I’m sure she’d appreciate some play time.’

‘Really?’ Ross instantly perked up and Ben opened the cage and handed the squirming bundle of curls to him. The poodle licked his face and made him laugh and he cuddled her. 

‘What was wrong with her?’ he asked. 

‘She had to have her teeth descaled.’ Ben replied. ‘So, I’m going to just borrow Jim for five minutes. I need to talk to him about what he’s doing tomorrow if that’s okay?’

‘Yeah, sure.’ Ross was now on the ground, playing with the poodle. ‘Take your time.’ He looked up and saw Jim smiling at him. ‘I’ll play with the puppy.’

‘Dumbass.’ Jim walked off behind Ben, but Ross was now completely oblivious.

*********

Ben closed the examination door behind them and gave Jim a raised eyebrow. 

‘And that?’ he asked. Jim started to blush, knowing that he was not very good at hiding things from Ben. He’d been more of an older sibling to Jim than he had an authority figure and his status as one of Silver’s beta wolves meant he had been more able to bond with him and Demelza on the same level.

‘It’s nothing.’ Jim protested, looking at his feet. 

‘You like him.’ Ben said. ‘I can smell it.’

‘He’s nice.’ Jim shrugged. ‘And he’s hot. It’s not like I’m freaking blind.’

‘No.’ Ben rumbled and leaned against the examination table. ‘What does your dad think about this?’

‘He doesn’t know.’ Jim admitted. ‘And I’m not telling him. You know what he’d say.’

Ben sighed. Like Demelza, he was a born beta and he’d never had to worry about carrying on the pack’s legacy. Will was a turned wolf, like Mary, and they were never going to have cubs so their relationship had been free and easy, with them mating and Ben coming to live with Silver’s pack because Will hadn’t wanted to leave his closest family member. Even though he and Mary were cousins, they had been raised more like siblings. They even looked alike, with their pale freckled skin and red hair and many people often mistook Demelza for being related to them genetically because she looked so much like them. 

‘You know what he thinks about you and humans.’ His dark eyebrows were down as he thought. ‘And you need to be careful.’

‘He’s just a friend.’ Jim snorted. ‘And trust me, nobody knows about my dad’s opinions better than I do.’

‘No.’ Ben smiled. ‘I’m sorry you have to go through this. It’s shit you don’t get to have what Will and I have.’

‘Not unless I really luck out.’ Jim grumbled. ‘You know he wants to do a Meeting.’

‘Yeah, he told us.’ Ben sighed. ‘It’s probably best through. That way we get to make sure only suitable alphas come to see you.’

‘And if there aren’t any?’ Jim huffed. ‘Then I still have to choose someone I don’t fucking want.’

‘We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.’ Ben said. ‘The pack’s not going to let you be unhappy.’ He smiled. ‘And in the meantime, that boy out there seems to like you just as much as you like him. You should enjoy it.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim couldn’t help smiling. It gave him the best butterflies in his stomach to hear how Ross’ heart had speeded up when he’d got behind him on the bike, the way his scent had changed. It was heady and exciting and Jim only wished Ross could sense that he felt the same way. ‘Unless Dad gets hold of it. Then I’ll probably be grounded forever.’

‘Not if he doesn’t find out.’ Ben grinned. ‘And I’m not going to tell. He keeps you on too short a leash anyway.’ 

Jim gave him a look.

‘Dog joke?’ He narrowed his eyes at Ben. ‘Really?’

‘Well, from what I heard he thinks you are the family dog.’ Ben chuckled. 

‘You were eavesdropping?’ Jim asked.

‘Only a little.’ Ben replied. ‘You might want to tell him not to come onto the property. Next time he might run into John.’ 

‘Deal.’ Jim said, now all smiles. ‘And I will try not to do anything stupid.’

‘You’re seventeen, Jim.’ Ben‘s voice was gentle. ‘You’re allowed the occasional bout of hormone induced stupidity.’

‘Thank you.’ Jim moved back to him, sinking into Ben’s arms and holding onto him. He was the pack’s rock, strong and quiet and gentle and Jim loved him for always being there to talk to. It was good to have someone in his corner.

‘Ben?’ The front door of the examination room opened and Will stuck his head in. ‘Everything okay?’

‘Jim’s on the verge of getting himself an actual boyfriend that really exists.’ Ben said and Jim stuck his tongue out at him. ‘Mature.’

‘Wow.’ Will grinned, coming in with the four drinks. ‘An actual boyfriend?’

‘Shut up!’ Jim hissed. ‘He’ll fucking hear you.’ He accepted the mint concrete mixer that Will had bought him. ‘He’s busy playing with Mitzi.’

‘Ooh.’ Will grinned as he went over and gave Ben his frappe, getting a kiss of thanks in return. ‘Is he cute?’

‘Very.’ Ben chuckled. ‘If tall, dark and gangly is your thing.’

‘It was, actually.’ Will smiled at him. ‘You were exactly like that at seventeen. He grabbed Ben’s ass and squeezed. ‘And then you filled out and rocked my world.’

‘Gross.’ Jim snorted as he made a valiant attempt to get the ice cream up his straw. ‘Can we please not psychologically scar me any further by talking about you to having sex? It’s bad enough I have to listen to you two go at it.’ 

‘Listening implies choice.’ Will retorted. ‘So stop being a little perve. Now show me where this cute boy is so I can evaluate him for myself.’ 

Jim grinned and they went back into the back of the building. Ross was still on the floor, squirming and giggling while Mitzi did her level best to lick his face off. He looked so dorkily adorable like that that Jim’s heart did its own happy dance and Ben and Will immediately looked at him, smiling like maniacs.

Ross looked up, smiling in that utterly artless way of his that meant Jim could see his slightly crooked front teeth and the smiles he was getting turned knowing and Jim had to do something drastic because now he knew he probably reeked of horny teenage boy. No, check that. He did reek of horny teenage boy, his hormones completely getting the better of him.

Which, to be fair, he had every right to be because come on. It was so unfair that Ross was able to be that cute without even trying.

‘So, this is Ross. I have to say my evaluation is an excellent one.’ Will chuckled and Ross managed to scramble up off the floor to introduce himself, reluctantly handing Mitzi back to Ben so he could say hello properly and thank Will for the triple chocolate frappe that he’d bought him.

‘Hi.’ He was now looking a little shy and smelling far more so, so Jim decided there’d been enough gawking for one afternoon.

‘If you want, you can help me with the feeding.’ he said, and Will grinned at Ben, who was putting Mitzi away. Jim could smell how smug he was.

‘I think that’s a hint.’ He took Ben’s hand. ‘Let’s leave the boys alone and you can tell me about that terrifying rodent you were wrangling when I left.’ He winked at Jim as he passed him. ‘We’ll see you later.’

They left and went back put to the office with their drinks and Jim turned back to Ross.

‘So that’s the other part of my family.’ he said and Ross smiled.

‘They’re nice.’ He sounded a little envious. ‘It must have been nice having them around. My dad’s always been really supportive, but sometimes he just doesn’t get what being gay is like.’

‘Yeah, I’m really lucky.’ Jim replied. ‘But to be honest, my family is pretty non-traditional so me being gay is like the least surprising thing about me.’ Then he realised what he’d said, completely without thinking and inwardly berated himself for blabbing.

‘Really?’ Ross sounded intrigued and Jim could pretty much smell the curiosity coming off of him. ‘That sounds…interesting.’

And there is was again, that lovely musky scent that told Jim that Ross was thinking about things that were making his body react in a very promising way.

Some days it really was awesome being a werewolf.

‘It is.’ He grinned back and decided that if he was going, he was going to go down flirting so hard he’d probably go splat when he hit the ground. ‘Maybe I’ll tell you about it one day.’

Ross’ dark eyes sparkled at him.

‘I’d like that.’ he said and it took all of Jim’s willpower not to do anything stupid like kiss that sweet little smile off his face.

‘Me too.’ He turned to hide his own smile, now realising that he didn’t even want to hide how he was feeling anymore.

**********

In the back office, there was an awful lot of whispering going on.

‘He’s like an overgrown Bambi.’ Will had a terrible case of the heart eyes. ‘No wonder Jim’s all over him. It’s adorable.’

‘Yeah, but if John knows about it you know what he’ll say.’ Ben cautioned. ‘You know how he feels about Jim’s…condition.’

‘And he’s being ridiculous.’ Will snorted. ‘One teenage fling is not going to change the fact that Jim will bond with his alpha as and when he’s ready, so why shouldn’t he have some fun.’ He took a sip of his frappe. ‘It would probably do him good. He can get rid of some of his sexual frustration and calm the fuck down a bit. Ross being a human means nothing would stick and it would probably burn out long before we’ve found Jim a compatible alpha.’

‘I think he’s just so concerned with making a good match he’s being overly protective.’ Ben rumbled.

‘Which is even more ridiculous considering how he ended up with Mary.’ Will was scornful. ‘Pot. Kettle. Black.’

‘Yeah, and look how much trouble that got him.’ Ben said. ‘You know it’s the last thing he’d ever want Jim to go through.’

‘Maybe.’ Will gave him a one shouldered shrug and then his pale green eyes lit up. ‘On the plus side, we’re totally the wall. Think of the potential secrets we’ll be privy to.’

‘Huh?’ Ben frowned. Will had a way of totally foxing him sometimes.

‘See, this is why you flunked English Lit.’ Will laughed and walked over to rub his face against Ben’s. ‘More brawn than brains.’

‘Shut up.’ Ben laughed and bit him on the neck.

*********

Ross handed Jim the last bowl and Jim slid it into the cage and closed it. They had cleaned out the animals and fed them and the last task they had was to unpack the boxes on supplies and restock the store room.

He was feeling happy at this turn of events. He liked Jim’s uncles, although he’d had to stifle a giggle at how different they were. Where Ben was huge and hulking, Will was slender, pale and red-haired and when they stood next to each other he seemed half Ben’s size even though they were the same height. They had been coming in periodically to check up on the two of them, Will’s eyes sparkling every time he looked at them.

He and Jim had been chatting back and forth about classes and teachers and their try-outs on Wednesday, but Ross couldn’t help the low key buzz inside him that made him shiver every time Jim looked in his direction. It felt good to be like this. He’d had a few boyfriends, but that largely been him and them falling into each other face first rather than the whole procedure of actual dating.

There was something different here. Maybe it was knowing Jim wasn’t allowed to date so the pressure was off.

That was of course why his mouth decided to take control and not consult him.

‘So why doesn’t your dad let you and Demelza date?’ he asked and Jim looked at him in surprise.

‘How do you…?’ he started and Ross snorted a laugh. ‘Dwight. Am I right?’

‘Yeah, but the whole school has pretty much told me that.’ He snickered. ‘A large number also think you and your sister are boning.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim pulled a face. ‘It’s not a such a big deal. Dem’s aro and also ace and it’s just easier for her to say Dad doesn’t let her date than explain. A lot of people don’t really understand.’

‘Well, that explains her but not you.’ Ross opened the box of dressings and started handing the packages to him.

‘It’s complicated.’ Jim replied, now avoiding his eyes. ‘I have ambition and I am serious about college and getting the fuck out of Harlow, at least for a few years. That and hockey don’t really add up to a social life. And my parents are protective. They worry about me. They feel that dating would distract me from what I want and I agree with them.’

Something didn’t feel like it was ringing true, but Ross didn’t call him on it.

‘So why the away game hook ups then?’ he asked and now Jim grinned.

‘It’s easier that way.’ he replied. ‘No complications and they’re none the wiser to the fact that I haven’t been a virgin for a couple of years now.’ He gave Ross a speculative look. ‘What about you?’

‘The last guy I went out with kind of bailed when my mom got sick.’ Ross said, feeling a residual twinge of hurt. He’d expected him to at least be there for some sort of support, but that hadn’t been the case. ‘He couldn’t handle it. It hurt but then my mom died and that just kind of took over everything else and I just lost interest, I guess.’

‘Sorry.’ Jim looked sympathetic. ‘That’s pretty shitty.’

‘It happened, I got over it.’ Ross shrugged. ‘So you can’t date and I’m emotionally damaged.’ He laughed. ‘Great start.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim was smiling and his dimples made Ross’s hormones do a thing. ‘But that’s not a bad thing. We can be friends. Christ knows we both seem like we could use one and it would mean Dwight doesn’t have to feel guilty about ditching us for Caroline.’

They kept working in silence for a while and then Ross had to ask.

‘Did you mean it?’ he asked. ‘On Saturday night?’

‘What?’ Jim looked at him quizzically.

‘About us making out?’ Ross ducked his head and then heard Jim laugh. It was soft though and there was something in it that made him look up. Jim was still smiling.

‘Maybe.’ he replied. ‘I haven’t decided yet.’

‘Oh, okay Mr Picky.’ Ross huffed and that made them both laugh. ‘Let me know when you make up your mind.’

‘I will.’ Jim replied and went back to stacking shelves.


	5. Try Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for hockey :)

Two days later and Ross was nervous as hell. He was packing his kit for the try-outs and trying not to panic about how badly he might suck when his phone rang.

Are we lost or is this love that I'm feeling?

You stay on my mind, on my mind every night

You stay on my mind, you're on my mind every night

Ross wasn’t even sure why he’d picked that song, but it seemed to fit. He picked it up and smiled, his nerves immediately giving way to butterflies when he saw who was calling him.

‘Hi.’ he answered, hoping like hell that he didn’t sound as smitten as he felt.

‘Hi.’ Jim said and Ross could hear he was outside. Probably standing on the dock and looking out over the water, which was where he’d been yesterday when Ross had done his regular morning stalk. He’d been half expecting to run into Jim’s dog again, especially after Jim had told him they had the run of the property but he’d been lucky to come away undetected. ‘You all set?’

‘Pretty much.’ Ross picked up his kit bag, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed his skates. ‘You riding in?’

‘Yeah.’ Jim was on the move. ‘I’ll see you at school?’

‘Sure. Later.’ Ross smiled and hung up.

It had been like that since they had exchanged numbers on Monday when Jim had dropped him off at home and he’d been kind of floating along since then.

It had only been two days, but Ross felt like maybe this move wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

He came downstairs for breakfast and Joshua looked up from his tablet. Francis and Verity were already eating. Ross noticed that Francis was still being off with both his sister and himself and knew that it would probably be a few days until things went back to normal.

‘Hey, buddy.’ Joshua grinned. ‘Big day today.’

‘Yeah.’ Chuck was at the stove and Ross could smell French toast. ‘Getting on the first string for the Sea-Wolves is going to raise your profile like nothing else in this town.’ He winked at Ross. ‘Even more than being a Corsair.’

‘Hey.’ Francis said, but it lacked any real bite. ‘We’re in the top five ranking schools in the district.’

‘Yes you are.’ Chuck smiled and brought another plate over, handing it across to Ross. He dropped a kiss on Francis’ head as he passed and Francis made an outraged noise and tried to squirm away, but Ross could see he was little pleased.

‘I’m kind of freaking out a little.’ he said this to Joshua. ‘I haven’t practiced in months.’

‘You were varsity level material, Ross.’ Joshua gave him a reassuring smile. ‘It’s all muscle memory, kid. You’ll be fine.’

‘Thanks.’ Ross gave him a grateful smile.

*********

Jim came downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Flint was already waiting for him and he handed Jim his stick.

‘Breakfast on the way?’ he asked and Jim smiled. It was a thing with them that when Flint gave him a ride to school, they would stop at the diner and get breakfast before school. Today he’d be taking all his gear in and so the ride was necessitated. Jim had also asked because he wanted to get a good word in for Ross. He knew it was completely below board but he’d done some sneaky research. It turned out that one of Ross’ old team-mates had a parent who’d recorded pretty much every game of the first half of the junior year season and he’d been able to get a good look at Ross’ game.

He’d been impressed and Jim was not easily impressed.

Ross was fast and agile, with excellent handling and a slap shot that was damn near lethal. So now he had the videos on his mobile, ready to show Flint over breakfast.

Demelza had caught him watching them the night before and she’d laughed at him for a whole hour.

Sure, it was the most transparent ploy in the history of ploys but Jim did not give a fuck. He wanted Ross on the team for… reasons. Lots of reasons actually, and not just things like his hazel eyes were honest to God gorgeous and he smelled incredible and he also was of the opinion that The Return of the Jedi was the best one out of the series or that he had a rocking sense of humour and actually knew how to spell the word perspicacious…

Yeah Jim was fucked.

So screw acting normal and responsible and all that bullshit. Their fifth game was an away game and Jim had intentions. Serious ones.

They went out to Flint’s truck and got in. It was still too early for Demelza to actually get out of bed and the sky was a lovely misty silvery grey. Jim felt a little disappointed that he wouldn’t get to smell Ross on his morning run but he could make the requisite sacrifice.

Oh yes, he knew all about the runs now that he knew what to be aware of and if he had made it a point to be out on the dock so Ross’ smell could drift down on the wind to him, or focus his hearing to hear how Ross’ already quickened heartbeat sped up even more when he crouched in the bushes and stole a look at Jim, then no-one was the wiser.

Except for his nosy sister who’d been hanging out the window spying on him.

Dammit.

Flint drove at a leisurely pace while they chatted about the upcoming season. He was feeling optimistic about the try-outs and mentioned a few names. Jim listened and bit his tongue. He didn’t want to be too obvious.

‘The big catch is going to be that new kid.’ Flint said and suddenly Jim’s ears pricked up.

‘Which kid?’ he asked.

‘The one that’s just moved here.’ Flint replied. ‘He’s Chuck Poldark’s nephew. Rob? Rick?’

‘Ross.’ Jim felt his heart threaten to give himself away and he dug his nails into his palm to calm himself down. ‘He’s in my English class and he’s kind of a friend actually. Dwight knows him. They hung out over summer because of Caroline and Verity being friends.’ He said it as casually as possible and Flint looked pleased.

‘Good. Then you can make sure he comes to try-outs.’ he instructed. ‘We need a new wing to replace Eddie.’

‘That’s exactly what Georgie said.’ Jim replied, now inwardly punching the air because he hadn’t even needed to do anything.

They got to the diner and gorged themselves on pancakes and enough bacon to make up half a pig. Mary was big on healthy food and she shopped at the farmer’s market every day so this kind of guilty pleasure went under her radar. Most of the time. Mary’s nose was incredibly sensitive and Jim was sure she could smell the maple syrup on him even after a day and a cafeteria lunch (although he only really ate the salad).

After that was the ride to school and Jim got his backpack out the back of the truck and went inside so Flint could go park. He went straight to his locker, hoping that there’d be a much anticipated smile waiting for him and he wasn’t disappointed.

Ross grinned as he took out his books for first period and slammed his locker closed.

‘Hi.’ His hazel eyes were sparkling and Jim discreetly breathed in, Ross’ smell already an addiction.

‘Hi.’ He took out his own books. ‘You seen the others yet?’

‘Nope.’ Ross didn’t sound in the slightest bit unhappy with that fact. ‘You want to walk me to class?’

‘Only unofficially.’ Jim laughed and they fell into step together.

This being friends thing was nice. Far nicer than he’d expected it to be. Dwight was his best friend, but Jim had never ever felt an attraction to him once in the time they had known each other, mostly because he had never smelled right to Jim.

Ross was like having the best of both worlds.

Jim couldn’t really understand just why they’d clicked like they had after only what was technically four days, but he wasn’t going to give it up. Demelza had promised to keep his secret and she was sticking to her word and Ben and Will were also doing a remarkable impression of being as silent as the grave.

They got to class and saw that Dwight was already inside, talking to Flint about an extra credit assignment. He grinned at them and went back to talking. Flint gave Jim a cheerful eyebrow raise that Jim knew meant talk to Poldark and took his seat.

‘So I get that he’s your dad’s cousin.’ Ross was now behind him, chin in his hand and Jim turned in his seat to look at him. ‘But how come you all live together?’ He was genuinely curious, Jim could smell it. He shrugged. 

‘It’s just a thing we do.’ he said. ‘Our family is pretty tight like that.’

‘Do you have any younger cousins?’ Ross asked and he shook his head.

‘No. Just me and Dem.’ Jim said and wondered how best to shut the subject down. He always felt twitchy when that question came up. ‘Fertility thing.’

‘Oh shit.’ Ross’ face fell. ‘Sorry. That was wildly insensitive of me.’

‘No, it’s fine.’ Jim assured him. ‘Nobody in my family has had kids. It’s kind of one of the reasons my parents adopted me and Dem.’

‘Oh, yeah. I get that.’ The sunny smile was back and Ross thankfully moved on from that particular subject.

The bell rang and class started and Jim sat back and listened with half an ear.

He imagined trying to explain his situation and failed. He had never told Dwight for a reason. Outside of werewolves, their biological variation was pretty unheard of and it was strictly a pack-only thing. Betas were sterile, whether born or turned. Only alphas and omegas could breed each other, and that was his life in a nutshell. His entire reason for living coming down to the fact that he was royally screwed by his own genetics. One day everything would simply be about the fact that he could mate and carry cubs and while he’d been happy to have that as part of his future before Andres had died, now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He didn’t want to be a legacy purely because he could perpetuate their kind.

But then again, there were so few of them. Omegas were probably one in every fifty births and the number of alphas and betas outnumbered them enough for it to be hazardous.

‘Jim?’

He looked up and realised that Flint was staring at him pointedly. Something pinged in the back of his brain.

‘Iago.’ he said on instinct and Flint nodded.

‘That’s correct.’ he said and then continued talking. Jim sat back in his seat and then felt a pen prodding him between the shoulder blades.

‘Dude.’ Ross hissed, laughter colouring the whisper. ‘You were totally daydreaming.’

Jim smiled, not turning around.

Yeah, he could definitely get used to this.

**********

The morning’s classes passed and they ended up at the same table for lunch. Demelza was opposite him, kicking him under the table and Jim could read the micro-expressions she was using perfectly, the werewolf equivalent of pointing at Ross and yelling you like him.

Next to him Caroline was telling Verity about something somebody had done in her World History class and Verity was laughing. Dwight and Ross were talking about their online game from the night before and that meant he could just sit and enjoy the view.

The growl was a sub-human pitch, too low for the others to pick up on and Jim looked at Demelza. He got up and so did she and they took their trays to the rack. Jim knew people were probably watching them. They had a reputation for being a little creepy. Nobody of course knew they were in communication all the time.

‘So things seem to be going swimmingly.’ she remarked as they slid their trays into the rack. ‘He smells smitten.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim smiled, not even bothering to hide it from her.

‘So do you.’ she added, poking him in the chest with her forefinger.

‘Yeah.’ Jim could feel his face aching from the smile. Not that he cared. ‘Hey what time is it?’

‘Just after half one.’ She looked at him. ‘You know getting him on the team is a pretty sneaky move. That way you’ll have unfettered access.’

‘I know.’ Jim was smug. ‘How many more times do I have to pay tribute to your genius?’

‘As many as I require.’ Demelza replied loftily and stuck her nose in the air as they went back to the table.

After lunch, Jim shouldered his backpack and Ross followed him to the library. He was now buzzing with nerves, the scent of it almost thick enough to catch hold of, his knee jiggling and chewing his nails as he tried and failed to concentrate on the book his was reading. Then again, Jim wouldn’t be able to focus on something that intimidating.

‘You know you’ve kind of got this in the bag.’ he said, hoping to distract him. ‘Flint knows about you.’

‘He does?’ Ross’ eyebrows went up in what Jim had now come to learn was his patented look of adorable surprise. ‘How the fuck does he know?’

‘Youtube.’ Jim grinned. ‘You’re on it. That and he’s been doing some research.’ He grinned. ‘Just when were you going to tell me about your stats?’

‘That was last year.’ Now Ross’ smell turned and Jim knew he was unhappy. ‘Before.’ His shrug was dejected. ‘I have no idea if I’m even going to be able to hit anything.’

‘Sure you will.’ Jim replied. ‘You’re good. You think your body just forgets everything because something shitty happened to you.’

Ross looked at him and now there was a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

‘You know most people don’t ever mention her dying. They just try to avoid the subject completely. You’re not like that. None of you are.’ He picked at the hem of his t-shirt. ‘You make me feel normal.’

‘You are normal.’ Jim smiled. ‘Well…for a given value of normal anyway.’

‘Fuck off.’ Now Ross’ smile was back. ‘So you got any tips?’

‘Don’t hold back.’ Jim replied. ‘Go out there today and just do it. Play like you mean it. He appreciates that.’

‘Is that what you do?’ Ross’ eyes now had a wicked sparkle in them and his scent shifted once again, the sharp note of interest making Jim’s pulse pick up. ‘Play like you mean it?’

‘Yeah.’ He gave Ross his cockiest smile. ‘I’m fucking good too.’

‘I know.’ Now it was Ross’ turn to look smug. ‘It’s not just my team that has a rabid parent with a camcorder.’

‘Oh?’ Jim knew they were rapidly sliding down the dangerous slope from conversation to flirting but he didn’t care. ‘So you’ve been checking me out?’

‘Dude.’ Ross laughed. ‘If you haven’t noticed that, then you’re fucking blind.’

‘I noticed.’ Jim protested. ‘Maybe.’

‘Asshole.’ Ross kicked his foot. ‘I can’t tell if you’re fucking with me or not.’

‘Not.’ Jim replied. ‘No dating allowed, remember?’ He smiled as Ross started snickering. ‘Feeling better?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross’ answering smile was brilliant. ‘I am.’

**********

Try outs were at the town rink so they were all shepherded into the school bus for the trip. Ross noticed Dwight approaching the bus with a bright red backpack over his shoulder.

‘You coming with?’ he asked and Dwight turned so Ross could see the words Emergency Kit on the back.

‘Got to make sure you get back okay.’ he grinned. ‘Got to be prepared.’

‘They make you say that.’ Jim laughed. ‘Boy Scout.’

‘Hey that’s Eagle Scout to you, asshole.’ Dwight retorted. ‘And when you get your nose broken I’ll be the one bandaging you up.’

‘You’d bandage his nose?’ Ross was giving him a quizzical look. 

‘Yeah. You sure you know what you’re doing?’ Jim laughed.

‘Shut up.’ Dwight pushed past him. ‘Just because you’re never the one getting fixed up.’

He got on the bus and Ross looked at Jim.

‘Never?’ He grinned. ‘You’re that good?’

‘Hell yeah.’ Jim laughed and climbed on after Dwight and Ross followed with a grin. 

Inside most of the team was already assembled. Jim had taken a seat at the back with Dwight and Ross went to join them, sliding in next to Jim while Dwight had the seat in front and was turned to rest his arms on the back. 

Ross got comfortable, the warm press of Jim’s thigh alongside his making him feel a little lightheaded. He glanced at him and caught Jim’s eye and got a secretive smile that made Ross smile back.

‘Hawkins!’ There was a bellow and the next minute Georgie had thrown herself into the seat, almost squashing Dwight in her enthusiasm. ‘You got him to come.’

‘Not me.’ Jim replied. ‘Turns out he actually wants to try-out.’

‘Good.’ Georgie stated. ‘You and me on the wing. We’ll be unstoppable.’ She gave Ross a cheeky grin. ‘How’s your body check?’

‘Pretty good.’ Ross said. ‘I can hold my own.’

‘Excellent, because we’re not going to go easy on you.’ Georgie told him. ‘I hope you bought your A-game because we are mean and we’ll chew your ass up and spit it out.’ Her eyes were sparkling. ‘You go and check out our stats like we told you?’

‘I did.’ Ross nodded. ‘You guys are pretty good, but I’ll try and go easy on you.’ 

Jim’s snort of laughter next to him got his attention. 

‘Now we’re going to own your ass.’ he said and Georgie chuckled and leaned over to high five him. 

The others were now on the bus, Israel and Tomas coming to sit in front of them. The driver got the engine started and they pulled out of the parking lot. 

Ross sat back and listened to the others chattering around him. He had missed this, the easy companionship of the people on his team. Grace had come to watch every game, and even sat in on practices. She’d done it right until the end, her head wrapped in one of her lovely silk scarves and her thins hands applauding every shot he made. Ross had played his heart out, hoping against hope that she would make it, but she’d died mid-season and he’d just lost the will to play. 

‘Hey.’ Jim’s voice was low. ‘You okay?’

Ross realised that it was just the two of them. Dwight and Georgie were now talking to the others and it was like that back seat was shut off from the rest of the bus for just a moment. 

‘I’m thinking about my mom.’ He was amazed it came out so easily. He hadn’t really been able to talk about it, not even with Elizabeth. She’d been his best friend but even then something had held him back. 

The touch of Jim’s hand was gentle and Ross started in surprise. 

‘I think she’d probably be happy to know you’re playing again.’ he said and now he was taking Ross’ hand in his. It was such a simple gesture and yet Ross couldn’t believe the feelings it evoked.

Jim looked at him and their eyes met. 

‘Thank you.’ Ross said and Jim smiled a sweet dimpled smile that made everything feel just a little bit better. Then he interlinked their fingers and Ross felt his face flush as he looked down at their hands and then back up. 

‘What are you doing?’ he whispered and Jim’s smile changed, tinged with wickedness at the edges. 

‘Making a move, Poldark.’ he replied. ‘What the hell does it look like?’

*********

Demelza got home and parked her bike in the garage. She took her helmet off and that was when she heard raised voices. It was unusual for her parents to be having a stand up argument in the middle of the day and even more so for it to be so involved that neither of them seemed to have heard her come home. 

She crept to the door that led into the house and listened, her enhanced hearing picking out the words easily. 

‘You said you would wait!’ Mary sounded livid.

‘We can’t wait! Didn’t you just hear what I said? It’s a full pack, not just one or two isolated alphas. He said there were at least seven of them!’ Silver was equally strident, but Demelza could hear the sharp edge of desperation in his voice.

‘Yes, but this is also all the way down in Arizona, John! There’s nothing to say that they’ll even think about coming up this far.’ Mary replied.

‘You don’t know that!’ Now the desperation was so thick that it made Demelza take a step back. 

‘Neither do you.’ Now Mary’s voice fell. ‘We already treat him like a prisoner. And we said that we would wait until his eighteenth birthday. It’s September now, so it’s only another two months until then.’ 

‘No.’ Silver said. ‘I’m sorry but I’m putting my foot down. I’m putting out the call tonight.’

Demelza retreated, hoping that she would be able to wheel her bike out quietly enough that they didn’t hear her. She made it halfway down the drive before stating up and riding back in the direction of town. 

**********

Ross was floating. Jim had held his hand all the way to the rink, only letting go so they could get their gear and pile off the bus and not let on to Flint that anything untoward was happening. Ross wasn’t stupid and he had to admit that the little frisson he got. 

Now they were headed in and he saw Flint unpacking the back of his SUV. He saw Jim and smiled. Jim returned it and then nodded at Ross and Flint gave him a thumbs up. 

‘See?’ he said. ‘You’re pretty much in.’ 

‘God, I hope so.’ Ross replied.

The rink wasn’t as big as the one in Boston his team had used, but it was serviceable. They all filed into the locker room and there was general rough-housing and laughing as they got changed. Ross noticed that Georgie changed with them and gave Jim a look. Jim just grinned and then pulled his t-shirt off and now Ross couldn’t help but stare, and not just because Jim’s bare freckled skin was laid out like a smorgasbord in front of him. He forced himself to not get distracted by the delicate pink nipples on display, noting with a little disappointment that they were not pierced, and then turned to admire what had caught his attention.

He’d been right about there being a tattoo. It was a full moon set against deep blue clouds and seemed to pop right off of Jim’s skin, lying over his shoulder and up the side of his neck. 

‘How the hell did you get that?’ he asked, completely amazed. 

‘You don’t know how they do tattoos?’ Jim raised an eyebrow at him. 

‘You’re underage though.’ Ross was now staring at it unashamedly. 

‘Not in Connecticut.’ Jim laughed. ‘I got it on our last family vacation.’ He looked very pleased with Ross’ reaction. 

‘Okay, enough chatter!’ Flint boomed as he came into the change room, now in hockey gear and with a whistle around his neck. ‘I want you out on the ice in ten.’

He left and Ross started undressing. He reached back to pull his own t-shirt over his head and now he was delighted to see that Jim was the one staring. Jim noticed him noticing and their eyes met, both of them breaking away and trying not to look like they had a serious case of heart-eyes. 

‘Jesus.’ This was from Israel next to them. ‘Are we going to have to turn the hose on you two?’

‘No!’ They blurted it simultaneously, and that just made everything worse. 

By the time they were dressed and sitting down to put on their skates, Ross knew it was a lost cause. He couldn’t pretend that every little thing wasn’t hyping him up, that even the way Jim was now tying his laces off wasn’t getting him hot. It was bordering on insane and yet, every time he chanced a glance at Jim he found that he had to look away, cheeks reddening. 

The others were now bowling out, shoving each other and laughing and Jim got up, taking the hair band from around his wrist and using it to tie his hair up. Ross got up as well, grabbing his stick. They looked at each other again and Jim smiled at him, his eyes sparkling as he put his helmet on . 

‘Show time.’ he said. ‘You ready to let me see what you got?’

‘Hell yeah.’ Ross grinned. ‘Let’s go.’ He stuck his own helmet over his curls and followed Jim out from the change room, stick in one hand and gloves in the other.

Flint had two rows of cones set up on the ice when they got there. He skated to the side of the ice and addressed them.

‘Right. Everyone’s on warm-ups and then we doing drills. I want to see what everyone’s got.’ He blew his whistle and Ross felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach. He did up the chin strap on his helmet and put his gloves on. It felt so good to have this again, and he trailed down behind Jim and hit the ice. 

The second his skates made contact, it was like everything seemed to melt away and Ross remembered why he loved hockey so much. He let go and took off down the ice, stretching himself out and building up speed as he moved into the line that was now moving around the edge of the ice. Jim was a couple of people ahead of him and Ross watched as he took the bend. Jim was fast and scrappy and he skated completely differently to Ross, all barely contained energy. Being short meant he had a low centre of gravity and Ross could see how he’d make a killer centre. He’d had to work hard on his own skills, compensating for his natural gangliness with speed and reach, and he wondered what kind of combo they would make. 

Across from him, he could see Flint watching him speculatively. The other kids trying out were mostly people who hadn’t made the cut in previous years. The freshman try-outs weren’t for another week and Ross watched his competition, smiling to himself as he saw that none of the others had the kind of skills he had to offer. 

They did their warm ups, and Ross noticed that Flint was methodical in ensuring they were settled and loose before he moved them on. He braked and then turned in so he could end up behind Jim, neatly bypassing one of the other newbies. 

‘Hi.’ he said, smiling brightly at him and Jim returned it. 

‘How’s it feel?’ he asked.

‘Good.’ Ross replied. ‘Really fucking good.’

‘All right. Everyone pick up a puck on the next pass and then I want tight turns.’ Flint instructed. 

‘After you.’ Jim grinned and Ross snickered and skated past him. Jim came up behind him and on the next bend, Ross reached out and caught one of the pucks Flint had lying on the ice and moved it ahead of him. He took his time, easing into it and getting used to the feel of a stick in his hands again. Ahead of him, the others were now starting to weave their way through the two rows of cones. Ross picked up speed as he made the turn to start his run, waiting until Israel was halfway through before following. He shifted his weight as he made the turns, the scrape of blades and sound of sticks and pucks moving over the ice making it almost meditative. 

The turns turned into spins, the cones picked up and moved as they changed drills. After that they went into forwards to backwards drills and Ross was now sweating under his pads and jersey. It felt wonderful, the familiar burn in his thighs and shoulders as his body re-adjusted to being used in this way. He got to the side and back into the line, watching Jim take his turn and admiring how quick he was. Jim got to the end, his last turn throwing up ice and then he skated over to the line. 

‘You look good out there.’ Ross no longer cared who might overhear. Watching Jim skate was having very interesting effects on him and he was sure his racing heart was not all down to the exertion. 

‘Thanks.’ Jim smiled. ‘You’re pretty good yourself.’

‘Christ.’ Israel chuckled next to them. ‘Can you two stop flirting for like five minutes?’

‘We’re not flirting.’ they both retorted and he snorted. 

‘Uh-huh.’ he said, not sounding convinced in the slightest. ‘Like fuck you’re not.’

‘Okay, we’re moving onto protection drills.’ Flint called from the other side of the ice. ‘Buddy up.’

Ross took one look at Jim and knew they were on the same page, both of them moving at the same time so they were partnered. 

‘Assholes.’ Israel laughed and skated off to where Georgie was watching with ill-contained glee.

They started with circle drills, and Ross could hardly wait until it was their turn. He’d been dying to get into a little close body contact with Jim. Flint smacked the puck into the circle and he went for it, his longer reach snagging the puck first and feeling Jim come in close behind him. He moved with Ross, sticking like burr and then neatly hooking his arm enough to knock Ross off balance just enough for him to get around and steal the puck. 

‘Switch.’ Flint barked and now it was Ross’ turn to come in while Jim tried to keep him off. It got boisterous quickly, both of them breathless with laughter as Jim tried to fend him off before they ended up out the circle. They went back in line to wait their next turn, each drill getting progressively more rowdy as they felt each other out and did their best to knock each other off, shamelessly hooking and checking each other until Flint bawled them out for being too rough and they went to the end, now grinning at each other like maniacs.

The drills continued in the same way until Flint finally blew time and they took a break. That was when Ross saw Demelza now sitting at the side of the ice. 

‘Does she play too?’ he asked and Jim turned and saw her. 

‘No.’ He frowned. ‘I’ll be back.’

That made Ross laugh and he watched as Jim skated across to go talk to his sister. He went to the side, picking up his water bottle and taking a drink before he noticed he was surrounded. He saw Georgie, Israel, Tom and Ricky all grinning broadly at him, made a little disturbing by the fact that Ricky still had his goalie’s kit on. 

‘What?’ he asked and they all snorted at him. 

‘We have eyes.’ Georgie declared, rolling hers. ‘You two going to start humping on the ice next?’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross shot back and grinned at how pleased he felt. 

********

Jim frowned and then asked Demelza to repeat herself. 

‘Are you sure?’ he finally asked and she huffed. 

‘Yes.’ She kept her voice low to avoid being overheard by Flint. ‘What are you going to do?’

Jim looked across the ice to where Ross was now at the centre of his friends and his face got a look of pure stubbornness on it. 

‘I’m going to step things up.’ he said. ‘Go home.’

Demelza made a soft growling noise and Jim could smell her distress. He sighed and put his hand at the back of her neck so they could touch foreheads. 

‘It’ll be okay.’ he murmured and she huffed again. 

‘You better mean that.’ she said, and then looked up as Flint yelled at them.

‘Jim!’ He beckoned. ‘Get your ass back here.’

Jim let her go and went back on the ice, skating across for the next set of drills. Ross gave him a quizzical look when he got to them. 

‘What was that about?’ he asked.

‘Family shit.’ Jim replied. ‘Flint called it yet?’

‘Yeah it’s us noobs against you.’ Ross said, his grin wide. ‘I’m going to kick your ass.’ 

In spite of the disquieting news Demelza had just delivered, Jim found himself smiling.

‘Let’s go, city boy.’ he shot back. 

Flint got them lined up, those trying out against the first string. Ross found himself on the right wing, a place he was more than happy with seeing as it was his regular position. There was another boy from their year at centre and a girl he recognised from Art on the right wing. In front of them, Jim was skating into position, gliding smoothly over the ice and coming to an abrupt stop. 

Georgie was on his left and another player from the bench that Ross knew was called Barrett. He looked at Georgie, who was his opposite number, and she grinned at him. Her gum guard was pink glitter and it was so incongruous that Ross snickered. He looked to his left, watching as Jim leaned over his stick, waiting for Flint to throw the puck in. Behind him, Israel and Tom were on the defensive line with Ricky in goal behind them. Jim glanced over at him and smiled. His gum guard was black with bright green vampire teeth on it and Ross got an inexplicable shiver at that. 

Flint blew his whistle and they all stilled, watching and waiting. He dropped the puck into play and Jim immediately got it out from the centre’s stick, sending it straight out to Georgie. She took off down the ice, Ross coming in close to mark her as he tried to hook out her arm. She did a quick release, shaking him off and sent the puck past him to Jim, who picked it up and went in fast, skipping it across to Barrett. He took it around the back of the goal and there was a minor scuffle as his opposite player tried to take it away from him, but he flipped it and smacked it hard enough for it to rebound and Jim picked it back up and sent it around the goalie’s legs. Flint called the goal and they went back to their starting places. 

Ross was impressed. Jim was fast, but so was Georgie and he knew he’d have to step up his game. If he did make the cut though, he could see himself fitting in well with them. 

The next few plays were much the same, but suddenly something seemed to click and Ross managed to steal the puck from Barrett and then he was away, sweeping down the ice with a clear run ahead of him. He moved the puck around, lining it up for a shot. Then he got hit by something that felt like a truck and he went flying into the crash barrier. 

Ross landed on his ass, the air knocked out of him, panting to get it back. A shadow fell across him and he looked up into a pair of very concerned blue-green eyes, hissing as he breathed in. 

‘You asshole.’ he muttered. ‘It’s my first damn day back.’

‘Sorry.’ Jim held out a hand and helped him back onto his feet. ‘You okay?’

‘No.’ Ross wheezed. ‘Fuck, Dwight wasn’t kidding about you.’ He puffed hard and leaned over a little. ‘You check like a fucking HGV.’

Jim looked ridiculously pleased. 

‘Only because you’re so damn fast.’ he retorted. ‘I ran out of options.’

Now it was Ross’ turn to smile.

‘Hey!’ Flint yelled. ‘Break it up over there.’

‘Busted.’ Jim said and skated back to his side, leaving Ross with what felt like sizeable bruises and a heart that was going a mile a minute. 

**********

By the end of the try-outs he was exhausted, sweaty and thrilled when Flint read out the names of the five players he was taking on and Ross was the second name he called. 

‘Yes!’ Jim thumped him on the shoulder. ‘Knew you could do it.’

There was a brief run-down of practice times and Ross got given a disclaimer for Josh to sign. Then they were sent off to go shower and they all headed off the ice, chattering light a flock of unruly crows. 

Once inside the locker room, Ross suddenly realised that there was one thing he hadn’t counted on and that was…

Oh fuck.

As the rest of the team headed off for the showers, Jim was taking his time, removing his helmet and chucking it on the bench with his gloves before he sat down to attack his skates. He looked up quizzically at Ross as he saw he wasn’t moving. 

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked. ‘You made the cut, you should be fucking stoked.’

‘I am.’ Ross was now horribly aware that he’d have to go into the showers with Jim. Naked. This was not going to end well.

Jim seemed to catch on and then his own cheeks were flaming. 

‘Shit.’ He looked sheepish. ‘You know this has never happened to me before. Guess we’ll just have to not look at each other.’

‘Okay.’ Ross swallowed hard. ‘I’m still going to be thinking about it though.

‘How about this then.’ Jim grinned. ‘I’ve got to go talk to Flint. You go shower and I’ll finish up when you’re done.’ He got up. ‘That way we can both walk out of here without looking like a couple of dickheads.’

‘Deal.’ Ross replied. ‘What are you going to talk to him about?'

‘Just school stuff.’ Jim told him. ‘I’ll see you later.’ 

Ross watched him go, grabbed his soap and towel and stripped off for the shower. 

**********

Jim walked quickly, going back out to the rink and down to the edge of the ice, trying to steady his breathing. The sharp scent of Ross’ arousal was still fresh in his nose and it was playing havoc with his thought processes. 

Flint was at the side with his assistant, a college intern called Shaun who was sweet but dumb as a post. He saw Jim coming back down and nodded to Shaun and the intern left to go and start clearing up. 

‘So that was productive.’ he said. ‘He’s a good player.’ His black eyes, so much like Silver’s, were sharp. ‘He’s going to make an excellent addition to the line-up.’ He consulted his clipboard and then peered at Jim over the top. ‘You were a little rough out there today. You know you’ve got to keep it tempered. If you do that in games, it’ll get noticed.’ 

‘I know.’ Jim replied. ‘I’ll try and keep it tighter.’

Flint smiled at him. 

‘So you and Ross seem friendly. That’ll help integrate him into the team. I’m putting him in Eddie’s position. You and Georgie will need to get him up to speed with you as quickly as possible, but he’s every bit as skilled as I thought he was.’ he said. Jim watched him carefully waiting to see if he had noticed anything about his interactions with Ross, but Flint didn’t smell suspicious or even curious when he spoke. 

‘He’s in a couple of my classes and he’s also friends with Dwight.’ he explained. ‘The others met him at the party so we all already kind of know each other.’

‘Great.’ Flint nodded. ‘Our first game is in seven weeks so we’re have to buckle down.’ 

‘I was thinking that I could give Ross a lift in to morning practice.’ Jim said. It was an idea he’d been batting around, but Flint being oblivious to how Jim felt about Ross boded well for him making the suggestion. 

‘Sure.’ Flint agreed. ‘He doesn’t have his own transport?’

‘No, he usually comes in with Verity and Francis. Dwight doesn’t come to morning practices so it would help him out.’ Jim tried not to get excited as he saw his plan working. 

‘In that case ask him.’ Flint said. ‘Now go hit the showers. We need to stop at the store on the way home.’ 

‘Okay.’ Jim could barely contain himself.

Meeting or no Meeting, he had his own plans to worry about.


	6. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are an awful lot of firsts going on here...

Jim woke up in a warm sticky patch and with a head full of warm hazel eyes that glowed like amber in the dream he’d just been having, a dream that had been extremely graphic and which still had him biting at his pillow and growling.

He let go, grimacing at the rips in the fabric as he pulled his fangs back in. The pillow was wet with his drool and Jim could smell himself and the deep musky scent of his own come which plastered the sheet underneath him. Not only that, but when he ventured a hand between his legs, he could feel the accumulated slipperiness on his inner thighs and flopped back onto the pillow.

‘Fuck.’ It came out rough. This could not be happening to him now.

He managed to get up and out of bed, feeling a little lightheaded. This didn’t feel all consuming though, not like a proper heat would, and Jim felt horny but not like he needed to sit on an alpha’s cock anytime soon, thank fuck for that.

Jerking off in a cold shower would clear his head and wake him up enough to throw off the odd feeling. The house was still quiet, everyone else asleep and not needing to get up for a while yet. Jim had plans though. He and Ross were going to the rink and then to school together and that thought alone made him smile.

Ross. Tall, gangly, gorgeous Ross with his beautiful eyes and soft hair and a smell that was making Jim come in his sleep more often than not and whose braying laugh and quirky sense of humour made Jim want to stick his face in his neck and scent him for days.

He got into the shower, the water just the right side of warm and looked down at himself. It was probably his hormones, but he was already hard again and he took hold of himself and closed his eyes, letting his wolf out as he thought about what Ross smelled like. It had been pretty obvious the past few weeks that Ross was holding back, but his smell always alerted Jim to how he was feeling and it had some very odd timing. A quick glance to see Ross’ high cheekbones colouring up was enough to confirm it and it made Jim’s wolf want to strut around when he saw that, knowing that he was the one making Ross feel like that.

It was very un-omega like.

He quickened his hand, drawing his strokes out and tightening his grip as he growled into the water. It had been getting worse, the aggression and the almost compulsive possessiveness he felt around Ross. It was threatening to get out of hand and he’d taken to glaring at anyone that gave Ross the time of day.

The next stroke made Jim hiss as something changed in the way he was feeling and he looked back down at his cock. What he saw made him stop completely and stare at himself, wide-eyed and little crazy.

Okay. That was definitely not right.

He swallowed hard, heart now pounding in disbelief. He’d seen enough specialist porn to know exactly what that was. There was only one little problem.

Omegas didn’t knot. They couldn’t.

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ He let go of himself and glared at the offending appendage.

Yep, the knot was still there and it was growing.

_Fuck._

Jim drew in a shaky breath, then tentatively prodded at it. The second he touched it, a surge of arousal so strong it almost knocked his legs out of from under him overtook him and Jim felt like the breath had been knocked from him. He growled and the ferocity took him by surprise, his fangs descending and a single overwhelming thought coming into his head, a stream of _wantneedmatebreed_ that rattled around in his head as he squeezed the knot as hard as he could and then came all over the side of the shower, his whole body jerking uncontrollably with the force of it and stars going off behind his eyes as he raked his claws down the tile.

Only once he’d finally stopped, panting hard, wolfed out and feeling unbelievably good from the strength of his orgasm (and fuck if it didn’t feel like he’d just ejaculated his fucking brains out of his fucking dick), did Jim stare at the copious white swirls making their way down the drain while slick gushed down the insides of his thighs, and realised that something was very wrong with this scenario.

He was an omega. Not an alpha.

What the fucking fuck was wrong with him?

Jim turned off the water, thought better of it and then turned it back on again and washed himself off very thoroughly. He could smell himself, the reek of sex and arousal clogging his nose. It took a few scrubbings before he deemed himself fit for company and he got out.

In his room, he dressed and then stood on front of his mirror and looked at himself. He still looked the same and when he went into half-shift his eyes were still golden. He pulled his lips back, checking his fangs, and then inspected his claws but they were the same as well. That only confused him more and Jim wondered just what the hell his body was playing at.

He made his way out of his room and down the stairs, nose twitching as he picked up the smell of oatmeal. That made him frown, knowing that nobody else should have been up. He got to the kitchen and saw Silver at the stove. He was cooking and humming along to the radio they had in the kitchen, his broad bare shoulders and the sweatpants that hung on his hips showing Jim that he’d obviously been out running.

It wasn’t unusual for his dad to go out. He and Ben and Flint regularly patrolled their territory in wolf form, but they normally went to sleep it off afterwards. They didn’t hang around and make Jim breakfast.

Silver turned and looked at him, smiling.

‘Morning.’ he nodded at the table. ‘Sit. I’m making us breakfast.’

Jim sat down, pouring himself juice from the bottle on the table, and watched as Silver dished the food up and came to the table. He laid down the bowl in front of Jim, oatmeal with honey and cream and chocolate chips and Jim inhaled happily. This was one of his favourite things and he started eating, not really analysing the gesture for anything underneath.

He probably should have known better.

‘I have to tell you something.’ Silver was holding his spoon and Jim suddenly smelt the tinge of unease around him.

‘Yeah?’ he looked at his father and there was a single glimmer of red as Silver spoke.

‘Jack’s coming up.’ he said. ‘Tonight. He’s been mentoring an alpha from a small pack that’s out in Virginia. His name’s Hank Morgan and he’s a couple of years older than you. He’s at college actually, engineering I believe.’

Jim froze. Before he could control it, his teeth were bared and he was growling at his alpha like he wanted to rip his throat out.

‘A Meeting?’ he hissed between gritted fangs. ‘A fucking Meeting?’

‘A Meeting, Jim.’ Silver replied, his own voice dangerously low. ‘That’s all it is. I need you to be home tonight so we can have dinner.’

‘I’m supposed to go over to the twins tonight.’ Jim dug his claws into his hands, the coppery smell of the blood he drew winding its way in and making him even angrier.

‘I know.’ Silver growled. ‘It’s one night, Jim. Just to see if you two could be compatible.’

‘No.’ Jim shook his head. ‘I don’t want to.’

‘You have to.’ Now Silver was getting worked up, his eyes flashing red. ‘This is not a negotiation, James. I am telling you that this is going to happen, whether you like it or not.’

‘I’m not fucking doing it!’ Jim was up from the table, hands slapped down on the surface and his fangs snapping out and eyes flaring. The roar came out thunderous and edged with something that made Silver fall back in his chair, astonishment all over his face.

Jim stopped and stared at his claws, realising what he’d just done. He’d just challenged his alpha. Horrified, he looked at Silver and saw the incomprehension in his black eyes, then made a run for it. He was out the kitchen and into the garage in a split second, grabbing what he needed and getting on his bike before Silver could catch up with him.

He was halfway down the drive before he started to shake and at the end he stopped for a moment and took his phone from his pocket. He dialled and it rang twice before it was answered.

‘Hey, you up?’ He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting to keep his voice level.

‘Yeah.’ Ross answered on the other side. ‘You’re early.’

‘I’ll be there in five.’ Jim said and hung up.

***********

As Ross came down the stairs, he thought about his life.

He was finally well integrated into school and hockey and generally feeling happy. It was odd, especially after living in his zombie state of not-quite-grief for so long, but he was smiling more days than not and could even think about Grace without wanting to cry.

His classes were going well, he’d gotten an A on his art paper and his English test the previous week and things at home were good. Ross had adapted well to living with his extended family. He also had to admit that Josh was so much more settled and happy with his twin in the same house, making him feel a little melancholy that he hadn’t been one of a set like Francis and Verity had.  
The party incident was now forgotten. Francis had been forgiven and seemed to be spending more time with them and less with George, apart from football practice. Ross knew that it was partly because he wanted Verity to be happy, partly because he’d caught sight of Elizabeth’s pictures on Ross’ phone and had been instantly smitten. Ross had introduced them over Skype, and the relationship had galloped away with them both so Francis was floating around on a cloud of hormones in much the same way Ross was. She was even coming up in a couple of weekends time to come visit, and Francis was nearly beside himself with excitement. The two of them had also been going to the gym at school together, weight training side by side in an attempt to get to know each other a little more.

So, things were good.

He shouldered his bag and made his way to the front door. It was too early for the rest of them to be up. Francis would only get up an hour later for morning football practice, but hockey wasn’t dependent on natural light and so the rink was open from six. Ross had changed his routine from running first thing to heading to the rink with Jim to get in an hour and a half of practice before they went to school. There were a few of the others that did it too, and it was fun and they had a little breakfast club thing going, which always left Ross in a good mood for the rest of the day.

The best thing was that now he was on the team, playing first string so he got to go to practice with Jim every morning and two afternoons a week and all of Saturday. That added up to a whole lot of time and they were pretty much attached at the hip, along with Dwight. Even though he didn’t play, he was usually up early and he sometimes came along to the rink to be there while they practiced.  
Ross was happy with the way the three of them had fallen in together. They spent time at his house and Dwight’s, playing GTA and talking shit, although Ross did notice that they never went to Jim’s home and that he always left to make sure he was home for dinner. He was yet to meet Jim’s parents, although he had met Flint’s wife Ana, who was from Baja and pretty much the most gorgeous woman Ross had ever seen. She and Flint had accepted him as part of the team as well as one of Jim’s friends so he was often included in post training trips to the diner with Jim and Dwight.

Ross had introduced him and Demelza to Joshua through the tried and trusted method of the Poldark family barbeque on a Sunday and Ross had had to endure his father’s meaningful eyebrows for most of the afternoon. Jim had been pleasant and respectful and then completely ruined all of Ross’ carefully crafted composure by running the toe of his sneaker up his shin during lunch. It had been enough to make Ross choke on his soda.

And there he had the only fly in his ointment.

Jim was not exactly rebuffing him, but physical engagement had been limited to some more surreptitious hand-holding and one memorable field trip when Jim had been whispering to him and the school bus had gone over a bump in the road and his lips had ended up pressed to Ross’ ear.

It had been enough to fuel Ross’ sexual fantasies for a week.

Yeah, so there was that. Jim still occupied the all important spot in Ross’ imagination as his jerk-off material of choice. The fact that they were not even to first base yet was a cause for a lot of blue balls, but it was also nice. The whole friendship thing had turned out to be just what he needed.

It was Friday, which meant no afternoon hockey practice and no clinic for Jim so they would have the whole afternoon to just fuck around. Dwight and Caroline would no doubt be on Caroline’s bed for most of it before coming over to the Poldark house for the now established Friday night movie marathon. It had been Ross’ idea. He’d figured that Jim’s parents would be more amenable if it was a group thing and everyone had agreed and so every Friday night they ended up in the den watching three or four films in a row. Jim and Demelza walked down from their house and back again once they were done, and it was a wonderful excuse for he and Jim to spend the evening curled up together in one corner of the u-shaped couch. The rest of the group had simply taken this in their stride and while it wasn’t like he and Jim were dating, it was also more than just being friends and everyone seemed cool with that.

Ross smiled to himself as he heard the sound of Jim’s bike coming up the drive. They were going to the rink to skate as usual, not anything too strenuous but just to knock the puck around for a bit. He now had his own locker at the rink like all the team did and he kept his gear there.

Jim was waiting for him as he came out the front door, closing it quietly behind him. It was much darker in the mornings, fall picking up speed as they headed towards the cold winter months. He held out the spare helmet he now carried for Ross and watched him put it on, followed by his gloves.

Ross got settled in, neither of them really speaking to each other. Jim was not that talkative in the mornings and Ross found that suited him just fine. In fact, it was the first time he felt comfortable just being with someone.

‘You good?’ Jim had his head half turned and Ross nodded and held onto him. Jim was warm, running hot even in the chilly morning air, and Ross leaned into him.

They took off, Jim riding them down the drive and turning down and opening up the throttle as the bike roared and took them hurtling down the empty street. Ross hung on, now a pro at being a passenger, and watched the trees fly by.

It wasn’t until they got to the turn off for town that he suddenly realised that Jim wasn’t making any move to take it and then they were going down the road that led to the main road out of town and north into the natural preserve and very clearly not to the rink. Ross felt a little thrill of excitement at the fact that they were going somewhere new and he waited to see just where they were going. He knew that Jim’s family land ran along the eastern border of the park, but they were going in from the public side. There was a lake that side, although there were quite a lot of lakes in this area. Jim had even said that they had their own one, with a summer house on it for when it got too hot and they felt like swimming every day.

The ride took about half an hour, Jim leaning the bike into the curves of the road as they made their way through woods and past the occasional house with darkened windows. It wasn’t until they got through the gates of the preserve and started heading west that Ross knew where they were going. The lake came into view not too much later and they stopped in one of the public viewing spots, the ground flattened and spotted with barbeque areas and garbage cans. There were wooden benches for people to sit and a gently sloping shoreline that went down to the dark water.

Ross got off the back, taking his helmet off as Jim killed the engine and did the same.

‘What are we doing here?’ he asked and Jim shrugged.

‘I needed to get out the house and I didn’t feel like people.’ he replied and Ross realised that he was almost vibrating with pent up energy, his mouth set in a straight line. He now knew Jim well enough to realise that he was angry and his first instinct was to comfort so he put a hand on his arm.

‘You okay?’ he asked and Jim shook his head.

‘Not even fucking close.’ He sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. ‘Can we not talk for a bit? I just need to calm down.’

‘Sure.’ Ross nodded. ‘No problem.’

He followed Jim down to the pebbled beach and stood just looking out over the water. There was steam hovering over the surface and it was completely quiet, only the occasional bird noise breaking the silence.

Jim crouched down, picking up a couple of smooth pebbles and moving to the edge. Ross watched him skim them perfectly across the glassy surface and felt an inordinate amount of envy as they bounced several times before disappearing under the water. He bent to get his own, copying Jim’s stance as he tried and then frowned when the stone just went under.

‘You threw it too hard.’ Jim said and Ross looked at him, feeling concern as he saw that it was obvious that Jim wasn’t just angry, he was incredibly upset. His blue-green eyes had lost their habitual sparkle and now that Ross looked at him, he realised Jim was wearing an expression that screamed how unhappy he was.

‘What the fuck happened?’ he asked and Jim looked away.

‘Nothing.’ His voice was low, defeated. It made Ross furious to hear him like that and he moved across to him without stopping to think.

‘That’s bullshit.’ he stopped right in front of Jim and put a hand on his shoulder. Jim ducked his head, something so unlike him that Ross started to get really worried. ‘Tell me.’

‘I can’t.’ Jim wouldn’t look at him. ‘It’s a family thing.’ He finally looked up and Ross could see he was close to tears. ‘Look, just leave it. You can’t do anything and I can’t tell you why. I just wanted to get away for a bit and I wanted you to come with me.’ His gold brows drew down and suddenly he looked very uncertain of himself. ‘Was that okay?’

‘Yes.’ Ross said the word instantly. He already knew that he’d do anything Jim wanted. ‘And we don’t have to talk, but if you do I’ll listen.’

‘Thank you.’ Jim sighed and his head bowed down again. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Don’t be.’ Ross reached out, taking his hand and squeezing it. ‘You have nothing to be sorry for. I want to help.’

Jim looked up at him, and now there was something else in his eyes that made Ross’ blood run hot. He lifted a cautious hand and rested the backs of his fingers against Jim’s face. Jim’s breathing hitched a little and then he moved in, standing on his toes and kissing Ross gently on the mouth.

Ross’ entire body felt like it had been set on fire. He had been waiting and waiting for this, not wanting to do anything that might contravene their friends only rule, but now Jim had taken the step for them, he could hardly breathe. It wasn’t much as far as kisses went, chaste and soft and barely there, but it felt like so much more to him. He moved his hand to Jim’s neck, and Jim stepped in closer to put his hands at Ross’ waist and the kiss changed a little, now exploratory and somewhat hesitant. Neither of them rushed to do any more and when they both pulled back, it was with shy smiles and averted eyes.

‘Shit.’ Ross couldn’t help the way the butterflies in his stomach took off in a happy whirlwind. ‘So much for just friends.’

‘Fuck being friends.’ Jim was suddenly fierce. ‘I like you.’

‘Really?’ Ross felt his heart start hammering into his ribs. ‘Like, like me like me?’

‘That’s not even a sentence.’ Jim was smiling again, his dimples starting to reappear. ‘And I like you, like you.’

‘Oh thank God.’ Ross exhaled loudly. ‘I know you wanted this to be like the ultimate slow burn but…’

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Jim kissed him again and this time he meant it. He had his fingers hooked in Ross’ belt loops before Ross even knew what was happening and then he felt Jim lick at his mouth and it was game over. The kiss descended into messy anarchy and both of them had to eventually come up for air because trying to get their tongues down each other’s throats really wasn’t conducive to breathing.

‘Fuck.’ Ross was panting hard, completely worked up from even that little bit of contact. ‘Why haven’t we been doing this the whole time?’

‘Because I’m an idiot.’ Jim replied and now his face was back to that adorably stubborn expression he got when he decided that he was going to do something and fuck the consequences. ‘And because I listen to other people.’ He slid his hands across Ross’ sides so they could get closer. ‘And I’m not doing it anymore.’

His eyes were now bright again and Ross got lost in them momentarily before deciding that making out before school was an excellent idea and charged right back in. There was a mutual flinch as their teeth clashed and then Jim lifted his arms and threw them around Ross’ neck and Ross got his hands on Jim’s ass (and what an ass, thank you Jesus) and held on for dear life as they tried their best to climb all over each other.

‘Shit, hang on.’ Now Jim was gently pushing him away and Ross chased his mouth briefly until Jim put both hands on his chest to hold him at arm’s length. He looked at Jim for an explanation and frowned when he saw Jim’s face, the expression now changed to one of what seemed like extreme trepidation.

‘You okay?’ he asked.

‘I’m sorry.’ Jim was brusque. ‘That was a step too far.’

‘For who?’ Ross asked, stroppy and unable to really understand just what the hell had happened. ‘Do you mean you didn’t really want to kiss me?’

‘God, no.’ Jim blurted. ‘Not at all.’ He looked away. ‘I’ve been trying not to kiss you because I think that I won’t be able to stop.’

‘Oh.’ That threw Ross on the back foot and then he was grinning madly. ‘So don’t stop.’

‘You have no idea what you’d be getting.’ Jim said and he glowered. ‘Trust me, that might not be a very good idea.’

‘I hate good ideas.’ Ross moved back to him, his whole body now over-sensitised and thrumming with arousal. ‘I think we should totally make out before school some more and then we can do it again when you come over tonight. We can ditch the others and I can show you my room.’ He made it sound as meaningful as he could and then stopped when Jim’s face fell.

‘I can’t come tonight.’ he huffed. ‘I have to stay home. We’ve got people coming for dinner and my dad wants me there.’

‘Shit.’ Ross deflated briefly and the brightened. ‘So why not just spend the day with me?’

‘What, like play hookey?’ Jim looked like he didn’t even understand the concept. ‘I can’t, I’ll get severely grounded if I get caught.’

‘We won’t get caught.’ Ross grinned. ‘I’ll get Verity to cover for me and you can get Dem to cover for you. They can both tell school we’re sick or something.’

‘You’re forgetting my uncle is a teacher.’ Jim pointed out. ‘There’s no way he’ll buy that.’ Then he looked thoughtful. ‘Look, I’ll take us to school. I’m okay. This is kind of just what I needed.’ His smile was shy as he came back over and leaned up. Ross met him halfway, and this kiss was quiet and sweet and left him with goose bumps. He didn’t even open his eyes when it was done, just let himself drift in how good it felt.

Jim pulled back a little and nudged Ross’ nose with his. His smile was amused when Ross opened his eyes and looked at him.

‘You okay up there?’ he asked and Ross felt so much better hearing that little bite in his voice. This was the Jim he knew.

‘I’d be better if we skipped school and went back to my house.’ he replied. ‘My dad and uncle are out all day.’

‘Yeah, not going to happen.’ Jim laughed softly. ‘Because right now, if you and I got horizontal I would not be responsible for my actions.’

‘Oh really?’ Ross was grinning. ‘And just what would those be?’

Jim grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled him in, leaning up to whisper in his ear.

‘Let’s just say neither of us would be wearing clothes.’ There was a distinct smile in his voice. ‘And I would definitely have my tongue in your ass.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross felt his heart rate go through the ceiling. ‘You know saying shit like that is just going to make me more determined now.’

‘Good.’ Jim’s eyes were sparkling. ‘But you’ll have to wait.’ With that he stepped away and took Ross’ hand. ‘Come on. I’m going to teach you to skim stones properly.’

Ross held on and let Jim pull him down to the water’s edge, now stupidly happy.

********

‘You told him?’ Mary was aghast. ‘What happened to both of us breaking the news to him gently?’

‘I’m sorry.’ Silver looked chastened. ‘I thought we could talk it out. Then he went and nearly brought the house down.’ He looked at the others, now all gathered around the table in various stages of undress and clutching coffee mugs. ‘Ben? You’re our resident medic. Have you ever heard of this before?’

‘No.’ Ben looked just as bemused. ‘Shit. It was like…’

‘It was an alpha roar. We all heard it.’ Mary said, her voice flat. Her eyes were still fixed on Silver. ‘Jim should not be able to do that.’

‘No.’ Silver put his head in his hands. ‘I am at a complete loss. We need to speak to someone, maybe someone high up on the Council. They might have answers for us.’ He looked up at them. ‘And nobody says anything to Dem. I don’t want to worry her unnecessarily.’

‘Of course.’ Will took Ben’s hand. ‘Come on, honey. We can go to the clinic and I’ll hit the internet. See if we can find anything.’

‘I’ll take both shifts today.’ Ana said to Silver. ‘You stay here. You’ve got enough with Jack coming tonight.’

‘Christ.’ Mary came over and put her hand on Silver’s shoulder. ‘Do you want to call it off.’

‘No.’ Silver shook his head. ‘If nothing else we need to see what happens when we introduce Jim to a potential alpha. See just how much of a cluster fuck this could be. If it happens with Jack, at least he’ll keep his mouth shut about it and understand. A stranger wouldn’t.’

‘Damn.’ Flint said. ‘Explains why he’s been over-enthusiastic at practice. I thought he was just being a teenager. God knows the rest of them are all leaking hormones everywhere so he doesn’t exactly stick out.’

‘Not that you’d notice anyway.’ Ana said and gave him a smile. ‘You’re notoriously unobservant. You wouldn’t chase a bunny until it was under your nose.’

‘So we’re agreed.’ Silver said. ‘We go ahead with tonight as planned and see what happens.’

*********

They got to school and Ross seemed reluctant to let go of Jim for any reason that he deemed unnecessary. That included going to school. He tightened his arms and it made Jim laugh.

‘You know we can’t go to class like this.’ he said and Ross made an enquiring noise and then loosened his grip. He got off and took off his helmet and Jim felt his stomach do a happy flip at the sight of the dark eyes, his werewolf sight picking out the myriad of colours that made up Ross’ irises.

He felt an urge to grab Ross and just smell him. Scenting him would be purely instinctive, something he’d never done with anyone who wasn’t a wolf. It was normal for pack to scent each other and he and everyone in his family did it regularly, but this was very different. So far he’d only gotten snatches of Ross’ scent, and there was only so much surreptitious leaning in and sniffing he could do without looking like a psycho.

The thing was, Ross didn’t smell like family.

Ross smelled like Andres had. He smelled like mate and God if he didn’t feel like it too.

That little revelation hit Jim like a shovel in the face and he ended up sitting there on his bike trying to breathe properly and staring at Ross like the lovestruck idiot he clearly was.  
‘You going to sit there all day?’ Ross had a cheeky smile on his face.

‘No.’ Jim shook himself out of it. ‘And don’t get full of yourself.’ He got off, taking off his helmet and shaking out his hair, tucking it behind his ears.

‘I’m not the one looking like a hypnotised deer.’ Ross was smug. ‘I think I’ve earned the right to be a little full of myself.’

‘Maybe.’ Jim laughed and then stopped instantly when he saw Demelza charging towards them. She smelled pissed.

‘Hi.’ Ross said and then his face fell when she shoved past him and grabbed Jim’s arm.

‘We need to talk.’ Her blue eyes were blazing. ‘Now!’

‘Okay.’ Jim wrenched his arm out of her grip. ‘Inside.’ He threw Ross an apologetic look. ‘I’ll catch up with you in class.’

Ross gave him a look that was trying not to be hurt, but Jim didn’t have time to say anything else as Demelza yanked him after her. She was a hell of a lot stronger than anyone would have given her credit for and it was either go with or have his arm dislocated.

She led him into the school, ducking down a side corridor and towards the gym. There was a store room just before the doors and she opened it and pretty much shoved him inside, then slammed the door closed behind her and turned.

‘What the fuck is wrong with you.’ It came out as a hiss and Jim opened his mouth to protest and then watched as Demelza inhaled deeply. She froze and then her eyes flamed gold and she snarled at him. ‘And why the fuck do you reek of Ross?’

‘Calm the fuck down.’ Jim hissed back. He huffed and folded his arms. ‘Anyone would think you’re the one with the aggression issues, not me.’

‘You smell like him.’ Demelza said, but she retreated and her eyes faded and her fangs retracted. Then she seemed to have an epiphany. ‘Oh my God. Did you make out with him?’ She now crowded into his space and then started grinning. ‘You did! I can smell his spit on you.’

‘Jesus fuck, Dem.’ Jim pushed her off. ‘What happened to trying to bite my head off?’

‘Fuck that.’ Demelza retorted. ‘This is news! Not good news, but news.’

‘You know.’ Jim snorted. ‘You obviously heard me this morning.’

‘You woke me up.’ Now Demelza’s face was wary. ‘You roared.’

‘I know.’ Jim sighed and folded his arms. ‘How much shit am I in?’

‘I honestly don’t know.’ Demelza replied. ‘They practically shoved me out the door so they could confer.’

‘You know why?’ Jim asked and she shrugged.

‘I can guess.’ she said. ‘Who is it?’

‘Jack.’ Jim replied. ‘And some dude he’s mentoring. They’re coming for dinner tonight.’ He took a deep breath. Half of him didn’t want to say anything, but he knew that Demelza wouldn’t judge. ‘I need to tell you something.’

‘Oh crap.’ Demelza was full of trepidation. Jim could smell it coming off her in waves. ‘What?’

‘I…’ Jim steeled himself. ‘I kind of, may have popped a knot this morning in the shower.’

He might as well have said that he’d grown an extra cock. The look of shock on Demelza’s face was priceless and the childish part of Jim wished he could take a picture of it for future blackmail purposes.

‘How the fuck…?’ Her eyes were wide. ‘You are fucking kidding me.’

‘I’m not.’ Jim said and then realised what he’d just said and before he knew it he was stifling a very serious case of the giggles that were bordering on hysterical.

‘Oh very fucking funny.’ Demelza hissed. ‘How the fuck do you have a knot?’

‘I don’t know.’ Jim retorted. ‘I don’t know anything anymore. I popped a knot and roared my fucking head off at Dad this morning. This is not normal omega behaviour.’

‘is there anything else?’ Demelza asked and when he avoided her eyes, she narrowed her at him. ‘Jim?’

‘I want things.’ His kept his voice low. ‘I kissed Ross this morning and all I want to do is knot him.’ He blew out a deep breath. ‘At least I appear to have developed the equipment.’

‘What about the other?’ Demelza frowned. ‘Do you still…’

‘Oh yes. Fucking buckets of it.’ Jim huffed. ‘Looks like my boxers are never going to be safe again from either side.’

‘Shit.’ Demelza said. ‘So you’re still technically an omega by the sounds of things.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim slumped back against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘What the fuck is happening to me, Dem?’

‘I don’t know.’ Demelza came to put her arms around him and they scented each other on instinct. ‘I think the more important question is what’s going to happen tonight.’

‘Shit.’ Jim closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder, nose still in her neck. ‘Maybe if we leave now we could be in New York by this afternoon.’

‘Maybe.’ Demelza’s voice was muffled as she breathe him in. ‘You don’t even smell right. You smell...mixed up.’

‘Great.’ Jim snorted. ‘That’s all I fucking need.’

*********

Ross was slumped in his chair when Jim finally made it into class. He came past Dwight and took his seat, dropping his bag on the floor next to him and not looking at him.

‘You still alive?’ he asked and Jim snorted and dug out his pencil case.

‘Good morning.’ Flint said as he came in and stuck his own satchel on the desk. Ross saw him look at Jim and there was a flicker of something across his face and then it was replaced by a completely neutral expression. The class greeted him and he got started, launching into a discussion on the chapter of Don Quixote that they had been set for homework the night before.

Ross watched as Jim slumped down even further in his chair and knew that whatever had gone down, it was probably pretty serious. That of course just made him even more curious as to what it was.  
Class ran on as usual. There was a moment of hilarity when Dwight needed to go to the restroom and had to manhandle the giant inflatable T-Rex that Flint had as a hall pass. Even that couldn’t get Jim to snuffle a laugh in front of him and Ross took the moment of distraction to lean forward and catch Jim’s hand where it was hanging. He held on and squeezed it and felt a rush of relief when Jim squeezed back.

They split up after English class and Ross found himself distracted and dreamy through the next three periods. He kept thinking about the feeling of Jim’s mouth on his and then pinking up at the remembered words Jim had whispered in his ear.

‘Hey.’ Demelza sat down next to him. ‘If you’re going to think about fucking my brother, could you please do it outside class.’

Ross scattered pens everywhere as he flailed and then went red.

‘What?’ he protested. ‘I’m not.’

‘You two are completely transparent.’ Demelza snickered. ‘And I know you skipped the rink this morning so you could go make out at the lake.’

‘Excuse me?’ This was from Verity, now standing at their desks and giving Ross a look that told him an explanation was needed. ‘You were making out with Jim?’

‘Shut up.’ Ross hissed. ‘Christ, next thing you’re going to announce it on the PA.’

‘So, you’re not denying it then?’ Demelza looked smug.

‘No point because he obviously told you.’ Ross snarked back and got a sharp grin.

‘Jim and I have no secrets.’ She flipped her curls over her shoulder. ‘And he gave you two up pretty quickly.’ Now her eyes were speculative. ‘He must really like you. You know he doesn’t fuck home town?’

‘Yeah, I’m aware.’ Ross wanted to fall through the floor. ‘And we’re not fucking.’

‘Not yet.’ Verity cackled. ‘Give it time.’

Ross huffed and folded his arms as he resigned himself to an hour of teasing.

Lunchtime rolled around and he felt himself get excited as they spilled out the room. To his surprise, Jim was waiting for them outside the class and he had a look on his face that meant trouble in the best possible way.

‘What are you up to?’ Demelza demanded, but Jim ignored her and grabbed Ross’ hand and towed him along the corridor, taking no notice of the others yelling behind them.

‘So I just managed to convince the nurse that I have a migraine coming on.’ he informed Ross. ‘And I can’t ride so you have to take me home.’

‘What?’ Ross frowned. ‘I don’t know how to ride.’

‘They don’t need to know that.’ Jim was grinning. ‘So say thank you for getting you out of calculus and take me to your place and show me that bed you were bragging about earlier.’ His smile was blinding. ‘You’re the one that wanted to skip school so we could fool around, remember? We’ve got three hours before I have to be home and I’m pretty sure we could try out a buttload of things before I need to go.’

It took a second to compute and then Ross couldn’t move fast enough. He matched Jim step for step as they pretty much bolted through the hallways until they were out in the parking lot, breathless with laughter. They got on the bike and Jim rode them out and gunned it, tearing down the road.

Ross could only hold on, his heart pounding and his head spinning at what could be coming. His was painfully aware of the fact that his cock was raring to go and that the press of Jim’s ass against it as doing nothing at all to help matters. He tightened his arms around Jim and leaned his full weight against him, trying to calm himself down a bit because right at the moment he was so close to blowing his load it was unreal.

it felt like it was taking forever to get to his house, and Ross bit his lip as they finally got to the long coast road. Jim turned into the drive and Ross did an inward fist pump at the sight of the empty driveway. He knew Joshua and Charles had said they would be gone all day, but they sometimes had the habit of stopping back in for lunch.

He bounced off the back of the bike, racing for the front door and scrambling to get his keys out of his pocket. He jammed them in, hearing Jim come up behind him.

‘You’ve still got your helmet on.’ His tone was amused and Ross snorted at him as he shoved him through the front door and then fought to get it off. Jim already had his over his arm and he was laughing at Ross’ overexuberance.

‘Asshole.’ He looked far too smug for Ross’ liking so he dropped his helmet and bag where he stood, took Jim’s and stuck it on the hall table and then grabbed him by his denim jacket and hauled him against the wall as he kissed him hard enough to bruise.

Jim made a soft surprised noise and then went with it, fighting back against Ross’ assault on his mouth. He got hold of the back of Ross’ neck and dragged his tongue over Ross’ lips and Ross opened his mouth without hesitation to let him in. It was wet and messy and he was so hard now he knew that if Jim so much as touched him it would be all over, so he pulled back and grabbed his hand.

‘Come on.’ He tugged hard and Jim followed. They almost tripped over each other, thundering up the stairs and down the passage to Ross’ bedroom. He got them inside and slammed the door behind them, locking it for good measure. Jim was already shucking his jacket and Ross did the same before launching himself at Jim and knocking them both over onto his bed. There was a moment of uncoordinated thrashing, limbs everywhere as they tried to get into something resembling a comfortable position and Ross ended up on his back with Jim on top of him and he had to stifle a moan when Jim thrust down against his thigh and he could feel how hard he was.

‘Fuck.’ Jim was panting when he let Ross breathe. ‘This is probably the dumbest idea we’ve had all week.’

‘Dumber than betting Georgie that you’re going to beat her score next game?’ Ross grinned. He reached down to grab Jim’s ass in both hands, spreading his legs and tipping his head back when they ended up grinding against each other. ‘Oh, fuck me, this is good.’

‘Shut up.’ Jim hissed, his face in Ross’ neck and his fingers tangled in his hair. ‘Jesus, I’m seriously fucking close…’

‘I know.’ Ross gritted out and it was true. He’d never gotten this turned on this fast before, and he moaned when Jim leaned down over him and licked over his mouth, his tongue dragging a wet stripe that made Ross gasp. He let go of Jim’s ass and reached around for the hair band that held Jim’s ponytail back and tugged it off, getting his own fingers stuck in Jim’s thick curls.

‘I haven’t got anything.’ Regret coloured his voice.

‘That’s okay.’ Jim smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. ‘I’m not fucking you today. I think maybe we need to stay on track with the whole slow burn thing.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross grumbled and Jim laughed and nosed at his neck, teeth scraping lightly over Ross’ skin and making him shiver.

‘It’s okay.’ Jim smiled. ‘There’s lots of other things we can do.’ He thrust down as if to illustrate his point and Ross moaned, his cock now so hard it hurt. He got his legs around Jim’s hips, locking his ankles at the small of his back and Jim kissed him as they chased the friction between their bodies, tongues tangling and both of them breathing hard through their noses as they went back to frantically dry humping each other into the mattress.

It was going perfectly until Jim suddenly stopped and pulled back, making Ross blink in surprise.

‘What are you doing?’ he asked and Jim got a little line between his golden eyebrows.

‘Can I try something?’ His eyes were almost pleading. ‘It might be a bit weird, so if you’re not comfortable then just stop me.’

Ross’ mind raced at what kind of kink might be coming his way, but his hormones and rock-hard cock were screaming at him to go with it, so he did.

‘Okay.’ he said. ‘What is it?’

‘Just…’ Jim reached up and now he was gently tilting Ross’ head to one side. ‘Don’t move, okay?’

‘Okay.’ Ross was now very confused but then Jim came right down close and stuck his nose in Ross’ neck and it really shouldn’t have been as hot as it was turning out to be. It felt so ridiculously intimate, Jim’s hot breath ghosting over his skin and his lips just brushing the side of Ross’ neck. It made his cock ache with want and he shivered as Jim inhaled deeply.

‘Is this okay?’ His whisper was rough.

‘Yeah.’ Ross closed his eyes, struggling to control himself. ‘What are you doing?’

‘You smell so good.’ Jim murmured and kept sniffing him, deep breaths in and then out again like he was trying to inhale Ross completely. ‘Fuck…’ He seemed to be completely worked up, his breathing coming in short pants, and Ross couldn’t resist. He put his arms around Jim’s shoulders and leaned into him and then Jim made the strangest sound. It reminded Ross of a dog’s growl, deep and rumbling from somewhere in Jim’s chest. Then he started moving again and this time his thrusts were almost frantic.

Everything came up so fast. Ross couldn’t stop himself, bucking up into Jim as he came in his pants, the orgasm so intense he lost all sense of himself for a few seconds. Jim kept going, his face still in Ross’ neck, and then he went rigid and there was that deep growl again, his fingers tugging and his hips driving down hard as he followed and then collapsed on top of him.

They lay there panting in harsh breaths and Ross closed his eyes and smiled.

‘Holy shit.’ He felt amazing, light headed and full of endorphins that made his blood sing. ‘That was awesome.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim didn’t raise his head. ‘We are so doing this again.’

Ross laughed and then shoved at him, and Jim moved onto his elbow so they could look at each other. He was flushed, light eyes sparkling, and Ross smiled back and then pulled him in to kiss.  
‘So now that’s out the way, what do you want to do?’ he asked and Jim laughed.

‘I don’t know.’ He nosed at Ross. ‘Wait until we both get hard again and keep going?’

‘I can do that.’ Ross grinned and pulled him back in. The kiss was lazy and they ended up slobbering all over each other. Things were just starting to get interesting again when there was a buzzing sound.

‘Shit.’ Jim muttered and dug in his pocket. He squinted at the screen and then froze. ‘Fuck. It’s my dad.’

‘Huh?’ Ross was a little sex stupid and he wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but then Jim was rolling off of him and sitting up as he flicked through his screen.

‘Fuck.’ He gave Ross a quick glance. ‘Looks like I got busted. Flint found out I went home sick and he told my dad.’

‘Why?’ Ross was confused. ‘You told them you had a migraine.’

‘I know.’ Jim got up and grabbed his jacket up off the floor. ‘I better go. If I don’t, I’m going to be in serious trouble.’ He came back and gave Ross a lightning quick kiss, his face apologetic. ‘I’m sorry. I’ll call you later.’

‘But what about…’ Ross nodded at the front of Jim’s jeans with a meaningful look.

‘I’ll change when I get home.’ Jim was shrugging into his jacket. ‘If I leave now, I’ll get home before my dad does with any luck.’ He stopped at the door and then his smile grew wicked. ‘I’m so not done with you though. Next time, my tongue and your ass are having a serious conversation.’

Ross laughed as he left, hearing him gallop down the stairs before the front door slammed shut. He fell back onto the bed and sighed happily, staring up at the ceiling.

*******

Jim sped down the road, thanking every deity he knew that his dad’s truck was not in the drive. Silver’s message had been pretty plain.

I’m on my way home. You better be there. We need to have a serious talk about your behaviour.

He practically threw himself off his bike and into the kitchen, making a beeline for the laundry where he stripped off his clothes and chucked then in the washer, wrinkling his nose at his boxers, which were thick with come and slick and a complete mess. He stuffed them in the bottom, adding enough detergeant to kill any smell of what he and Ross had been doing, set the cycle and turned it on. From there he dashed upstairs and got into a scalding hot shower, washing every part of himself clean.

By the time Silver’s truck pulled in, Jim was out and dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and curled up on his bed and looking like he’d been there since he’d left school. He had the TV on and on the screen Gary Oldman was wandering around in an outrageous wig while his shadow attempted to strangle Keanu Reeves.

He heard Silver coming up the stairs, and there was a slight hesitation to his footsteps. That made the tension in Jim’s stomach ease a little as did the smell of his father’s uncertainty when he got to the doorway and leaned in.

‘Hi.’ he said and his voice was a gentle low rumble.

‘Hi.’ Jim sat up, seeing how Silver’s face was troubled.

‘You okay?’ His father came in and looked at the edge of the bed. It took Jim by surprise. He nodded and Silver sat down. Jim watched him and frowned. Silver smelled conciliatory but there was also a sour note of worry underneath and he instantly felt bad for his outburst.

‘I didn’t want to be at school.’ he murmured. ‘I told the nurse I had a migraine.’

‘All right.’ Silver said and now Jim blinked in surprise.

‘You’re not angry?’ he asked, a hint of astonishment in his voice as he felt overwhelming relief that his alpha wasn’t pissed at him. ‘Even after this morning?’

‘No.’ Silver heaved a sigh. ‘I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I took the truck and went up to the lake house, sat there a while and thought about things and what’s going on with you.’ He shrugged. ‘I am worried about you, Jim. What happened this morning, it kind of freaked us all out.’

Jim lowered his head, whining softly.

‘I freaked myself out.’ he admitted. ‘There’s something wrong with me, isn’t there?’

‘I don’t know.’ Silver replied. ‘Has there been anything else?’

Jim was in two minds and then decided that he needed to come clean.

‘A lot actually.’ He looked away. ‘Some that’s definitely up there in the weird shit category.’

‘Like what?’ Now the worry intensified.

‘Um....’ Jim swallowed hard, his own unease now turning the air bitter. ‘Stuff that’s starting to make me think maybe there is something wrong with me.’

‘Well, Will is looking into some of it.’ Silver said. ‘I can’t call Jack and cancel tonight.’

Jim took in a deep breath.

‘It’s okay.’ he said. ‘I’ll be a good little Omega tonight.’

‘No.’ Silver said and now Jim did sit up and take notice. ‘I don’t want you to behave any differently. We need to know what’s wrong with you and if you’re hostile to alphas. God knows you’re behaving just like one.’

‘How can I, though?’ Jim picked at the comforter. ‘I’m an Omega. I’ve been an Omega since I was born.’

‘Yes, but there’s a lot about this that’s not Omega stuff.’ Silver huffed. ‘You’re acting out exactly the same way I did when I was heading for my first rut. Maybe you’re not…’ He sighed. ‘Fuck this, I’m not even going to pretend I have any clue what’s going on with you. The point is that I have been pushing for you to be mated, but that might not be possible if you’re like this. No Alpha is going to take an Omega that’s not…’

‘Submissive? Docile? A doormat?’ Jim gave his father his sugariest smile, the snark in his voice enough to cut paper.

‘All of the above.’ Silver grinned and there was a hint of fang. ‘You’re such a little shit.’

‘Yeah.’ Now Jim was smiling. ‘But you love me anyway.’ He wanted to wag his tail to see his father looking relieved and happy.

‘Bringing you home to be part of my pack was one of the best things I’ve ever done.’ Silver replied. ‘And your mother and I love you very much.’ He looked at Jim and then tilted his head in question. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Tonight?’ Jim asked. ‘If it goes wrong?’

‘Then we know that maybe mating isn’t for you.’ Silver sighed. ‘Maybe that’s why your body is doing this, to reject any other alpha. I’ve been so focused on trying to make sure you’re safe by having you find an Alpha, but maybe I don’t need to.’

‘Maybe not.’ Jim said. ‘Who knows?’

‘Flint said you’ve been a bit boisterous at practice.’ Silver said. ‘Are you feeling any different?’

‘Just more hyped up.’ Jim replied. ‘And I really really want to bite things.’ He blushed a little. ‘I also really want to fuck things. I caught myself humping the dryer last week.’

‘Shit.’ Now Silver was chuckling. ‘That sounds like me. How about your strength and endurance?’

‘I kind of pull my hits so I don’t really know.’ Jim shrugged.

‘Then maybe we should find out.’ Silver got up. ‘I’m just going to call your mom and tell her we’re going for a run, so not to worry if we’re not here when she gets back.’

‘A run?’ Jim scrambled off the bed, grinning from ear to ear. ‘In the daylight?’

‘Yeah.’ Silver said. ‘I have a few things I want to try.’ He smiled and leaned over to ruffle Jim’s hair. ‘We’re going to be okay, kiddo. Just need to find out what’s going on.’

Jim watched him go and then heard him speaking to Mary. He shed his clothes and shifted, padding downstairs. A moment later, Silver joined him. He was taller at the shoulder than Jim, heavyset and thickly muscled with a coat that was black overlaid with silver tips and eyes that glowed red like embers. He nosed at Jim’s face and growled softly and Jim followed him out the back of the laundry and through the wolf sized dog door.

Jim lifted his head, scenting the air and wagging his tail happily. It was wonderful to run in the middle of the day, although they did it very seldom. Silver was trotting ahead, turning to woof softly at him. Jim yipped in reply and bounded after him as they ran up the slope behind the house and into the woods.

**********

Mary got back from the store at a little after five and pulled her truck into the garage alongside Silver’s. She unloaded the bags into the kitchen, smiling as Demelza came into the kitchen.

‘Hi.’ she said. ‘Mind giving me a hand?’

‘No.’ Demelza came over and started unpacking groceries. ‘What are you making?’

‘Lasagne.’ Mary replied.

‘The six cheese one?’ Demelza’s face lit up.

‘The very same.’ Mary pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and Demelza tipped her head over. Mary smiled and scented her affectionately, nosing at her daughter’s neck and then doing the same so Demelza could scent her in turn. ‘Where’s everyone else?’

‘Flint and Ana are out on the porch.’ Demelza replied. ‘Will’s upstairs yelling at Ben about what he’s wearing.’

Mary chuckled.

‘What about our boys?’ she asked. ‘Are they back from their run yet?’

‘No.’ Demelza set out the packs of ground beef, ripping one open and stealing a morsel, popping it in her mouth and growling happily at the taste.

‘Well, that could be either very good or very bad.’ Mary smiled. ‘But this place smells a lot happier than it did this morning.’

‘Jim skipped last class.’ Demelza said. ‘I guess you know that.’

‘I do.’ Mary sighed. ‘I also know that he and your father had a talk and things are going to get fixed.’ She gave Demelza a sidelong glance. ‘You know what’s been happening to him?’

‘Yeah.’ Demelza sighed. ‘You know what it is?’

‘No, not yet.’ Mary replied. She nodded at one of the bags. ‘There’s fixings for garlic bread in there if you can get started on that?’

‘Sure.’ Demelza went over and started digging in the bag. ‘Do you think it’s bad, whatever’s wrong with Jim?’

‘I hope not.’ Mary sighed and then lifted her head. Demelza did the same, both of them listening to the sound of two large bodies coming through the door at the back.

Silver and Jim padded into the kitchen and came to greet them, nosing at both of them and tails wagging. Mary smiled as she scratched at Silver’s ears, laughing when he tried to insinuate his nose under her sweater.

‘Go on.’ She shoved at his head, smiling at the way his tongue was lolling out. ‘Go upstairs and get dressed. You can’t greet guests like this.’ She looked over at where Jim had his front paws up on the counter, sniffing at the ground beef. ‘And you get your nose out of that.’

‘Yeah.’ Demelza grinned and shoved Jim aside with her hip. He growled playfully at her and then bounded up the stairs.

Mary waited until he was gone and then looked at Silver. He shifted and came in to hug her from behind and kiss behind her ear.

‘Everything okay?’ she asked.

‘He’s fine.’ Silver rumbled. ‘He’s gotten a lot stronger and a hell of a lot faster. Little shit beat me back.’

‘God, he’ll be insufferable now.’ Demelza wrinkled her nose as she chopped the garlic. ‘So what do you think is wrong with him?’

‘Nothing’s wrong with him, Dem.’ Silver growled. ‘Your brother is just as he should be.’

‘But he’s an Omega.’ Demelza protested. ‘He shouldn’t be acting like this.’

‘No.’ Silver agreed. ‘But maybe it’s a reaction to something we haven’t considered yet. Maybe other wolves or an environmental thing.’

‘Well, that’s weird.’ Mary said. ‘It’s not like there are any other wolves around here and it’s not like Jim has anyone that might be affecting him like this.’

Demelza resolutely kept her mouth shut at that. Jim would kill her if she gave the game away.  
*********

Jim came downstairs at seven, feeling a whole lot better. He was dressed neatly in clean jeans and a black button down so he stopped to take a quick selfie and then send it to Ross.

_What do you think?_

He grinned when the reply pinged through almost immediately.

_You look hot. Gimme._

Jim snickered and took another one, this time changing the angle and looking up at the phone with his most suggestive smile.

_Shit. Stop doing that. Are you trying to give me a hard on?_

Jim smiled and tapped out a reply.

_Maybe. Is it working?_

He did not expect the next picture and almost dropped his phone when he saw what it was, his whole face going scarlet and his body reacting instantly. He did have to admit that Ross had one hell of a pretty cock, and he stared at it for some time with his mouth practically watering.

‘Gross.’ Demelza said as she came out her room. She was also dressed up in a pretty green gypsy top and jeans, her curly copper hair tied in a knot on top of her head. ‘You smell horny as fuck.’

‘Fuck off.’ Jim hissed, sticking his phone back in his pocket. The last thing he needed was her seeing that Ross had just sent him dick pics.

They went downstairs, cheerfully trying to squash each other in the staircase. The whole kitchen smelled like lasagne and garlic bread, and Silver was standing and opening a bottle of red wine when they came in.

‘You look nice.’ His smile was approving. ‘Good to see you two are capable of acting like humans occasionally.’ he grinned and nodded at the entryway to the living area. ‘You can go help your mom set the table.’

Jim took plates out the cupboard while Demelza grabbed the silverware and they went through to the open plan living room. It was easily the largest room in the house, with a massive fireplace at one end and plenty of low squishy couches for lounging in wolf as well as human form. There was a large table at the side and Mary was busy settling a table cloth over it.

‘Good, you’re down.’ She smiled at them. ‘You can do this and I’ll go get the food out the oven.’

She left them and they started setting the table. Demelza looked across at Jim and he raised an eyebrow at her.

‘What?’ he asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

‘Will said he’d talked to someone.’ she replied. ‘And that what you’re going through is not unheard of.’

‘I know.’ Jim laid the plates out. ‘He came to talk to me while you were in the shower.’

‘So you know what he said?’ The look she was giving him was searching. ‘I think it’s really coincidental.’

‘What?’ Jim frowned and she rolled her eyes at him.

‘Ross.’ she hissed. ‘He comes to town and you start acting like an alpha? Don’t you see the connection?’

‘He’s not a wolf though.’ Jim pointed out. ‘Surely that would only happen with a wolf.’

‘Maybe?’ Demelza shrugged. They both stopped and listened as they caught the sound of a car coming up the drive.

‘Crap.’ Jim huffed. ‘Sounds like the delegation is here.’

‘Come on.’ Demelza was grinning. ‘Let’s go see what your prospective Alpha looks like.’ She snickered. ‘Maybe he’ll be hot.’

‘I don’t care.’ Jim was mutinous. ‘I don’t want him.’

‘You don’t know that.’ Demelza chided. ‘Just be nice to the dude. It’s not his fault that he has to come here and socialise with a mutant like you.’

‘That’s not fucking funny, Dem.’ Jim growled, but he followed her anyway.

Mary and Silver were in the front hall and had the door open. Jim and Demelza crowded in next to them and a few seconds later, the rest of the pack were in attendance as well as they all spilled out onto the front step.

Jack was getting out the car on the driver’s side. He was a tall blond Alpha, his friendly smile and genial nature making him a popular leader of one of the largest packs on the Eastern seaboard. His mate was a lovely pale Omega named Belinda. They had come for pack meetings before at the Silver compound so Jim knew them by sight, although the last time they had visited had been about seven years previously.

The tall young Alpha that got out the back was obviously Hank and Jim gave him a quick once over. He was well built and had sandy hair and dark eyes and was cute in a very All American kind of way. If Jim’s attention hadn’t been elsewhere, he might have gone along with the visit, but then they got closer and he caught Hank’s scent on the night air.

Before he knew it he was growling and Silver had to grab him by the scruff of the neck and hold him back.

‘Fuck, Jim!’ He was yelling and the next thing Flint was in on the action, grabbing hold of Jim as he shifted and snarled, claws reaching to try and rip the young Alpha’s face off.

The only thing that made the whole incident marginally less embarrassing was the fact that Jack was having to do the exact same thing with Hank. In fact, Ben had to bolt down the stairs and help as Hank thrashed in their arms, eyes red and fangs bared as he gave as good as he got trying to climb the stairs and fight Jim with every bit as much animosity as he was showing.

There was an awful lot of yelling and snarling and growled threats as Jim was wrestled back inside up the stairs while Hank was hauled into the kitchen and the door securely locked so they could get them away from each other.

‘Well.’ Belinda leaned against the doorframe while they all listened to Hank snarling up a storm and trying to claw his way through the door. ‘This is not what we expected to encounter.’ She gave Mary a wry smile. ‘I thought Jim was an Omega.’

‘He is.’ Mary had her face in her hands. ‘I am so sorry. I really don’t know what to say.’

‘He’s not acting like an Omega.’ Jack said, wincing as there was a thump against the kitchen door hard enough to jolt him forward. ‘Hank, pipe down for Christ’s sake!’

‘No.’ Silver was pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘He’s really not.’

Will came down the stairs and they all turned to look at him.

‘Well?’ Mary asked.

‘Ben and Flint are sitting on him.’ Will announced cheerfully. ‘Jim’s chewing up the carpet trying to get down here.’ He grinned. ‘What the hell just happened?’

‘What just happened is what happens when you put two young hormone ridden Alpha wolves in a room together.’ Jack was giving Silver the side eye. ‘Especially in their current condition. Didn’t you smell that?’

‘Shit, no.’ Silver shook his head. ‘Is Hank in rut?’

‘Not yet, but soon.’ Belinda replied. ‘This is why we thought it would be a good time to introduce them because it would trigger Jim’s heat if they were compatible.’

‘It’s triggered something.’ Will folded his arms, green eyes twinkling with mischief.

Mary looked at Silver and he growled.

‘Fucking wonderful.’ he muttered. ‘Guess that answers that question.’


	7. Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First game of the season with some very promising actvities planned for afterwards

he Sea Wolves had their first game at home and it was the week after what was now termed that visit in the Silver household.

Jim sat in the back of the truck as they rode to the rink, Demelza next to him. Up front Silver and Mary were bickering happily about what to have for dinner.

‘We had steak on Wednesday.’ Mary said. ‘You know that at your age you shouldn’t be eating too much red meat.’

‘I’m a goddamned werewolf, Mare.’ Silver growled. ‘I need red meat.’

‘Not every damn day.’ Mary replied. ‘And it wouldn’t kill you to voluntarily eat a vegetable once in a while.’

‘You don’t nag everyone else like this.’ Silver snorted and she smiled at him.

‘Everyone else is not my mate.’ she pointed out and he chuckled and put his hand on her thigh.

Jim smiled. The little incident with Hank had cleared the air quite succinctly and there was no more mention of mating or visits with eligible werewolves which made Jim very happy. His odd symptoms were persisting, and he was still horny and aggressive but it had been easier. Silver had taken the matter in hand and he and Jim were now running every evening to work off some of Jim’s excess energy. It was fun and he enjoyed their rough-housing, wrestling with his father or one of the betas. Flint and Benny were both on hand to take him down a little, and now that he was proving that he could hold his own they weren’t going easy on him at all.

He had also become more fixated on Ross and his delicious smell. The dick pic on Friday night had kind of set the tone for the week and Jim had spent every night jacking off happily to Ross’ voice over the phone or pictures of what he was doing to himself. School had been little better. They discovered that there were few people hanging around the advanced Math section in the library so it was an excellent place to make out as was the equipment locker at the rink and there had been more than one morning when they’d had to hide inadvertent hard-ons from everyone else, rubbing off against each other leaning on the cage or in the stacks. The sexting had gotten way out of hand as well and Jim had blushed when he’d gone back over some of the things he’d written and read from the previous evenings.

He allowed himself a quick glance at the conversation he and Ross had had the night before and felt his stomach twist.

_I want u. Can’t stop thinking about your dick inside me._

_Fuck. Me 2. Srsly your ass and my tongue dude._

_Can I fuck u soon? I’m kind of tired of jacking off and I think V is getting tired of hearing me_

_Yeah. Like yesterday._

_Maybe tomorrow?_

_At the party?_

_Sure. You bring the lube and I’ll bring the condoms :))))_

_You're such an asshole. Deal :)))_

It made Jim smile and then look up guiltily when Demelza growled at him. The next second his phone pinged.

_Dude. If I can smell you getting horny they will be able to as well._

Jim sighed and closed the message screen and stuck his phone back in his pocket. She did have a point.

Sadly there had been little time for actual shenanigans as Flint stepped up their training, partly because he was trying to help Jim settle and partly because they needed to be on top form for their first game. It meant that tonight would be the first time they got anything in the way of alone time because the first hockey game of the season was always followed by the first post game party of the season. This year it was being held at Tom’s house. His parents lived way out in the woods behind town and it was threatening to be killer.

‘Are you two going tonight?’ Mary asked from the front seat.

‘Yeah.’ Jim shifted and met her eyes in the rearview mirror. ‘Just for a couple of hours if that’s okay.’

‘Sure.’ Silver replied. ‘Just no drinking.’

‘It’s not like we can get drunk.’ Demelza snorted, her eyes still glued to her cell.

‘Still.’ Silver was stern. ‘And no getting into trouble, Jim.’

‘What the hell is that supposed to mean?’ Jim laughed. ‘That’s incredibly vague.’

‘No biting anyone, no humping anyone’s leg or the furniture and no drooling on people without their consent. Or scenting them either.’ Silver instructed.

‘You make me sound like a dog.’ Jim grumbled.

‘Look, just because we’re easing up on things doesn’t mean the no dating humans rule doesn’t still stand.’ Silver looked at him in the mirror. ‘And now we’re dealing with you having Alpha behaviour, that goes double for being horny and not controlling yourself.’

‘Crap.’ Jim huffed. ‘Maybe I’ll just stay home.’

‘No.’ Demelza glared at him. ‘I want to go, so we’re going.’ She had taken the opportunity of relaxed rules on socialising and was making strides into the social whirlwind of Harlow River High.

Jim didn’t really care either way. He was going to be spending the day with Ross and then if they didn’t want to hang out with anyone else, they could just go off by themselves. He had it all planned out too. Today was the first day he was going to be introducing Ross to his parents. They already knew enough about him from Flint and from Jim as well, so he was hoping that they would buy the whole friends line without question. They hadn’t said anything about Ross’s scent on him, knowing it was normal for him to come home smelling like his friends, so this would maybe just go his way.

The parking lot was already filling up when they got to the rink. There was still a couple of hours till game time, but parents arrived early to get the best seats and there was always a good turn out from school. Jim tumbled out his side of the truck, grabbing his bag and heading straight in. He’d gone for a run in the early evening the day before and then spent the rest of it texting Ross before shifting and going downstairs to curl up in front of the fire with Demelza, Silver, Flint, Ana and Ben. Mary and Will couldn’t turn at will but they partook of the pack pile just like everyone else and so it was a tangle of limbs and happy snuffling noises. Pack piling was a bonding ritual and they had all felt like it would be a good idea to cement things after the previous weekend.

He’d woken up with his head resting on Silver’s flank and Demelza’s on his back. It had made Jim feel happy and secure and he’d gone for another run before breakfast. Now he was settled and calm as he went inside the rink, making his way to the locker room.

Most of the team was already there, but Jim noticed that Ross hadn’t arrived yet. He greeted everyone and started getting undressed. Next to him, Georgie grinned.

‘He’s not here yet.’ Her brown eyes were twinkling. ‘I thought you two might ride in together.’

‘His whole family’s coming.’ Jim replied but he took his cell out anyway.

_Where are you?_

_Coming. Dad’s driving extra slow._

Jim laughed and put his phone away. Flint was coming through the locker room. He’d come an hour earlier to get things set up. He gave Jim a subsonic growl of reassurance as he passed and Jim smiled and went back to changing.

*********

Ross smiled and leaned back in the seat at the front. Joshua caught him looking at his phone and grinned.

‘That Jim?’ he asked and Ross hummed assent.

He was unbelievably happy, in spite of a distinct lack of action. There had been a lot of making out and rubbing dicks and he’d probably never come in his pants as much as he had that last week, but it didn’t matter because tonight he was going to get some in a major way. He’d even managed to convince Joshua to stop at the drugstore on the way back from their trip to a steakhouse another town over for ‘men’s night’, and surreptitiously purchased a five pack of condoms and a bottle of lube, blushing furiously. Thankfully the shop assistant had been a no-nonsense woman who’d looked pleased and congratulated Ross on his sexual responsibility.

He’d pretty much crawled out of there, convinced that everyone who looked at him knew he was hoping to get his ass ploughed the following night. Thankfully, Jim had assured him through the long held tradition of dirty talk that he was very much into the idea of ploughing Ross’ ass until he cried. At least that was how he’d put it and hadn’t that just made Ross come all over himself, whimpering at the very thought of Jim taking him apart?

Hot, funny, skated like a demon and a power top? Ross was pretty sure he’d hit the jackpot. Then again the universe kind of owed him for killing his mom and this was going some way to making him feel better.

‘So this party tonight?’ Joshua was saying and Ross snapped back into the here and now.

‘Yeah?’ He looked at his father and saw that Joshua had his knowing smile on. His dark eyes were twinkling madly when he glanced at Ross.

‘Jim going to be there?’ He made it sound like a casual question but Ross could read his father like a book. He rolled his eyes and affected a deep sigh.

‘You’re worse than Mom ever was.’ he huffed and Joshua’s smile turned into something misty that made Ross get a lump in his throat.

‘I think your mom would have loved him.’ he said. ‘I think he’s a very nice young man.’

‘Jesus, Dad.’ Ross started laughing. ‘You make it sound weird.’

‘I take it that the fact you bought condoms last night means you two are getting serious.’ Joshua grinned and Ross spluttered in denial and then gave up completely. His father was an evil man who could apparently read minds.

‘How did you know?” he asked and Joshua laughed.

‘You left the receipt in the car.’ He dug it out a pocket and handed it to Ross. ‘But I’m very glad you’re being responsible. And you didn’t answer my question.’

‘Maybe?’ Ross shrugged. ‘I get to meet his parents today.’

‘Oh?’ Joshua looked hopeful. ‘Does that mean I get to widen my social circle as well?’

‘No.’ Ross told him sternly. ‘Not yet. If you do, then you’re going to like invite them over and stuff and I am not ready for you to be friends with the parents of the guy I plan on…’ He trailed off, not quite sure how to proceed.

‘Banging?” Joshua asked. ‘Is that what you kids say nowadays?'

‘Jesus Christ, Dad.’ Ross muttered as he put his face in his hands and shook his head. ‘Please just stop.’

‘Okay.’ Joshua was relentlessly cheerful. ‘It’s your ass. I shall have nothing more to do with it.’

‘Thank fuck for that.’ Ross huffed and proceeded to glare out the window as his father laughed at his look of indignation.

They got to the parking lot and he straightened up and craned his neck to try and spot the dark blue Bronco that he knew Jim’s dad drove, seeing it at the end of the row and feeling his heart start to pound.

‘I’ll get out here.’ he undid his seat belt. ‘See you inside?’

‘Sure.’ Joshua smiled. ‘Good luck out there, kiddo.’

Ross stopped in the door well and smiled back.

‘Thanks Dad.’ Their eyes met and he knew that this was special for both of them. ‘I hope I make her proud.’

‘You always did, kid.’ Joshua replied. ‘Now go and get changed and I’ll see you in a bit.’

Ross grabbed his backpack and slammed the door shut and then hurtled through the cars to the door of the rink, heading inside and going straight to the locker room.

Jim was dressed already, lacing up his skates, and he grinned when Ross came in like a whirlwind and threw himself onto the bench next to him, toeing off his sneakers.

‘You’re almost late.’ His smile was bright and Ross wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Jim looked really hot in his uniform, the red, white and black making his blue-green eyes pop.

‘Almost but not.’ he countered, yanking his jacket off and twisting out of his flannel and t-shirt. He came out the other side and saw Jim watching him intently. He grinned and ran a hand teasingly across his stomach. ‘Like what you see?’ He was way past the point of playing coy after sending Jim enough shots of his cock to probably have himself arrested for sexual harassment.

Jim got up and now he came towards Ross, his eyes turning feral and pitching his voice low so the others couldn’t hear.

‘You’re so fucking dead, Poldark.’ he growled and it made Ross shiver in the most wonderful way. ‘Your ass is mine later.’

Ross smiled and locked eyes with him. He was no slouch in the eye-fucking department, especially after all the practice he and Jim had had over the lunch table all week, prompting everyone that sat with them to roll their eyes and make gagging noises.

‘If you think you can take me.’ He was going for sexy and suggestive, but he squeaked on the last word and went red. Jim started laughing and then Ross joined in and they ended up holding onto each other as they howled their heads off.

‘Fuck.’ Jim finally managed to say once they’d calmed down enough to speak. ‘I think we’re delirious.’

‘It’s your fault.’ Ross snorted. ‘You’re the one that decided that telling me how you’re planning on eating me out in great detail constituted a good way to chill me out last night. Clue - it fucking didn’t.’ He gave an exaggerated shiver. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever been this horny in my life.’

‘Well keep it in your pants until later.’ They both turned as Israel came past. ‘We’ve got a game to win.’

On cue they both gave him the finger and he snorted at them and stomped past.

‘He’s got a point.’ Jim smiled. ‘You better get dressed.’

Ross nodded and then stripped off his clothes and got into his new game uniform, feeling a little thrill at being back in one. The main body was black, the red and white stripes around the arm echoed in the red and white outline of a wolf’s head on his chest. He even had his old number, the number eighty-three stitched onto the back with his surname above it.

He strapped his pads on and adjusted his cup and then pulled his jersey over his head. Jim waited for him to sit and pull his skates on, holding his stick and Ross’ while Ross got finished, putting his gum guard in and strapping on his helmet. he stuck his gloves under one arm, took the stick from Jim and followed him out to the box.

The rink was already crowded and he could just see his dad and the twins and Chuck on the other side. His uncle and cousins had gone to town before the game and had obviously arrived while he was changing and Ross grinned as they all waved at him and Jim. Jim returned the greeting and then nodded.

‘So that’s my family.’ he said and Ross looked across and saw Demelza and Ana sitting with two people he assumed were Jim’s parents. His mom was red-haired like Dem and Will, his dad dark and a little severe looking.

‘He’s kind of strict looking.’ he ventured.

‘He is.’ Jim said, glancing at him. ‘And he’s like a human lie detector. So just be cool and use avoidance. It’s what I do.’

‘But he doesn’t know, right?’ Ross asked. ‘About us.’

‘No.’ Jim said. ‘And if he did, I probably wouldn’t be able to hang out with you anymore, let alone do the shit we’ve been doing this week.’ His eyes were sparkling. ‘Not to mention what I plan on doing to you tonight.’

And there it was. Ross felt a pleasurable shiver go down his spine and he ducked his head to hide the way his face was heating up.

They got onto the ice to warm up and as they went past his dad and the others, Ross saw that Sheriff Enys was in attendance, obviously having a day off. Dwight’s mom was at the hospital on weekends and he went to sit with Joshua and Chuck, now regular visitors to their house on Friday nights when all the kids were at their for movie night. They tended to come home wired on too much red wine and laughing like teenagers themselves.

The opposition team were now coming out as well. They were a team from the next county over, their uniforms green and white and yellow and Ross watched them as they started their own warm ups. he skated alongside Jim and gave them the side eye as they moved past each other.

‘They don’t look like much.’ he remarked and Jim snorted.

‘They’re going to give us a good game.’ He moved smoothly, his light eyes watchful. ‘But I think we’ve got this.’

‘You going to bust out the secret weapon?’ Ross was grinning. Jim shrugged, but his smile was sharp.

‘We’ll see.’ He shifted his stick from one hand to the other. ‘Although they mostly know. We play them every season.’

‘Well it surprised the hell out of me.’ Ross said. ‘You could get some of the new guys.’ He’d been impressed at just how well Jim handled the stick in both hands, switching effortlessly from shooting left to right and back again with a dizzying speed. He’d been proud of his own ability to play as an off wing, shooting left and playing right, but Jim was in a whole other league. He was completely ambidextrous, something Ross had noticed at school as well.

The crowd was settled in, the loud buzz of chatter getting Ross’ adrenaline going. He loved game days and now the familiar rush was coming back and he felt his energy levels go through the roof. They started their warm ups and waited for the officials to come out onto the ice. Flint was at the side and he called them over and into the box for his pre-game huddle up.

Ross got in next to Jim and their eyes met, matching smiles lighting up their faces as Jim nudged him in the side.

‘Game time.’ he whispered and Ross nudged back and thought about how happy he felt.

**********

Half time came with the Sea Wolves up and Jim was still almost bursting at the seams with energy.

He sat between Ross and Georgie, catching their breath and grinning at each other. They had proven themselves to be a winning combination, Ross reach and off side play adding a dimension that meant they were able to steal the puck with regularity and score using all their skills put together. The fact that Ross was also mostly an unknown quantity was working in their favour and Flint had been almost beside himself throughout the first half, as had the rest of the home crowd.

‘Damn girl.’ George grinned, her eyes glued to the half-time performance by the opposing team’s cheerleaders, who were currently twirling their way around the ice. ‘Look at the tits on that one.’

Ross snorted with laughter next to him and Jim luxuriated in his happy scent. It was near dizzying, the smell of Ross and sweat and adrenaline all mixed up together. It was making his wolf whine happily at the thought that he’d smell even better later, once Jim had the chance to get his hands on him.

There was just one little hurdle he had to overcome.

Silver, Mary and Ana were still on their side of the rink, but he knew they had cottoned onto to where Ross’ father was sitting as well as now seeing Ross himself for the first time. God knew Jim had talked him up to them, hoping to divert suspicion by making Ross out to be just an extension of the relationship he had with Dwight. They were curious, he knew that much. Dwight was in a unique position after all. His father knew about the pack, just as all of the Enys family did. Kyle Enys and his father had an unusual relationship and Jim didn’t quite understand all the ins and outs, but it was mutually beneficial and why he’d been allowed to tell Dwight about what he was in the first place.

He doubted the same courtesy would ever be extended to Ross and his family.

‘So.’ He kept his voice low. ‘You need to make sure your dad doesn’t say anything about us this afternoon.’ Ross had told him about the exchange in the car on the way over, and after nearly choking on his Gatorade Jim had laughed until he felt sick.

‘I will.’ Ross assured him. ‘He’ll be cool.’ He grinned and waved at his father who was giving them two thumbs up. ‘It’s going to be interesting to meet them.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim muttered. ‘You say that now…’

The referee blew time and they got back out on the ice. Jim was a little distracted thinking about the meeting that was ahead. The team and their families had a tradition of hitting the diner after a game, parents and players and coaches all sitting together and having a post game meal of burgers and fries. It had seemed the perfect opportunity for Ross to meet them and in a completely neutral territory. Jim was now pretty good at controlling the way he smelled so as not to give the game away, and he was actually looking forward to it just a little. Silver already knew Joshua, and he knew Joshua so hopefully it would all go smoothly.

He liked Ross’ father. He was funny and chilled and Jim could smell how much they loved each other. They were always messing around and he appreciated the easygoing vibe between them.

The second half started and Jim got his head back in the game. He skated up to his opposite number, leaning down over his stick as he waited for the drop in, eyeballing the other player and letting himself out just a tiny bit. His wolf wanted nothing more than to snarl and challenge the other boy, but Jim reined it in. He was always being reminded that he could only play as long as he didn’t push it too hard and he was mindful of not hurting anyone. He was much faster and stronger as well, could feel the recent changes in his body so he hunkered down and used his superior reflexes to steal the puck and flick it out in front of him. In his peripheral vision he could see Ross coming up next to him, sensing where he and Georgie were at all times and he edged the puck around and then passed it to him.

Ross skated in front of him, shockingly quick and graceful as he worked the puck around and shouldering his opposite number out the way easily before getting right up to the goal and shooting the puck in with very little trouble and Jim grinned. He and Georgie got to Ross at the same time, bumping him with their shoulders in celebration and going back to do it all over again.

‘Keep going, Poldark.’ Georgie was jubilant. ‘We’re going to get them good.’ Ross nodded, dark eyes were sparkling behind his visor, and he went back into line, Jim’s eyes on him every step of the way.

There was a brief cluster as the other team conferred and Jim immediately focused on what they were saying, his sharp ears picking up every word.

‘Take him out.’ The curt instruction was to the two defensemen and Jim bristled. He knew that Ross had made one hell of an impression and he’d no doubt be targeted but that didn’t mean he had to let it happen.

On the next play he turned his attention to them instead and this time sent the puck through to Georgie. She took it and raced down the line, Ross moving across to intercept her and take the puck when the two opposing players started making a beeline for him and Jim felt a surge of anger. He growled, too low for human ears to pick up, and then skated hard, head down as he picked up speed and went straight into the one on the right.

He went in shoulder first, but the check was still a mighty one and he knocked the player clean off his skates. The other yelled in outrage and came after him but Jim held firm and he also ended up on his ass. His flailing stick nearly took Jim’s skates out from under him, but his reflexes were so sharp that he found his feet in an instant and then cruised to the side. Unfortunately, that little stunt was not one the other team were going to let go and he turned, only to get pounded by the other centre.

It took four minutes to break up the fight, and when they were parted Jim was breathing hard and grinning like a maniac because he’d gotten in some serious hits.

‘Fuck you, Hawkins!’ the centre spat as he was shoved away. Jim snickered and flipped him off, then went to retrieve his gloves and get scolded by the referee before going to cool off in the penalty box, although not before he saw the look on Ross’ face and knew he’d impressed the hell out of him.

‘What the hell was that?’ Flint demanded when he got to the penalty box.

‘Nothing.’ he huffed and sat down to watch.

*********

They won the game easily.

After the formalities, they went to get changed and this time Jim noticed that Ross wasn’t showing any of his previous shyness. He was cocky, his dark eyes challenging as he flashed Jim a smile and paraded past him, towel around his hips.

Jim grinned and allowed himself the luxury of staring at him. Ross was all whipcord muscle and long lines, and Jim found himself fixating on the dusky pink nipples now on display. He felt an urge to get them between his teeth and when he looked up he could see that Ross was thinking along the same lines. He got undressed and followed him into the showers. Most of the other team was already in there, with the exception of Tom. He always took an age getting out of his gear.

Jim turned the water on, ducking his head and letting it cascade over him. He breathed in deeply, sorting through the cacophony of scents until he found the one he wanted. Ross was sweaty and warm, his natural piney smell diluted by water and the sweeter note of arousal that Jim had come to know so well in the past week. He was pretty sure he could now track Ross halfway across the county. His smell was embedded in Jim’s senses and the more he got to know it, the more complexities he was finding. It was so purely Ross that it made his head spin.

They got dressed afterwards, having by some miracle of nature to not drool all over each other in the shower. Jim had even managed to not sneak a look at what Ross was like without the towel. he pulled on his boxers and jeans, shimmying to get them over his damp skin and looked up to see Ross staring at him with his mouth open. He shut it with a an audible click and then turned away and now Jim caught a surge of smell that was almost tangible. He laughed and gave Ross a playful shove in the shoulder.

‘That gets you going?’ he asked, still snickering, and Ross went red.

‘It’s the hip thing.’ he protested.

Jim grabbed his clean t-shirt, yanking it over his head and when he re-emerged he found Ross was also in his jeans. He took his varsity jacket out of the locker, black with the red and white H emblazoned on the left hand side, pulling it over his sweater and then smiling as Ross fought his way into his own t-shirt and sweater.

Everyone started to file out, laughing and throwing their arms around each other’s shoulders and he waited until the locker room was mostly empty. Ross was nervous, he could smell it seeping in.

‘Guess it’s time, huh?’ he asked and raked a hand through his dark hair.

‘They’re going to love you.’ Jim assured him. ‘Come on.’

They found their respective family members chatting at the exit. Jim took a deep breath, settling his own nerves and hiding any hint of his feelings for Ross. He sauntered over and Silver gave him a proud smile and held up his hand for a high five before pulling Jim into a one armed hug before releasing him.

‘Great game, lad.’ he said and Jim winced as he was crushed between Mary and Demelza.

‘So.’ He put on his most winning smile when they let him go. ‘This is Ross.’

‘So we see.’ Mary was smiling. ‘It’s nice to finally meet the third Musketeer.’ Her green eyes gave him an appraising look and Jim knew he’d have to intercept because her nose was starting to twitch. He shot Ross a look and was pleased when Ross caught on immediately and stepped forward, catching her off guard as he offered his hand.

‘Hi’Hi.’ He gave her his best and brightest smile. ‘It’s nice to meet you Mrs Silver.’

‘Oh God, Mary please.’ Mary snorted. ‘Mrs Silver is my mother-in-law.’

‘And we all know how you feel about her.’ Silver drawled, completely straightfaced and making Jim and Demelza look at each other and then crack up.

Ross shook Silver’s hand next and Jim waited with bated breath to see his father’s reaction, but it was the same as Mary’s. They both seemed very impressed with how polite Ross was being and he breathed a sigh of relief.

First hurdle safely landed.

‘So I believe burgers and fries are a post match tradition.’ Joshua said, waving Charles and the twins over.

‘They most certainly are.’ Silver nodded. ‘And expecially after that performance today.’ He ruffled Jim’s hair. ‘That was damn good skating.’

‘Thanks.’ Jim was feeling completely happy. His parents were pleased with him, their approving scents wrapping him up like a warm blanket, and he was looking at the boy of his dreams who was smiling back so hard his face was on the verge of cracking.

It was a good day.

********

The diner was already packed when they got there. Jim and Ross went to cram themselves into a booth with Demelza, Georgie and Israel. Charles, Verity and Francis had gone home. Andrew was arriving to stay over and they were all planning on having dinner together.

‘You’ve been ditched.’ Silver chuckled to Joshua. ‘Come sit with us.’

Joshua accepted the invitation and they went to a neighbouring booth to join Dwight’s father.

Ross watched his father take a seat, already talking animatedly with Jim’s parents and felt himself relax. He’d been worried that they might not like him or that it would be awkward, but he wasn’t concerned anymore. They seemed very nice and he was pleased to see that Jim was more relaxed now as well. he was next to him, thigh pressed against his and laughing at Georgie doing her post game rundown with the salt and pepper pots.

‘What are you getting?’ Demelza asked, chucking a menu at them.

‘Usual.’ Jim leaned back. he smiled at Ross, dimples making Ross’ heart speed up. ‘Double cheeseburger and vanilla malt.’

‘Christ.’ he snickered in response. ‘That’s very All American of you.’

‘Don’t fuck with a winning combination, Ross.’ Jim retorted.

Their server came and got their order and Ross scandalised Jim by getting a bacon burger and a salted caramel malt instead.

‘Philistine.’ he muttered and Ross laughed and found his hand under the table and squeezed it quickly.

‘So we all set for tonight?’ Israel asked. ‘You still giving me a lift?’

‘Sure.’ Georgie made grabby hands as her food arrived. ‘You bringing all your shit?’

‘Yep.’ Israel crammed a handful of fries in his mouth. ‘You coming D-Man?’

‘Yeah after I go to Caro’s for dinner.’ Dwight replied. He was busy cutting his club sandwich into quarters. ‘Her mom’s making enchiladas.’

‘Nice.’ Israel sounded envious. It was well known that Caroline’s mom was seriously gifted in the culinary department. He lived with his elder brother, who was his guardian. Their parents had died in a car wreck and they had been raised by their grandmother until she had also passed on and now they led a distinctly bachelor lifestyle. Zach was a barman at the Roadhouse and they lived on what he brought home from work more often than not, both of them being too lazy to cook.

‘So what was the deal with that cheerleader?’ Jim asked, nonchalantly stirring his malt and with a wicked sparkle in his light eyes. Georgie cackled loudly, looking very pleased with herself.

‘She’s coming with me.’ she declared. ‘Tom’s pissed because I bagged the hottest girl there today.’

‘Well it’s not like any of us wanted her.’ Demelza snickered.

‘Hey.’ Israel objected. ‘I might have.’

Ross laughed along with them. He was feeling completely at ease, all of them just gelling like they had known each for years and when Jim turned and smiled at him, he felt his heart pick up speed.

‘Okay.’ Kyle was bearing down on them from their table. ‘Time for the photo opportunity.’

‘Dad.’ Dwight groaned. ‘Do you have to?’

‘It’s traditional.’ Kyle chuckled and brandished an ancient looking Poloroid camera. ‘Now shut up and smile, my belligerent offspring.’

Dwight heaved a martyred sigh but he and Demelza and Georgie leaned in, smiling for the camera and then blinking furiously as the flash blinded them.

‘Nicely done, fellow kids.’ Kyle grinned and handed dwight the Poloroid to wave dry. ‘Your turn, you two.’

Jim smiled and leaned in and Ross threw an arm around his shoulders as the flash went off in their direction.

‘Hold it.’ Kyle instructed, taking a second one and then handing them each a picture. ‘This way you got one each. First official unofficial team photo, Ross.’

‘Thanks, Sheriff.’ he took it and looked at the picture of him and Jim together. Jim snorted a laugh and waited until Kyle had moved on, fanning himself lazily with his own copy and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

‘You going to stick that up in your locker?’ His eyes were shining. ‘Like I’m your boyfriend?’ He hissed the last word and Ross immediately went pink in the cheeks.

‘You’d have to ask me out first, asshole.’ he shot back and Jim’s smile grew wider.

‘I’ll do more that that later.’ he hissed and now his free hand was on Ross’ thigh, inching up dangerously close.

‘Yeah?’ Ross narrowed his eyes at him and took a gulp of his malt to calm himself the fuck down. ‘Do your fucking worst, Hawkins.’

‘Oh, I intend to.’ Jim replied and winked at him.


	8. Full Moon and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post game plans go a little awry...

They went home after the game, Joshua inviting Mary and Silver for dinner the following week which made Ross and Jim exchange wry smiles. He had been true to his word as well, giving no hint as to what he knew about the real nature of their relationship but when they got in the truck to go home, he gave Ross a thoughtful glance.

‘Why exactly is Jim not allowed to date?’ he asked. ‘Is it because they don’t know that he’s gay?’

‘Not exactly.’ Ross shrugged. ‘They want him to focus on school. He’s already got a full scholarship offer for college, but he needs to keep his GPA up and they think dating will distract him.’

‘Odd.’ Joshua frowned. ‘They didn’t seem that traditional. And it’s not like Jim isn’t extremely level headed, well certainly from my impression of him.’ He grinned at Ross. ‘Not like you, my young Paduwan.’

‘No.’ Ross chewed on his lower lip. ‘It’s kind of weird, I suppose.’

Joshua’s smile softened.

‘You really like him, don’t you?’ he asked and Ross smiled.

‘Yeah.’ he replied. ‘I really like him.’

*********

‘So Ross is nice.’ Mary was leaning over the back of her seat to look at them. ‘You should bring him round for dinner some time, him and Dwight.’

Jim did an internal victory dance and smiled.

‘Okay.’ he replied, playing it cool. Next to him Demelza rolled her eyes and Jim elbowed her.

‘It seems like you have a lot in common.’ Silver said, looking at them in the rearview mirror. ‘And at least now we know where you two disappear to on Friday nights. Maybe you could have everyone round instead of going over there all the time.’

‘Dad.’ Jim gave him a look. ‘They have a 52 inch screen TV. Trust me, movie night is not moving.’

‘Betrayed for superior technology.’ Silver chuckled. ‘Well, Joshua’s invited us for dinner next week so we can all get to know each other a bit better then.’

‘God.’ Demelza huffed. ‘Why don’t you just have us chipped? It’ll be easier.’ Jim snickered and she gave him a fist bump. Silver looked affronted but Mary was stifling a laugh. Dog jokes were always a big hit in the Silver household.

********

A few hours later, Joshua dropped Ross off at Tom’s house and waved goodbye as he pulled off. Ross waved back and turned and started walking up the drive.

The party was in full swing by the time Ross got to the house. Tom’s folks were both part of the same artists commune as Mary and they had built a rather eccentric structure that blended into the woods that eventually became the preserve. It was bright out, the moon big and perfectly round as it shone down on the tree tops.

He jogged the last few feet and then climbed the steps that led up to the front door. The music inside was blaring and when he opened the door, there was a wave of heat and smell that came barreling through - alcohol, sweat and perfume. There were twenty people on the hockey team, not counting boyfriends, girlfriends, friend friends and general hangers on, and it looked like close to fifty people were crammed into Toms’ front room. The man of the hour was winding his way through them, a baking tray of jello shots in each hand. Israel had his gear set up in a corner, his skills as their resident DJ being put to good use, and Georgie was grinding on the pretty Somerville cheerleader that had been at the rink earlier and who she obviously had grand plans of seducing if their mutually smitten looks were anything to go by. She saw Ross and waved and he grinned and waved back and headed in, collecting fist bumps and greetings along his way as he looked for the one person he really wanted to find.

The kitchen was just as crowded as the living room and he spotted Demelza balanced on the counter, her sneakers drumming a rhythm into the cupboard door beneath as she chatted with with a small group of people. She smiled at him and nodded in the direction of the back room that led off the kitchen. He blew her a kiss and went through to find the second string all gathered around a foosball table, while others were crowded on the couches and watching hockey on the big screen TV.

Jim was on the loveseat at the far side and he wasn’t alone. Tom’s parents had three Newfoundlands and Jim was almost buried under two of them that had managed to climb aboard, the other one under his feet. He looked out over thick black fur and his face lit up when he saw Ross, waving him over as he extricated himself from the dogs.

Ross went to him, getting yelled at by the rest of the audience, and Jim grabbed his hand and hauled him through the room to a set of doors at the back that led out onto a porch. Several people were outside, drinking and smoking and they greeted them as they walked past. Ross noted with amusement that the dogs were in attendance and they gathered around Ross, sniffing him as they got to a more secluded part of the porch and Jim got him by the loops of his jeans and pulled him in.

‘Hi.’ He was wearing jeans, chucks and another one of his t-shirts, black this time with Darth Maul on the front, and it stretched tight across his shoulders and chest. His hair was down, thick blond curls tucked behind his ears. He was so damn cute that Ross had to take a breath before he spoke.

‘Aren’t you cold?’ he asked, smiling as Jim reeled him in. Then he felt the heat emanating from him and laughed. ‘No, of course you’re not. You’re like your own heat production unit.’

‘All the better to keep you warm, baby.’ Jim replied and the endearment made Ross’ mouth go dry. He moved in closer and Jim’s arms went around his waist.

‘So.’ He could feel how erratic his heartbeat was. ‘Here we are.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim’s smile was teasing. ‘And you haven’t even kissed me hello yet.’

Ross looked around. There were people in sight, but they weren’t paying them any attention. He leaned down and Jim met him halfway, his mouth wonderfully warm and opening easily under Ross’ gentle overture. They took it slowly, tongues sliding and tasting each other just as they had done all that week. Ross really loved kissing Jim, the way he made him feel and the arousal that flashed through his chest when he tilted his head and the kiss turned deep and a lot more heated.

‘Fuck.’ It came out on a soft breath when they separated and Ross opened his eyes to see Jim blinking up at him slowly. ‘Did you…?’

‘Yeah.’ His own voice was rough. ‘You?’

‘Yeah.’ Jim was smiling, nosing softly at Ross’ jaw. ‘But maybe we shouldn’t be so obvious.’

‘Maybe.’ Ross nosed back and it ended up in another kiss. He blew out a breath as he pulled back. ‘So what you want to do then?’

‘How about we go back in for a bit?’ Jim asked and Ross felt his heart skip a beat.

‘You dance?’ He was grinning.

‘Fuck yeah.’ Jim took his hand. ‘Come dance with me, Ross.’

He tugged him along and Ross went like he had a ring through his nose. The dogs followed and he found that hilarious, but they ended up having to lie on the couches pushed against the wall as he and Jim found themselves in the middle of the crowd of people.

They danced, picking up each other’s rhythm easily, and Ross felt himself just let go.

It got to almost one in the morning and Ross was hot, sweaty and slightly drunk and he couldn’t be happier. Most people at the party had paired off and Israel had broken out the slow songs and he and Jim were now more or less glued together and slow dancing in the crowd of people and trying very hard not to just make out in the middle of it.

‘So this is fun.’ Jim had both hands linked at the back of his neck, fingers in Ross’ hair.

‘Yeah it is.’ Ross could feel the tension between them, the want that was building and had been at almost critical levels for the past three songs. ‘But I think we need to get out of here for a bit.’

‘What did you have in mind?’ Jim asked, his eyes sparkling.

‘I think we should go for a walk.’ Ross replied. ‘You can show me the woods.’

‘Are you sure?’ Jim teased. ‘You’re not afraid of being eaten by a bear, city boy?’

‘No.’ Ross retorted. ‘Are there even bears around here?’

‘Sure.’ Jim smiled. ‘Wolves too.’

‘Shut up.’ Ross laughed and bumped his nose against Jim’s. ‘Seriously though, can we?’

‘Okay.’ Jim stepped away from him and held out a hand. ‘Let’s go.’

They fought their way out of the house and Ross drew in a sharp breath at the change in temperature. Jim hopped over the porch rail and he followed, taking Jim’s hand as they headed into the trees. They walked for what seemed like ages, laughing and holding hands and generally fucking around until Jim suddenly stopped and turned to look at him.

‘I think we’re far enough.’ he said and Ross was about to ask what for when Jim grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Ross immediately responded, kissing back with enthusiasm and letting Jim back him up until his back hit the tree behind them. Jim made that sweet little growling noise Ross had come to know was him feeling horny and licked at his mouth and Ross opened up to him, one hand going to tangle in Jim’s hair.

He shivered as Jim moved in closer, pressing against him and getting both hands underneath Ross’ shirt. The touch was cold on his skin, but Ross didn’t pull away. If anything it was perfect, cool against his already overheated body that was very quickly getting into the game.

He felt Jim pull back from him and then he was on his toes, nosing at Ross’ neck. This strange little gesture had become a mainstay of their make out sessions and Ross tipped his head so Jim could rub his face over his neck, teeth scraping lightly at his skin before he licked over the pulse now pounding in Ross’ throat.

‘Why do you do that?’ His words were a breathy whisper and he felt Jim smile against his skin.

‘You smell incredible.’ he whispered back, still licking with wet slow drags of his tongue up Ross’ neck. ‘I wish I could make you see how much it turns me on to smell you like this.’

Ross huffed a soft laugh and then gasped as Jim bit him just where his neck met his shoulder.

‘I get that.’ He was finding it hard to breathe evenly. ‘Fuck…’ He moved his own hands, braver now in the face of the overwhelming want inside him, finding Jim’s belt and undoing it even as Jim switched to the other side of his neck. ‘Can I blow you?’

‘Jesus.’ Jim sounded wrecked already. ‘Like you even have to ask.’ He pulled back and Ross did a small double take because for a second it looked like Jim’s eyes were glowing in the moonlight. Then he blinked and realised his eyes were playing tricks on him.

Ross smiled and pushed him back, then grabbed him by the upper arms and switched their places so Jim now had his back against the tree. He hit the bark with a soft oof and Ross laughed and dropped to his knees, now panting in anticipation. He’d not actually seen Jim’s cock yet. All of their adventures in frottage had been under clothes and he’d single-handedly managed to wreck every pair of boxers he owned, but it was going to be so worth it now he could finally get his hands on him. He got Jim’s belt loose and then got to work on his jeans. Above him, Jim was watching him and panting.

‘God yeah...come on.’ He bit his lip and Ross gave him a wicked smile and then yanked his jeans down before nuzzling in against the line of Jim’s cock, now rock hard under his touch. He could smell him, deeper and stronger and with that very distinct musky smell Ross now associated with him. He moaned and buried his face against him, licking at the thin fabric that separated him from Jim’s cock and felt Jim slide his fingers through his hair and tug gently.

‘You’re very good at that.’ There was a laugh bubbling up through his voice so Ross gave him a gentle imitation of the growling noise he made and licked along the line of his cock, completely smug when Jim bumped his head back against the tree and moaned loudly.

He got hold of the waistband of Jim’s boxers, dragging them down and then getting smacked in the face when Jim’s cock was freed from the constraints of the fabric and the laugh came out, happy and light and making Ross’ own cock ache with how much he wanted him. He took hold of Jim in one hand, feeling how wet he was already, and stroked him off a couple of times. Jim was thick and hard in his hand, and Ross’ head was flooded with images of just how good it would feel to have it inside him.

‘I’m going to fucking wreck you.’ he threatened and Jim laughed again and tugged harder.

‘You going to talk Poldark, or are you going to suck my dick?’ He had one eyebrow arched and Ross took that as the challenge it was clearly meant to be.

He leaned in and licked very softly at the head of Jim’s cock, getting his first taste of slick. That was enough to shut Jim up completely and Ross took the initiative and slid his mouth over the head, using his tongue to trace the slit and then sucked hard and felt Jim jolt. He kept going a few moments, listening to how Jim lost his voice and just started panting, harsh desperate noises that did everything for Ross’ ego.

He took him deeper, the taste of Jim’s skin utterly addictive, moving his head in a steady rhythm. It felt like forever since he’d done this and it felt so good that he knew he probably wouldn’t last too long if Jim kept making those noises. There was a steady dribble of precome on his tongue and he braced himself against Jim’s thighs and then just went for it, inhaling deeply as he took him all the way in. He’d taught himself to deep-throat a few months before his mom had gotten sick, but he’d never had the chance to try it out because of the epic bailing boyfriend scenario.

Now Ross was glad. He wanted this to be the first time he made a guy go crazy from it and Jim was now keeping up a steady litany of fuck and Ross and oh God and it was crazy hot and Ross wanted nothing more than to hear him come.

He pulled off slowly and looked up at Jim, locking eyes with him. Even in the dark he could see how Jim’s chest was heaving, his mouth open as he panted.

‘I want you.’ He swallowed hard. ‘I want you to come in my mouth.’

‘Shit.’ Jim put one hand up against the trunk of the tree. ‘Please…’

Ross smiled again and went back, taking Jim in as deeply as he could and starting to work his tongue against him, upping his pace as Jim’s moans got louder and more drawn out. He moved his hands to his hips to hold him still, feeling how Jim’s muscles were flexing under his hands and then it was there, Jim’s cock jumping on his tongue as he came, the burst of semen acrid and hot as he swallowed it.

‘Ross...Jesus fuck…’ Jim groaned. ‘Fuck...yes.’ He was shaking, his aftershocks coming in quick succession. Ross let him ride it out until he slowed and then slumped back against the tree, pulling off slowly and smiling like he’d just won a game all by himself.

‘Fuck, that was hot.’ His voice was a little rough.

‘Yeah?’ Jim was smiling widely, his dimples dark shadows on his face. ‘It felt incredible.’ He put himself back in order, doing up his jeans and then holding out his hands. ‘Your turn.’

‘You don’t have to.’ Ross protested as he let Jim help him up.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Jim laughed. ‘I’ve literally been dreaming about eating you out all fucking week.’ He shoved Ross towards the tree. ‘Now get over there so I make you come on my tongue.’

‘Jesus.’ All of Ross’ blood headed south and he braced himself against the tree facing the truck and catching his breath as Jim’s hands came around him and started undoing his own belt. He ground back against him and Jim growled in his ear, biting softly at the back of Ross’ neck.

‘I bet you’re going to taste fucking amazing.’ he breathed. ‘And once I’m done, I’m going to fuck you into next week.’

‘Yes.’ Ross let his head tip back. ‘I want your cock inside me so fucking badly.’ He had his eyes closed as Jim got to his knees behind him, pulling Ross’ jeans and boxers down like Ross had done earlier. The air was cool on his flushed skin and then he felt the warmth of Jim’s breath and how he was pulling him open and then let out a deep breath as Jim leaned in and licked a wet line over his skin, flinching as it made his heart go crazy.

The deep growl that Jim let out wasn’t what he was expecting. This sounded almost feral and Ross’ eyes flew open as he started licking in earnest. Jim’s tongue was hot against his entrance and it felt so good that he could feel his knees getting weak.

‘Oh.’ It was soft, barely audible. ‘Okay, this I can definitely work with.’

Jim laughed, making vibrations that danced across Ross’ skin. He pressed in with his tongue and Ross moaned loudly and threw his head back. Then he frowned as he spotted what looked like deep scratches in the bark right in front of him, his overworked brain not quite computing what he was seeing.

It was a couple of seconds later that he started to really pay attention, making out what looked like four deep score marks in the trunk. It was almost as if an animal with very big claws had scratched the bark. Then Jim got his tongue in his ass and everything melted away again and he went right back to moaning and trying very hard not to come all over the tree.

‘Jesus Ross.’ Jim was panting as hard as he was. ‘I can’t wait to fuck you.’ He had one finger slowly circling. ‘Lube?’

‘Not yet.’ Ross knew he was being greedy but he didn’t care. ‘I want your mouth some more.’ He glanced over his shoulder and then frowned again as that eerie flicker in Jim’s eyes again caught his attention. ‘Dude, what’s the matter with your eyes?’

‘It’s the moonlight.’ Jim replied and then dived right back in. This time he was merciless and even as he licked, he was working his finger in and Ross bit back a cry as it went in smoothly and Jim twisted it just right.

‘There.’ he panted. ‘Fuck…’

‘I got you, baby.’ Jim’s voice was warm and low and it went straight to Ross’ cock. ‘I want to hear you come.’ He went back in, licking around his finger and Ross nearly lost it. He squeezed his eyes shut, riding the orgasm that was threatening to take him up and away as he dropped his hand to his cock, but then Jim nailed his prostate head on with a clever twist of his fingers and before he knew what was happening he was coming so hard lights went off behind his eyes.

It took a while to get hold of himself enough to speak and when he opened his eyes again, Jim was back on his feet, growling and nuzzling the back of his neck.

‘Now that was hot.’ He was smiling, Ross could hear it in his voice.

‘Shit, I think you broke my brain.’ he panted and Jim laughed. He turned Ross around and kissed him, their mouths fitting together perfectly. When they separated, Ross could see a cobweb fine line of spit still connecting them.

‘I hope not.’ Jim smirked. ‘I still want to fuck you.’

‘That is an incredibly good idea.’ Ross smiled, then stopped when he saw Jim tense up. ‘Jim?’

‘Do you hear that?’ Jim was now looking over his shoulder into the dark and that got Ross moving, pulling up his jeans and refastening his belt.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked and just like that, Jim was pulling out of his hold. His attitude grew even more watchful, his whole body frozen with what seemed like unease.

‘We have to go.’ It was a hoarse whisper.

‘What?’ Ross was borderline distraught. He’d just gotten everything he wanted and now he seemed to have lost it just as quickly judging from the look on Jim’s face.

‘Listen.’ he hissed and Ross concentrated and then heard the sound of what seemed like dirt bikes. He took Ross’ hand and started pulling him away from the tree.

‘Who is it?’ he asked and then stopped as the sound came into range and he saw headlights coming through the woods.

‘Fuck.’ Jim moved in front of him like he was protecting him and Ross frowned as the bikes circled around them and then stopped. Ross did a quick head count and came up with five. There was enough light to see that the one in front was being ridden by George and that the others all belonged to his friends from the football team. He was happy to see though, that Francis wasn’t one of them which meant he was probably still at home with his family.

‘Well, look what we have here.’ George’s lip curled in a sneer. ‘You hanging out with your boyfriend, Hawkins? You two blowing each other out in the woods?’

‘At least I’m getting some.’ Jim shot back as quick as anything. ‘And you’re on private property.’

‘Nobody’s around, asshole.’ George was derisive. He got off his bike. ‘And I owe you a broken nose.’

‘Fuck off!’ Ross snapped over Jim’s shoulder. ‘You fucking deserved what you got.’ His temper was starting to run away with him, even though he and Jim were severely outnumbered. It didn’t matter, they’d both go down fighting and they could probably do more than their fair share of damage.

‘You two are going to get what’s coming to you.’ George hissed. ‘We’ll even make it sporting. We’ll give you assholes a one minute head start, but when we catch you you’re fucking dead.’

‘You’re going to be going home with your teeth in your fucking hand, George.’ Jim sounded icy, his anger translating into perfect calm. ‘Just back the fuck up and let us go back to the house. We’ll call it quits.’

‘Not a fucking chance.’ George laughed. ‘I’ve been waiting to get you alone. None of your little dick friends here to protect you.’

Jim growled and it seemed to be coming from deep inside him.

‘I don’t need to be protected.’ It sounded feral. ‘You’re the one who’s going to get his ass handed to him. In fact, all of you are.’

The other all looked at each other, clearly not expecting that. Ross had to admit that even he was actually a little startled and when he looked up he saw that he didn’t seem to be the only one, but they quickly brushed it off.

George went and climbed on his bike, revving it back to life.

‘One minute.’ His grinned, his face almost manic in the reflected light from the bikes. ‘Better start running.’

*********

Demelza hummed as she sat back against the couch. She had Tom’s head in her lap and was running her fingers through his hair and watching Dwight and Caroline getting down and dirty amongst the dancers.

‘You think you’ll ever want that?’ Tom asked, peering up at her. ‘Not the sex stuff obviously, but the partnership?’

‘No.’ she replied. ‘I’m not really into any of that. I like having friends.’ She grinned down at him. ‘Like you.’

‘Yeah.’ Tom snuggled down further against her. ‘This is cool.’ He frowned. ‘Hey, Jim and Ross are gone.’

‘Shows how observant you’re not.’ Demelza snickered. ‘They’ve been gone for ages.’ Then she caught what she’d said and checked her watch. ‘Fuck. They’ve been gone for ages.’

‘That’s what I was saying.’ Tom yawned, his alcohol binge getting the better of him. ‘For like over an hour now.’

Demelza felt a twinge in her stomach and it wasn’t the good kind. She tipped Tom off her lap and got up. The last place they’d been headed was for outside and that’s where she went, going to stand on the now empty back porch.

She focused, her hearing and sense of smell both coming into play as she scented the air and listened for any small sound that might tell her where they were, but the night air brought back absolutely nothing.

The twinge turned into concern and she dug her cell out and called Jim. It went straight to voicemail and now Demelza felt uneasy. Her instincts were good and she trusted them implicitly and she knew that Jim had more sense than to wander off into the night on a full moon by himself. Then again, he might not have been thinking with his brain so who could tell.

She jumped down from the porch and walked into the treeline at the back of the yard, her eyes glowing as she half-shifted and started sniffing around.

*********

In the end, Jim ran.

He wasn’t worried about himself. It was Ross that concerned him. He knew they couldn’t win a fair fight against five over-muscled football players, and there was no way in hell he’d be able to shift. But he was also able to see in the dark and run for miles without getting tired, and Ross wasn’t so he was sticking to him.

He’d grabbed Ross’ hand and hauled him out of the clearing and away from the bikes. He knew that they best hope of evading them was to go deeper into the woods to somewhere it would be impossible to follow them. That meant keeping ahead and he was coping just fine, but Ross was panting with exertion.

‘Hey, wait up.’ He stumbled to a stop and leaned over, hands on his knees. ‘Fuck. I’m done.’

Jim looked over him to where they could still see the bikes coming for them.

‘We just need to get over the ridge in front of us.’ he explained. ‘They won’t find us there.’

‘Shit.’ Ross straightened up. ‘Okay, let’s go.’

They got to a slope and started making their way up, the fallen needles underfoot making it slippery. Not for the first time, Jim wished he could shift and run his way up. Then again, if he shifted he would probably just eat the assholes chasing them.

They had just about made it to the top when they heard the screams.

Jim froze and for the first time ripped his attention away from Ross and getting them clear to the terrified screams coming from below them.

‘Fuck.’ Ross was horrified. Jim could see him easily in the dark and his face was simplicity itself to read. ‘What the fuck is that?’

Jim lifted his head, scenting the air and then he caught it.

Wolf.

Not just that but it smelled like an Alpha, and not a friendly one. It made his stomach turn over and his blood run cold with a fear so profound it made his knees want to give way.

‘Okay.’ He kept his voice low, mind now racing. ‘You listen to me. You get up that fucking hill and run. I don’t care where you go, I’ll find you. Just fucking run and don’t look back.’

‘What, no!’ Ross protested, barely keeping it together. Jim could smell his fear and it was every bit as strong as his own. ‘I can’t leave you here.’

‘I need to lead it away from you.’ Jim grabbed his arm. ‘Just trust me okay? I’m faster.’

They both froze as the screams abruptly cut out.

‘Shit!’ Jim hissed and shoved Ross up the slope as hard as he could. ‘Fucking run!’

Ross did, his last look at Jim desperate. He bolted up the slope, slipping and sliding on loose earth and needles, and Jim turned back to face whatever was now crashing through the trees towards him. He waited until he knew Ross was out of sight and then shifted, his eyes flaring and his teeth bared as he faced off and growled at the thing coming into the clearing at the bottom of the slope. When he was finally able to see it, he found himself sucking in a panicked breath, whining as he took in the horribly twisted shape.

It was a rogue, no doubt about that. Silver had warned him and Demelza enough times about rogue Alphas. A lot of them went feral, killing for sport and not to eat. It drove them mad and then they couldn’t shift properly. Something got broken in their minds and souls, and they could only end up stuck in a perverse form of half-shift, huge and misshapen and frighteningly strong.

This one was about twice the size of a normal wolf, strings of drool hanging from its gaping maw and its eyes burning red. It moved on all fours like a wolf, but there was a jerkiness to its stride that was at odd with the fluid grace of full shift. It raised one front foot as it spotted him and scented the air. Then it growled and the hunger in it made Jim want to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

‘ _Omega_.’ The growl was as far from human as it was possible to be.

‘Fuck.’ Jim turned tail and started running, appalled and petrified of what it would do to him if he got caught. All he knew was that he needed to stay ahead of it and lead it far away from Ross.

*********

Ross was panting hard when he got to the top of the slope. He’d never been so frightened in his life and he had to lean against a tree to catch his breath for a second and then he heard growling and that was when he realised that he’d left Jim down there alone with whatever the hell that thing was.

He strained to hear and realised that the sound of it was moving away.

That was actually worse. He remembered Jim’s warning and looked around him frantically. He couldn’t figure out which way to go and dug his phone out, chancing a peek at the screen. There was no service and he shoved it back in and then thought about what he should do.

If that thing caught Jim…

That was enough to get his feet moving and Ross started sliding back down the slope.

********

Jim ran hard, his feet pounding the dirt. He used every trick he knew, zigzagging through the trees and it was working, throwing the Alpha off. He was now at the tail end of the ridge and there was just enough height to get to where he needed to be. He burst out of the trees and found himself staring up at the moon, hanging like a lantern in the cloudless sky.

He skidded to a stop and looked back. The Alpha was far enough behind him to spare the time for what he needed and he threw back his head and howled. It was loud, carrying through the night and he caught the sound of the Alpha stopping just in the trees. He could smell it, the sour stench of its unwashed body and the deeper redder smell of old blood and madness.

Jim knew his advantage lay in his speed and the fact that he knew these woods. He started running again, his blood pounding through his veins. He’d be faster at full shift, but he couldn’t risk it. Instead he decided that he would be best served by doubling back. A rogue Alpha would balk at being around humans and if he could find Ross and get them back to the house, then they would be safe.

He’d put out the call and he just had to pray that his pack had heard it.

The Alpha followed him, its deep growls and panting breaths so loud that Jim felt like if he slowed even a little bit it would be on his back. He couldn’t even tell if it was male or female, just that it was crazed with bloodlust. Full moons were when their wolves were strongest and this was no exception.

He got back into the trees, head down and hurtling back to the path. They were about three miles from Tom’s house, the meandering moonlit walk that had seemed like the most romantic thing on earth now looking like the stupid reckless decision it was.

He just needed to get back to Ross.

He made it as far as the slope where he’d left Ross and stopped for a second to sniff the air, but he couldn’t smell Ross in the immediate vicinity and that was when he started to think that splitting up might have been a very bad idea. Jim wheeled around and racked his brains for where Ross might have gone.

He could just see the lights from the downed bikes still glimmering through the trees and knew that whatever had happened, it had been bad. He headed that way and got close enough for a gust of wind to bring the smell of blood and bodies ripped to pieces.

Jim had hunted, had brought down his first deer when he was thirteen, and he knew what the inside of a body smelled like. This was different though, a completely unfamiliar note to the stink that was inherently human.

He couldn’t help it, the reek making him shake his head and snarl as he got into range. His footsteps faltered briefly as he got to the space between the stand of trees and stared at the ground. George and his friends hadn’t stood a chance.

Jim couldn’t even begin to see where one ended and the other started. There were some things that were vaguely recognisable, scattered limbs and clothing. The toppled bikes were blood smeared, the headlights still shining.

‘Jim.’ The voice was shaky and so lost that for a second Jim didn’t even recognise it.

He looked to his left and saw Ross standing in the shadows, his dark eyes terrified as he looked at him. The stink of blood was so overpowering, Jim hadn’t even smelled him there. He was pale and Jim suddenly realised that he was still half shifted and that was why Ross was looking at him the way he was.

‘Fuck…’ He shifted back instantly and took a step towards him. ‘Ross…’

‘No!’ Ross threw up both hands. ‘Jesus, Jim! What the fuck?’

‘Please, I can explain…’ Jim started and then was cut off as the Alpha threw itself through the ring of trees and knocked Ross right off his feet and to the ground. He started screaming and something in Jim’s head just...snapped.

He didn’t think, didn’t do anything but fly into a blind rage at the fact that the Alpha was mauling his Ross on the ground. There was a sickening crunch and Ross’ scream turned high pitched and Jim threw himself at the Alpha.

He caught it hard, his weight and strength carrying it off of Ross and to the ground. Jim managed to get a hand free and sank his claws into a tender underbelly, the Alpha roaring in pain as he ripped his way through it’s flesh. It tried to snap at him, and Jim yelped as claws slashed through his t-shirt and into his side. They thrashed around until he was able to bite down on a hairy forelimb, shaking his head and feeling the bones give under the stress.

The Alpha howled and threw him off and Jim landed hard, rolling to his feet in one movement. He hardly felt the pain, the fury inside him and the drive to protect Ross getting him back up so he could stumble over to him, falling down onto all fours over Ross’s prone body. He could smell his blood, his fear and pain, and it enraged Jim to the point that he wanted nothing more than to kill the Alpha in front of him.

It was also getting up, snarling and spitting in hurt and just a hint of confusion. Its red eyes locked with his and Jim snarled in reply, baring his fangs.

‘No.’ It came out deep, guttural. ‘Mine.’

‘ _Omega_.’ The Alpha growled, but it seemed to be faltering. ‘ _You_.’

‘No!’ Jim spat the word. ‘He’s mine.’ He was so far gone he could barely get the words out. He moved, spreading his weight to stand protectively over Ross. ‘My mate!’ The Alpha growled threateningly and took a step forward and that was the final straw.

Jim roared.

It was strident, shattering the night and so loud that Ross actually winced underneath him, a soft broken inhalation.

The effect on the Alpha was immediate. It whined, shaking its head and retreating.

Jim felt ferocity flaring up inside him, smelling weakness. He roared again and this time it was challenging.

The Alpha hesitated and then it turned tail and fled into the woods.

Jim waited for it to come back, to take another run at him, but it didn’t. He had no idea how long he stayed there crouching over Ross but it was long enough to hear his harsh breaths and feel the burn of the wound on his side as the adrenaline surging through his veins start to ebb.

‘Jim.’ The whisper was weak and he pulled himself back in, looking down at Ross and moving off of him to kneel down and do a quick assessment. He could see that Ross’ arm was broken, that he had deep slashes to his chest. His flannel and t-shirt were cut to ribbons, the blood shiny black underneath.

‘Come on.’ He reached down, getting his one arm under Ross’ back and the other under his knees, scooping him off the ground. ‘We have to get you to someone that can help you.’ Panic was starting to eat at him, bright and hot and white inside his chest. ‘You’ll be okay, we just have to get you help.’

‘It hurts.’ Ross whimpered and Jim wanted to die.

It was his fault. All of this.

He staggered under Ross’ weight as he got up, feeling the pain in his side and the drop from his shock at the carnage around them, but he managed to start walking, hefting Ross up and to his chest.

‘Where are we going?’ Ross whispered and Jim felt like his heart would break at how soft his voice was.

‘Back to the house.’ He cradled Ross as gently as he could. ‘You’ll be safe there.’

He didn’t know how long he’d been walking, but then he smelt a familiar scent and his knees almost gave out from relief.

‘Jim!’ The shout was frantic and when Demelza came crashing through the trees, he saw the warm golden glow of her eyes and saw how close she was to freaking out. ‘I’ve been looking for you!’ She suddenly seemed to notice that he was carrying Ross and her eyes went wide. ‘What the fuck happened to you?’

‘There was an Alpha.’ Jim could hear how close to hysterical he was. ‘Ross got bitten. I need to get him to Ben.’ He started to well up, his vision blurring as he ignored the look on her face. ‘Please, just help me get him to Ben.’

‘Stay here.’ Demelza managed to shake herself out of her shock. ‘I’ll go back and get Dwight.’

She turned and ran off and Jim saw that in the distance lights were twinkling through the trees.

‘We’re almost there.’ He leaned in and buried his nose in Ross’ hair. ‘Just hold on.’

It felt like an eternity before Demelza came back. She had Dwight with her and Jim took a second to wonder just what she’d told him.

Dwight took one look at them and went white.

‘Fuck.’ He stared. ‘What…?’

‘There was another wolf.’ Jim explained. ‘It hurt Ross and I think it killed George and a bunch of others. We need to get Ross to Ben. He’s at the clinic tonight.’

‘He needs to go to the hospital, Jim.’ Dwight was already inspecting Ross. ‘Fuck he looks like he’s been ripped to pieces. This will need surgery.’

‘No!’ Jim was insistent. ‘He can’t go to the hospital.’ He gritted his teeth. ‘Ross has been bitten, Dwight. You need to call your dad and tell him there’s a wolf out there.’

‘Fucking hell.’ Dwight’s eyes were flicking from Ross to Jim’s face. ‘You mean…’

‘Like us.’ Demelza said. ‘Go get your truck and get as close to the trees as possible. Tell Caroline that Ross has had too much to drink and that we’re taking him home. You can come get her after.’

Dwight nodded and dashed back towards the house.

‘Give him to me.’ Demelza took Ross from his arms. ‘You’ve been hurt.’

‘It caught me in the side.’ Jim winced and looked down at his t-shirt, the slash marks sticky with his own blood. He looked at her. ‘You heard me?’

‘I heard you.’ Demelza replied. ‘I couldn’t get a fix on your scent.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Jim could hear the distress in her voice and how her heart thumped out of time. He swiped at the tears now running down his cheeks and looked at the way Ross hung in her arms, limp as a rag doll. ‘This is all my fault.’

‘I got a call from Dad.’ Demelza said. ‘They heard you too.’ She gave him a watery smile. ‘Your Alpha roar.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim wanted nothing more than to lie down and go to sleep. He knew it was probably shock setting it and had to reel himself in. ‘What did he say?’

‘He told me to look for you.’ Demelza said, her face starting to crumple. ‘I couldn’t find you.’

Their eyes met and Jim felt an overpowering wave of love for her.

‘They’re coming?’ he asked and she nodded.

‘I’ll message them, tell them to meet us at the clinic.’ She turned as light came through the trees. ‘Let’s go.’

They got Ross to Dwight’s jeep and she laid him in the back seat. Jim climbed in with him, getting Ross settled against him and she shut the door and climbed in the front.

‘You all set?’ Dwight threw him a glance over the seat, then nearly tore up the grass getting the jeep turned around and out of there.

*********

His parents were at the clinic before they pulled in.

Silver and Ben were waiting for them and they got the back door open and Silver directed Ben to pick Ross up and take him inside. Ben obeyed, his huge hands gentle as they tipped Ross off the seat and hefted him to his chest.

‘Dwight.’ Silver’s voice as rough with stress. ‘I’ve called your dad. You need to go back to the party, get Caroline. It’s not safe if there’s a rogue Alpha out.’

‘What will happen?’ Dwight was shaking like a leaf.

‘Your dad’s going to make it look like there was a call out about the noise and break it up. What did you tell her?’ Silver asked.

‘Just that Ross had too much to drink and gotten sick and I was taking them all home.’ Dwight was white but his face was set. ‘Nobody knows any different.’

‘Good.’ Silver nodded. ‘Your dad’s going to search the woods and make like he’s stumbled across them. We don’t know exactly where it happened, so it’s fairly close to the truth.’ He put his hand on Dwight’s shoulder through the open window. ‘It’ll be okay. Just stick to the story.’

‘I will.’ Dwight promised and that got a ghost of a smile.

‘Good lad.’ Silver gave him a gentle squeeze. ‘Get going and then straight home, do you understand?’

‘Yes, sir.’ Dwight looked back at where Demelza was helping Jim out the car. ‘Can I call later?’

‘I’ll get him to call you.’ Silver replied and stepped back from the car, going to take Jim’s weight and let him lean on him. Dwight reversed the jeep and sped off and he carried Jim to the door.

‘It was huge.’ Jim’s whisper was ragged. ‘I’ve never seen anything like it.’

‘But it was just the one.’ Silver needed clarification. Jim nodded and they went inside, Demelza holding the door.

They went through into the examination room and Silver saw that they had Ross on the table. He was white, all colour drained from his face, and shaking violently. Mary had one of his hands in hers, stroking his hair and making soft soothing noises while Ben cut away Ross’ shirt with a pair of scissors and Will doctored the wounds, the edges torn and looking like fresh meat.

There was a whine and Silver looked down at Jim and saw the stricken expression on his face when he saw Ross. Then Silver caught the smell of something else under the blood that covered him and everything clicked into place.

Now it all made a little more sense. He set Jim down in the chair in the corner and knelt in front of him.

‘This is going to hurt.’ He looked at Jim and Jim grimaced and nodded back. He needed pain to trigger his healing capabilities and right now he was running on adrenaline so badly he wasn’t feeling a thing.

‘Do it.’ he whispered and handed over an arm. Silver shifted and took it, getting a good grip with both hands before he twisted violently. The bones cracked and Jim howled in pain, his own shift coming through as his body reacted instantly and the bones immediately started to knit back together. It also made the slash wounds across his own side and abdomen close up and in a few minutes, he was good as new, being young and fit. He slumped back in the seat, panting hard and struggling to control the shift. The bones in his face stretched and changed a few times until he finally got control of himself and his eyes faded back to blue.

‘You’re okay, cub.’ Silver got Jim’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together. ‘You’re safe.’ Jim moved immediately, face in Silver’s neck, and Silver held onto him and let Jim scent him all he wanted. He could smell his son’s stress and desperate fear and he tightened his arms around him, knowing now with certainty that it was all for the boy on the table. He should have known, should have picked it up at the hockey game and maybe he had, just a glimpse. Jim’s eyes had lingered a bit too long but the little shit was good at disguising things.

He got up and moved to stand next to Mary, Jim coming up next to him. Silver put an arm around him and then looked at where Demelza was standing, her knuckles in her mouth and tears in her eyes. He held out the other arm and she came around to move into it and they watched Will and Ben work on Ross. There were four massive gashes across his chest and a deep bite mark on his arm where the Alpha had gotten through and broken it. He was clammy and pale and Silver inhaled deeply, knowing already what was happening. He looked at Ben for confirmation and got a nod.

‘His body is starting to Turn.’ he rumbled. ‘He’s lucky he’s young and strong, but this will take a lot out of him.’ He looked at Silver, dark eyes flashing gold. ‘What are you going to do?’

‘I don’t know.’ Silver was at a loss. Renegade turnings were outlawed by the Council and he knew that telling Ross’ family was out of the question. He looked at Jim. ‘Has Ross got a phone?’

‘Here.’ Will leaned over and picked something up off the tray with the surgical equipment on it. ‘It’s covered in blood.’

Silver took it and wiped it off on his jeans and then looked at Jim.

‘You need to text his dad and pretend to be him. Tell him he’s sleeping over with us tonight.’ He waited for Jim to process the instruction and then he nodded, moving away and taking the phone before unlocking the screen. He tapped out a message and then a second later he got a reply.

‘He’s asking for your number.’ he said and Silver nodded.

‘Give it to him.’ he said and Jim sent the message. It only took a moment and then Silver’s phone was ringing. He answered it. ‘Hello?’

‘John?’ It was Joshua. ‘Hi, it’s Josh here. Ross just asked if he could stay over at your place tonight?’

‘Yeah.’ Silver forced himself to sound completely calm and like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. ‘The boys were kind of done with the party, so I went to pick them up and they’re now devouring pizza rolls and gaming upstairs.’ He made his voice conspiratorial. ‘I think there may have been some drinking involved.’

Joshua chuckled.

‘Well, so long as you’re all right with it, it’s fine by me.’ he replied. ‘I’ll come by and get him in the morning.’

‘No rush.’ Silver assured him. ‘Jim can drop him off when they finally wake up. Judging from the amount of yelling going on upstairs, it’s going to be a long night.’

‘In that case I am glad you’re wrangling them.’ Joshua said. ‘Thanks for letting me know, John. Tell Ross not to let his drunk underage ass puke on the carpet.’

‘I will. Night, Josh.’ Silver smiled and hung up and then his face changed as he let out a deep breath. ‘All right, we have some breathing room. Ross is going to need to be taken home. It’s best if he changes somewhere we can all be shifted to keep him calm.’

‘Jesus.’ Mary looked at him, her green eyes full of worry. ‘This was not in the game plan.’

‘It never is.’ Silver looked at Jim. ‘What were you two doing out there?’

Jim’s blush was answer enough.

‘It wasn’t even that intense.’ he protested.

‘It was enough to send your scent out and attract a rogue Alpha.’ Silver said sternly. ‘And you’re absolutely sure he was alone?’

‘Yes.’ Jim nodded, his face a picture of contrition. ‘I’m sorry Dad. I was stupid.’

‘You were lucky.’ Silver said, glancing at the others. ‘It sounds like a scout.’

‘The Arizona pack?’ Mary asked and he nodded.

‘We knew they were looking for territory and moving north.’ He clenched his fists. ‘Looks like they’re here.’

They all watched as Will taped down the final dressings and Ben injected a sedative into Ross’ arm and Ross whimpered and then stilled and Silver could smell the fight going out of him. He sighed and looked at Ben.

‘How long?’ he asked and Ben shrugged.

‘If he lives, he’ll be turned by morning.’ he said. ‘He’s cleaned up and I’ve given him enough to keep him asleep for at least an hour, but it’ll be better once we can get him back to the den and shift. That’ll make the transition easier.’

‘We’ll take him home.’ Silver looked at Jim and Jim nodded. ‘Are you done?’

‘Let me see.’ Ben snapped off his gloves and went to Jim, running his fingertips over the rapidly healing wounds. The tears were already sealed, now just livid red lines across Jim’s freckled skin. ‘They look fine. He needs to rest.’ He smiled at Jim and gently bumped their foreheads together. ‘He’s a strong cub.’

Jim whined softly and held up both arms and Benny moved in and leaned down to him, unable to resist the plea. He held on while Jim snuffled at him and then Will moved in afterwards so he could scent him in turn before Jim more or less disappeared between them.

Silver moved to Mary and took her hand, Demelza pressed against her mother’s side.

‘Now what?’ Mary asked, her eyes troubled. ‘This is not good, John.’

‘It is what it is.’ Silver was amazed at how calm he felt. ‘We all need to go home and make sure the den is secure and then get some sleep.’ He moved to the table, looking down at the now sleeping Ross. ‘I’ll take him to the car. Bring Jim.’

He leaned down and gathered Ross to him, his Alpha strength making the boy seem like he weighed nothing, and picked him up. Jim immediately wriggled out from between his uncles and followed, his hand reaching out to catch the one of Ross’ that was dangling freely. He held it, gripping tightly, and Silver got a burst of protectiveness from him. Not only that, but there was a serious dose of territoriality that was mingling with his scent and that more than anything gave him away. He looked down at him and Jim glared back defiant, not even trying to mask what he was feeling.

‘He’s mine.’ he declared and Silver felt his heart sink.

‘I guess so.’ he rumbled.

They got Ross into the truck, his head installed back on Jim’s lap and Demelza squeezed in the other side. She whined softly and Jim gave her his hand.

‘Are you really all right?’ she asked and he nodded, his mouth set in a stubborn line.

‘I will be when he is.’ he stated.

The ride to their house was slow and Jim sat and listened to Ross’ heart the whole way there. It was rapid, beating as quick as a rabbit’s and he frowned and put his hand on Ross’ chest.

‘He’s all right.’ Silver assured him. ‘It’s the Turn. It will calm down once his body has healed.’ He looked at Jim in the rear view mirror. ‘You can put him in your bed and stay with him. Dem can too and then tomorrow we’ll need to have a very long talk once he wakes up.’

‘This is my fault.’ Jim bit his lip, his stomach lurching. ‘If we hadn’t been out there…’

‘We wouldn’t know there’s a rogue.’ Silver finished. ‘That’s very worrying in itself. I need you both to promise me you’re going to stay inside until we know what’s going on. You especially Jim. Now it’s got a sniff of you, they’ll know you’re an unmated Omega and I very much doubt it ran off because it couldn’t take you down. More than likely it answers to someone higher up in the pack hierarchy.’

‘Fuck.’ Jim felt sick to his stomach. ‘So I’m back to square one?’

‘If they find us, it’s not just going to be you they come after.’ Silver was stern. ‘I’ve heard about Alphas wiping out an entire pack just to get to one Omega. And now of course all this other stuff is happening with you as well. Honestly, we need a game plan and fast.’

Jim fell silent, looking across at Demelza. She met his eyes and he could smell that she was now as worried as he was. She held out a hand and he took it, holding on as she squeezed.

They drew up outside the house and Flint and Ana were already waiting for them. Flint opened the back door and took Ross from Jim’s arms, lifting him easily and going inside. Jim followed with hesitation, directing Flint to his room. Ana was behind them and she checked Ross over before covering him up with the blanket from the foot of Jim’s bed.

‘You need to shift and lie with him.’ she instructed. ‘Make sure he’s warm and can hold onto you if he needs it. His body is going to go through some very painful changes tonight and you can keep him calm.’

Jim nodded, already halfway out of his clothes. By the time he was shifted and jumping on the bed, Ross was shivering violently again. Jim immediately went to curl up against him, his head resting on Ross’ chest. Ross quietened a little and Ana nodded in approval.

‘Stay with him.’ she said. ‘And if anything happens, call us.’

She and Flint left the room just as Demelza trotted in, also shifted. She was not dissimilar to Jim in her wolf form, still a little leggy and lean bodied because of her age, and her fur had the same rich gold base but tipped with red and copper. She jumped up and came to lie against Ross’ other side and briefly touched her nose to Jim’s, a little comforting gesture they had used since they were tiny cubs crawling around the same playpen together, before she settled down with her head next to his.

Jim sighed deeply. He could hear his pack talking downstairs and a few moments later, Ben and Will arrived as well and the conference got moved to the kitchen. They all sounded worried and more than a little afraid and it unsettled him no end. He shut his eyes and remembered the Alpha’s growl.

_Omega._

Demelza whined softly and licked his muzzle. Jim licked back and tried not to think about what this all meant for him, his family and the boy lying underneath him that he was pretty sure he was in love with.


	9. Where Wolf? There Wolf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ross to wake up.

Ross woke up feeling like he had the worst hangover of his short life. Everything hurt and his throat felt like he’d spent the night screaming. His mouth was tacky and dry and when he swallowed it burnt. 

There was a stiffness in his joints and his chest hurt, but that was somewhat mitigated by the fact that he was sandwiched between two huge fluffy heaters and at least that meant he was warm and comfortable. The bed was unfamiliar and Ross managed to get his eyes open and peered at the room he was in. 

The walls were painted dark stormy blue grey and he could see a desk and a bookshelf, movie posters on every wall and a TV. He frowned and tried to move and then one of the heaters made a soft growling sound and Ross realised that he was actually sandwiched between two very large and very furry bodies. He looked down at his bare chest wrapped in bandages and into a pair of ice blue eyes, the soft golden fur very recognisable. 

‘Hey buddy.’ It came out croaky. ‘I haven’t seen you around for awhile.’ He wrestled an arm free from under the blanket he was covered with and reached for the dog’s ears, scratching and watching as the dog closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. ‘Looks like you decided you really did like me after all, huh?’

The dog huffed and then nosed at him and the one on Ross’ other side stirred and yawned, exposing a very pink mouth and extremely long canines. Like Jim’s dog, it also had blue eyes and it shifted and got up, doing a downward dog move and stretching its toes out in front of it. 

‘Hey.’ Ross made a weak attempt at a grabby hand. ‘Don’t go. We can totally be friends too.’ He smiled and the dog chuffed at him and then jumped gracefully off the bed and trotted out the open bedroom door. 

Ross sank back down into the bed, which was extremely comfortable he noted. It had to be Jim’s room he was in and he craned his neck to look around again. There was no sign of the room’s owner, however. 

‘Where’s Jim, huh?’ He kept up his ministrations and the dog laid its head back down on his chest and gave him an adoring look. ‘You know he never even told me your name?’ He did a quick check but the dog wore no collar. ‘I don’t know what to call you.’ 

‘Ross.’ Mary’s voice interrupted him and he looked up to see her standing in the doorway. She was in jeans and a Mariners jersey, her red hair tied in a knot on top of her head. Her face was tired, her green eyes looking at him very intently. ‘You’re awake.’

‘Hi.’ He struggled to sit up but the dog growled at him and he stilled. ‘Guess he doesn’t want me to get up.’ 

‘He’s been watching over you all night.’ Mary came into the room and now Ross felt a little uneasy. 

‘Did I get drunk?’ he asked, not sure why else he might be in Jim’s bed. ‘Is that why you brought me home.’

‘No, sweetheart.’ Mary sat down on the bed and leaned forward, running her fingers through the dog’s ruff. ‘What do you remember?’

‘I was at the party.’ Ross replied. He should have been freaked out by all accounts but there was something about Mary that soothed him, calmed him. She smelled good, like sunlit summer air, and the way she now smiled at him reminded him of his mom so strongly for a moment that a lump grew in his throat. 

‘But after the party.’ she pressed, her voice gentle. ‘When you and Jim went for a walk in the woods.’ 

‘We did?’ Ross frowned. ‘I don’t remember that.’

‘Try.’ Mary now had a hand on his arm. ‘Think hard.’

Ross started to worry. He could read the concern in her face and then something flickered in his memory. Something dark and shadowy and with glowing red eyes that knocked him off his feet and…

‘Shit!’ He sat bolt upright and then nearly threw up as he became incredibly nauseated. ‘Oh God…’ He stared at her and she nodded. 

‘It was real, Ross.’ She sighed and nodded at his chest. ‘You were attacked so we took you to Ben and Will to get fixed up and then we brought you home with us’

Ross started to panic, breathing hard, and the dog whined and crowded into his space, licking at his face and snuggling against him. Then he did something really odd, turning and giving Mary what looked for all the world like an angry glare as he growled, sounding very upset. Ross was about to say something when Mary growled back and that struck him dumb. The dog immediately went quiet, ears flattening against his head and whining as he pressed even closer to Ross. 

Mary sighed. 

‘I know this is not the way you think we should tell him, but trust me.’ she said and Ross was astonished to realise she was addressing the dog. ‘He will want to know and it’s best done quickly. He’ll adjust better that way.’ 

The dog growled again but now it sounded like the fight had gone out of him and Ross was more confused than he’d ever been in his life. 

‘What’s going on?’ His eyes darted to the doorway. ‘Where’s Jim?’

‘Oh honey.’ Mary sighed and gave him a soft smile. ‘That growly overprotective puppy next to you is Jim.’ 

That did not compute at all.

‘No.’ He shook his head vigorously. ‘Look if this is some kind of joke, it’s really not funny.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Mary said and now she had a very definite Mom tone in her voice. ‘You were attacked last night by something that bit you.’ She nodded at his arm and Ross was bemused to see that he also had a bandage around his left forearm. He hadn’t even noticed it. ‘Now you’re like me. You’re Turned.’

‘I don’t know what that means.’ he whispered. ‘And I don’t know why you’re saying the dog is Jim.’

‘Well, that’s because he’s not a dog Ross.’ she replied. ‘He’s a wolf. We all are and so are you now.’

‘No.’ Ross moved back up the bed and the dog shuffled away from him. ‘I don’t believe you.’

Mary stood back up and looked at the dog pointedly. 

‘Show him.’ she said and the dog crouched down and then huffed before he slipped off the bed. Ross stared at him and then his eyes went wide as the dog moved fluidly onto his back feet, shimmering and changing right in front of his eyes. 

His first thought was holy shit that’s Jim and he’s naked. Then his brain caught up with his eyes and Ross meeped and stuck a fist in his mouth. He couldn’t say anything, could only look and feel his heart hammering so hard it felt like it was going to fly out of his chest.

Jim gave him a sheepish smile. 

‘Hi.’ he said and held up a hand. ‘Guess this is kind of a shock huh?’ He looked like he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to come over and reassure Ross or run out the room. ‘So, I’m a werewolf. My whole family are.’

‘Fuck.’ Ross was beyond caring about the fact that he was swearing in front of Jim’s mother. ‘Are you fucking serious, or am I dreaming?’

‘Shit.’ Jim moved one hand to the back of his neck. ‘This is so not how I wanted you to find out.’ 

‘No kidding.’ Ross choked out. ‘A werewolf?’ Then several pennies dropped at once. ‘That’s why the growling and you being so freakishly strong and the sniffing my neck thing and the rubbing your face all over me?’

He got the feeling that he should have kept his mouth shut because the look that Mary gave Jim was scandalised and Jim went bright red. 

‘You scentmarked him?’ She sounded appalled. ‘Jim!’

‘What?’ Jim was looking everywhere but at his mother. ‘I...it was...I had to okay?’

‘Oh, there’s nothing in that sentence that makes this any less not okay!’ Mary snapped. ‘We are having a serious talk, mister. Now get Ross some damn clothes and come downstairs. Your father’s made breakfast so we are all going to sit down and tell Ross exactly what you managed to get him into.’ 

She stalked to the door and left them alone and Jim’s head drooped. 

‘Fuck.’ He looked at Ross. ‘I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.’

‘No shit.’ Ross blurted. ‘You’re a fucking werewolf?’ He could hear his voice going high pitched. ‘What the fuck, dude?’

‘It’s not exactly something I could tell you.’ Jim protested. ‘Hi, my name’s Jim and I grow fur and howl at the moon.’ He huffed and folded his arms. ‘And it’s not like you minded?’

‘I didn’t fucking know.’ Ross tried to move to get off the bed but then pain flashed through him and he fell back against the pillows.

‘Shit.’ Jim moved immediately, supporting Ross as he helped him lie down. ‘You shouldn’t move too quickly. Ben said you’re going to feel fucking awful for at least a couple of days.’ 

Ross looked up at him, seeing the worry in Jim’s blue-green eyes, and then he noticed that there was an awful lot of naked skin in very close proximity and shut his eyes. 

‘Can you put some pants on at least.’ he asked. ‘Your dick is like, right there.’

‘It was right there last night too.’ Jim grumbled but he left the bed and Ross cracked open one eye to see him going to his closet. That of course gave him an eyeful of bare ass and it was glorious. All the hangovers and whatever the hell else he had could not stop him from noticing that. 

‘What did she mean?’ he asked. ‘That I’m one too?’ 

‘The thing that attacked us last night was an Alpha wolf.’ Jim said from inside his closet. ‘It bit you and last night you turned. Now you’re like Mary and Will. You’re a bitten wolf.’

‘Holy fuck.’ Ross groaned. ‘My dad’s going to kill me.’ Then he managed to get up onto a elbow. ‘Like Mary and Will? What about you?’

‘I’m a born wolf. My parents were the Alpha pair of my pack.’ Jim came out in sweats and carrying another pair, along with a t-shirt. ‘Here.’ he handed Ross the clothing. ‘You should get dressed.’

Ross hesitated and Jim huffed. 

‘I’m still me.’ he said. ‘I’m still the same guy you nearly had sex with last night.’

‘Except now I know you’re a freaking monster of the night, dude.’ Ross hissed at him and then slapped a hand over his mouth. ‘Shit, I did not mean it like that.’ 

‘No?’ Jim arched an eyebrow at him. ‘I am what I am and the reason we don’t tell anyone is precisely because of that kind of reaction.’ He sighed and put the clothes down on the bed. ‘Look I get it and you’re right. I’m a monster. I don’t blame you for thinking that, especially after what happened.’ He looked miserable and Ross’ heart did a funny little aching thing. ‘Just get showered and come down when you’re ready, okay? Bathroom’s through there.’ 

He left without saying another word and Ross felt his whole stomach turn over. 

He dragged himself out of bed, wincing in pain as he got to the bathroom and into the shower, making the water as hot as he could. He undid his bandages before he got in and felt how it stung. He saw that the water was tinged red under his feet and when he ran his hand across his chest, he could feel what seemed to be ridges under the skin. Ross mapped them out with his fingers and shuddered as he realised what they were. 

Claw marks. 

He washed himself thoroughly and then turned the water off and got out, drying himself off with a towel from the rack and getting into the clothes Jim had given him. The sweats were a couple of inches too short, but the t-shirt fitted well enough and he padded back into Jim’s room to see Demelza sitting on the edge of the bed. Something clicked and then he was gaping at her. 

‘That was you.’ It sounded like an accusation. ‘You were the other…’ He trailed off, not quite able to say the word. 

‘The other wolf?’ Demelza finished for him. ‘Yeah. Jim and I were keeping an eye on you. Apparently Turning is not the most pleasant experience, but it kind of beats dying.’ She gave him a glare. ‘You know that right? That you could have probably died out there. That he protected you from the Alpha and got himself fucking chewed up because of it. He had holes in his side Ross, and he still managed to pick your sorry ass up and carry you for what was probably miles to get you to safety and you blow him off for it?’ 

That threw Ross onto the back foot. 

‘Jim was hurt?’ he asked, his own heart contracting almost painfully. 

‘The Alpha ripped him up.’ The corners of Demelza’s mouth were turned down. ‘Dad had to break his arm to get his healing to kick in because he was so doped up on adrenaline from worrying about you dying.’ She sighed and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. ‘He’s kind of crazy about you.’

‘I don’t know what to say to that.’ Ross replied. ‘Shit, this is unreal. I must be dreaming.’

Demelza snorted and got up and Ross yelped as she pinched the inside of his arm, hard. 

‘You’re not.’ She blew out a breath. ‘There’s more coming as well, so you might want to brace yourself. My dad’s going to tell you things and you’re going to have to listen. You’re a wolf now and we’re the only pack around here that will be able to help you.’ 

‘That does not make me feel any better.’ Ross muttered, but he followed her down nonetheless. He could smell food, the salty richness of bacon and the sweet buttery note of pancakes, and his stomach growled loudly. It was suddenly like he was being drawn by the nose and his mouth was flooded with saliva, making him choke a little. 

‘You’ll have to get used to that for a while.’ Will said from behind them and Ross jumped nearly a foot in the air. He hadn’t heard him at all. He also noticed the Will looked exhausted, his face and his pale green eyes broadcasting his fatigue. He was in sweats and a t-shirt that had the word Diva written across the front in silver glitter and he came over and took Ross’ arm, examining the dressing. 

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Besides the fact that I’m apparently now a…’ Ross still couldn’t say it. ‘Like you?’

‘It’s a shock I know.’ Will replied. ‘But it’s not the end of the world Ross, and this result is a lot better than the alternative. 

‘So I hear.’ Ross looked at him. ‘Is this what happened to you?’

‘More or less.’ Will seemed satisfied and let his arm go. ‘I was much younger.’ 

They got to some stairs and Ross walked down behind Demelza and into a large kitchen. It was tiled and had mismatched cabinets but it was warm and homey and Mary was setting the table. Silver was busy cooking and he smiled at Ross when he came in.

‘I hope you like pancakes.’ he said and nodded at the table. ‘Sit down. We need to talk.’ 

Ross looked around and saw that Jim was not in attendance. Mary caught him doing it and sighed. 

‘He’s gone to get some sleep with Ben.’ she explained. ‘He was up most of the night and he’s kind of tired. Ben and Flint were patrolling so they’ll all be out for a couple of hours. It’s probably better that way. He’s a little upset.’

Ross bit back a sarcastic comment and went to sit next to Demelza. He knew he should be grateful, but he was also battling to come to terms with how his world had pretty much been turned upside down in a matter of minutes and he stared at the table top. Will went to help himself to a few pancakes and some bacon and then grabbed a glass of juice, leaving them and going back up the stairs so it was just the four of them. 

Silver bought over a stack of pancakes on a plate while Mary poured out juice and handed a glass to Ross.

‘Thank you.’ His voice sounded small. ‘It was me wasn’t it? What I said to him?’

‘You’ve had a very severe shock, Ross.’ Mary’s voice was neutral. ‘He’ll come around. Right now he’s blaming himself for putting you in this position, but we find it’s best not to dwell. What’s done is done and you’re alive and I am very grateful because I would bet there are parents who are going to be very unhappy this morning when they find out that’s not the case with their own sons.’

That made Ross choke on his juice and he stared at her.

‘What?’ He frowned. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘You were being chased.’ Silver set down another plate, this time of bacon. ‘Jim told us.’

Now Ross was left racking his memory again, trying to piece things together. A sound popped into his head - dirt bikes. 

‘It was George.’ He looked at Silver. ‘He was with some of the football guys. They wanted to beat us up and we ran for it.’

‘The Alpha got to them first.’ Silver’s voice was flat. He sat down and pushed the plate across to Ross. ‘Eat. Your body will need the fuel.’

‘What do you mean got to them?’ Ross felt his stomach lurch. 

‘It killed them.’ Mary told him. ‘Kyle found their bodies, or rather what was left of their bodies early this morning once it got light enough to look. He’ll probably have told their families by now.’ Her face was stern. ‘This is why this is so important. We need to know what you want us to do. Sheriff Enys will help us cover up everything, but we need to know what you want to tell your father and how he’ll handle the news. Exposing us is the last thing we need to deal with right now, especially considering that a strange feral Alpha has managed to come onto our territory and kill five teenagers. That’s not something this town will take lightly, and if it comes back to us…’ She trailed off. ‘Has Jim told you what happened to his parents?’

‘He said they died in an accident.’ Ross ventured, his mind racing at all the new input. 

‘They were killed by Hunters.’ Silver growled and Ross’ eyes went wide. ‘People, humans who despise our kind and see us as an abomination. They kill without discriminating. Jim was born to the Alpha pair of the Hawkins pack down in Northern California. It was a big pack, well established and they’d lived in the area for years. Rob and Rose were good friends of ours. We’d been invited to stay and we were driving down and taking our time and when we got to their compound we found the whole place burnt to the ground. They had set a barrier around it that werewolves can’t cross and then torched the houses. They killed thirty-five adults and fourteen children aged from seventeen to a year and a half. Jim was six months old and the only reason he survived was because his mother stuck him in a bathtub wrapped in wet blankets. Even so, it’s a miracle he made it. We took him in and raised him like our own.’

‘What happened?’ Ross was appalled. ‘Did they catch who did it?’

Silver and Mary looked at each other.

‘No.’ Demelza spat, and Ross recoiled in the face of her obvious anger. ‘The police covered it up and pretended it was an electrical fire.’

‘She’s right.’ Mary said. ‘The authorities are not very kind to people like us. We are very lucky here that Sheriff Enys has known about werewolves since he was a child. His father was the sheriff before him and then his grandfather before that and they have always had a pack here in Harlow River. It’s a safe place for us.’ her face changed. ‘At least it was.’

‘Hang on.’ Ross was shaking his head. ‘The Sheriff knows about you. That you’re werewolves?’

‘Yes.’ Silver speared a couple of pancakes. ‘His father is the one that welcomed us here and Kyle and I help each other out from time to time. The deal is that we don’t call attention to ourselves and in return we have a safe place to live and Kyle keeps an eye on any suspicious newcomers and makes sure Hunters won’t bother us.’

‘But if he knows…’ Ross suddenly realised the implications of those words. ‘Fuck, Dwight knows doesn’t he?’

‘He does.’ Mary confirmed. ‘We gave Jim permission to tell him when they were ten and they have been friends ever since. But that’s the extent of it. No-one else in town knows what we are and we need to keep it that way. Our survival as a pack depends on it.’ She nodded at his plate. ‘Now eat. You can ask more questions when you’re finished.’

Ross obeyed, his hunger coming back in a rush and he demolished four pancakes and a stack of bacon before he even knew what he was doing.

‘Get used to that as well.’ Demelza said through a mouthful of her own food. ‘Your metabolism is going to go through the roof.’

Ross swallowed and frowned. 

‘You don’t eat any more than normal.’ he pointed out and got a sidelong smirk. 

‘You don’t see me eat at home.’ she replied. ‘It’s all part of the act.’

Ross slouched in on himself, still thinking hard and then straightened up with a look of astonishment on his face.

‘You lied.’ He glared at her. ‘That wasn’t your dog, it was Jim!’

‘I couldn’t exactly tell you that, could I?’ she sniped back. 

‘I knew he was laughing at me.’ Ross muttered. 

They finished eating and Demelza cleared the table. Silver sipped his coffee and looked at Ross. 

‘So ask.’ he said. ‘I’ll answer everything honestly.’

‘What’s going to happen to me?’ Ross asked. ‘Now that I’m like you.’ 

‘You’ve already been through the worst.’ Mary replied. ‘You’ve survived the Turn so you were strong enough to become one of us. Not everyone does, especially in traumatic bites. It was full moon last night so over the next month you’ll start to change. Your senses will sharpen and you’ll get stronger and faster. As Dem said, your metabolism is going to increase exponentially so you’ll be far hungrier than normal. You may start to experience half shifts, but they’ll be involuntary and triggered by emotional stress so you’ll have to learn to keep your temper in check. Then on the next full moon, you’ll have your first full shift and turn into a wolf. It’ll be for the duration of moonrise and you’ll feel the compulsion to run and hunt, just like we do.’

‘Because we’re the closest, if you want to you can join our pack.’ Silver said. ‘It will be your choice. You can tell your father and family obviously, although they will then be bound by the same code of secrecy that the Enys family is. But if you want to, we could send you to another pack away from here.’

‘I can’t leave.’ Ross protested. ‘We just got here.’

‘Then we are your only option.’ Silver said. ‘A new wolf won’t survive without a pack and we can teach you everything you need to know.’

‘You said I could tell my dad.’ Ross chewed on a fingernail. ‘Do you have to tell him?’

‘No.’ Mary said, but she was frowning. ‘But sweetheart it will come out. I would very strongly advise you to tell him. You’ll need him to understand why you’re changing and we would be more than happy to talk to him with you and explain what happened. Kyle will as well.’ 

‘I don’t know what he’d think.’ Ross stares at his plate. ‘I don’t want him to be mad at me.’

‘He couldn’t possibly be mad at you.’ Mary insists. ‘Would he be mad at you if you were in an accident? It’s the same thing. You had absolutely no control over this and you survived something that a lot of people who are bitten do not. Believe me, he’ll just be happy you’re alive.’ 

Ross wanted to cry. He wished he could just close his eyes and make everything disappear. 

There was the sound of nails clicking on wood and he looked up to see the gold wolf standing there watching them. Knowing it was Jim now made sense to him, the way those pale blue eyes were fixed on Ross’ face. He looked back and Jim chuffed and trotted out the kitchen in what seemed like clear dismissal. There was the sound of something banging and Ross assumed it was a dog door. That would be funny if it wasn’t so weird.

‘He’s upset.’ Mary sighed and looked at Silver. ‘Shall I go?’ 

‘No.’ Silver wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up. ‘I’ll go. We can check the perimeter while we’re at it.’ He left the kitchen and walked through to the room Jim had gone into and a few moments later the door banged again. Ross had to admit he was curious to see what Silver might look like but he also just wanted to go home. 

‘Dem.’ Mary’s voice was soft. ‘Why don’t you go get some sleep. You must be tired, angel.’

‘I am.’ Demelza yawned. She got up and looked at the table. ‘Shall I…?’

‘No.’ Mary looked at Ross. ‘Ross can help me.’

*********

They cleared the table and Ross helped Mary pack the dishwasher before she made them both a cup of tea and took him into the living room. The floor to ceiling windows gave them a perfect view of the lake and she gestured for him to sit down, then went over to the TV. 

‘I have something to show you.’ she said. 

Ross was curious in spite of himself. he tucked his bare feet under him and watched as she connected an external hard drive to the TV and then came back to sit beside him. She picked up the remote control and started going through the menu that had come up. 

‘I think that movies always show us in such a bad light.’ she said, almost conversationally. ‘There’s a lot of misinformation out there. You should ask me anything you want to know. I’m like you, a turned wolf so I am the best person to explain.’ 

‘You said that I’ll turn at the full moon.’ Ross said. ‘I won’t be able to do it like Jim does?’

‘No, sweetheart.’ Mary smiled at him. ‘We can only turn on the full moon. We’re not as strong or fast either and while I know you’re not really thinking about it yet, I have to tell you that you’re not going to be able to have children.’

That last made Ross gape at her in astonishment. 

‘What?’ He didn’t even know what to do with that information. 

‘You’re now what is known as a beta wolf, Ross.’ Mary explained. ‘Werewolf biology doesn’t quite work the same way as human biology. We don’t reproduce unless we’re what is known as an Alpha or Omega wolf. Silver’s our Alpha so he’s the head of our pack, but everyone else is a beta.’ Her mouth twitched even as she said it. ‘Except for Jim.’ 

‘What’s he?’ Ross asked and she shrugged. 

‘He can explain that to you.’ she replied. ‘But the reason we’re so concerned is that the Alpha that attacked you last night is probably here because of him.’ 

The implications of that made Ross’ blood run cold. 

‘It wanted to hurt him?’ He was now distressed at the thought. 

‘It did.’ Mary said. ‘Now we have to keep him safe and that means we need an answer from you. If you wish to join the pack, we will offer you our protection as well. But if you don’t, we need to make sure you go somewhere safe.’

‘Just how dangerous is this?’ Ross dug his nails into his palms. 

‘It killed five boys last night, Ross.’ Mary pointed out. ‘It tried to kill you. The only reason it didn’t is because Jim stopped it. Kyle keeps this town as safe as he can and he knows how to protect the humans who live here, but we also have to pull together.’

‘I understand.’ Ross shivered. ‘Can I call my dad now?’

‘Of course.’ Mary said. ‘He can come and collect you, maybe even stay for lunch if you want to have that talk.’ She took out her cell and handed it to him. ‘I’m sorry but yours is kind of covered in blood. Kyle’s going to get it cleaned for you and then you’ll have it back.’ 

Ross took the cell and dialed Joshua’s number. It rang and then he heard his father’s voice. 

‘Hey kid.’ He sounded cheerful. ‘You still hungover?’

‘Kind of.’ Ross replied. ‘Can you come get me?’

‘I just have a couple of things to do and then I’ll be there in an hour.’ Joshua replied. ‘That okay?’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ross closed his eyes. ‘Also Jim’s parents wanted to know if you had had lunch yet. They wanted to invite you to stay if you wanted.’

‘That sounds great.’ Joshua said. ‘I hear Silver is quite the cook. Please say thank you and tell them I’d love to have lunch with them.’

‘Okay.’ Ross bit his lip. ‘I love you, Dad.’

‘Love you too, kid.’ Joshua replied and hung up. 

Ross sighed and handed the phone back to Mary. 

‘It’s the right decision.’ she assured him, putting her hand on his arm. ‘We need all the people on our team we can get.’ Then she smiled. ‘Now I want to show you something that will turn that frown upside down.’

She pressed play and a video started. Ross frowned and then gasped as he realised what he was seeing. It was a much younger Mary, her long copper hair parted in the middle and tucked behind her ears. She was wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt and worn jeans and there was a cub on her lap. It had creamy white fur and big blue eyes and Mary was laughing happily as she held it up and kissed its nose. 

‘Is that Jim?’ Ross asked and Mary nodded. 

‘He’s about eleven months there.’ she said. ‘He’d been with us for five already. He was only a baby when we got him. I’m a beta so John and I have never had cubs and then suddenly we had two.’

As of on cue, the camera turned to show a baby’s camping cot on the ground. Inside was another cub, curled up asleep in a blanket. It had reddish fur and its tiny paws were twitching as it dreamed. 

‘Demelza.’ Mary said. ‘She’d been with us for two months. Her parents had just been killed in a car crash. John and Tom were good friends, were at college together, and they’d made us her guardian.’

Ross watched the camera pan back up to where Jim was still dangling from Mary’s hands. He could hear Silver chuckling and then Mary handed Jim across and the camera was also handed over. Now Silver was in the frame, grinning as he turned Jim to look at the camera. 

‘Today we’re learning to howl.’ he announced. In his hands, Jim made a sleepy noise and Ross melted. He was so fluffy and beyond adorable. 

Silver made a soft howling noise and Jim’s ears immediately pricked up. He nosed at his father and Silver made the noise again. This time, Jim’s eyes tracked his movements and then he threw back his tiny head and howled. It was squeaky and high pitched and Ross almost died from how cute it was.

The Mary behind the camera laughed and then the lens turned to the camping cot as Demelza got her front paws on the edge and joined in, her howl just as tiny as Jim’s. Jim kept going as well, and they performed their little duet until both Mary and Silver were giggling and then the feed cut off. 

‘See?’ Mary asked gently. ‘We’re not so different. I know this is nothing you could have prepared for, that I have no right to ask this of you. But I saw the way Jim looked at you last night when he knew you were hurting and I think he loves you.’

‘That little revelation made Ross’ heart ache. He looked down at his hands. 

‘I think I love him too.’ he whispered. 

‘I know, sweetheart.’ Mary reached over and stroked his hair. ‘I’m so sorry this happened to you, but we’ll be with you every step of the way. We’re your family now too.’ 

Ross looked up at her, tears in his eyes. 

‘I miss my mom.’ he sniffled. ‘She’d know what to do.’

‘Oh honey.’ Mary moved so she was right next to him, her arms going around him. ‘It’ll be okay. You’ll see.’ 

Ross let himself sink into her arms and cried, great heaving sobs that made his nose stuffy and his chest hurt and she just let him. 

*********

Silver got to the edge of their territory and lifted his nose, scenting the breeze. He growled low in his throat as he caught the stench of the trespasser. Behind him, Jim was sniffing along the ground. He lifted his head and yipped and Silver trotted over to him. He lowered his head, picking up the scent and they started down the slope and into the trees as they followed it. 

*********

Ross felt a lot better after his talk with Mary. They were now in the kitchen, making lunch. Demelza had come down and she was with them. The radio was on and it felt almost normal. Mary had four Cornish hens that she was going to roast and Ross had to stop himself from going over and licking them because they smelt so inexplicably good to him. The idea was gross and when he told Demelza she laughed. 

‘A lot of things are probably going to be weird.’ she told him. ‘But to me they’re normal.’

‘The thing that got me was the noise.’ Mary said. ‘For the first couple of weeks, everything was too loud. Then I learned to filter out everything I wasn’t paying attention to.’ She glanced at Ross. ‘Have you ever tried meditating?’

‘No.’ Ross frowned as he peeled the potatoes he’d been given. ‘Does it help?’

‘It can.’ Mary replied. ‘I’ll teach you.’ 

There was the sound of bodies coming down the stairs and two other wolves came into the kitchen. The smaller one was grey, red and white with beautifully mottled shading. The other was massive, jet black and with gleaming gold eyes. They stopped and gave Ross a look and Ross could have sworn that the mottled one winked at him before they trotted out. He looked back at Mary in question.

‘Ben and Will.’ Mary said. ‘They’re going out on patrol again. Everyone’s kind of on alert.’ She opened the oven and slid the roasting tray in. ‘I’ll need to warn your dad that you’re going to be eating a lot more.’ She smiled. ‘Also that you’re probably going to want to be outside once you figure out how cool the night is. It’s a trial getting my two to stay in when the night’s are clear.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Demelza smiled. ‘Now you’re going to have three of us.’ She winked at Ross. ‘That’s if you can keep up with us.’

Ross returned the smile. Now that most of the shock had worn off, he was filled with curiosity. 

‘What’s it like?’ he asked and Demelza and Mary looked at each other. 

‘I think maybe that’s something you and Jim can discover.’ Mary replied. ‘Now you two are on fairly friendly terms.’ There was a little note in her voice that made Ross realise that maybe she knew just what they had been up to and he blushed. 

‘Oh yeah.’ Demelza had a wicked grin on her face. ‘We can totally smell if you two have boned.’

‘God.’ The blush deepened and it felt like his whole face was now on fire.

‘Don’t worry about it.’ Mary said. ‘Smells are going to be a thing and there’s very little that we don’t know about each other.’ She raised an eyebrow at Ross. ‘I suppose we’ll need to give you the talk.’

‘No.’ Demelza laughed. ‘You’ll scar him for life.’

‘Sex is perfectly natural, Dem.’ Mary smiled and then looked thoughtful. ‘There’s no doubt going to be occasions when you’ll want to ask things though so please feel free to do that if you’re not sure about something.’ 

Ross wondered just what she was alluding to and then looked up as the dog door sounded. 

‘Good they’re back.’ Mary took off her oven gloves. ‘Dem, I think we should give them a bit of space, okay?’

Demelza huffed but she followed, giving Ross a thumb’s up as she left the kitchen. 

A few moments later, Jim came into the kitchen. he was wearing sweats, obviously retrieved from the laundry and he stopped when he saw Ross, frowning and digging his hands in his pockets. It just had the effect of straightening out the line of his shoulders and Ross found himself automatically sniffing the air. Jim’s scent came rolling in to him, deep and earthy and wrapping itself around his cerebral cortex like a kick in the nuts. He stared, unable to even process how horny he suddenly was, his cock hardening in under what felt like seconds as he inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the incredible smell as he could.

Before he even knew what he was doing, he was across the kitchen pretty much throwing himself at Jim, who thankfully caught him easily, although the soft noise of surprise he let out was unexpected and hot in equal measures and then Ross had him pinned up against the counter, hands in Jim’s hair and his mouth all over him. Jim took all of a second to catch on and then he was growling, not the soft growls of when they had been fooling around before. This was deep, charged with dominance and rumbling from Jim’s chest, and Ross felt something inside him click into place. He let Jim flip them around so he was now the one pinned and, acting purely on some instinct he never knew he had, he tilted his head and Jim pressed his face against his neck. 

He kept growling even as he ran his tongue up the side of Ross’ neck, the slow drag leaving fire in its wake. Ross whined, a proper soft submissive sound he’d never made before, and pressed up into the touch. He was so stupidly hard and he found himself clawing at Jim’s bare shoulders. Jim’s growling intensified and then he was biting at Ross’ neck and Ross felt like lightning was shooting up his spine and pooling in his gut and he was probably going to come just like that. He dug his fingers in and redirected Jim to his mouth, the kiss messy and wet, and Jim caught him under the thighs and just lifted him off the floor, slamming them both into the wall and thrusting up hard against him. Ross tightened his legs around his hips and held on, the desperate grind of Jim’s cock against his own and the way Jim’s smell had intensified the only things in his head and he wanted to drown himself in them forever. He fought back, licking into Jim’s mouth frantically, urging him on and Jim snarled into his open mouth and went for it.

That was when he was bodily yanked away from him with a yelp and Ross’ eyes flew open as he was unceremoniously dropped to see him hanging from Ben’s massive arms, his eyes flaring gold and with honest to God fangs in his mouth, growling like he really wasn’t happy. 

He found himself going red and the realised with a shock that his mouth now felt crowded and he opened it and ran his tongue over what could only be fangs and winced as he cut his tongue on one.

‘Fuck, those are sharp.’ he exclaimed and then several things occurred to him at once. 

The first was obviously fangs. The second was that he and Jim had matching boners, both of which ere extremely obvious from their loose fitting pants. The third was that Ben was naked as fuck and so was Will, who had come crashing in from the laundry room. 

Ross went bright red and watched as Jim wriggled in Ben’s arms. The growling was now muted, but he still looked like Ben had taken away his favourite toy. To make matters worse, Mary and Demelza were now back and gaping at the scene in front of them. 

‘What the hell…?’ Mary started and Will snorted with laughter. 

‘You might need to get the hose.’ His green eyes twinkled. ‘Looks like we have a situation on our hands.’

‘Indeed.’ Mary’s tone was dry. ‘Jim, shut up.’

‘No.’ Jim gave a ferocious twist and Ben growled and tightened his arms when he almost slipped free. ‘He’s my mate. Give him to me.’

‘Oh no.’ Mary sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Ross looked from one to the other in confusion.

‘Crap.’ Demelza was smiling broadly. ‘How the hell are we going to explain that to Dad?’


	10. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

‘He said WHAT?’ Silver’s eyes went red and Mary winced.

‘Keep your voice down.’ she hissed. ‘And stop clawing the furniture.’

Silver stopped and glanced down at where his claws were embedded in the arms of the chair he was sitting in. He snorted and retracted them, then looked at Mary.

‘And?’ He wanted to scream. ‘What do you think?’

‘That he’s right.’ Mary shrugged. ‘You should have smelt them, John. It’s like they’re already mated.’

‘Shit.’ Silver dropped his head into his hands. ‘How the fuck is this even happening?’

‘I don’t know.’ Mary sighed. ‘I really have no idea at all.’ She looked to the ceiling. ‘We need a game plan and we need one now.’

‘Don’t look at me.’ Silver snorted. ‘I came up with the no dating humans rule.’

‘Not really an issue now, is it?’ Mary hissed at him. ‘Now it’s more like oh fuck we have two teenage boys on our hands who want to bone each other to death.’ She folded her arms and slumped in her seat, her voice mocking. ‘Yes, let’s raise the cubs Mary. It’ll be fun, Mary.’

‘Well it hasn’t been boring.’ Silver could feel his left eye twitching. ‘Fuck. What do we tell Joshua? This is even worse than the whole werewolf thing. At least it’s only a week until Jim’s birthday.’

‘Yay.’ Mary’s mouth twisted. ‘I can’t fucking wait.’

Silver watched her and then caught her eye and they both burst out laughing. It was bordering on slightly hysterical but he figured they’d earned a little hysteria considering the situation. ‘Seriously though.’ He suppressed the urge to snicker like a child. ‘What are we going to do?’

Mary smiled at him and leaned over to put her hand on his knee.

‘What we always do, babe.’ she replied. ‘Our best.’

***********

‘Fuck.’ Jim looked rather perturbed. ‘They’re laughing.’

Ross frowned at him. Jim looked slightly crazy and his unease was rubbing off.

‘Stop spying.’ Demelza picked up a pillow and hurled it at him. She’d been put on chaperone duty and was now on her bed with Ross while Jim listened in to their parent’s conversation.

Jim snorted and moved, coming to sit on the other side of the bed so Demelza was between him and Ross as she’d been instructed to stay. He could not help inhaling though, Ross’ new scent washing over him and making him growl softly. Ross caught the sound and went pink and it took everything Jim had not to go over and jump him.

‘Oh for fuck’s sake.’ Demelza wrinkled her nose. ‘Stop it, both of you.’

‘I’m not doing anything?’ Ross protested and she gave him a look.

‘You smell.’ she pointed out. ‘Like a fucking bitch in heat I might add.’ Her next glare was for Jim. ‘You’re supposed to be the Omega.’

‘Hey, I’m just going with what my body is telling me to do.’ Jim said sweetly, giving her a sharp grin.

‘What’s that?’ Ross asked, now smelling like curiosity. Jim looked at his sister and she shrugged.

‘Got to tell him sometime.’ she said and Jim sighed.

‘Okay, so you know how Mary told you that you’re beta wolf?’ he asked and Ross nodded. ‘Well, I’m not.’

‘She said that.’ Ross replied, looking thoughtful. ‘So you’re…?’

‘An Omega.’ Jim replied. ‘At least that’s what I’m supposed to be.’

‘So you’re like the opposite of your dad?’ Ross was looking a little bemused.

‘Not exactly.’ Demelza cut in. ‘Jim’s special. He’s a breeding wolf, not like us.’

‘Oh.’ Ross’s brows furrowed even more. ‘So why is that special?’

Jim huffed and rolled his eyes.

‘Because I can get pregnant?’ He laid the sarcasm on thick so that it would lessen the blow, but Ross’ dark eyes still went comically wide and his mouth fell open.

‘What?’ He sounded mildly panicked. ‘Like…baby pregnant?’ He swallowed hard and Jim couldn’t help but laugh at him.

‘Yeah.’ He leaned back against the pillows. ‘Pretty fucked up, right?’

‘Holy shit.’ Ross’ mouth was hanging open. ‘So you can actually have kids?’

‘We call them cubs.’ Demelza said and Jim shot her a look. ‘What, he wants to know?’

‘Out.’ he said and she got an obstinate look on her face.

‘Mom told me to stay with you.’ she protested and this time Jim didn’t hold back on the growl.

‘Get out, Dem.’ he snapped. ‘I need to talk to him.’

‘Fine.’ Demelza huffed. ‘But no fucking. You heard what Mom said.’ With that she flounced out the room and slammed the door behind her. Jim bit his lip and then turned back to see Ross eying him warily.

‘This is going to get stranger before it gets better.’ he said and Ross wrinkled his nose.

‘I can smell you.’ he said and he sounded horribly uncertain. ‘You smell incredible.’

‘So do you.’ Jim admitted. ‘Like I can’t not touch you.’

‘Is that normal?’ Ross asked and Jim wondered if he should back out now before things got too intense. Then he breathed in and got hit with a noseful of Ross and threw caution to the wind.  
‘Okay, so smell is the first sense we develop when we’re cubs.’ he started. ‘It’s how we can identify pack. Even before sight or hearing, we have scent. It’s what bonds us and tells us about how we’re doing. I can smell what my pack is feeling, I can smell what you are feeling and what you have been feeling since you moved here.’

‘Shit.’ Now Ross looked slightly mortified. ‘So you knew?’

‘That you liked me?’ Jim gave him a small smile. ‘Yeah, I did. But here’s the thing. I liked you right back. You smelled right to me.’ He looked down at his hands. ‘Werewolves are kind of weird when it comes to relationships. A lot rides on how someone smells and then we meet that person who smells just right to us and we bond and we mate. It’s a life thing. My parents have been together for twenty years, and Will and Ben for ten. Flint and Ana have been together even longer because they’ve been mated since they were thirteen. We find our mates early and we usually mate when we turn sixteen.’

‘So what happened to you?’ Ross asked and Jim felt his chest tighten, just like it always did when he thought about Andres.

‘I met my mate when we were thirteen.’ he replied. ‘His name was Andres and he was from Baja, like Ana. She knew his pack and made the introductions. He was supposed to come and live with us when he turned sixteen so we could…’ He trailed off, picking at the bedcovers. ‘But then his pack was killed and so I was on my own.’

‘Shit.’ Ross breathed, his scent changing instantly. He smelled shocked and also saddened on Jim’s behalf and Jim felt his heart ache. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Yeah, well it happens.’ Jim didn’t look at him. ‘It happened to my pack too. That’s why I live with John and Mary. I haven’t wanted anyone else since and then you moved here and you made me want again and it was kind of fucked up because you were a human and now you’re not and you smell like you should be mine.’ He glanced up and saw Ross was staring at him. ‘What?’

‘I feel that too.’ Ross finally said in a small voice. ‘Like you and me kind of belong together.’

He looked like he wasn’t sure what to do so Jim moved a little closer and let one hand fall onto the bed. After a few moments Ross moved as well and took it.

‘What’s going to happen to me? What’s going to happen to us?’ he asked and Jim sighed.

‘We have to tell your dad.’ he said. ‘After that I don’t know.’ He looked at Ross, at his hazel eyes and lovely mouth, and felt a shiver go down his spine.

Ross’ nostrils flared ever so slightly and then he smiled and tightened his grip on Jim’s hand.

‘Mine.’ he said and the single word changed the shiver into a flare of heat inside Jim.

‘Yours.’ he replied, matching Ross’ smile.

*********

Mary lifted her head.

‘It’s too quiet up there.’ she said. ‘At least we know they’re not getting frisky with Dem in the room.’

‘I don’t know how we’re going to keep them apart.’ Silver groaned. ‘Fuck. Remember when we got together? We barely slept we were having so much sex.’ He sighed. ‘Remember Will and Ben? They broke four beds.’

‘And scarred us all for life.’ Mary smiled. ‘I think we might need to set some serious ground rules, but I think we’d both be kidding ourselves if we didn’t acknowledge the pull that’s going to be between them. Jim’s decided Ross is his mate and he’s long past the age for actual mating anyway. This might be the thing that finally throws him into heat.’

‘Or into rut.’ Silver frowned. ‘We don’t know what will happen.’

The sound of a car made them both lift their heads.

‘God, what do we tell him?’ Mary got up.

‘The truth.’ Silver said and followed her.

*********

‘Your dad’s here.’ Jim said and Ross looked up at the window. ‘He just pulled into the drive.’

‘You heard that?’ he asked and Jim nodded.

‘Your ears will kick in.’ he replied. ‘The nose is always first, then the ears and eyes follow. You’re also going to have to learn to pull your hits at hockey. Now you’re a wolf you’re going to be much stronger.’

‘Is that how you got me?’ Ross asked and now there was a little smile in his voice. ‘I thought you checked way too hard.’

‘I was going easy on you.’ Jim retorted. ‘Come on, let’s go and face the music.’

They ventured downstairs just as Joshua was coming in the front door. He was busy shaking hands with Silver when he looked up and saw them and grinned.

‘So how are the teenage lovebirds?’ he asked, clearly amused by the way they were holding tightly to each other’s hands. ‘You finally make a move, Ross?’ He gave Mary and Silver a conspiratorial grin. ‘You know they’ve been skipping around each other for weeks.’

‘I’m starting to realise that.’ Silver’s voice was dry and Jim glanced at Ross, who was barely able to stop himself from rolling his eyes by the looks of things.

‘Dad.’ His protests was a little whiny, but Joshua just chuckled.

‘Looks like we’re going to be in-laws.’ he announced cheerfully and there was a choked off noise from the kitchen. Jim could hear Will and Ben in there, both trying to stifle their laughter. Next to him, Ross let out a barely audible groan.'

‘Shush you.’ Joshua’s dark eyes were twinkling. ‘It’s a father’s duty.’ He nudged Silver with his elbow. ‘Am I right?

To Jim’s horror, Silver suddenly smiled. It was distinctly wolfish.

‘You know what, Josh?’ he said and now Jim knew without a doubt he was going to get it. ‘I think you’re right.’

‘Why don’t we go into the living room.’ Mary suggested. ‘Lunch is almost done and we can have a glass of wine before the Enyses get here.’

‘Oh, I didn’t know they were coming.’ Joshua said, looking pleasantly surprised.

‘We thought it would be nice.’ Mary said. ‘Dwight’s coming with them so it will be a big family occasion.’ There was underlying meaning to her words and her green eyes caught Jim’s for just a second. ‘The boys can go and help Ben and Will out.’

‘Sure.’ Jim hauled Ross after him, anything to escape. They got to the kitchen and found Will and Ben braced against each other, shaking with silent laughter.

‘You know this is going to be the best lunch ever.’ Will cackled once he could form words again.

‘You do realise that there’s a rogue Alpha on the loose.’ Jim sniped, folding his arms. ‘And that it ate five kids last night.’

‘Kids that were going to beat the crap out of you.’ Ben rumbled, his eyes flashing gold. ‘Not a great loss in my book.’

‘That’s kind of cold.’ Ross found himself saying and they both looked at him.

‘Pack is priority.’ Will was suddenly deadly serious. ‘We do anything to protect it. If they hadn’t been killed, we would have some damage ourselves.’ His green eyes flashed gold, mirroring Ben’s. ‘We never let anyone hurt our family. Including that fucker that’s still on the loose.’

Jim could smell the fear that now came off of Ross. He growled softly and moved in close to him.

‘It could come back?’ Ross asked him and Jim looked at Ben and Will.

‘I hope not.’ Ben replied. ‘I think Jim might have scared it off. His little Alpha display was probably the last thing it was expecting.’

‘Alpha?’ Ross frowned. ‘I thought you said you’re an Omega.’

Jim panicked a little but thankfully Mary called from the living room and Will very smoothly cut off that line of questioning to shove dishes into their hands with instructions to put the food on the table. They found the others already getting ready to sit down. Ana and Flint had joined them from upstairs and as they started to put things down the doorbell rang.

‘Jim.’ Silver was opening several bottles of wine. ‘Go and let them in.’

He nodded and left Ross sitting next to Joshua, going through and opening the front door. When he got there he saw only the sheriff and Dwight. Kyle smiled at him, but there was a grim edge to it. He came inside and put a hand on Jim’s shoulder, giving him a careful once over.

‘You okay, kid?’ he asked and Jim nodded.

‘Healed right up.’ he replied, thankful for the strength in Kyle’s hand. He had always envied Dwight a little, having a father who was less tightly wound than Silver could be at times and yet still so perfectly capable. It was clear that Dwight had inherited his pragmatic temperament from both his parents. He came in behind Kyle and immediately pulled Jim into a hug.

‘You okay?’ he asked and Jim squeezed him back.

‘I’m okay.’ he kept his voice low. ‘Thank you.’

‘Anytime.’ Dwight let him go and smiled. ‘You’re my best friend, dude. I would do it again in a heartbeat.’

‘Let’s hope you won’t have to.’ Jim noticed how Kyle had gone into the living room to give them their privacy. ‘So what’s the deal.’

‘Change of plans.’ Dwight said. ‘George’s mom called him in as missing about four this morning and so did the other parents. They kind of got the jump on Dad, so he’s just rolling with it. He didn’t go out to find them yet because he had to go get statements when they called it in. He’s playing it like that for as long as they need to until he can make it look like he’s found them as part of the investigation. It’ll be easier that way.’

‘Okay.’ Jim looked over his shoulder in the direction of the living room. ‘Ross turned last night.’

‘Shit.’ Dwight sucked the air in between his teeth. ‘Is he okay?’

‘He is now.’ Jim chewed his fingernail. ‘But now we have to tell Joshua what happened, so who knows what shit will kick off.’

‘It’ll be okay.’ Dwight said. ‘I didn’t freak out.’

‘We were ten, dude.’ Jim snorted. ‘You thought it was the coolest thing in the world to have a werewolf be your best friend.’

‘I still do.’ Dwight grinned. ‘Now I need to eat. Turns out drama makes me super hungry.’

They went back into the living room and Mary smiled as they got to the table. Jim noticed that both Ross and Joshua seemed a little overwhelmed but the number of people and his heart ached a little thinking of them being by themselves. He’d always had his adopted pack, but it was really just the two of them and he had a fervent wish that Joshua would really be okay with what he was about to be told because it would be nice to have them in their extended family. The Enyses were already at that level of status and it was always said that a pack’s strength was in its numbers.

Jim took his seat next to Dwight, who was between him and Kyle. Ross gave them a curious look and Dwight gave him back a thumbs up, which made him breathe a little easier and his apprehensive scent mellow and turn a little calmer. Jim could still hear his heart thumping loudly though and he wished he could be next to him to hold his hand and comfort him just a little.

Lunch was a lot more relaxed than Jim expected it to be. Nothing was said about the previous evening until they had all finished eating. Jim had noticed that Joshua had given Ross a couple of looks when he’d asked for thirds, but Mary’s warm smile and apparent happiness that Ross enjoyed her cooking had eased his frown. Now they were having dessert, peach pie made by Will, and that was when Kyle looked at Joshua in all seriousness and started speaking, his conversational tone deceptive.

‘So, there was an incident last night.’ he said and Jim could smell the apprehension cloud the room. ‘I need to tell you about it because your son was directly involved.’ He had his eyes fixed on Joshua and Joshua’s frown was back in an instant.

‘Was it drinking?’ he asked, now giving Ross a stern look.

‘No.’ Kyle said. ‘Apparently a bunch of boys from the football team tried to corner Ross and Jim and chased them through the woods out the back of the Morgan’s place. It seems they didn’t approve of their orientation.’

‘I know about the incident with Dwight at that party.’ Joshua said and now Kyle’s face tightened and Jim could smell the anger underneath. Dwight’s family were thick as thieves and his parents very protective of him. It was why their arrangement with the pack worked so well. ‘But this is new.’

‘Well the boys that did it won’t be doing it again.’ Kyle told him. ‘ And Ross wasn’t hurt because Jim protected him.’ He let that sink in and then Joshua’s dark eyes fixed on Ross.

‘Ross?’ He was almost vibrating with a mixture of panicked concern and anger. ‘What the hell went on last night?’

‘Ross was with me.’ The words were out of Jim’s mouth. ‘It was actually my fault.’

‘Jim. I’ll handle this.’ Silver had laid down his fork and was looking at him sternly. He turned to Joshua. ‘Josh we need to tell you something. Something very serious.’

‘More serious than my son getting jumped by a bunch of football playing neanderthals?’ Joshua snapped.

‘Much more serious.’ Kyle said gravely. ‘The kids that attacked them were killed last night and they would have been too if it wasn’t for what Jim is.’ he sighed. ‘What do you know about werewolves?’

Jim winced as Joshua’s eyes widened to the point of ridiculousness. He could now see without a doubt where Ross got it from.

‘You’re kidding right?’ He looked at them all. ‘This is some kind of sick joke?’

‘I wish it was.’ Silver said. ‘Kyle’s telling the truth. My whole family are werewolves, Josh. Jim included. Last night another wolf came onto our territory and attacked the kids that were chasing Ross and Jim and there was a complication.’

‘Holy shit.’ Joshua breathed. ‘You’re all crazy.’ he got up. ‘Come on, Ross. We’re getting out of here.’

‘Dad.’ Ross was pleading. ‘Please, just listen to them.’

‘No!’ Joshua wheeled around, his dark eyes blazing. ‘This is nuts!’

He moved to grab for Ross’ arm and that was when Ross shifted, his heightened emotions making him lose control as he growled at his father as his eyes flared golden and Joshua was suddenly confronted with fangs.

‘HOLY SHIT!’ It was strident yell and then Joshua tripped over his own feet and fell on his ass and Jim got the distinct impression that the Poldark clumsiness was another genetic trait. Ross unfortunately seemed to take this as in invitation to attack and was seemingly about to pounce on his father when Silver rose up out of his chair and roared at him. He was an impressive sight in Alpha mode, his red eyes and long fangs snapping Ross right out of his shift. he immediately backed off but that didn’t help Joshua, now sprawled on the floorboards and staring up at him in utter astonishment.

‘What the fucking fuck is going on?” he managed to ask and Silver backed down and then moved around the table to offer his hand.

‘Like Kyle said.’ he replied. ‘What do you know about werewolves?’

********

An hour later, Joshua was being fortified with whiskey from Silver’s liquor cabinet and staring at the people around him. Mary was next to him on the sofa, patting his arm in a comforting way.  
‘If it’s any consolation, it’s not like we would have ever put you in this position.’ she said. ‘But Ross getting bitten has changed a lot of things.’

‘No shit.’ Joshua put his chilled glass to his forehead. ‘I feel like I might be having a coronary.’

‘It’s a lot to deal with.’ Kyle added. ‘And you don’t have the benefit of being introduced to this slowly like I was. It’s not something anyone can prepare for.’

‘No shit.’ Joshua looked up at him. ‘So you’ve known about this…?’

‘All my life.’ Kyle finished for him. ‘My father told me when I was a kid and Dwight found out at about the same age. We are unofficial, protectors if you like. We help the pack and the pack helps us. You’d be surprised what’s out there.’

‘I can only guess.’ Joshua looked at Ross. ‘So now what do we do?’ The question was sharp and Silver fielded it, his face sympathetic.

‘The good news is that Ross is alive. He could have easily been killed. That strange wolf was out for blood and he got it.’

‘I can’t believe this.’ Joshua muttered into his glass. ‘I thought we’d be safe out here.’

‘Normally this is the safest place you could be, mostly because of the pack.’ Kyle replied. ‘This is unusual and something we’ll deal with.’

‘The important thing is that now Ross is one of us, he’ll have to be taken care of and we need you on board.’ Mary told Joshua. ‘I know how hard it’s going to be to come to terms with what has happened, but we cannot emphasise enough how important it is to keep this quiet.’

‘I understand that.’ Joshua frowned. ‘I’m certainly not about to start announcing that my son is…’ He seemed to struggle for a moment, unable to even say the word.

‘Lycanthrope is a good technical term.’ Will interjected and Silver growled at him. That made Joshua look up at all of them and he shook his head.

‘The whole family?’ he asked and Mary nodded.

‘The whole pack.’ she replied. ‘And now you are part of it.’

‘Oh God.’ Joshua reached for the bottle on the coffee table. ‘I don’t have to....do I?’

‘Of course not.’ Mary gave him a comforting smile. ‘Packs can have human members too. But it’s imperative for Ross’ safety that he learns how to manage his new condition and you’re going to need to help him. He’s a teenager and that coupled with being a new wolf can have complications.’

‘What kind of complications?’ Now Joshua’s eyes were a little panicked. ‘He’s not going to turn rabid is he?’

The loud snort from Ross startled pretty much everyone.

‘Jeez, Dad.’ he folded his arms and Jim had to bite his lip when he realised that they had the exact same glare. ‘Thanks for making me sound like a fucking dog.’

‘Ross.’ Joshua returned the glare with interest. ‘Whatever happens I’m still your father. Don’t be disrespectful.’

‘Sorry.’ Ross slouched down, his expression mutinous. ‘It’s not like I asked for this. And you’re not the only one having to deal. I’m the one that’s going to be running around on all fours and peeing on trees.’

‘Oh God.’ Joshua said and threw back the rest of his whiskey. ‘Do I need to get a dog door installed.’ His face fell. ‘How the fuck are we going to explain this to your uncle and your cousins?’

‘Well, hopefully you won’t have to.’ Silver said. ‘Think of it like diabetes. It’s something that is actually very easily managed. Ross will need to be here for the next full moon and he can come and learn about what will happen to him with us. You are welcome to come along too. It will be good for you to be informed and understand what might happen.’ He leaned over and put a hand on Joshua’s knee. ‘Being pack means not being alone. We’re here.’

‘Thank you.’ Joshua managed. ‘I appreciate that.’

‘And please know that any questions you have, no matter how big or small, we’ll be happy to answer.’ Mary added.

‘All right.’ Joshua sighed. ‘I think right now, I just want to go home and take my son with me.’

Ross made a little whining sound in his throat, his eyes fixing on Jim and he had to restrain himself from doing the same.

‘That’s probably a good idea.’ Kyle agreed. ‘I have things covered from my side. In a couple of days, we’ll find the boys and by then enough time should have passed to hide a lot of the evidence of what happened. The only ones who know the truth are here so we have to keep our stories straight. The official line is that they are missing. Until they are found, everyone needs to keep to the story. Jim and Demelza and Dwight have already covered what the kids at the party know and Ross is now fully healed so as far as they are concerned, they didn’t see them.’ He levelled a stern glance at Ross.

‘You got that, kid?’

‘Yeah.’ Ross nodded, still looking at Jim.

‘Ross.’ It took Silver’s voice to finally snap them out of it. ‘Go with your dad. You’ll see Jim at school tomorrow.’ Jim could hear the layer of meaning and he knew that it was meant for him as well. ‘There’ll be plenty of time to talk things out. Right now Ross, you need to be with your dad.’

It tore at him, the thought of Ross and him being separated, but Jim nodded. He didn’t quite trust himself to speak, even though the wolf inside him was raging at the thought of them being apart from each other.

‘Okay.’ Joshua said. ‘Is there anything I need to know about tonight?’

‘No.’ Mary said. ‘The real changes will only really start kicking in in about a week. he’ll be fine tonight, although you may want to stop at the grocery store.’

‘Yes, I noticed.’ Joshua’s tone was dry. ‘Although I don’t know how much of that was already there.’ he looked at Ross. ‘Come on. Let’s go home.’

‘Bye.’ Ross looked like a kicked puppy as he followed his father, Silver and Mary taking them to the front door. Jim wanted to follow, but Ben had moved and had a giant hand on his shoulder.

‘It’s okay.’ His words were a low murmur. ‘You’ll see him tomorrow.’

Jim growled unhappily, and got a curious look from Dwight and a knowing look from Demelza. That was something he really was going to have to get a handle on. He watched as they left the room, listening to Joshua thank his parents and then the door closed and they came back in.

‘Well that could have gone worse.’ Kyle remarked, grinning wryly at them. ‘At least he didn’t run screaming.’ He looked at Silver. ‘We need to talk.’

‘Yeah, we do.’ Silver looked at Jim and Demelza and Dwight. ‘You three go upstairs.’

‘But, Dad…’ This was in stereo from Demelza and Dwight.

‘Now.’ Kyle said, still stern. ‘We’ve got stuff to sort out here and the less you know the better.’

‘Fine.’ Dwight said, but Jim knew from experience that there was no way he was letting this go. ‘We’ll just go upstairs and pretend to be normal teenagers.’

‘Ha.’ Kyle replied but Jim grabbed Dwight’s arm and tugged on it, heading for the hallway.

They made it upstairs to Jim’s room and Demelza closed the door, cracking up as she leaned against it.

‘Fucking hell.’ she giggled. ‘Well that was interesting.’

‘No shit.’ Dwight flopped onto Jim’s bed. ‘So spill. I want to know everything that happened last night.’

‘You already know what happened last night.’ Jim replied, moving to sit at the foot of the bed on the floor. ‘You were there, dipshit.’

‘No, not that.’ Dwight snorted, kicking him in the back of the head. ‘I meant before. When you and Ross took your little midnight stroll.’

‘Yeah.’ Demelza was now grinning. ‘I would kind of like to know that too.’

‘Christ.’ Jim rolled his eyes at them. ‘There’s a fucking wolf in our territory and you want to know if I got off?’

‘Oh we know you did.’ Demelza had a sneaky look on her face. ‘I could smell it. We want to know how.’

‘God.’ Jim huffed and threw himself onto the floor. ‘You’re both assholes.’

‘Was it a blowjob?’ Dwight asked. ‘I bet it was.’

‘Yeah.’ Demelza sounded thoughtful. ‘I didn’t smell lube on him.’

‘Shut up! God, I hate you both so much!’ Jim yelled from his place on the floor and they both laughed and pelted him with pillows.

********

Joshua didn’t say anything the whole way back to the house and Ross sat and chewed every nail he possessed down to the quick. He had no idea what to do now, and he kept giving his father nervous sidelong glances. They finally got home and Joshua parked the truck and sighed.

‘This is crazy.’ He sounded bemused. ‘I have no idea how to deal with this.’

‘Neither do I.’ Ross replied. ‘It’s not something I ever even believed. And now I am one. It’s really fucking weird.’

‘Are you all right?’ Joshua leaned over and put his hand to Ross’ face. ‘I need to know you’re all right.’

‘I feel fine.’ Ross replied. ‘Better than fine. I feel amazing. I don’t really remember much from last night to be honest, just that there was something and it hurt me.’ He looked down at his forearm, the bite that had still been bandaged that morning completely vanished. ‘Jim saved me. He got right in that thing’s face and fought it off. For me.’

‘I know.’ Joshua said. ‘I have to say I’m not thrilled knowing that you two might…’ He rubbed a hand over his face. ‘What I am saying is that I don’t think you should see Jim for a while.’

‘What?’ Ross felt his stomach lurch. ‘You can’t say that.’

‘Ross.’ Joshua was frowning. ‘I know you like him but we’ve just had a life changing event occur and I think we both need some time to adjust before we decide how to deal with this. There must be a way to get you back to normal.’

‘Like what?’ Ross demanded. ‘I’m a werewolf now, Dad. I need their help.’

‘I get that, Ross.’ Joshua ground out. ‘And we will. Just let me figure this out.’

‘You can’t stop me from seeing him.’ Ross was distraught at the thought of not seeing Jim again. He could feel the anger rising and that of course made his nails and gums itch and this was not going to be easy to hide for very long if he kept going like this.

‘I’m not forbidding you to from seeing him.’ Joshua sighed. ‘But I think some space will be good. I’m going to do some research on this and we’re going to find a solution.’ he opened the door. ‘Now let’s go inside and keep this shit between us until I can find out what the hell to do.’

‘Fine.’ Ross snapped and followed him, slamming the door harder than was strictly necessary. he stomped inside, not even bothering to go through to the living area. Instead he stormed upstairs to his room and practically threw himself into his room and on his bed. His head was pounding again, his temper flaring and before he knew it he looked down and saw that his claws were out and cutting holes in the bedcovers.

‘Fuck.’ He sat bolt upright and pulled them out, grimacing as they snagged. He managed to fumble his phone out of his pocket and his first message was to Jim.

_Shit. He wants me to not see you._

_Y? besides the whole wolf scenario obvs_

_he thinks we need space. he’s going to do some research to make me turn back to normal_

_that’s not gonna wrk. It’s not a disease. You can’t change back_

_so I’m stuck like this. Even if I kill the wolf that bit me?_

_Dude this is not a horror movie_

_Shit. what do we do?_

_you do nothing. I got this_

Ross sighed and lay back down again. he wanted to cry, wanted to scream at the injustice of what had happened, how his life had gotten turned upside down in a matter of twenty four hours. His phone buzzed again and he picked it up, smiling at the message on the screen.

_keep your window unlocked tonight_

Ross put the phone down and stared up at the ceiling. This had to go down in history as the weirdest thing that had ever happened to him bar none.

**********

Dwight and Kyle went home after a very long adult only conference downstairs and Jim and Demelza were left speculating as to what had gone on.

‘What do you think Joshua is going to do?’ Demelza had broken out her stash of sweets and they were munching their way through them, still on Jim’s bed.

‘He’s probably freaking out right now.’ Jim replied. ‘You can’t really blame him for that. I just hope he still lets Ross come to school and doesn’t send him off somewhere.’

‘Like where?’ Demelza snorted. ‘Werewolf military school?’

‘Who knows.’ Jim shrugged. ‘Hey, can you cover for me tonight?’

‘You going to go see him?’ she asked and he nodded. ‘Better not let Dad catch you.’

‘Hence the cover.’ Jim glared at her. ‘I need to see him.’

‘You mean hump him, right?’ Demelza cackled. ‘Like this afternoon when you were a second away from drilling him in the kitchen.’

‘Fuck off.’ Jim snarked. ‘And there was a reason for that.’

‘So you were serious?’ Now Demelza was sitting up, her blue eyes wide. ‘About him being your mate. You’re really going to stake a claim.’

‘Fucking right I am.’ Jim growled. ‘He’s mine.’

***********

Ross refused to go down for dinner, even though his stomach was rumbling like he hadn’t even eaten at the pack’s house. A gentle tap at the door finally got his attention and he found Joshua standing there, a large plate of spaghetti in one hand and a can of soda in the other.

‘Peace offering.’ he said and Ross relented and held the door open for him.

‘How’s the research going?’ he asked, unable to keep the sour note out of his voice. Unsurprisingly that got him a look and he shut his mouth and took the offered food.

‘You do realise that I have just been lying my ass off to your uncle and cousins.’ he replied. ‘I told them that you and Jim had a fight and that you’re hibernating. It’ll also tie in with you two not seeing each other for a while.’

‘You’re still going with that?’ Ross sniped. ‘How the hell will I learn to be a werewolf if you won’t let me hang out with the werewolf.’

‘Stop saying the word werewolf.’ Joshua hissed. ‘We need to come up with a code.’

‘Crap.’ Ross slouched as he sat down on the end of his bed. ‘This is all kinds of fucked up.’

‘I know.’ Joshua came and sat next to him, putting his arm around him. ‘I would be lying if I didn’t say that my first instinct is to get your ass in the truck and drive us until we hit Boston and fuck everything here. But I’ve had a couple of hours to think about it, and we need to deal with this.’

‘So what do you want to do?’ Ross asked, now shovelling spaghetti into his face because even though they were having a crisis, he was starving.

‘I called John.’ Joshua said. ‘He’s going to send Dem over every afternoon this week. You’ll come home with her and she can help you come through this. He’s also said that you’ll need to be with them on the first full moon and I’ve agreed. He’s hoping you’ll have your shifts under control. he’s also warned me to double up on the grocery shopping and make sure you’re calm otherwise we’re going to have problems with you clawing the furniture. You’re also still on the hockey team. Apparently it’s good for curbing your energy. So you’ll see Jim plenty, but he agrees with me that maybe you two need to be apart for a bit. He doesn’t know how wolf hormones are going to affect you.’

Ross kept a straight face. he already knew how his wolf hormones were affecting him. He’d spent the last couple of hours fighting several hard-ons when he thought about the interval in the kitchen and his immediate plans when Joshua took the plate away and left him to his own devices was to wait for Jim to get there and then jump him. Being a werewolf was not only making him ravenous, but also unbelievably horny and it had only been one day. He found himself wondering how the hell Jim managed to not jump him all the time, because that’s exactly what he felt like doing. Unfortunately, Joshua seemed to read his mind.

‘And that look on your face is exactly why.’ He took the now empty plate and got up. ‘At least at school and hockey practice, Flint can watch you too. Silver was adamant that you shouldn’t be left alone anywhere there could be shenanigans. His words, not mine. Now go the fuck to bed, you’ve got school in the morning.’

‘Okay.’ Ross said. He watched Joshua leave and heard him going back downstairs. His hearing kind of flickered in and out, but if he focused he could hear the sound of the twins coming up and going to their respective rooms. They had obviously been told to steer clear. A short time afterwards he heard his father and uncle coming up as well, the doors closing to signal they were in for the night.

Ross went for a shower, got into his sleep pants and a t-shirt with the Hulk on the front and brushed his teeth. When he got back to his room he finished his soda and then experimented by squeezing it in one hand and stifling a crazed giggle when it crumpled like it was made of paper. He amused himself for a few minutes seeing how small he could compact it and then nearly jumped a foot on the air when there was scratching at his window. He bolted over, grinning like crazy when he opened it and helped Jim fall inside from his precarious perch on Ross’ window sill.

‘How the fuck did you get up here?’ he hissed and Jim grinned.

‘I climbed, asshole. Get the light.’ he whispered and Ross obeyed, flicking it off so that they were plunged into darkness. That was when he realised something and smiled as he looked around him. It was like seeing through a pair of night vision goggles in varying shades of grey, and it was still a little fuzzy but he could pretty much see everything. He turned back and saw Jim standing there. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt from earlier, blond curls now in disarray and it took all of a second for Ross to realise the implications of his arrival.

‘Holy shit.’ he breathed. ‘Does this mean we finally get to fuck?’

‘Hell yeah it does.’ Jim breathed and launched himself at him. The kiss nearly knocked Ross of his feet but he recovered quickly and it got wet and messy and all kinds of amazing. He was nearly out of his mind with want, the taste of Jim’s mouth and the way he was using his tongue to make Ross weak in the knees already getting him so hard he could barely stand it. He whined and bit down on Jim’s bottom lip, getting a growl that turned into a strangled noise as he got his hand on Jim’s cock, already hard and straining against the denim under his hand.

‘Get this the fuck in me.’ he mumbled against Jim’s mouth and then nearly fell over again when Jim did the same, the friction against his cock almost enough to get him off right there. They broke apart, both panting hard and Jim waved a vague hand at the door.

‘You should probably lock that.’ he hissed and Ross moved at the speed of light to do it. When he turned back he almost had a heart attack because Jim had his shirt off and was making short work of his jeans and Ross had to scramble to catch up, stumbling over as he fought his way out of his t-shirt and nearly fell into Jim, who snickered and steadied him as they hit the bed in their boxers with both of them kicking their jeans off until the flew through the air and landed somewhere on the floor.

‘Fuck.’ Jim growled, a low vibration against Ross’ neck as he bit down. ‘You smell fucking incredible.’ He licked up Ross’ neck, his tongue dragging a line of fire behind it, and Ross had to bite back a whine. He got his legs around Jim’s hips and tilted his up, the frantic contact between their cocks enough to get him arching up off the bed.

‘Shut up and fuck me already.’ he gritted out. ‘Fuck, do you have anything?’

‘Don’t need it.’ Now Jim was looking down at him, his blue-green eyes grey in the dark. ‘Werewolf healing. Guaranteed against every STD you can think of.’

‘Holy shit.’ Ross was all smiles. ‘Lube’s over there.’ He waved a hand at the nightstand. ‘Hurry the fuck up.’

‘Bitch.’ Jim got up enough to lean over him and dig around in the drawer, and Ross took the opportunity to yank his boxers down and try to lick his nipples at the same time. It was a little uncoordinated which meant he ended up biting down a little harder than expected and that made Jim gasp and almost collapse onto him.

‘Oh God…’ He sounded desperate and that made Ross feel ridiculously pleased. ‘Do that again.’

‘Okay.’ He bit down on one nipple, harder this time, and Jim’s eyes lit up gold and there was a glint of fang as he growled at Ross as he came back down. There was the sharp prick of claws as he moved back down and now Ross’ underwear was literally being shredded. He started growling himself and then slapped a hand over his mouth at the foreign sound coming from his chest. The effect on Jim, however, was startling.

‘Oh baby.’ His voice seemed to have dropped an octave and it hit Ross right in the cock. ‘That is fucking sexy as hell.’ He smiled, dimples shadowing his cheeks. ‘You think you can keep it down though? Probably not a good idea for your dad to hear us.’

‘Uh-huh.’ Ross was quickly becoming monosyllabic, especially when Jim flipped the cap of the lube and then his fingers were there and they were slick and pushing in gently and Ross grabbed at his shoulders to steady himself. He was so ready for this, his whole body taut with anticipation.

‘Breathe.’ Jim murmured against his neck and he did, feeling the way Jim eased in. It was perfect, the stretch barely even registering before pleasure took over and Ross had a second to think through the giddy feeling he had as to what the hell was driving this. He’d never wanted someone so badly, or felt this level of mind melting arousal. He splayed his legs open, his claws erupting as he held on and Jim growled again. This time is was harsher and when his mouth went back to Ross’ neck there were definitely fangs involved. He was fucking him harder with his fingers too, driving in and twisting his hand so that he could hit right where Ross needed him to. Every jolt was like fire through his veins and he responded in kind, his own fangs descending and burying themselves in Jim’s bare shoulder without even realising what he was doing.

‘Fuck!’ Jim snarled and his hand started driving in hard enough for Ross to start seeing stars. He let go, crying out once before Jim a free hand over his mouth, shutting him up. He yanked his fingers out and then Ross was being turned, manhandled onto his stomach like he weighed nothing before he felt his legs being pulled apart and then Jim was there over his back. He got in close and there were teeth in Ross’ neck and he went completely limp as something inside him just made him submit.

‘Jim.’ His whine was muffled by the bed but he felt Jim’s bite tighten just enough and then he let go, licking down Ross’ spine and coming back up again. There were cool spots on Ross’ skin and he dug his claws into the bed, too far gone to care about tearing the fabric. He bit down on the pillow under his head, fangs fully descended, and growled into it as Jim moved into position. He hand was back at the nape of Ross’ neck, claws spiking against his skin and then there was one brutal thrust and it was so good that Ross howled into the bed.

He’d been fucked before, enjoyed getting a cock in his ass as much as any other gay boy, but this was way more than he’d ever felt. Jim knew what he was doing and he was relentless. The burn subsided in record time as well and Ross had an idle thought that it must be werewolf healing before his was hauled up onto his hands and knees and then shoved forward again as Jim started ploughing into him. His claws were digging in to Ross’ hips and he was growling like his motorbike at high speed. Ross whined and shoved himself back into his thrusts.

Jim fell back down over him, biting hard at his neck and shoulders and Ross snarled at him. It felt so good, Jim’s cock nailing him relentlessly until he felt himself tensing up, every part of him getting torn away with the strength of the orgasm that ripped through him. He felt himself bearing down and then there was something else that tripped him right over into another orgasm almost as soon as the first one had finished.

‘Ohgodohgodohgod.’ It came out in a rush and he squeezed his eyes shut, too overwhelmed to even question what was happening until he felt something inside him that was certainly not what he’d been expecting. ‘What the fuck is that!?’

‘Shut up!’ Jim hissed, but he didn’t slow down and the final thrust shoved something inside Ross that felt far bigger than he’d been expecting. It hurt for a few seconds and then settled right in against his prostate and Ross was done. His whole body started shaking, working up to full body convulsions as it rubbed hard enough to lift him up to a state of near insanity it was so good. Behind him, Jim was snarling and biting hard enough that he pierced the skin, his hips grinding in one last time before he started coming. Ross could feel it inside him, heat and wetness that didn’t stop, Jim shivering against him and making little growling whimpers.

They fell onto the bed, both of them almost unconscious from the violence of what they’d just experienced. Ross was panting hard into the bed, barely able to lift his head. Jim felt like he was still coming, and now the stretch inside him was secure like Jim had been locked in. That was when Ross realised that his own body was in on the act, bearing down tightly around whatever the hell was up with Jim’s cock.

‘Fuck.’ Jim breathed against his neck. ‘Oh shit…’

‘What?’ Ross asked. ‘Wasn’t it good?’

‘Not the problem.’ Jim dropped sloppy kisses across his shoulder. ‘That was so fucking good, I think I’m still coming.’ He did a full body shudder. ‘I didn’t know it would feel like this.’

‘What wouldn’t?’ Ross had his face back in the bed. he could feel nothing but Jim inside him, and the smell of them combined was making him feel like he was high.

‘I just knotted you.’ Jim made a funny little laughing sound. ‘Oh Christ, my dad’s going to kill me.’

‘What the hell is knotted?’ Ross tried to twist and then realised that he wasn’t getting anywhere. ‘Uh, Jim…?’

‘It happens with wolves. Males do it to keep everything inside so they kind of get stuck inside the female.’ Jim got himself onto his elbows and started gently licking Ross’ back. ‘We’re going to be locked together a while.’ He shifted and the swollen part of his cock pressed into Ross’ prostate again and he flopped back down.

‘I think I can live with that.’ he laughed into the bed. ‘Fuck, I think I’m coming again.’ He groaned when Jim moved. ‘Okay, you really need to stop wriggling.’

‘Yeah, just…’ Jim got hold of him and they started to roll onto their sides but then something caught and they ended up tumbling off the bed, both of them yelping as their bodies tried to go in different directions.

‘Shit, shit, fuck…’ Jim was trying to right them but it was rapidly turning into a farcical tangle of limbs.

And that was when the door was thrown open and the lights went on and they both shot up to look over the bed.

‘What the fucking fuck…!?’ It was Joshua in sleep clothes with mussed hair and a baseball bat over one shoulder. ‘ROSS VENNOR POLDARK, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!?’

‘Shit.’ Ross hissed, hunching down. ‘Don’t move. If we don’t move, he can’t see us.’

Jim glared at him but they could obviously do nothing because of the very obvious obstacle, namely that they were stuck together. He did have the mental wherewithal to grab the comforter from Ross’ bed and drag it over them.

‘I’m so sorry, sir.’ He looked mortified and Ross would have found it funny if they weren’t about to die. ‘This is probably not what you were expecting.’

‘No kidding!’ Joshua pointed the bat at him. ‘Get away from my son, Jim.’

‘I’d love to.’ Jim gritted out. ‘But I can’t right now.’ His blue-green eyes were imploring and Ross lost it, snickering noisily. He’d never had much of a sense of self-preservation.

‘It’s true.’ he said. ‘Turns out werewolves and wolves have that in common.’ He watched as the penny dropped and then his father looked utterly horrified.

‘Oh God.’ He went pale and then reversed quickly and slammed the door behind him.

Ross lay there, Jim completely silent behind him.

‘So on a scale of one to ten, how boned are we?’ he asked and Jim snuffled a laugh into his neck, one arm coming around Ross’ chest to pull him in close.

‘Let’s just say I think neither of us is actually going to graduate senior year alive.’ he replied and Ross groaned and lay down on the carpet.


	11. Things Heat Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops.

Jim and Ross sat on the couch in the Poldark living room, the same couch they’d been snuggling on for weeks Jim thought to himself, and winced at each other as Joshua and Silver raged at them. 

‘Of all the stupid ass things!’ Silver hissed, his eyes flickering red. ‘I am so angry with you right now, I’m seriously considering grounding you until you’re forty.’

Jim lowered his head, whining a little in apology and saw Ross give him a quizzical look. He had no idea of wolf etiquette yet, but boy was he probably going to learn.

Silver had turned up about twenty minutes after Joshua had called him. He’d told Charles and the twins that he’d caught Jim in Ross’ room and sent them back to bed, but then he’d still had to wait until Jim’s knot had gone down enough to pull out of Ross completely. That had taken half an hour, which meant that Joshua and Silver had been able to stew for ten minutes together and that had been a terrible idea.

They had managed to get dressed and then slunk downstairs, although they had still been defiant enough to hold hands and Jim had felt how quickly Ross had calmed once they did. He was still terrified, fear making him smell sour and his heart beating way too fast. Jim wanted to put his arms around him, his protective instincts on high, but Silver’s deep growl had put paid to that. 

‘Actually that’s a plan I can really get behind.’ Joshua said. ‘Although I think fifty is probably a better idea.’ He glared at Ross and Jim felt him slump down and then he was growling back at his father. 

‘You said it was okay.’ he grumbled. ‘You were happy that I was being responsible.’

‘That’s before I knew he was a… you know.’ Joshua gesticulated wildly for a second and the resemblance to his son’s flailing was so strong Jim actually hiccoughed with laughter and then immediately stamped all over it. 

‘Werewolf?’ Ross hissed, now sounding like an angry cat. ‘Well, news flash Dad. So am I.’

That prompted an angry growl from Silver and he dropped his head, his own eyes flashing gold as he whined and that was all Jim could pretty much take. He was on his feet and snarling in Silver’s face before he even knew what he was doing, fangs out and eyes blazing. He could take the rebuke but Silver trying to dominate Ross was something he apparently couldn’t stand. Silver replied in kind, his eyes red and his more impressive canines descending. He didn’t back down and for a minute they simply got in each other’s faces until Joshua cleared his throat and they stopped, turning to look at him. 

‘I think that maybe this isn’t the best time.’ His voice was cutting. On the couch Ross was staring at them in amazement. 

‘Sorry.’ Silver stepped back and his eyes faded back to black. Jim did the same and then they all turned to see three faces looking in at them in astonishment. 

‘Fuck.’ Charles was succinct. ‘Am I hallucinating?’

‘Not unless we’re all suffering from mass hysteria.’ Francis replied, his blue eyes wide. Then he winced as Verity smacked him in the chest. 

‘I told you there was something weird about them.’ she crowed. ‘You owe me twenty bucks.’ 

‘No.’ Francis refuted the point adamantly. ‘Werewolves were not part of the bet.’

‘Oh crap.’ Joshua looked at his brother. ‘You were supposed to stay upstairs. This is all…not what...oh fuck that it’s exactly what it looks like.’

‘Yeah, I can see that.’ Charles finished as he came into the room, giving Silver a look that was a halfway point between curiosity and disbelief. ‘You’re a werewolf?’ He stopped and looked at Jim. ‘And so are you?’

‘Yeah.’ Silver sighed heavily and shook his head. ‘The whole damn family is.’

‘That’s so cool.’ The exclamation came from Francis. He and Verity were still hanging onto each other in the doorway but now they barrelled in to bounce next to Ross on the sofa. 

‘Look.’ Silver said. ‘I really don’t have to point out how sensitive this issue is. I had already said that Ross and Joshua could tell you all, but I need promises that it goes no further than this house, do you understand?’

‘How many are there?’ Charles suddenly asked. ‘I mean here, in town.’

‘Just us.’ Jim replied. ‘We’re the only pack.’

‘Pack.’ Verity squealed and then out her hands over her mouth when her father raised his eyebrows at her. ‘Sorry.’

‘Who else knows?’ Charles looked at Silver. ‘I can’t imagine that you’ve been able to hide this without help.’

‘Kyle knows. So does Marie and Dwight.’ Silver replied. ‘And now you. But seeing as you have a werewolf in the family, you are better off knowing what you’re dealing with.’

‘In the family?’ Charles frowned and then all three of them looked at Ross. ‘What the hell happened?’

‘He got bitten at the party they were at last night.’ Joshua sighed. ‘And now Ross is a werewolf.’

‘Dude.’ Francis looked like he was putting two and two together. ‘That’s why you didn’t come home? Holy shit.’

‘Language.’ Charles said, probably more out of habit than anything else.

‘I think we might be a little beyond that.’ Joshua was pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘Especially considering what we, and by that I mean me, have been through tonight.’ He looked at Jim and Ross and now the eyebrows were back. ‘Like the fact that you two completely disobeyed what we told you.’

‘You know why.’ Jim protested and Silver growled, although it was far more muted this time. 

‘This is not the time or the place.’ His voice was stern. ‘Now you’re going to get your ass in the car and if I even so much as smell Ross on you in the next week, I am going to kick your ass all over town.’ 

‘And that goes double for you.’ Joshua was glaring at Ross. ‘Just because I can’t smell shenanigans, doesn’t mean I won’t know.’ 

‘But…’ Ross started and then huffed and folded his arms, going into a Force Ten strop. Jim was torn between being outraged about the situation and cooing over how cute Ross looked. 

‘You can’t keep us apart forever.’ he said to Silver. ‘And we’re going to see each other at school.’

‘True.’ Silver grinned and it was evil. ‘But you can’t have sex at school, unless things have gotten very progressive since my graduation.’

‘Yikes.’ This was from Verity again and she and Francis were now eyeballing both Ross and Jim. 

Jim huffed and stood his ground. 

‘You know why this is happening.’ he said. ‘He’s my mate.’

‘That might be true, but we’re going to do this properly if he is.’ Silver growled. ‘There will be a Meeting, with Joshua’s permission of course, and then you can start courting him properly.’ He stopped when he realised what he was saying and shook his head. ‘That’s if we figure out what the hell is going on with you.’ He turned to Joshua. ‘The original arrangement still stands. Dem will come home with Ross tomorrow and you can all start adjusting to this.’ He looked back around at Jim. ‘And you will not come within a foot of this house until we say you can.’

‘You can try and stop me.’ Jim felt like he really didn’t care anymore, not if they were going to be separated. 

‘No, it’s okay.’ This was from Ross and Jim looked down at him. ‘Maybe we need to get a handle on things.’ His dark eyes were still full of uncertainty. ‘Tonight was pretty intense.’

‘If you’re sure.’ Jim asked, willing to do anything for him. 

‘Can we still talk?’ Ross asked Joshua. ‘And Skype?’

Joshua looked at Silver and he nodded. 

‘I think that will be okay.’ he conceded. ‘And maybe next weekend we can have dinner here.’ He looked at Silver for acknowledgement. ‘All of us.’

‘That sounds like a sound plan.’ Silver said. ‘A week to let things calm down and then we can start figuring out where we go.’ He moved and put a hand on Jim’s shoulder. ‘Now it’s time for me to get my cub home. This has been a very eventful day and I am sure we’re all tired.’

‘Can I at least say goodbye?’ Jim felt like he wanted to flatten his ears but his human ones were not quite up to task. 

Joshua and Silver exchanged looks. 

‘Quickly.’ Joshua looked at his watch. ‘Christ, it’s two in the morning and you’ve got school tomorrow.’

They all moved from the living room to the hall and Jim turned to Ross, taking his hand. Charles herded the twins upstairs and Silver went to stand at the door expectantly. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow.’ Ross mumbled, looking morose. 

‘Oh God.’ Joshua huffed. ‘Put the puppy eyes away and kiss your boyfriend goodnight, Ross. I need to go to bed.’ He started stomping up the stairs and Jim moved in quickly, one hand to Ross’ cheek as he kissed him, breathing in their still combined scents. 

‘You’re mine.’ he whispered in Ross’ ear, feeling him relax. ‘That’s something that they can’t stop.’ He pulled back and looked at the deep hazel eyes that were fixed on him. ‘I’ll call you when I wake up.’ 

‘I love you.’ Ross whispered back and then looked absolutely terrified at having said it out loud. Jim, however, couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face, leaning back in and kissing him that much harder as his heart thumped and he felt like he was going to explode from happiness. 

‘I love you too.’ He wanted so badly to stay but a growl from behind him had him stepping back. 

‘In the car, Jim.’ Silver ordered. ‘Now.’

‘Shit.’ Jim gave Ross one last lightning quick kiss and then stormed out the front door. Ross came out onto the front step and they gazed mournfully at each other as Silver got the truck started and growled at Jim to do up his seatbelt, pulling out of the drive and taking them back along the road. They drove in silence for a few moments before Silver sighed. 

‘So.’ He looked like he would rather be anywhere else. ‘You knotted him.’

‘Guess this means I’m an alpha?’ Jim had been puzzled about that. ‘Maybe?’

‘Maybe.’ Silver shook his head. ‘Did you...were there any other...what I mean is…’

‘No.’ Jim shook his head because there hadn’t been. ‘Just the knot.’

‘I don’t know.’ Silver shook his head. ‘Maybe you are an alpha. You’re sure as hell acting like one.’ He grimaced. ‘Crap, that means rutting. Fuck. Guess we’re going to have to lock you in the basement so you don’t chew up the house.Or claw up the carpet in your room.’ He managed a quick glare. ‘Again.’

‘So what will it be like?’ Jim asked, now more than a little curious. ‘I kind of have no idea.’

‘Not too dissimilar to heat.’ Silver said. ‘You’re going to want to mate. A lot. And you’re going to be pretty feral for a couple of days. Lots of growling and shifting and an aversion to clothing. And you’ll be hungry. When I had my first rut I brought down a deer twice my size and pretty much ate the whole goddamn thing.’

‘Oh great.’ Jim couldn’t help but smile. ‘Sounds better than my deal.’ He glanced at his father, feeling a little nervous about asking. ‘So is that okay? That I want Ross. I know he’s a beta so…’

‘It’s fine Jim.’ Silver said and now he was looking at Jim with a reassuring smile. ‘Guess the apple can be adopted, huh?’

‘Thank you.’ Jim leaned back and relaxed a little. ‘I’m kind of nuts about him.’

‘Yeah, I got that even before Joshua called me screaming about how you were, and I quote, stuck in his son.’ Silver chuckled.

‘Well, it’s never happened before so how the hell was I supposed to know it would happen then.’ Jim blurted without thinking and then realised what he’d just said. ‘Oh crap.’

‘Crap?’ Silver was now glaring at him again. ‘You mean…’

‘Probably best if we drop this line of enquiry unless you want me to lie to your face.’ Jim cut in. ‘Seriously, Dad. You do not want to know.’

‘Christ.’ Silver muttered, resignation heavy in his voice. ‘I really fucking don’t.’

*******

The next morning came too early and Ross groaned when his alarm went off. He was still tired, too many emotions and his body still adjusting to what it had been through. He rolled onto his back and made himself open his eyes, seeing how everything in the room seemed that much sharper when his eyes focused. The alarm kept blaring, the high pitched sound making his ears ring and he had to resist just picking his phone up and hurling it across the room. 

A shower cleared out most of the cobwebs and he got dressed and packed his backpack for school, idly tuning in to the rest of the household getting up. His father and uncle were both downstairs talking about their plans for the day, but their cheeriness was forced and Ross could hear the undercurrent of worry.

Their family discussion had been to the point and Joshua had extracted solemn promises from both Verity and Francis not to give away the secret they were now all responsible for keeping. The twins had taken everything remarkably well, but Ross knew that the adults were understandably blown away by the revelation from the day before. Thankfully Joshua’s witnessing him changing at the lunch table had been enough evidence for Charles and he hadn’t asked Ross to do anything. 

He heard Francis stumbling down to the bathroom, swearing as he tripped in his sleepiness, and that brought Ross back down to earth with a bump. There had been no mention of how he had become what he was, apart from them saying that he’d been bitten by a strange wolf in the town territory after the party. George had not been brought into the conversation and he felt guilty knowing that when they got to school, Francis was going to find out that one of his team-mates and friends was missing. 

They were in the truck going to school when that very thing happened. Francis’ phone buzzed and Ross saw him frown at the screen. 

‘Everything okay?’ Verity asked from her seat up front and Francis shook his head. 

‘I just got a text from Jack.’ He looked at her in the rear view mirror. ‘There’s something going down at school.’

‘What?’ Ross asked, trying not to look like he was in it up to his eyeballs. 

‘Just a bunch of kids have been pulled out of homeroom and that the Sheriff is there with some deputies.’ Francis was tapping out messages and sending them rapid fire. ‘Fuck, Jack’s just said that George and Unwin and some of the others are missing. The cops are asking questions about where they were Saturday night.’

‘Well, they’re not going to ask us.’ Verity said. ‘We didn’t see them.’ She glanced over at Ross. ‘They didn’t go to the party did they?’

‘No.’ Ross shook his head, thankful that much was the truth at least. ‘It’s not like they would have been invited. Or welcome for that matter.’

The parking lot was buzzing when they arrived and got out, and Ross felt a chill go down his spine at the sight of the police cruisers parked near the teachers’ cars. It was all a little overwhelming, not least because his nose was being assaulted by an overabundance of smells and his ears by the noise that typified a high school in the clutches of conspiracy. Everyone was huddled together whispering, and he could pick up scraps of conversations as they walked inside, having said goodbye to Charles. 

… they’ve just vanished…

… didn’t you see them …

… said they were going out riding …

Ross wanted to shake his head to get rid off all the sounds, the buzzing in his ears making him cranky. Then he felt a hand on his arm and looked up, immediately relaxing when he saw it was Jim. 

‘You’re okay.’ His voice was low. ‘It’s just sensory overload.’

‘Hey.’ Demelza was now walking along with them too and she gave Francis and Verity a hesitant smile. It was obvious that she was incredibly uncertain about her possible reception but Verity instantly stepped up and took her arm. 

‘You are so going to tell me everything.’ she declared and started towing her off. Demelza threw Jim a slightly panicked look over her shoulder but went with it and that left the three of them standing there.

‘So, I have to go.’ Francis was going red and Ross realised that he was probably remembering that he and Jim had been busted for having sex the night before. ‘The guys want to catch up, talk about what’s going on.’

He jogged off before either of them could say anything. Jim sighed and then shifted his backpack onto his other shoulder. 

‘You want to make it official?’ he asked and held out his hand. ‘Probably a good day to do it because everyone’s going to be too busy talking about the thing.’ He crinkled his nose. ‘Talk about a shitstorm, huh.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ross said and then took his hand, interlocking their fingers. ‘Why the fuck not. It’s not like anything else could happen?’

‘Oh dude, no.’ Jim shook his head. ‘Do not fucking say that. Everytime someone says that it exponentially fucks up worse.’ His dimples were flickering though so Ross knew he was teasing a tiny bit. 

The whispering only intensified once they got into the school. Everyone was tense, the air thick with it and Ross wanted to shove something up his nostrils so he wasn’t being suffocated. His gums and fingertips itched like mad and he felt like he was a hair’s breadth away from losing it completely.

‘How the hell do you stand it?’ he hissed and Jim gave him a one shouldered shrug, still holding his hand as they walked to their lockers. As predicted, no-one even looked at them, too caught up in the drama. 

‘You’ll learn to process it.’ he said. ‘Block it out after a while. Like your nose getting used to a bad smell. It’s just because you’re new.’ He gave Ross a concerned look. ‘If it gets too much, tell me and we’ll calm you down.’

‘How?’ Ross asked and then found himself being hauled into the boy’s room. Jim bundled him into a cubicle, closed the door behind him and then next thing, Ross found his face being pressed into the side of Jim’s neck with a gentle exhortation to breathe. 

He obeyed, Jim’s scent filling his nose and driving everything else out until he was suddenly breathing more easily and felt his body relax. 

‘That’s it.’ Jim had both hands on his back, rubbing soothing lines across Ross’ shoulders. ‘Just keep breathing.’

‘Jim?’ The sound of Dwight’s voice broke them apart and Jim turned to open the door. Dwight’s blue eyes were worried, and Ross could smell the concern leaking out of him. ‘You two okay?’

‘It’s a lot.’ Jim said by way of explanation. ‘Ross is a little freaked out, that’s all.’ They came out of the cubicle and he gave Dwight a questioning look. ‘What’s the deal out there?’

‘Dad’s going to make an official announcement this morning and he’s already started interviewing their friends.’ Dwight explained. ‘It’s gotten around the school really quickly.’

‘Francis got a text in the car.’ Ross told them. 

‘He’s playing it super cool.’ Dwight replied. ‘There’s absolutely no connection between you and them. Not a thing.’ He shifted on his feet. ‘And from what you said Jim, they’re far away from the house, right in the reserve. Nobody’s going to connect them to the party of anything to do with us. Dad’s going to try and get by with saying they were attacked by a mountain lion or something.’

‘There’s five of them though.’ Jim frowned. ‘I don’t think that’s going to fly. Not if he’s going to say it was an animal’

‘You’d be surprised.’ Dwight’s mouth twisted. ‘There was a case last week where three people were killed by a mountain lion down in Colorado. Besides my mom’s the one who’s going to be signing off on the bodies.’

‘Really?’ Ross frowned. 

‘Yeah, she’s the county coroner.’ Dwight said. ‘And in about a week, there’s not going to be much to see anyways. Not with this heat.’

‘You’re a tiny bit scary.’ Ross said to him and Dwight grinned.

‘You have no idea.’ he replied and punched Ross in the arm. ‘Now you’re part of the club, maybe I can show you some stuff.’ 

‘We better get moving.’ Jim said, taking his books out of his locker. Ross moved to do the same and then they all headed for homeroom. Most of the students were still spreading the news, gathered together in groups when they got to their classroom. Jim gave Ross and Dwight a look and they took their seats and waited for their teacher to appear. 

*********

The day took on a surreal quality and by the time lunch came, everyone knew that George, Unwin and three others boys had simple vanished off the face of the earth after they’d gone out on Saturday night. It had thrown the school into a frenzy, but there was also a very real sense of shock. Dwight explained that because Harlow was a small town with a very low crime rate, this was probably the first time that many people had experienced something like this. As the sheriff’s kid, he was getting more than his fair share of attention as people tried to ask him what he knew. 

‘Hey.’ Georgie put her tray down opposite Demelza and sat down. ‘One hell of a fucked up day, huh?’

‘Yeah.’ Demelza huffed and picked at her salad. ‘Can you believe it?’

‘It’s so weird.’ Tom sat down next to Georgie. ‘They just disappeared.’

‘Nobody just disappears.’ Jim said. ‘They’re out there somewhere.’ He kept a remarkably straight face and Ross was impressed but then he figured that a life of keeping an even bigger secret had prepared Jim and Demelza well for something like this. 

‘Jim’s right.’ Dwight added. ‘And you know what those guys were like. They probably all got drunk and did something stupid.’ He crammed fries in his mouth, a look of perfect innocence on his face, and Ross was impressed all over again. 

‘I think it’s scary as hell.’ Caroline looked worried and Ross felt bad because she had friends on the cheerleading team who had been dating some of the missing boys. ‘Cat and Amy are freaked out. Neither of them came to school today.’ She shivered. ‘I’m just glad we were all at Tom’s party.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim’s eyes met his and Ross looked back. ‘You get questioned about that, Tom?’

‘Yeah.’ Tom nodded, seemingly unconcerned. ‘I told them who was there and that those bozos would never have come within ten feet of the place.’ He snorted. ‘But they did tell my folks so I’m kind of grounded.’

‘Not that it matters.’ Dwight said. ‘Dad’s probably going to put out a curfew. Keep everyone off the streets until they sort this out.’ He glanced at Jim and Ross saw the look that passed between them, knowing what it was about. Jim had told him earlier about keeping out of the woods until they knew a little more about the rogue. He and Mary were trying to get in touch with neighbouring packs in the surrounding states and towns that might know something, but Ross also knew that the safest place he could be right then was at home. He did not want to run into the creature that had bitten him again. 

He felt Jim’s hand on his thigh and looked at him, realising that Jim had picked up from his physical cues and scent that he was feeling unsettled and unhappy. Jim gave him a half smile and Ross took his hand, squeezing it. 

The rest of the afternoon went as normal. The police had finished with their questioning and Dwight got a lift home with his dad. Most parents were coming by to collect their kids, unless they had their own modes of transport. 

They were at Demelza’s locker, waiting for her to put her things away. Ross already had his helmet under his arm. He was catching a ride home with her as agreed. Verity was staying after school for music club and George was at an emergency football meeting so it was just them. 

‘You ready?’ Demelza asked and Ross nodded. He looked at Jim, who was leaning against the locker and watching him with concern in his eyes. 

‘I’ll ride with you to the drive.’ he said and Demelza smiled. 

‘I’ll take care of him, you big sap.’ She gave Jim a gentle shove. ‘I won’t let anything happen to him, I promise and you’ll see him tomorrow.’ She grabbed Ross’ hand. ‘Come on, Ross. Before he goes all alpha and drags you into another janitor’s closet.’

Ross balked but she was still stronger than he was and he had no choice but to let her drag him out the school, Jim sulking behind them. They got to the lot and Ross got on the bike behind her. Jim got on his and they rode out the school grounds and headed for Ross’ house. Ross watched Jim stay on the road as they turned off, his heart sinking a little at the thought that this was the last time he’d see him until the next day. In front of him, he heard Demelza chuckle. 

‘You’ll be fine.’ she said. ‘It’s just till tomorrow.’

They got to the house and got off the bike. Joshua had the door open before they had even got to the front porch and he stepped aside to let them in, shutting the door securely behind them. 

‘It’s been crazy.’ he said after greeting them. ‘The whole town is freaking out about the missing boys.’ He ran both hands through his hair and Ross was astonished to see his father that upset. ‘I can’t believe we’re helping cover this up. I have to lie to people.’

‘I know.’ Demelza was the one who spoke. ‘But if it helps, it’s not like what happened is something that people will believe.’ She sounded so much older than she was and that was just as astonishing. ‘I’m sorry you have to go through this.’

‘No, Dem.’ Joshua sighed. ‘I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.’ He beckoned to them both. ‘Come on. I’ll gets us something to drink and we can start this training.’

*********

Jim came into the house, heaving a sigh and chucking his backpack on the kitchen table. Ana was at the stove and she turned and frowned at him. 

‘You okay, nino?’ she asked and he shrugged.

‘I guess.’ he huffed. ‘Seeing as I can’t see Ross.’ 

‘Yeah.’ Ana gave him a sympathetic look. ‘That’s got to be tough.’ She held out a spoon. ‘Come taste this, see if it has enough salt.’

Jim did as she asked, confirming that the soup was good and then went to take his bag upstairs, meeting Flint on the way. He gave Jim a sympathetic smile and a gentle squeeze on the shoulder, not saying anything but letting Jim know that he was there. 

He got to his room and closed the door, going to sit on the window ledge so he could see across the water to where the Poldark house was just visible. Demelza was over there right now, getting to spend time with Ross that should have rightfully been his. It grated on his nerves and he started growling, surprising himself. 

Then the pain hit. 

He’d had phantom heats before, when Andres had still been alive. It was very similar to the menstrual cramps human women had every month, but this was beyond anything Jim had experienced before and it didn’t feel like a heat. The pain wasn’t in the right place, higher up in his body and sharp enough to knock him to the floor of his room. 

He didn’t know he was howling until Flint and Ana burst into his room, both of them shifted and with panicked scents. Flint got him around the arms and held him still while Ana ran gentle hands over his face but Jim couldn’t focus on anything, not even what they were saying to him. All he could feel was the pain which now felt like it was burning a hole through him. 

He felt Flint haul him up and get him on the bed and then he shifted uncontrollably, claws and fangs out and snarling ferociously as the feeling inside him shifted, changing into need so powerful that it felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. 

Ana was now on her phone, babbling in Spanish and Jim knew whatever was wrong with him must be bad if she’d switched, something she only tended to do when stressed. The feeling got stronger and he thrashed under Flint’s restraining hands, growling and frothing in frustrated anger. 

********

‘Learning control would be a good thing to start with.’ Joshua gave Demelza a smile. ‘I haven’t got the first idea how I would deal with him if he got out of control.’

‘Well he’s already got a pack, and he’s got a potential mate so that goes a long way to helping.’ Demelza replied. She looked over at Ross and then the smell hit her nose and she was on her feet before she even knew what she was responding to. ‘Ross? What’s wrong?’

He looked up at her, his olive skin now pasty pale and his dark eyes wide with fear. 

‘Dem?’ It was barely out before he doubled over in apparent agony and she shot into action, dropping to her knees to catch him and lay him down next to her. 

‘Oh crap.’ She looked at Joshua. ‘Call my dad! Now!’ 

‘What the hell…?’ Joshua was clearly shocked and Demelza threw both arms around Ross just as he shifted, eyes glowing gold and his fangs dropping as he started snarling like nobody’s business. His body spasmed, arching up in her arms, and Demelza held onto him with all her strength. She could hear Joshua babbling into his cell, talking to her dad, and then wrinkled her nose. The smell was getting stronger and she knew exactly what it was, having smelled it on Jim a few times. It only made her more confused because Ross shouldn’t have been able to do what his body was preparing him for. 

‘Tell him it’s heat.’ she blurted out and Joshua frowned, clearly not understanding. He repeated the words to her father and even over Ross’ growls, Demelza could hear the string of profanity on the other side. 

‘Heat?’ Joshua’s face was going red and it was so odd to see him like that that Demelza had to bite back a laugh. Bodily functions were such a normal fact of life in the pack house that nobody got embarrassed about them. She’d heard Jim jacking off next door more times than she could count and every member of the pack was not shy about having sex both loudly and frequently. Ben and Will were loud enough to wake the entire house and then grin unrepentantly at breakfast about it the next morning. 

‘For mating.’ she explained. ‘We need to get him to my house. That’s going to be the best place for it to happen.’

‘I don’t understand.’ Joshua was staring helplessly at his thrashing son. ‘Is this about what happened last night?’

‘No.’ Demelza shook her head violently. ‘That was just fucking. This is going to be much much worse.’

‘Oh my God.’ Joshua sounded like he wanted to fall through the floor. ‘All right, I’ll get the truck. Are you going to be all right here.’

‘Yes.’ Demelza assured him. ‘Go.’ She hauled Ross back onto her lap and tried not to smell him too much. She would have put good money that when she got him off the floor, there would be a wet spot. 

********

‘Shit.’ Flint was now on the bed with Jim between his legs and resting back against his chest. He was still holding onto him tightly. He was now panting hard, the smell of sweat and relentless arousal fogging up the room. 

Ana bit her lip and shook her head as she spoke to Ben.

‘It’s getting worse.’ She knew what this was, had seen enough alphas go through it in her own pack before she had been mated to Flint and come to live in Maine. ‘It’s definitely a rut.’

‘Okay, I’m on my way.’ Ben hung up and then next thing her phone lit up with Mary’s number. 

‘Hi.’ She knew that Mary had been made aware the second she answered, could hear it in Mary’s voice. 

‘How is he?’ she asked and then Ana heard the background noises that told her Mary was driving. 

‘Put me on speaker.’ she directed. ‘We don’t want you getting pulled over. 

‘Fuck.’ Mary fiddled around a second and then the bluetooth connected. ‘Is he okay?’

‘Depends.’ Ana couldn’t resist a small smile. ‘He’s got a raging hard on and he’s drooled all over Flint. And we’re going to need to air out this room for at least a week.’ 

‘John said to get him downstairs. It’ll be safer for him to ride it out down there.’ Mary replied. ‘What do I need to pick up?’

‘Lots of red meat and I think lube wouldn’t be a bad idea.’ Ana chuckled. ‘He’s going to hate us when it breaks.’

‘I don’t care.’ Mary sounded like she was on the verge of screaming. ‘I’ve never dealt with a rut before. I don’t have the first clue.’

‘Well, Ben’s on his way home.’ Ana told her. ‘Jim will be fine. And it’s answered the question about what his designation is.’ 

‘Maybe.’ Mary didn’t sound convinced. ‘Look, get him downstairs and I’ll just stop at the store quickly.’

‘Got it.’ Ana hung up and grinned at her mate. ‘We need to take him downstairs.’

‘Great.’ Flint muttered, trying to avoid Jim’s fangs as he tried to chew on Flint’s arm in a effort to escape. ‘A little help would be nice.’

********

Ross was now sweating buckets, his clothes sticking everywhere, especially the back of his jeans, although that seemed improbable. The pain was now muted, but it had been replaced by a deep seated burning feeling in his groin and chest, making him feel hornier than he’d ever felt in his life, including the previous evening. 

He looked down at himself, wincing at the very noticeable action he had going on in his jeans. He was so hard it hurt, and he couldn’t even be embarrassed about the fact that he was doing it in front of his dad and his boyfriend’s sister. That, of course, just made him think of Jim and then he was growling again, more than a little disgusted at himself by how much he was drooling. He swiped at his mouth, grimacing at the clear slick on his sleeve.

‘You’re okay.’ Demelza’s voice was soothing. ‘We’re almost there. Just hang on a little bit longer.’

‘Demelza.’ Joshua’s voice came from the front of the truck. ‘This is making me very uncomfortable. I really don’t need to know this much about my son’s sex life.’

‘It’ll be fine once we get him to Jim.’ Demelza replied. She’d been on the phone to her uncle earlier, Ross had heard the distinctive sound of Ben’s deep voice. ‘Ben said this reaction is very severe because they are both older and because it’s their first time, effectively.’ She sighed and tightened her hold on Ross. ‘Jim’s never had a heat or a rut, and I really don’t understand why Ross is having this kind of reaction because he’s a bitten wolf.’ She gave a nervous sounding laugh. ‘You don’t happen to have a werewolf hiding somewhere in the family tree do you?’

‘Christ no!’ Joshua sounded horrified. ‘At least not that I know of?’

He turned in to the Silver’s driveway, tearing up the drive and slamming to a stop just by the house. Demelza saw that Ana was already waiting for them and she opened her door as her aunt came over. 

‘Flint’s taken Jim downstairs.’ she said and then recoiled as the wall of smell hit her. ‘Holy shit!’

‘That was eloquent.’ Joshua nearly fell out of the truck. ‘I’m taking it that this is entirely unexpected.’

‘He’s going into heat.’ Ana had her hand on Ross’ forehead as his father came to help him out the car. ‘This is not possible.’

‘Well, it’s happening.’ Demelza said, her mouth twisted. ‘How’s Jim?’

‘In a very similar state, except the other way around.’ Ana shook her head in bemusement. ‘This is the oddest thing I have ever seen.’

She and Demelza got Ross’ arms around their shoulders and carried him to the door while Joshua trailed behind protesting that he should be doing that.

‘No offense Mr Poldark, but I’m like three times stronger than you are.’ Demelza told him. ‘So’s Ana. We’re good.’

Inside she was met with another smell, thick and musky and screaming alpha. Ross immediately perked up, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air and started to whine continuously like a puppy. 

‘I know that sound.’ Ana said. ‘Come on, downstairs.’

They were just herding Ross through the door when the front door was thrown open and Ben and Silver both catapulted through.

‘Oh fucking hell.’ Silver groaned, like he’d just realised that the entire universe was plotting against him. ‘No.’

‘Yes.’ Ana said, her tone brooking now argument. 

Silver wheeled around and stared at Joshua. 

‘If there’s anything you need to tell me, now would be a good idea.’ he barked and Joshua looked horribly affronted. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ he snapped back. ‘Demelza asked me if there are any werewolves in out family and now you think I’m hiding something?’ 

‘You have to understand.’ Ben said, moving to place a gentle hand on Joshua’s arm. ‘What’s happening to Ross is not physically possible for a bitten wolf. He’s presenting and it seems like there’s something very strange going on with Jim as a result of that.’

‘You think Ross started this?’ Silver asked. He looked to where Ana and Demelza had disappeared down the stairs to the basement. 

‘It’s the only explanation we can come up with.’ Ben said. ‘Latent wolf DNA is still wolf. There are cases of people shifting without any indication they were wolves, but when you go back there’s someone a few generations back that was. It’s very unusual because most wolves stick to their own but sometimes a lone wolf mates with a human and there you go.’ He looked at Joshua. ‘What was your wife’s family name?’

‘It’s the same as Ross’ middle name.’ Joshua was frowning. ‘Vennor. It’s Irish. Grace’s family were from there.’

‘Hmmm.’ Ben took out his cell and started tapping. ‘I’m getting Will to look into it.’ He gave Joshua a reassuring smile. ‘If anyone can find anything, it’ll be him.’

‘Thank you, Ben.’ Silver looked at Joshua. ‘Now, I suggest we get a drink and go sit down. What I’m going to tell you is probably going to warrant a fair level of drunkenness.’

‘I’ll go down and help with the boys.’ Ben said and Silver nodded and led Joshua through to the kitchen. 

*********

Ross could barely stand up by the time they got him down the stairs. He blinked and looked around him. Unlike the house, the basement had concrete walls and the air felt deliciously cool on his overheated face. Everything was now fuzzy around the edges, and he could feel stickiness in his boxers which had definitely not been there before. More than that though, the smell down here was almost magically good, and he struggled to get loose so he could find its source. 

There was a door in the far wall, and Flint was standing next to it, his eyebrows raised when he he caught scent of Ross, nostrils flaring.

‘So not just him then?’ he asked and Ana nodded. 

‘Looks like we’ve got a very interesting development on our hands.’ She gestured towards the stairs. ‘You two go up. I need to talk to Ross quickly, explain just what he’s getting into. I doubt that he’s going to thank us if we let him in uninformed.’

Ross glanced at Demelza and she gave him a thumbs up. 

‘You’re going to be fine.’ She was grinning. ‘In fact you’re going to be more than fine.’ Then she scampered back up the stairs and Flint followed her but not before he gave Ross a friendly shoulder slap.

‘Have fun, kid.’ he said. ‘Needless to say, I don’t expect you or Jim to be in practice this week.’ He chuckled and left Ross leaning against the wall. The feeling of overwhelming want was worse now and then he heard the sound of someone pacing on the other side of the door, growling ferociously. His heart stuttered and his stomach knotted in the best kind of way, like it did when he was on a rollercoaster or about to score a goal. 

‘Yeah.’ Ana came to him and smiled at him. ‘Okay, so what you’re feeling right now is called heat. It happens to omega wolves.’

‘Like Jim?’ Ross panted and then frowned. ‘I thought that was what he is.’ His eyes widened as the implications set in. ‘Oh crap. Does that mean I could…?’ He fell silent. ‘Why?’

‘Nobody knows.’ Ana said. ‘You shouldn’t be able to do this. And yeah, you might well be able to but pregnancy almost never results from the first mating.’ She sniffed delicately. ‘I can smell that you’re already self-lubricating.’

‘What!?’ Ross’s mouth fell open. He grimaced as he realised she was probably right. He’d thought it was sweat but now he was taking the time to actually focus on what was happening, it didn’t feel the same. It was slicker, more slippery like the lube he used to jerk off with. 

‘That’s something that omegas do naturally.’ Ana said and then looked over his shoulder as Ben came down the stairs. ‘Hi.’

‘You ready to let him in?’ Ben asked, coming to stand next to Ross. ‘Don’t worry buddy, this will stop once you’re with him. Just do what comes naturally.’ 

‘Which is what?’ Ross was starting to panic. This was all too much. 

‘Sex, Ross.’ Ana said, still grinning. ‘I know you know how to do it. Her and Ben exchanged an amused look. ‘We’re going to leave water and food down here for you both, so make sure you stay hydrated. Mary’s gone to the shop for other supplies but we’ll give you that later.’ She led him over to the door. ‘I’m going to let you in now. Once your heads are a bit clearer you can ask some more questions and for anything else you need. We’ll come up with a cover story for why you and Jim are both off school and make sure your dad is in the know.’ 

‘But…’ Ross started to protest but then Ben opened the door, the growling went up about seven thousand notches and the smell that came flooding out completely emptied Ross’ head of everything but the fact that Jim was in that room and that Ross needed to get to him right fucking then. 

He started growling again, fangs overcrowding his mouth and drooling everywhere as he practically threw himself through the door, vaguely hearing it slam shut behind him. The room beyond was actually very comfortable, with a bed against the wall all made up and a TV on the wall opposite. There was a dresser next to him and a trail of clothing leading to the bed where Jim was kneeling up, already naked, hard and snarling at Ross with glowing eyes and predatory look on his face that made Ross go instantly weak in the knees. 

He took the three steps he needed to get to the bed at speed, tripping over his own feet and falling right into Jim’s arms. The smell of him clogged Ross’ nose and he started whining, his hands going everywhere they could reach. Jim’s skin was scorching hot to the touch and he wasted no time at all, grabbing Ross by the upper arms and hauling him onto the bed, straddling him and grabbing his t-shirt in both hands and ripping it right off him. 

Ross was trying to keep up, scrabbling helplessly at his belt and finally getting it undone even as Jim dropped down onto him, his face in Ross’ neck as he licked up the side of it, that deep rumble going continuously as he scented Ross as thoroughly as he could and his tongue making wet hot trails up and down Ross’ neck. 

‘Get them off.’ he growled and Ross managed to get his jeans undone and kicked frantically until they flew off the end of the bed. His boxers were a goner, Jim shredding them very efficiently before he was gone, sliding down Ross’ body to bury his face in his groin. Ross yelled and spread his legs on instinct, every part of him screaming to just flip over and present. 

Jim lifted his head and snarled at him, fangs bared and his eyes on fire and Ross growled in reply. He reached up behind his head, digging his claws into the sheet, feeling them rip through and into the mattress below. Jim moved lower, throwing Ross’ legs over his shoulders and then his tongue was right there where Ross wanted it, lapping at him and making very appreciative noises. His claws were digging into Ross’ thighs, not quite piercing his skin, but Ross didn’t feel any pain. All he could focus on was the hot wet feel of Jim’s tongue on him, pushing in and driving him crazy. It was so good he couldn’t stay quiet and his growls quickly escalated to loud noises that were very close to turning into howling. 

Jim lifted a clawed hand and pinned him down, redoubling his efforts and Ross threw his head back against the bed, thighs shaking with effort. His cock was stupidly hard, and the more Jim went to town on him, the wetter he seemed to be getting. It was the weirdest feeling he’d ever had but he wasn’t going to complain, particularly when Jim pulled back and replaced his tongue with two fingers that slid right in without a problem and made Ross go cross eyed. 

‘Fuck.’ It came out garbled because of his fangs, but Jim laughed down below and Ross felt him smile against the inside of his thigh before he lifted his head and snarled playfully at him.’

‘I’m going to fuck you so hard.’ he growled and twisted his fingers, making Ross yelp. ‘You’re so fucking wet.’

‘Yeah, was not expecting that.’ Ross managed to fight his way onto his elbows. ‘Get the fuck up here.’ He made grabby claws at Jim and Jim laughed again and crawled over him, his cock leaving smears of wetness on Ross’ skin. He got to where he was leaning right over Ross, his eyes hypnotic and his hot breath ghosting over Ross’ mouth. 

‘You’re so fucking hot when you’re shifted.’ he growled and Ross smiled, love and lust bubbling up inside him. 

‘I have no idea what’s happening to me.’ he confessed and Jim lifted a hand and used one claw to gently pull a curl out of his eyes. 

‘Remember all that mating stuff we were talking about?’ he asked and Ross nodded. ‘Well, turns out that my body can’t really decide what the fuck it is and you’re coming over all omega right now which means I’m going to fuck your ass until I knot the shit out of you. ‘Kay?’

The words set Ross’ blood on fire and he grabbed Jim’ face and yanked him off his hands and down, their mouths colliding gracelessly. There was a clash of fangs and tongues and more growling and Ross found himself thrusting up with no finesse at all, desperate for Jim to get inside him. He said as much and Jim bit him on the shoulder and then sat up on his heels long enough to manhandle Ross onto his hands and knees. 

‘You want it?’ His voice had dropped again and it was doing things to Ross that were probably highly illegal. ‘You want me to breed you like a bitch?’

‘Oh, fuck yes.’ Ross whined, spreading his legs wide. ‘Fucking stop fucking talking and do it.’ He tugged at Jim’s arms, snarling when Jim didn’t move right away. ‘Get your dick in me now.’

‘Bossy.’ Jim moved between his legs, and then his fingers were back, driving in and making Ross snarl. He was good at this, hitting home with unerring accuracy and Ross snapped at him over his shoulder, fangs clicking together. He was about to yell at Jim to hurry the fuck up when Jim ploughed right in, the thrust brutal. Ross was so wet though that he felt nothing but white hot pleasure spiking through him, and he pushed back shamelessly. Jim grabbed him by the hips and they were away, the pace jackhammer fast and both of them making so much noise part of Ross’ brain was dying from embarrassment but it was drowned out by the sound of their bodies impacting and the wonderful feeling of being claimed and owned and, dare he say it, mated. It felt completely primal, his conscious mind not even playing the game anymore. 

Jim had gone nonverbal, his noises nothing like those a human would make. His claws dug into Ross’ skin, his cock driving in so hard and hitting just right and making electricity shoot up Ross’ spine. He could hear how hard they were both panting, the smell of them combining and making him feel the strange sensation of being high again. Every touch burned his skin and then it hit him so hard all the breath was knocked out of him. 

Jim yelled behind him as Ross bore down around his cock, hauling Ross back onto him so he was as deep as he could go, and Ross lost his balance, crashing to his elbows as he came. Everything felt like it had stopped, his vision whiting out and his whole body shaking uncontrollably as Jim followed a few seconds later, splaying across Ross’ back and setting his teeth in his neck and biting down just hard enough to hold Ross in place.

Ross felt his knot take hold, the swelling much more noticeable this time, but Jim didn’t stop. Instead he kept going, his growls strident as he shuddered through from one orgasm to another in quick succession and Ross could only go with him, the persistent pressure on his prostate making him supersensitive. The next wave took him by surprise and he cried out, the strength of it every bit as intense as the first one. He was gone, every nerve overstimulated beyond anything that could even come close to being normal, and his newly heightened senses just made everything that much better. Behind him, Jim was swearing and panting and growling, hips making abortive little thrusts as he tried to get deeper. Eventually he slowed and Ross more or less collapsed into the bed, taking Jim with him. They lay there, both of them breathless and exhausted. 

‘Holy shit.’ Jim had let him go and sounded like he was drunk. ‘Fuck me.’

‘I think you just did that.’ Ross panted and then started giggling, the aftereffects of his orgasms making him giddy. ‘Oh my God, what the fuck was that?’

Jim huffed a laugh and lay back down, licking at the back of Ross’ neck. 

‘That was us getting werewolf married. Don’t you ever read fanfic?’ he snickered and Ross rolled his eyes at him and buried his face in the pillow. 

‘We’re not getting out of here alive.’ he groaned and Jim snorted. 

‘I think that’s the least of our worries.’ His voice was muffled by Ross’ neck. ‘The real question is how soon can we do it again.’

That made Ross start laughing as well, but that just jiggled Jim’s knot inside him and so it turned into a drawn out moan instead and Jim whined behind him. 

‘Don’t.’ He let out a shaky breath. ‘You’ll get me going again.’

Ross grinned evilly into the pillow and clenched as hard as he could, but all it did was make it very clear that all that was going to accomplish was getting him off again because the next thing, Jim rocked his hips just right and Ross was gasping for air as his body went right back to where it had been. 

‘Ha!’ Jim sounded shattered but victorious. ‘Take that.’ He snuffled into Ross’ neck. ‘Fuck, you smell good.’ He shifted so they could tip over onto their sides, wrapping his arms around Ross and tangling their legs together. ‘You ready for round two yet?’

‘Fuck off.’ Ross started laughing and then stopped as he realised the many possibilities that now lay before them. ‘Yeah, okay.’ 

‘Good.’ Jim growled and bit him on the shoulder again. ‘Get ready to get your ass reamed.’

‘Do your fucking worst.’ Ross replied, closing his eyes and sticking his claws back into the mattress. 

********

Upstairs Joshua looked like he had been slapped repeatedly. In the face. With a wet fish.

‘A week?’ His voice actually cracked on the last word.

‘It’s what happens with a first mating.’ Mary explained. She looked at Silver but he was deep in his whiskey tumbler. ‘It’s rather...intense.’

‘They are seventeen!’ Joshua managed a rather impressive yell this time. ‘How the fuck are they going to get out of school? This is insane!’

‘Look at it this way.’ Ana rested a sympathetic hand on his arm. ‘They won’t ever have the same kind of heartbreak that other teenagers have. They’re the same age so they’ll be able to go through life together. They can go to the same college and then when they’re ready they can have cubs. I’m not sure that Ross presenting means he will be able to conceive, but if not then Jim probably will.’

‘WHAT!?’ Now Joshua was white. 

‘Ah, yes.’ Silver finally contributed, and he had the grace to look shifty. ‘We should probably tell you about that.’


End file.
